Kur
by JayBee-Bug
Summary: JackDaniel Slash - COMPLETE. SG-1 must return to planet Kur, despite the unpleasant memories of being enslaved there for around five months. They return ironically to learn more about the precious seeds they were forced to mine.
1. New Horizons

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** Kur

**Author:** JayBee-Bug

**Rating:** PG-13 (for a little language and adult content)

**Summary**: Welcome to planet Kur, whose vast deserts are mined for the precious jerra. These seeds are from a unique and very invasive species of plant. The SGC scientists have discovered exactly how powerful jerra can be. The trouble is getting to them . . .

**Feedback**: 

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, ect., do not belong to me and are being borrowed. No money is being made from them. Much of the content of this story-- original characters and creatures-- are however my own and thus belong to me.

**Distribution**: I'd be honored if you want to distribute this, but please drop me a line when you do, so I can come visit.

**A/N**: This is a sequel to "Eden." It's sort of essential that you've read Eden before you read this, otherwise this isn't going to make a whole lot of sense.

**Warnings**: This story contains mild J/D slash. While it's mostly centered on a non-ship plot there will be occasional scenes depicting Jack and Daniel as a romantic couple. You've been warned.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One - New Horizons**

-----------------------------------------

A cool breeze from the west trickled in as her auburn gaze swept across the waves of sandy-colored grass. Everything looked so strange in the dying light, almost mystical and threatening. The pale salmon-pink advanced slowly upon the landscape.

Sojourn was standing beside her, also captivated by the haunting display. He shifted and looked to her expectantly. The young woman smiled at her companion and spoke in her native tongue, a slow, comfortably meandering pace to the language,

" Soon. I want to see it get a little lower first. We never get to watch this part. "

Sojourn sighed and settled back down, resigned at least for the moment to let the girl watch. She always had a strange fascination with the sunset, always carried that dangerous streak in her. They waited as the flora-ocean darkened, the reddening sky seeping into the grass around them. The reddish orb of the sun was neatly halved, sitting on the clearly visible horizon.

" Celesal, we must start back soon. We stand on the border of Keeval Sea. There is much distance to travel. "

" I know. Just a few moments longer, Sojourn. Look--the fryar-birds are awakening. "

Sojourn lifted his head to see the small black creatures were indeed fluttering low in the sky.

" That is not a good thing, Celesal. When they come others soon follow. "

But the young woman was watching the birds with an expression of quiet awe, a tiny smile of wonder brightening her features. The dark silhouettes of the fluttering, long-tailed creatures were captivating, darting about energetically in the red air above them.

" They're so incredible, " she murmured, in a slightly regretful tone, knowing she could not stay. She leaned against her companion.

" We can see them longer tomorrow. When we are not so deep in Keeval. "

Celesal turned to him.

" Really? "

Sojourn nodded to her.

" I promise. But we must make ourselves scarce now. We cannot linger in this place any further. "

He lowered to his knees, keeping his calm brown eyes upon her. She murmured,

" Very well. "

The woman climbed up on his back and Sojourn stood back up to his full height. She cast a final, lingering look out across the grass Sea of Keeval, clouds of black fryar-birds gathering in the skies, only a third of the sun remaining on the horizon. She spoke in her sweet, slow manner,

" Admit it, Sojourn, you like it out here just as much as I do. "

The sable horse snorted indignantly.

" My dear, I prefer a calmer, more reliable existence, to be truthful. But it would appear I haven't much choice in the matter. "

He turned from the stunning vista of the grass-sea and its gathering flocks of birds to start out on the thin trail that snaked through the gentle hillside. Celesal chuckled,

" Oh, that's not true. You know you don't have to associate with me if you don't like. There are plenty of other chaperones who could take me. "

" Mm, that's true. Though I very much doubt they'd be prepared for the task. "

As they traveled lower down the hill the cooling evening air became apparent. The blood-red sunset threw everything into a dramatic red relief.

" And what exactly is that supposed to mean? "

Sojourn glanced nervously down the path, and picked up his speed slightly. It was getting dark quicker than he'd anticipated.

" Let's just say you can be difficult at times. "

Celesal leaned into the horses' neck comfortably and sighed, feeling the short velvety coat under her fingers. She mumbled affectionately into his mane.

" You always keep me from doing something too stupid, though. You're a lifesaver. "

" I'll remind you that next time we're arguing. Mind you, Celesal, sit up straight. Here come the rocks. "

The woman did as told, getting a better grip on the animal she was riding bare-back. The horse expertly jumped over a few small rocky gullies, at a fairly hasty pace. They were on flatter ground now, the grass thinning out and the forest coming into view. Sojourn picked up his pace and made quick work of the path through the trees. The two fell quiet for some time, both concentrating on navigating the path through the rapidly darkening forest. Occasionally something would catch the corner of Celesal's eye, and she'd glance about nervously. By the time they were nearing the end of their journey, a heavy feeling had gathered in her mind, an irritating sense of doubt. Had she stayed too long this time? Was Sojourn right?

But then they immerged from the trees into the familiar clearing, and Celesal relaxed. It was darker than she'd seen in a very long time, but they were almost home. They'd make it.

Sojourn had progressed into a full-out gallop by now, leaves and sticks flying in the wake of his hooves, heart hammering in his chest. Landmarks whizzed past his vision as he sought out their safe-point. He had let Celesal stay far too long this time. Night had nearly arrived.

The village suddenly came into view, the tops of the huts poking up from the ground, the well-worn pathways of their living space a comfort. His hooves hit the cobblestone of the roadway, loudly announcing his approach. They were lucky, _this_ time, but next time--

Sojourn cried out in shock and stumbled as he attempted to halt, feeling his rider cling on for dear life. He barely regained his footing back-stepping in a panic, as quickly as he could, fumbling on a pit in the road. The frightened horse turned his head about wildly, blinking in the blinding blue light. Panting, he stood nose-to-nose with the terrifying face of the very creature he had been hoping to avoid. A high-pitched, electronic voice shrieked in his face,

_ Halt! Peons! Attempts to move will have you neutralized! _

Sojourn stood stock-still, his mouth foaming from exertion, his frightened rider clinging to him like cellophane. The loud voice rung in his ears and the neon-blue flooded his vision.

_ Book 47, section qv-12, paragraph 13, line 8: Unauthorized mobility after hours. _

A sheet of blue light was cast over the two travelers and swept up and down, the loud, invasive scanner making a whiny sound and causing a deep sense of discomfort as the electric field passed over them. It snapped off quickly and the Patroller commanded,

_ Peon Celesal Alderwit and Chaperone! Immediate explanation for your illegal mobility! _

"K'laul! Among the last at harvest! We failed to startback on time, m'lady! "

The blue eyes of the beast, a huge blue mask that filled nearly its entire beady black head, flickered rhythmically as it spoke.

_ Peon claims to have been late from harvest! The last of the harvesters arrived two hours ago! _

"Aye, m'lady, in our foolishness we tilled more than needed! We returned with as much haste as possible when we realized our incredible error, m'lady! "

The Patroller hovered higher above ground, its engine making a rhythmical thrumming sound akin to an oversized hummingbird. It demanded in an even louder voice,

_ What Peon is as foolish as to till two hours late into nightfall?! _

Celesal blinked up at the Patroller, rendered silent. The horse also blinked up at the looming creature. He whimpered to her,

" Tell it Celesal is such a Peon. Oh, for the love of Kur, tell it you're the dumbest peon of Keeval, it's furious! _Celesal! " _

The young woman tightened her grip on Sojourn, whispering harshly into his ear,

" Are you_ crazy? "_

From above the rider a shrill voice boomed,

_ We demand an explanation Peon Celesal Alderwit! _

While from below her the horse rasped angrily,

" If you do not repeat after me right now we'll both be in the stun-chamber quicker than this daemon can blink! "

"Yes, K'laul, I obey!" she cried, and hesitated slightly before calling,

"I am such a Peon! For I am the most foolish Peon of Keeval, and my mistake is a reflection of such foolishness! So eager am I to till that I lose sight of your glorious sky, and beg forgiveness for such heinous short-sightedness! I, uh--"

She paused and listened to Sojourn's rumbling speech a moment,

"I throw myself at your mercy great K'laul, glorious K'laul!"

She bowed her head and Sojourn lowered to his knees at the same time. Above them, the Patroller hovered. Seconds passed, and then a minute. The machine spoke,

_ Peons, return to your living quarters immediately. Limited mobility effective immediately. Any further digressions within this Cycle will be punished severely. _

Sojourn stood and immediately moved off along the path. Celesal looked up and watched the strange Patroller hover higher and higher into the sky, its flattened oval body and small, round head an unnatural silhouette against the sky. Then it swept off in a nearly silent flight.

" Good job. We got off with only a slap on the pelt. I expect our next encounter will not run as smoothly. "

" You called that _smooth? _"

" Relatively speaking, yes, " Sojourn panted, skidding to a halt in front of a building. The woman dismounted.

" I guess so. You really have the begging speech down, don't you? "

" It comes in handy, " the horse told her with a serious look. She opened the wooden gate and nodded as he entered.

" I know, I'm sorry to put you through that, Sojourn. I really thought we'd be fine, we've been getting away with so much lately. "

" There is no need to apologize, I should have had us leave sooner. We have not been the K'laul's favorite peons in a long while. "

Celesal smiled at him and stroked the white diamond on the velvety coat of his muzzle.

" True. I'll be more careful, Soj', try to keep off the radar. "

She kissed the spot where the white diamond was peeking through his black coat, and turned to shut the gate. The horse watched through the gate as she fashioned the latch solid and turned to quickly dart towards the huts.

Halfway to the huts, she turned and looked behind her.

"Pssst! Soj'!"

The horse snuffed, announcing his attention.

"We're still on for tomorrow, right?"

Sojourn groaned, butting the gate door with his head.

" Yes, my dear. You may be crazy but I keep my word even to the crazy ones. "

"Great. You're the best, Soj'," she grinned, then turned and made her way hastily to her hut. Sojourn let loose a long sigh, pressing his face into the bars of the gate. The sky had darkened; night had fallen on their village.

" Could have been worse, " the dark horse noted to himself, referring to how his day had went. He flicked his ears forward and raised his brows in an amused horse-smile gesture.

" Could have been worse, " he repeated, turning to enter the stable.


	2. Elopers

-----------------------------------------

Daniel Jackson was having difficulty recalling a time and place where he felt more at ease.

There was warmth all around him, an easy smoothness like he was floating. A gentle pressure on all of his skin holding him in a reassuring embrace. He smelled things that told him he was home, where he belonged. Gradually his awakening mind was able to sort things out; the scent of clean cotton, the blurred blue-and-green checkered pattern surrounding him, and a heavier smell, something deeply familiar and comforting. In the distance, faint, muffled sounds could be heard. He made a noise at the back of his throat that was halfway between a mumble and a purr, inhaled a deep breath, and sunk deeper into the sheets, not feeling the need to awake any further for the time being.

Shar'ae. The flat, low beds on Abydos, their bedroom with the window that overlooked the desert. Daniel remembered her raven-black hair, sweet delicate skin, how he'd hold her so tightly each morning, as if afraid that if he let go for one moment she might vanish into the sand like an illusion. She was so precious to him. And he was so careful with her, so tender, so loving, to at last find someone to share himself with, wholly.

That was it. The only memories he had that came close to now. It wasn't the same, though. While he'd always love her, and always carry a part of her with him . . . something new was being born. Something he never expected in all his years.

Daniel's mind began to awaken, as if surfacing from a deep ocean of thought. He registered the soft, lumpy, oversized mattress, the checkered sheets, and the heavy blankets, recognizing that he was in a familiar bed. It was tucked away in a strange corner of the room, and he could feel sunlight pouring down on the blankets from the window. Poking his blond head out from under the covers, he saw the ceiling, a cream white trimmed in forest green. Daniel felt around and his hand found the dip in the mattress, the imprint of another body recently there. He gave a weak effort at pushing the covers away to get up, but gave up fairly quickly in that venture, opting to continue laying there instead in a comfortable daze. He heard clattering and clanking in the other room and smiled slowly. Slipping his hand into the imprint beside him, he allowed himself to become lost in thought. So much had happened over the past few weeks. He was only now starting to realize how deep it went.

Daniel wasn't sure how long he laid there like that, but it must have been a fair amount of time. Jack padded into the room barefoot, giving him an amused and curious look.

"Hey, you," he greeted warmly, "You ever getting up today?"

Daniel smiled at him from his vantage point below, blankets still bundled and bunched around him. Jack was in his 'casual' wear, and to Jack that meant boxers and a white shrunken t-shirt. His hair was still bedraggled, his face still unshaved.

"You're suggesting you've already _gotten_ up?" Daniel mumbled back in amusement.

Jack glanced down at himself and shrugged.

"I wanted to make breakfast first. C'mon, your food's getting cold. "

"Mm," Daniel mumbled, sinking into the bed.

"Daniel, this is the one thing I'm good at. You have to try it. Eggs a la O'Neill. "

"Mm."

Jack leaned into the foot of the bed and spoke in a ridiculously drawn-out, alluring tone,

"I maaaaade cooooffeeeee . . ."

Daniel couldn't help but laugh. Jack continued to leer down at him.

"What kind?" he drawled goofily at him.

"Weeell . . . it costs about twenty bucks per bean. . . "

"That's expensive coffee," Daniel murmured.

"Worth its weight in gold," Jack agreed, nodding in encouragement.

"Hmmmm . . ." Daniel mumbled, as if in deep consideration. Jack rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Reached a decision?"

"Maybe later," Daniel chirped, pulling the covers back over his head.

He could hear Jack whining,

"Daaaan-yooool . . . ."

He stopped, probably realizing he wasn't getting anywhere. Daniel grinned from under the covers. He didn't normally act like such a moron-- Jack must be rubbing off on him. Shoot, that was a scary notion.

The weight on the bed suddenly shifted. Daniel kept still, his face buried in the sheets, as if back asleep. The bed squeaked and bounced a little, and he felt a weight pressing down on his back. Jack sing-songed,

"Daaaan-yool . . ."

Jack had pressed his mouth into the quilt and was breathing hot breath obnoxiously into his ear, having successfully guessed where Daniel's head was buried. He leaned into him further and continued to sing-song,

"You knoooow you waaant it. . . "

Daniel bit his lip, trying his damnest to keep quiet.

"You can't resiiiist it. . . . the pull is too strong. . . . "

Jack heard a little snort from under the covers, and a cough.

"All right, _fine,"_ Jack huffed mellow-dramatically, the bed bouncing again as he got off nosily. He heard his voice drifting away,

"But you're only hurting yourself."

Daniel cautiously poked his head out from under the covers, and watched Jack's retreating form. Jack didn't look back, disappearing down the hall. Daniel grinned and shook his head. Dr. Jackson, three points.

Bouncing out of bed, he leapt to his feet quietly and trekked to the half-bath connected to the guest-bedroom. Then he immerged cautiously from the bedroom into the hall, glancing both ways and sniffing the air. Jack hadn't been lying, he knew the scent of the expensive coffee by heart. He slowly padded down the hall into the kitchen.

There was quite a mess spread out, pans and spatulas and containers all over the place. Jack knew how to make a damn good breakfast but his style was a bit chaotic. The table was set neatly, though, and dishes recently washed in the sink. Daniel crept forward further and hovered over the chair. Mmm. Omelet, bagels with cream cheese, that "nasty canned fruit cocktail crap" that Jack didn't like but Daniel insisted was good, orange juice and coffee in one of Jack's novelty mugs. Daniel picked up the mug and took a testing sip, suddenly overwhelmed with mushy, fuzzy feelings of how sweet Jack was to make breakfast like this. He shook his head at himself in amusement and gazed about the room, content for the moment to just stand there in his pajamas sipping his expensive coffee and studying Jack's kitchen.

It was a comfortable room, very open and inviting feeling. Daniel had always felt at ease in Jack's house. Morning sunlight poured in from the adjoining living room, the glass cupboards along the walls betraying the disorganized contents within. Jack certainly wasn't compulsively organized like Sam was-- his natural tendency was to spread out. But it had a system of its own, at the same time, because somehow in the midst of all of it, Jack always knew where he kept his stuff. It was a cozy sort of clutter.

Eyes roaming over the sink, he noted the dishes there and deduced Jack had already eaten breakfast-- he must have gotten up way earlier. He glanced at the microwave clock and was surprised to see the green numbers read _10:23__. _Ok, so maybe Daniel did sleep in a _little_ late. He usually was the one up at the crack of dawn. But lately, he'd been sleeping in more often. And sleeping more, period. To be honest with himself, Daniel never really thought of himself as the kind of person who slept much. He always got up early and usually was up late working. That was just the way he was. Jack was spoiling him or something. Daniel smiled to himself and continued his slow mental tour of Jack's kitchen. Hardwood floors throughout the house, a nice expensive wood that had long ago been bumped and scuffed just about everywhere. The abused floors had a charming worn-in appeal now. Big throw-rugs were tossed everywhere over the floors, in the bedrooms and kitchen, in rich dark green and blue colors, matching the trimming along the cream walls. For being someone so unconcerned with appearance Jack sure did have a good color sense. Unless he had somebody decorate for him, which was doubtful; Daniel couldn't picture Jack doing that. Ah, so he was a closet décor expert. Daniel would have to call him on that later.

Leaning casually into the chair, putting his weight on one leg, the young anthropologist drank his black coffee. Jack was going to yell at him for letting his food get cold, but he had to have some coffee first to bring on his appetite. The man adjusted his glasses and registered the sounds of plumbing in the house, realizing Jack was probably showering. His gaze swept over to the hall as he contemplated this, suddenly struck with the notion of catching Jack unaware. He smiled down into his coffee, wondering where the strange urge had come from to pounce on Jack in the shower and possibly scare the crap out of him. Daniel chuckled, convinced Jack's weirdness was definitely rubbing off on him. He looked to his food and vacillated a moment-- eat breakfast or pounce on soapy Jack? God, life was so hard, filled with decisions like these.

Food won out. _This_ time. Daniel sat down, knowing how much trouble Jack went to cooking, and knowing how good a job he did. His appetite whetted by the coffee, he dug into breakfast with gusto. The omelet was only partially cooled, and he didn't care, it was damn good enough to eat cold.

About ten minutes later Jack immerged from the hallway freshly showered and shaved, dressed snappily in cream khakis and a nice button-up shirt with his green fleece. Daniel looked him up and down appraisingly.

"I see the monkey has finally immerged from his nest," Jack noted wryly, adjusting the band on his wrist-watch.

"Had to see the light of day eventually," Daniel commented.

"Hey, good eggs, Jack. And thanks for getting the fruit cocktail crap. "

Jack smiled as he poured himself some orange juice, nodding sagely.

"Yes, I _am_ the master chef, I know."

He leaned into the counter and watched Daniel a while.

"Not to rush you or anything, Danny, but you might want to hurry it up a bit."

"Hm? What for?" Daniel asked, forking up the last of the canned pineapple and oranges.

"Well, I thought you'd probably want to show up at the SGC in more than just boxers and a shirt, y'know."

Daniel stopped short, skewered pineapple halfway to his mouth, and looked to Jack.

"What? Today? Now?"

Jack regarded him with amusement.

"Uh-huh. I figured you forgot. We're due at 11:30. Back-to-work-time! "

"Wow," Daniel mused, eating his pineapple,

"It completely left my mind."

"I have that effect on people," Jack deadpanned, putting his glass in the sink.

"Mm. I guess so," he answered wryly, finishing his own orange juice.

They lapsed into quiet briefly, as Daniel sipped the last of his coffee and nibbled on a corner of his leftover bagel.

"Daniel?" Jack asked expectantly. He looked up.

"What?"

Jack fought back a smirk.

"You _do_ want to show up for work fully clothed, right?"

Daniel's eyes widened and his gaze darted around.  The clock read _10:40__. _

"Oh," he said in a surprised tone, "Right!"

Jack's smirk surfaced as Daniel got up.

"Shower," Daniel said, nodding towards the hallway, smiling at his own stupidity.

"Right," Jack agreed, his voice laced with humor. An adoring look spread across Jack's face. It tended to make Daniel want to grin stupidly to see such an open look of affection from Jack. He drifted across the kitchen to the hallway, feeling rather dumbstruck at the moment, fuzzy thoughts dancing in his head.

As he got to the threshold he turned a moment, murmuring,

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

He looked at him a moment, so tempted to say something, but for some reason backing down. Aw, Jack would just get all embarrassed if he said it right now.

"Nevermind," Daniel drawled with a smile, causing Jack to laugh. He disappeared down the hall. He'd tell him later.


	3. Familiar Territory

-----------------------------------------

The bluster and excitement of the SGC was stimulating after their extended absence.

Daniel had forgotten how much he really did like his work most of the time. As they trooped down the metal corridors in their plain green fatigues, weeding their way through airmen bustling past, Daniel felt a sudden eagerness to dive back into work. Oh, yeah, universe, look out, here we come. Here comes SG-1, back in business, baby.

Daniel groaned. He'd have to spend less time around Jack. His internal monologue was getting a suspiciously Jack-like tone to it.

"Y'ok?" Jack asked, glancing at him momentarily when Daniel groaned.

"Ah, yeah, fine. Damn, Jack, I'd never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I actually missed this place! "

Jack flashed him a brief grin.

"That sounds like my little workaholic."

He glanced at his watch and then down the corridor,

"Hey, look, I'm checking in my office to see how high the paperwork pile's gotten. Don't forget the briefing at 1400. "

"I won't," Daniel said, like a child being hassled by his mother.

"You do remember what level it's on, right?" Jack called as he made his way towards an elevator.

"Funny, Jack. Coming from the man who can't find his own memos. "

"That's funny, _sir_, to you," Jack corrected as the elevator doors closed with a ding.

"Smartass," Daniel called after the closed doors. An airman shuffling by gave Daniel an odd look.

"Uh, not you," Daniel said, before quickly diving into the melee to seek out his own office.

The dark, dusty walls were wonderfully familiar. Daniel thrilled over seeing them again, darting over to his walls of bookshelves, practically stroking the collections of books lovingly as he dusted them off, looking over them all, ensuring his organizing hadn't run too amuck in his absence.

Squeezing his way through to get behind his desk, he pawed his way into the file cabinets and bookshelves that boxed in his workspace, some things piled so dangerously high that it made him frequently nervous of the occasional paperwork avalanche that rained down on his head. Jumping into his old swiveling chair, setting off a poof of dust, he noted how strangely tidy his desktop appeared to be. He pondered this a moment while tapping the black nameplate sitting on his desk which proclaimed DR JACKSON in white letters. He started sniffing through his desk drawers and was elbow-deep in them when he heard a surprised voice,

"Oh, Dr. Jackson, you're back! "

He looked up quickly, causing some papers to slide to the floor.

"Oop. Ah, hi," he waved distractedly and stooped to gather the stuff up.

"Dr. Rothman's been in charge in your absence. We've been receiving some fascinating finds lately that we've been studying for weeks," the scientist gushed, and went straight on rambling,

"It's really great you're back, I think we could really use your expertise on this, I mean, Dr. Rothman is wonderful, but we think that these glyphs brought back from P9O-902-- there were ruins there that we carb-dated to at least two millennia old!-- there are these glyphs we found that we first thought were of ancient Nordic decent, but _now--_"

Kicking the drawer shut, Daniel looked up at her,

"Ah, woah, woah--I'm sorry, Peterson, right?"

The brunette straightened up and smiled,

"Yes, I transferred here five months ago."

Daniel nodded and smiled politely, "Yeah, I remember you. Um, I gotta catch a briefing real soon, and to be perfectly honest, I'm still trying to regain my bearings after my leave of absence--"

Peterson's eyes widened as she gradually looked mortified by her actions.

"Oh, Dr. Jackson, I'm so sorry, of course, you must be-- very busy as it is already, I was just-- oh, we'll catch you up on all of this later at the meeting, of course, I--"

Daniel waved his hands in a submissive gesture,

"No-no, it's fine, really."

She started backing out of his office,

"Very sorry to bother you, Dr. Jackson, I didn't mean to take your time up like that, good-luck with your briefing, I, uh--"

"Hey," Daniel said, motioning for her to stop. Which she did so immediately. He shook his head,

"Look, uh, Peterson, don't . . . " he straightened up in his chair and adjusted his glasses, shooting her a sincere smile.

"I'd love to hear your insights later when I'm caught up with the department's projects. I'm sure they're great. You can drop the whole Dr. thing. We're both fellow scientists here, right?"

Peterson smiled and looked very flustered, still discretely backing towards the exit, file-folder held up almost like a shield of defense.

"Y-yes, of course--"

"What was your specialty?"

She paused and answered eagerly,

"Middle-Eastern linguistics."

Daniel nodded,

"Excellent. I've been complaining lately about a lack of help in that area. You've done much translation?"

She nodded eagerly, encouraged by his reaction,

"Yes, Dr., my graduate dissertation involved translating the Dead Sea Scrolls into modern Hebrew."

"Wonderful. Ok, you've got nothing to worry about. I look forward to hearing from you at the meeting. "

Peterson murbled her thank-yous and good-byes as she backed out his door, when a hunch struck Daniel.

"Hey, Peterson."

Again she stopped at his command, frozen in the doorway.

Daniel raised a blond brow and tapped the top of his desk almost accusingly.

"Were you the one who, ah, cleared this place up?"

This elicited a blush from the nervous young scientist, who cowered behind her file-folder.

"I, um, filed some things away. And I started using some of your references more and more in our work, so I cleaned up a little, and, ah--"

She looked around and leaned in a little, speaking in a conspiring tone,

"They told me they had no idea when you were going to return. They were gonna use your office for storage in the meantime, but I convinced them it would be better for us to have easy access to it for our research. I kept it running," she said, sounding a bit proud at the end.

"Uh-huh. That's what I figured," Daniel commented, sounding mildly amused.

"Dr. Rothman said there was a good chance SG-1 wasn't going to escape, that they'd be worked to death! "

"Did he now? I'll have to have a talk with him," Daniel mused dryly.

"I knew you'd come back, though. I didn't let them disorganize any of your things," she nodded to his perfectly preserved bookshelves. Daniel laughed slightly.

"Thanks. I, ah, I really do appreciate that," he said, glancing about his office. Peterson beamed.

"You have a good day, Dr. I'll see you at the meeting."

She gave him a twittery smile before quickly slipping out.

Daniel shook his head in amusement when she was gone. Oh, Rothman. It sounded like him.

"Shoot," Daniel observed, looking at his watch. His little chat with Peterson had taken long than he realized. He had to get moving.


	4. Ripe Potential

-----------------------------------------

"Pssst! Daniel!"

Daniel glanced around the briefing room carefully, even though he knew he'd made it in time. Jack and Teal'c were already seated; Jack was motioning for him to come on over.

"Got stuck talking with my department," Daniel said quietly as he took a seat across from Jack and dumped his load of papers down,

"Work's sort of piled up while I've been gone, apparently."

Jack motioned excitedly,"My paperwork? Taller than five Jaffa standing on each other's shoulders--" --he tried to gesture this while Teal'c raised a brow-- "I had to go in with full gear and a helmet. I'm lucky I got out alive."

"Where's Sam?" Daniel whispered, leaning in a little.

"She cut her vacation a week short, came in early."

"No!" Daniel bemoaned in a hushed voice.

"Oh, like that's a real surprise, Daniel."

"MajorCarter claimed to have a project of great urgency to attend," Teal'c observed quietly, almost as if defending her. Jack rolled his eyes.

"She'd say that if she were shooting paperclips into the trash bin."

"Did she say what it was about?" Daniel asked, ignoring Jack.

"She was most illusive," Teal'c answered ominously.

"That's because it was an _excuse_," Jack whispered obnoxiously in Teal'c's direction. Teal'c straightened up a little.

"I do not believe so, O'Neill. She had made plans of a trip with Dr. Frasier and Cassandra which she suddenly could not fulfill."

"Oh, wow. Cassie must've been disappointed," Daniel murmured, wondering what had brought Sam running back so urgently to the SGC.

"On the contrary. I was able to take Carter's place on the trip. I believe Cassandra was as entertained as I," Teal'c mused. Jack and Daniel's eyes both widened. They both whispered at once,

"Where did you _go?"_

"What did you _do?"_

Teal'c nodded sagely. He said in a lowered voice,

"It is a tale that must be told with great care. I believe I will need Cassandra's assistance before relating it. And a human confection called a _S'more._"

"I'm gonna hold you to that, buddy," Jack whispered, still in awe that Teal'c had done something cool without them. Without them! His little Jaffa was all grown up.

"Hey, guys," Daniel started quietly, then paused, a confused expression crossing his face.

"Why are we whispering?"

A similar expression crossed Jack's face.

"I dunno."

They looked to Teal'c, who had nothing to offer them but a raised brow.

"_Ahem."_

All three men looked up slowly. They had been hunched over, leaning into the table as they talked, giving the appearance of being deep in a conspiring conversation.

"Is this a private meeting or can I join you folks?"

Daniel smiled meekly. Jack announced in a cheery voice,

"General! No, no, come on in. Have a seat," he ushered, motioning to a chair.

The General entered the room, and the three men straightened up in their chairs and cleared their throats.

"Thank you," Hammond said wryly, seating at the head of the table. A moment later, Sam came rushing in, an armload of folders and junk in her wake. She sat down next to Daniel with a noisy clatter, fussing to straighten her things out.

"Major Carter has been keeping me posted about some very interesting discoveries in her department," the General explained in the easy, almost casual manner he went about briefings.

"I think you will _all_ find it of interest."

Sam was a bit work-flushed, but she had that excited gleam in her eyes. She snatched up a carefully organized folder and made her way to the back of the table to fiddle with the projector, quickly setting it up with practiced ease.

"We've been examining the samples I managed to obtain ever since we got back from P3X-4Y1, but a week ago the department gave me a call when they discovered something unique," Sam started, hitting a button so the projector screen lowered from the ceiling.

"Samples?" Daniel asked, adjusting his glasses and giving Sam a curious look. Jack was leaned back casually in his chair ready for whatever show Sam was about to put on.

Sam looked at Daniel excitedly.

"Yes. While I was never able to get the natives to tell me anymore than the bare minimum about it-- they were very reluctant to discuss it, and I had a feeling they really didn't know much anyway-- I didn't actually need them to tell me. I pretty much theorized on my own what it had to be."

She flipped a switch and the lights dimmed as she came around the table. Carefully, she handed Daniel a small plastic bag. He took it gently and examined it with interest. Slowly a look of surprise came over him, as he turned the bag about in his fingers, watching the small orange shard glint in the light.

"You stole some jerra," he proclaimed, amazed. Jack stopped looking so casual.

"What," he yelped, leaning forward to look at the baggie. Daniel handed it over to Jack. Sam looked proud.

"We knew they weren't eating it. We knew it looked mineral, but was actually organic. And we knew they were being forced to mine it in large quantities, and had done so for quite some time," she said, coming to the head of the table to stand next to the projecting screen.

"Yes, yes, I distinctly remember that part," Jack agreed noisily, looking over at her, bag of jerra hanging from his fingers.

She spread her arms out as if expecting them to fill in the blank for her.

"It was pretty obvious what the jerra most likely was."

Jack huffed and held the bag out as if it were some disgusting object before placing it gently on the table,

"At the time, Carter, I wasn't real busy wondering _what_ it was."

"A fuel source," Daniel said suddenly, looking to Sam. She nodded as she pointed at him,

"_Yes. _I didn't know how at the time, but it had to be the most logical option. Low technology villages across the River. High technology Overseers all over the Fields. Had to be getting fuel for them somewhere."

"Ok, fine, so it was fuel. So what?_ How_ did you get this," Jack asked, pointing to the baggie on the table.

"Ah. Ever since we started our escape plans I had always planned on taking some with us before we left. We'd never encountered something like this before. When the cavalry arrived, I just. . ."

"Palmed a few pieces," Daniel mused, sounding impressed. Sam shrugged.

"I had hoped to bring more but that was all I could manage so spur-of-the-moment."

Jack smiled and leaned back in his chair,

"It figures."

"That's not the half of it," Sam said, clicking her remote-control. A chemical model projected on the screen.

"The natives thought of jerra as seeds. These . . . formations were organic, but they were extremely rich in a single, specific mineral. At first we couldn't identify it. It seemed like no matter what we did to it, it simply didn't react."

Jack piped up,

"So what was the magic catalyst?"

She glanced at Jack,

"Well, we don't know. We haven't found out yet. But that's actually very fortunate. This--"

She moved closer to the screen and gestured to the model,

"This is the chemical composition of the mineral in the jerra. We were finally able to isolate enough to view it on the chemical level. That alone was difficult enough and I could go into detail, but I'll let you all read my report," she commented, shooting Jack a quick accusatory glance,

"The point is, it was alarmingly familiar so they called me in." She clicked her remote and the slide changed to a similar chemical model.

"_This_ is the composition of naquadah," she said. Her audience examined it obediently, looking a little uncertain.

"Once again. This is the jerra--" She clicked the remote and used her laser-pen to point to the different areas of the model and describe the molecule--

"And _this_ is naquadah."

"Extremely similar. In fact, it's clearly some variant of naquadah, which is why it's so fortunate we didn't discover a catalyst prior to this knowledge. If we had, in all likelihood this base would no longer be here," she explained, looking around the table seriously.

Jack raised his brows.

"Jerra go boom, huh?"

"Ah, yes, sir. We're proceeding with our experiments with extreme caution. This form of naquadah appears extremely stable, but also extremely potent and concentrated. I theorize the Overseers have discovered a way to tap its power and develop their technology. A secret they are no doubt keeping from the rest of the villagers."

"That's how they developed their elite strata," Daniel murmured. Sam came forward to hover at the head of the table near the General and concluded,

"We're operating under the assumption that the Goa'uld originally inhabited this world with the natives and later abandoned them like they've done with so many other worlds. The question, of course, is why."

"I have not heard of such a form of naquadah," Teal'c commented,

"The Goa'uld have produced a liquid form of the mineral but nothing of this type."

Sam nodded.

"Our assumption leaves us with two likely possibilities. That the Goa'uld _were_ aware of the jerra and were keeping it hush-hush, and something happened-- something _big_-- to make them suddenly leave. I'm thinking, a minor Goa'uld lord trying to gather power, gets into a fight with an enemy, and the secret dies with them. _Or_ . . ."

She clicked her remote, changing the slide.

"The Goa'uld were never aware of the jerra's potential and inhabited this world for a completely different reason. I brought back very small samples of some topsoil, but it wasn't enough for an adequate analysis. There's some suggestion there may be raw naquadah present in the soil but we'd have to send in a team to do the full study to be sure."

She headed back over to the projector and switched it off. Daniel asked,

"Hold on, Sam. So you're suggesting they, inhabited P3X-4Y1 to mine regular old naquadah. But there was this, this super-naquadah version right under their noses?"

The lights came back up and the screen rose.

"Maybe. I don't know. Anything about that's just speculation at this point."

She came to sit back down in her seat.

"What I _do_ know is that the inhabitants of this world possess an extremely powerful type of naquadah that for whatever reason the Goa'uld are not currently aware of. And they know how to use it."

The briefing room fell quiet as Sam's words hung in the air. Jack cautiously slid the plastic bag across the table back over to Sam, as if afraid of it.

"You want to go back," Jack said quietly.

"Well-- yes. I do."

Daniel looked about the grim faces around the table. Nobody appeared overly eager at the prospect. Not even Teal'c.

"Now, look, people. I realize your first trip to P3X-4Y1 wasn't exactly a pleasant experience," Hammond started cautiously. Jack laughed suddenly, in a rather humorless tone.

"Not pleasant, sir? What are you _talking_ about? We _loved_ it there. Right, guys?"

He shot a look over his team. Sam was looking down at the table, avoiding his gaze, as was Daniel. Teal'c's face remained stony. Hammond sighed.

"It may not even come to that. But I'm obligated in the very least to reattempt negotiations with the government in power on that world."

"You have to understand, sir," Sam backed Hammond up, looking to Jack pleadingly,

"The implications of all of this. Not only the amazing potential of this material as being exactly what we've been looking for-- defense against the Goa'uld-- but what could happen if the Goa'uld ever found out about this planet."

Daniel appeared in deep thought as he said,

"It would be catastrophic."

Teal'c nodded.

"If MajorCarter is correct, then we cannot allow the material to fall into enemy hands."

"Now there's a lot we still don't know about it," Sam said, picking up the sample bag of jerra,"We've only scratched the surface and there may be limitations to its use. We don't know how far advanced P3X-4Y1 really is. Despite the amount of time we've spent there, we know practically next to nothing about the planet." This evoked winces from her teammates.

"Which is why we have to do everything in our power to find out," Hammond said,

"We're starting out with simply reopening negotiation attempts. I've assigned SG-9 to the task and am putting Major Carter and Dr. Jackson on the team. You two have been the closest so far to these people."

"I picked up a pretty good understanding of their native language, although the Overseers themselves only seem to use English," Daniel contributed.

"Uh, General? If I may?" Jack queried, raising his hand. The General nodded at him.

"I sort of got the impression these big black spider-people weren't exactly the cooperative types, sir. Considering it took you all a while to, ah, extract SG-1."

The General agreed,

"That's right, Colonel, they were incredibly uncooperative."

"I also got the impression they didn't like me too much either. I'd try to strike up conversation, you know, just being friendly. They never took it very well."

The General nodded indulgently.

"What I'm trying to say is, I . . . do _not_ feel very confidant about successful negotiations, sir."

"You're not the only one who feels that way, Colonel. But if you'd like to avoid a return trip to P3X-4Y1, I suggest you think good thoughts about our team's efforts."

Jack frowned.

"And what exactly am I supposed to be doing in the meantime whilst broadcasting these good thoughts?"

Hammond gave a little gesture,

"Last time I walked by your office I noticed a pile of paperwork taller than ten Jaffa standing shoulder-to-shoulder. I suggest you start there."

Jack looked to Teal'c, and to Hammond, and then to Sam and Daniel. Daniel shrugged at him and Sam gave him a 'don't-look-at-me' look. He looked to Hammond. The General looked quite serious. He finally looked back to Teal'c.

"Hey, T. You gonna be busy lately?"


	5. Her Time Will Come

-----------------------------------------

The young woman had short, dark hair pulled back and fastened with a beaded clip. Her skin was only slightly darkened, not a breed that was truly meant to spend extended hours outdoors in direct sun. Her people in fact were on the short, stout side of the spectrum. Celesal gazed into the highly-polished metal that hung on her bedroom wall and served as a looking-glass. Gazing back at her was a woman 22 years of age, dressed in olive-green and black garments, a leathery, smooth material somewhat akin to suede.

Celesal sighed as she picked up a necklace hanging on the wall by her mirror and fashioned it around her neck.

_If only mother had let me gone, _she brooded to herself. _I would be far away from here, making a difference for everyone. _She fashioned another necklace on, and then her bracelets from the shelf below her mirror. _All I can do around here is watch the fryar-birds and wait for Sojourn to be taken off the Craftforce. _

She heard thumping from below her and knew the rest of her family was stirring about the house. It wouldn't be long until her mother caught wind of her misadventures from last night. She sighed and sat on her bed to await the inevitable. Leaning against her bedroom wall, the grass-stuffed mattress sagged under her weight as she leaned over to tie the clasps to her moccasins. The wooden support beams bolted to the wall to support her bed creaked a little. She sighed, letting her hands fall to her lap, and gazed absent-mindedly across her room. It was decorated fairly sparsely, containing only the bare essentials; the heavy wooden trunk full of her clothing, the mirror where she kept her prayer jewelry, hair brushes, pins and such things, the small, modest alter set up in another corner of her room with the statuettes and feathers and beads and other such offerings. The whole room was small but functional and lit moderately from the lanterns strung across the length of her ceiling. It suited her needs.

Celesal leaned further into the wall and reached out to touch its rough, papery texture, tracing the scoop-shapes in the unevenly cut surface. She recalled the day they built this house, the entire family working together. It had been one of the first important things she had been allowed to work on; she was only three or four at the time and her family was in need of a larger _kraipa. _She remembered being so entranced by the process, mixing together all the essential materials to make the light-brown, sticky _mukra_ substance they used-- how it took three days alone simply to gather up all the ingredients needed. The massive wooden molds that had to be rolled out on wheels by several horses . . . the days of digging into the earth while the mold baked in the sun, the complex process of lowering the finished _kraipa_ into the ground and filling back in the soil, the tedious placement of reinforcements . . . every last contingency plotted out to its final detail, with the sort of slow, loving care that her people went about every task.

And the carving of the interior and the planting of symbiotic moss and bacterium, the digging of the twisting channels spiraling deeper and deeper into the squat, round structure, the beautiful chambers that they gradually added on. She had helped with it all. Her family made the _kraipa _their own nest, their beloved place of shelter, the place where she had lived ever since then. And she still felt the same way. She loved her village and the people she shared it with. She truly did; it was the only thing she had ever really known.

And yet . . . she also knew just as strongly that the time would come for her to leave the city of Keeval. A time that was drawing very near. Her mother begged with her daily, chided her and tried her best to teach her the value of patience, of endurance, of sacrifice that would be worthwhile. Celesal knew, though. Her people were sacrificing too much. Patience may indeed be important, but so was action.

The channel in the right corner of her bedroom made a grinding sound as somebody slid open the plug and poked their head into her bedroom.

"Celesal?"

The young woman nodded.

"{Good morning, mother.}"

Her mother climbed out of the channel and swung the plug back shut over the hole. She looked at her daughter intently, her expression making it clear she wasn't pleased.

"{Celesal, my foolish child, what have you gone and done now? I hear from Makka that you've been placed on limited mobility _again.}_"

Celesal nodded and explained,

"{The Patroller was being very unreasonable. We were only a few moments late.}"

Her mother gave her an exasperated look and came forward,

"{Unreasonable? What were you doing out so late in the _first_ place? The grass harvest was only a party of five, it hardly took more than an hour to complete!}"

"{I know, mother. I was watching the fryar-birds.}"

Her mother's shoulders sagged.

"{The fryar-birds. You stayed out for _that? _Celesal. . .}" She sounded so disappointed.

"{I was making observations. I'm convinced they're completely insectivorous. They're no danger to us.}"

The older woman sighed and gave her daughter a tired smile.

"{That doesn't surprise me too terribly much. But Celesal, you must keep your priorities always in mind. The risks just aren't always worth it.}"

"{I was careful. I--}"

"{Celesal, you _know_ that isn't what I mean! You can become a master at sneaking about, and it doesn't erase the fact that you made the choice. You must always weigh against your priorities, Celesal. If you do not, you place us all in a worse situation.}"

Celesal lowered her eyes to the floor.

"{You're right. I'm sorry, mother. I will stop observing them.}"

The woman sat down beside her daughter and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"{Our name came up on the Farm Craftforce this morning. Why don't you help your father and brothers?}"

Celesal looked up and asked hopefully,

"{Can I take Sojourn?}" Her mother sighed.

"{Not today. They have already got the hablos carts up and running.}"

Celesal fell silent. This would be the fourth time in a row Sojourn would have to decline joining the Craftforce in farming. It was only a matter of time now.

"{Tell me more about the strangers, mother,}" Celesal suddenly asked.

"{Celesal. . .}" her mother warned--

"{Mother, please. I know you haven't told me everything.}"

"{We've been over this, my child. Those from Thatcher are too radical and will be noticed. It's not safe for you to join them--}"

"{I know, I won't-- not for now. But I need to know all that I can, so I will be prepared for the day that I do.}"

Celesal looked pleadingly at her mother. The older woman had layers of necklaces and bracelets more elaborate than her daughters', troves of beads, shells, and other colorful trinkets strung across the well-worn prayer jewelry, strings of them dangling from her hair as well. Her round face was etched deeply with wrinkles, worry-lines that had come early and betrayed the weight of the burden she carried daily. Her dark eyes were expressive and concerned, flickering coals of sharp intellect behind her tough skin.

"{I will tell you more later today. In the evening, when everyone is indoors.}"

Celesal lit up with a smile and hugged the woman,

"{Thank you, mother! I will work hard today, we will turn the acre in half the time! The K'laul will think us to be model citizens!}"

Her mother chuckled wryly at this,

"{I imagine it's going to take quite more to placate their favor than that, but it's a start.}"

Celesal jumped off the bed to her feet, looking to the timepiece on her wall above her clothing-trunk with some measure of alarm.

"We better hurry, or we're going to miss morning session."

She started to climb the mild depressions in her bedroom wall, towards the opening of the second channel.

"{Celesal, hold on.}"

She turned and looked over her shoulder. Her mother stood and drifted over.

"{I tell you these things because it is better for you to be fully aware than ignorant. But not if your heart aches too greatly for what your mind must know. Promise me you will be wise with what you learn.}"

Celesal turned sober, then replied after a moment in a low, mellow tone.

"{I promise that every sunrise, not just to you but to all of Kur.}"

Her mother nodded. She knew this. It was simply easy to forget at times, with the lightness of her daughter's voice, the enthusiasm in her eyes, that she still carried the same burden.

"{I trust you, my child. I just feel the need to caution you. I spent much time with these strangers. They are so very different from Keeval-- they are so brazen and thirsty to risk all. I realize it must seem refreshing to you, but . . .}"

Her mother trailed off and seemed to abandon her line of thought, choosing a new one. She patted her daughter's leg,

"{But we cannot let that thirst lead us astray. Come now, my child, let's hurry to church.}"

Celesal nodded and ascended the stair-wall, pulling the lever on her ceiling to swing the plug open and continue her ascent. Her mother followed from below.

The interior of the channel was narrow and damp, glowing a pale green luminescence from the algae that thrived in the mukra material used to build the kraipa. The hand and footholds were so familiar to Celesal she could have easily climbed them while half asleep, all the while following the twists and turns the channel made. Cool, mildly sweet air flowed through the tunnel upwards.

Reaching the top in a minute or so, Celesal used one hand to slide the handle on the wall to the left. It moved reluctantly with a grinding, scraping sound, until daylight spilled into the house. She hauled herself nimbly upwards and out of the tunnel into the outdoors. Her mother followed her a moment later.

"Go on now, child, I'll catch up with you in a bit. I need to stop by the well and fetch Makka."

"Ok," Celesal chirped, crossing over the dark soil in the direction of the church. Her mother stood on the tiny triangular peak of their kraipa, and bent to pull the lever on its side. Four sharp metallic petals slowly closed, until they met and formed a tight metal bud, enclosing the hut from the outdoors.

The woman smiled slightly as she looked out over her village and the dozens of tiny kraipa peaks with their metallic buds poking above the topsoil.

"Drink deep, Lady K'laul," the woman murmured in a low, hushed tone.

"Our time will come to poison you."


	6. Best Laid Plans

-----------------------------------------

"You mean to tell me that you never even got to speak face-to-face with them?"

"That's right."

Daniel looked to Sam, and back to Major Kovacek. They, and a few other members of SG-9, were in one of the gray, rather nondescript rooms of the SGC, somewhere near Sam's lab. Electronic equipment was piled around everywhere along with a small table and some chairs.

"So, ah, what exactly did you talk to?"

"This," the Major indicated, turning the monitor screen on; a voice suddenly blasted from the speakers,

_{Halt! Peons! Attempts to move will have you neutralized!}_

Everyone in the room jumped in surprise, Daniel even giving a little "Gaah!" while Sam grabbed onto his arm. Kovacek hastily hit pause and turned to smile sheepishly,

"Sorry about that."

Everybody settled back down in their seats, Captain Harper giving an exasperated sigh, Daniel fiddling with his glasses indignantly, Sam mirroring his expression.

"Not exactly a friendly reminder," Daniel commented, his eyes drawn back to the monitor's frozen picture, fascinated with the bizarre face.

"Believe me, Dr. Jackson, we sympathize. We were stunned during our third trip to P3X-4Y1. Took us several hours to regain consciousness. With a Hell of a headache, I might add."

Daniel looked at Kovacek in surprise.

"Wow. Glad I never got the opportunity."

"You may yet, Dr.," the Major said cheerfully, standing up by the monitor.

"This friendly little guy is a Patroller," he tapped the screen, which showed fuzzy footage of one of the spiderlike machines up close and personal.

"Shot down every MALP and UAV we sent over, cost us a fortune. They never guarded the gate that closely 'til we started dropping in for a visit. We were not greeted with open arms," Kovacek noted dryly.

"Waitaminute," Daniel asked, flipping quickly through the files in front of him,

"I'm sorry, I haven't read through all of your reports yet. Why is it they didn't arrest you guys like they did to SG-1?"

"Safety-zone," Harper noted. His Major nodded and Harper continued,

"Area immediately surrounding the Stargate was considered nobody's property. None of them would enter it. But anything outside of it was their domain."

"And their law," Kovacek added. He started the tape back up.

_"We are peaceful explorers from the planet Earth, we seek friendship and trade."_

A bright blue light spread across the screen, and an odd sound. The image crackled out completely for a few moments before fuzzily returning;

_{You are guilty of illegal possession of technology and consumption of jerra. Step forth immediately and your appropriate debts will be paid.}_

_"This technology is our own. We can negotiate trade of our technologies if you desire," _the human voice yelled. The Patroller did not look cooperative and hovered higher in the air, increasing the pitch of its already grating electronic voice. __

_{Step forth from __Zero__Territory__ immediately and your debts will be paid!}_

_"We have no debts on your world, we traveled through the Stargate! We have never crossed over into your territory!"_

The spider hovered in the air for a while, as if processing or something. It hovered lower to the ground again and cast its blue beam again over the team. The picture sputtered out and sputtered back to life in the middle of a sentence,

{_--you are not welcome here, Peons. We demand you return from where you came at once.}_

_"We come here because you've arrested some of our people. We'd like to negotiate their release."_

_{Laborers 3912 through 3915 have nine months, eleven days of debt to pay.}_

_"They are our people. They came here from our world and were not aware of your laws. Is it not possible to settle their debt some other way?"_

The Patroller was silent a moment, its blue eyes flickering when it suddenly spoke,

_{Your people shall be released and returned to you when their debts have been paid. You will leave this place at once.}_

Kovacek hit pause again and turned to his audience.

"That's pretty much all the progress we made on that trip. That was the second time we returned there in person. The third time, we came offering very specific and tempting things to trade, but they grew tired of diplomacy," he said, sitting down at the table.

"After quite a few shot-down probes and heated arguments via audio through the gate with idle threats tossed around, Hammond was about ready to send as much military force as he'd be allowed to. Storm the gates."

"But you had no idea how advanced these people were, what level of technology they truly possessed," Carter stated. Harper agreed,

"Anything we knew was based on extreme speculation, and all attempts to enter covertly or contact SG-1 failed. We were down to our final option."

Kovacek sunk down into his seat and rumbled,

"Believe me, we weren't pleased about it. SG-9 had been brainstorming all night with all the base scientists. They were literally marching up the ramp fully armed when we ran in to announce we had an alternate plan."

Cater commented,

"Which was probably a good thing. I'd be willing to bet these Overseers are far more advanced than they let on."

"K'laul, actually," Harper corrected. "That's the term the villagers used to describe the elites in power. Overseer is the name of the specific machine model that guards the slaves."

"How much time did you spend among the natives?" Daniel asked, sounding intrigued.

"Took us a few days."

"And you intermingled that easily. That's remarkable. Who originally thought of doing this?"

"Ah, some base scientist," Kovacek waved,

"She was supposed to be here, we paged her twenty minutes ago . . ."

Everyone turned their heads as somebody came shuffling into the room, tripping over cords and appliances as she attempted to tout her large stack of files.

"Speak of the devil," Harper grinned.

"Mm, sorry I'm a little late, guys," the brunette commented as she picked her way over to the table, eyes glued to the papers she was sorting through.

"I couldn't find the rest of this stuff. Some moron decided to stuff them in my outbox and it took ten minutes just to . . . to. . ."

She trailed off dramatically when her gaze slowly lifted from her files. The shift in her expression and manner was almost comical.

"Dr. Jackson? Major Carter?"

Daniel eyed her skeptically.

"Peterson?"

Major Kovacek cleared this throat,

"Ok, well, I see we can skip the introductions. Sit down, Peterson, we've got work to do."

"Yessir," Peterson answered stiffly and awkwardly took a seat.

"We're planning on attempting to reopen negotiations with the K'laul. The General wants you along for the ride," Kovacek told the scientist. She looked taken aback.

"W-why?"

Kovacek glanced to the others at the table in an amused sort of manner.

"Peterson, you gave us a way to extract SG-1. We need a mind like yours. I know you've been following along with all the reports," Harper said reasonably, trying not to sound like an intimidating military-man. She glanced around, seemingly calming down a little.

"Well it was all of you that did the actual work, I was just brainstorming. I-ah-- I'm just a base scientist. I don't know anything about fieldwork."

Harper shrugged, "First time for everything. You've got a pretty good start, it looks like."

She opened her mouth and closed it a few times, looking about at all the faces at the table. She shook her head, smiling slightly,

"I don't know, guys, I mean, I think I've helped all I can, I'm sure you're all more qualified-- why do we want to reopen negotiations anyway?"

Carter explained briefly,

"We have reason to believe they possess a very powerful source of fuel."

"Oh." She hesitated. "We can't use the same strategy as last time. All we did was completely avoid negotiating with them all together, because they didn't want to have anything to do with us."

Kovacek nodded.

"Exactly. We need to convince them otherwise."

Daniel gazed across the table at Peterson.

"There has to be something we have that they'd want."

Kovacek agreed.

"How do you know that?" she wondered, looking around.

"There always is," Daniel said simply.


	7. Creation Story

-----------------------------------------

The church was quiet, only the gentle rumble of chanting and the occasional drip of water interrupting. It was not like the other buildings in the village. It was carved from stone, a dark grey, porous material, lovingly constructed generations ago. The building itself was a massive sphere of stone half-submerged in the ground and half exposed to the sky. Patterns, shapes, and words of an ancient dialect were lovingly carved all over the round stone walls, both inside and out.

As Celesal descended the beautifully carved stairs, she held out a hand to the fungi growing along the walls. As she gently pressed her hand into them, they began to light up in a purple-pink glow. She kept her hand there until the fungi were glowing brightly and then she moved on, descending the stairs in this fashion. Behind her the path was now well-lit for the other late arrivers to church.

Celesal always knew when she reached the bottom of the stairs into the deepest part of the church. She could physically feel the change. Leaning against the wall for a moment, she let her eyes slip shut and inhaled deeply. She savored the slightly sweet scent that the light-fungi put off, the comfortable slight dampness to the air, the intimate feeling of standing so close to Great Kur. This was her favorite place. The only place she felt completely at ease.

Someone gently touched her arm and she opened her eyes. Her mother stood there and nodded slightly, indicating they should get moving. Celesal followed her, pausing to look back a moment at the wall. A bright purple-pink silhouette was left behind where she had leaned against the fungi-coated stone. It slowly faded.

The two of them came to the center of the large room, their footfalls silent on the stone floor. The entire room had a gentle glow from the fungi and was pleasantly warm, with the occasional cool draft of air flowing by from the staircases or the vents carved into the ceiling. Celesal and her mother took a seat on the benches carved of ancient wood, which were arranged in circles all around a common center. They sat in one of the outer tracks as the others were mostly filled in. All around them people sat quietly in their seats, heads slightly bobbed down, meditating in silence or reciting words in a quiet monotone. In the exact center of the room-- the lowest point of the building and encircled by all the bench tracks-- sat a low pedestal, with a deep bowl on it, a few flickering candles, and other small items. Next to it was a bench upholstered with a deep green cloth. A very old woman sat on that bench, perched nobly, the amount of prayer-jewelry decorating her and her advanced years speaking quite clearly of a figure that held deep respect and power. She was among the leaders of the Prayer Artforce. Her head was bowed, her eyes closed as she murmured softly.

Celesal bowed her own head and joined in the quiet morning prayers. She could still see the purplish glow of the room from behind her eyelids, still feel the air of the cavern. Her mind slipped deeper and deeper into her well-memorized verses, like finely polished grooves cut into wood. She could feel the collective force in the church, a sort of tingling energy that wreathed together in an almost physical connection.

A low, gentle peal of noise filled the church. A few minutes later the noise repeated, and all heads rose to look at the old woman. She put down the tiny metal rod next to the miniature gong and addressed the crowd. When she spoke, her voice was surprisingly clear and strong, almost youthful. She had a certain eloquence with the native language of her people.

"{The inhabitants of our City of Keeval greet the Rising of a new Sun:

Every motion we mortals make

Is weighed against the greater Whole

Every moment in its place

Against the greater All

The food we take, the breath we draw

Returned in kind from whence it came

Our obligations naught lost from eye or mind

Our unique souls to fill the Great Cavern's space

The sway of one can pull the tide

Blessings on the paths we take.}"

The group repeated that final line with the woman, a collective murmur of voices speaking decisively. Then the old woman raised her head to look out across the tracks of seats.

"{The Second Apex asks if any wish to take her place in guidance on this morning. We invite the chair to any and all.}"

Next to Celesal, her mother rose to her feet and stood quietly. The old woman gazed calmly about the tracks and noticed her, acknowledging it with a slight nod, the simple motion sending her prayer-jewelry clattering.

"{Juliehos Alderwit, I grant the chair for your guidance.}"

The Second Apex of the Prayer Artforce rose from the bench and stepped up with a slow grace, to hover by one of the closest bench-tracks and sit. Celesal's mother came forward to the center of the room and lowered onto the green-clothed bench. Celesal sighed as she watched her mother perform the usual respects, unfastening something from her prayer-jewelry to drop into the deep bowl, carefully dressing the candles with small amounts of the sacred oils that rested in bowls on the pedestal. She was still too young to have the nerve to go up there by herself, of course. But she was training and one day-- sometime soon, perhaps. Yes, the Apexes of this Artforce had a liking to the Alderwit family. Her bloodline had a close history with it. Celesal would most likely follow their footsteps. It was an exciting thought-- it was the single most respected Artforce she could be on. Yet she also sometimes wondered. If it was exactly the thing for her to do. If it would mesh with her other passions and aspirations, or only interfere in them.

"{This morning I'd like to tell our story of Creation,}" Juliehos stated with a serious expression, looking about at the people gathered around. Everyone gave their careful attention to her.

"{We do not often recite it and it's become a sort of story to tell to our children at bedtime. There is much wisdom in remembering it, however.}"

Celesal bowed her head and closed her eyes. She had heard this story many times as a child and knew it by heart. As her mother recited it, she imagined it in as much detail as her mind could reach.

"{At first, there was the Blackness . . .}" Juliehos began, her voice dropping to the low, loud pitch she adopted when speaking to a group.

"{It covered everything and was everything. And then, there was Kur . . .}"

Celesal took a breath. _Blackness stretched beyond time and space, endlessly deep and void of all sound, of all breath, of all light. . . _

"{Kur was spread out across the Blackness, specks so small that they were mere glimmers. Dust so thin it was hardly present. And at first, it did not seem so. But Kur was there.}"

"{And Kur stayed that way for much time. Until there was a moment, as chance would have it, that two of these specks crossed paths. And when they met, they merged and became one. Slightly larger than the rest.}"

"{And so they continued to drift until, as chance would have it, that slightly larger speck met another. And they merged and became one. And they continued so like this. Over thousands of generations, Kur's pieces came together.}"

Juliehos threaded her fingers in a dome shape, holding it in front of her.

"{Eventually, when enough time had passed . . . all became one.}"

She unthreaded her fingers and braced herself against the pedestal to lean forward and gaze at her audience. Her voice took on a tone of urgency.

"{But the daemons were not pleased with this. They sent fire from the sky, striking Kur with vicious force. They wanted to pull _hurm_ to pieces once more. And so Kur sent People. They were borne from deep within the center of Kur's womb, the fish and trees, the grasses and rodents, the humans and horses, all of them peopled the surface of Kur. While they lived on the surface their duty was to protect Kur from being pulled apart, to protect hurm from the daemons.}"

Juliehos spread her arms wide, indicating the ceiling as she spoke,

"{For generations People protected Kur. When they died they returned to hurm's center, from where they came. And more were borne to take their place. Some People were always kept on the surface, for the protection of All. But the daemons grew more aggressive. Some flew down from the Blackness to land on the very surface of Kur! They frightened the People.}"

She lowered her arms slightly, voice growing more gruff, giving a startling impression of the sky-daemons.

"{They preyed upon the People and wrecked havoc of their cities. They threw their order into chaos and imprisoned them in their own homes. And then they marched them into the lush forests and forced the People to start taking apart Kur by their own hands while the daemons stood guard. Piece by piece they removed and gave to the daemons, who took the pieces into the blackness.}"

She lowered her arms all the way, limply at her sides, and spoke in a weary tone,

"{Kur suffered as hurms pieces were stolen. The soil turned dry and the trees and grasses died. Nothing could grow there. Kur cried out for hurms People to stop. But they were afraid. The daemons had built a gateway on the surface. They threatened to throw any Person who disobeyed into the gateway. It would throw them into the Blackness. They feared this and so continued working.}"

Juliehos let her voice drop to a conspiring whisper--

"{All of the People who had escaped enslavement from the daemons gathered together in secrecy. They prayed to Great Kur and asked what was to be done. A tiny, golden mare had just been born that night. Kur told hurms People to send the mare into the desert. They did not understand why but they did as hurm said. They allowed the weak newborn to suckle once from its mother and then sent it off in the direction of the daemons.}"

Juliehos stood up now, nearing the end of her tale, and enunciated loud and clearly, her voice echoing off the walls and ceiling of the church, reverberating in the beautiful acoustics the building had been designed for.

"{They watched as the mare approached the daemon desert. So small and weak at first, or so it appeared. But as she ran, her strength grew and grew. Kur empowered her-- larger and stronger-- brighter and brighter--}"

She indicated excitedly with her hands the mare galloping boldly towards the vicious black daemons and the curious enslaved People--

"{And brighter! By the time she reached the daemons she was a full-grown mare, lean and fit, a pure coat of gold, and there was an intense light that she put out in all directions. The daemons could not stand her presence. They fled the surface, and the People cheered. But--}"

Juliehos swung her arm about,

"{The golden mare swung her head about and looked down upon the People who had helped to take apart Kur. _You have all done a great misdeed, _she said. _So afraid were you to be alone that you chose instead to send others into the Blackness. _With a swish of her golden tail, the humans and horses that had done wrong were transformed into desert plants and rodents. _You will stay here in this desert where you stole from Kur, _she said, _among this tainted dust until every piece of Kur trapped in the Darkness finds its way back home.}"_

Juliehos straightened up and finished calmly.

"{With that, the golden mare stepped through the daemon gateway and was thrown into the Blackness. The brilliant light she put out continued to keep the daemons away from Kur's surface. And so she has from that time forth galloped across the sky around Kur in an endless circle, lighting hurm's surface to keep it safe.}"

She tapped the gong and it chimed softly. Celesal opened her eyes and looked up to her mother. The Apex rose from her seat, looking upon Celesal's mother with a serene, approving expression.

"{It is my hope that each of you find wisdom and reassurance in this story,}" Juliehos said, her gaze drifting about the crowd. Her eyes eventually fell upon her daughter.

"{And are reminded that great strength requires great temperance to wield.}"


	8. Keeval's Borders

-----------------------------------------

The soil was dark black, very similar in color to Sojourn's short, coarse coat. It sunk deep under his hooves, leaving behind distinct U-shapes as he walked.

The village was going about its usual hustle-and-bustle under the late afternoon sun. He passed by the huts, dozens of triangular peaks spread across the smoothed earth, metallic flowers in various open and closed states. Short wooden posts stuck into the ground next to each hut, and Sojourn picked out the Alderwit's hut easily from the crowd and noted it was closed tight. The family was probably all still out somewhere. Sojourn passed the huts by and strolled along the wood-chip lined soil. The grey sphere of the human church could be spotted in the center of the clearing for the village, sitting in a predominant location. Beyond the huts were other buildings-- the stables and storage buildings, the smiths and granaries, accessible along the cobbled pathways. Woodchips, mosses and ivy acted as groundcover where the pathways ended and kept the forest from encroaching too much upon the buildings. The settlement of Keeval had grown quite a bit over the years and represented a rather sizable population of around 1000 people; 800 humans and 200 horses.

Sojourn took a familiar stone path veering out of the village. Here the road grew wider-- it was the highway the carts took when hauling to and fro from the greenhouses. The landscape slowly blended into the native forest as Sojourn passed by the large, impressive structures in the distance. He gave them a lingering gaze as he walked, although his eyes were naturally pretty near-sighted. It looked like the Craftforce was still finishing up for the day.

The noise of the village gave way to the sound of the greenhouse canvases flapping in the breeze. And before long that sound gave way to the gentle murmur of the forest. The cobblestone path faded out and Sojourn was now walking on a well-worn dirt pathway through the trees. Sticks and leaves crunched under his footfalls as he looked peaceably about the forest. It was fairly uninhabited by fauna, but rich and varied in flora. Small birds would flit through the branches and there was always a wide range of insects, and even the occasional small mammal. But beyond that there were few creatures, and very little reason to cause fear in any person's heart when they walked the path.

Sojourn hiked for about twenty minutes in a southern direction. Keeval's forest then gave way to the open plains of the Sea. Gently sloping hills and stretching meadows were home to the tall grasses that made up the sea, a wonderfully dominant species of plant in the area. Only occasionally was there a snatch of something else among the grasses. It was here Sojourn paused, on the boarder of forest and meadow, trees and grasses. He sighed gently at the sight. It was among the rippling waves, not the towering trees, that Sojourn truly felt home.

After a brief pause the horse continued on, climbing the slope of the hill. There was a very thin dirt path snaking through the short shrubs and wildflowers, twisting to the right and down the other side of the hill. It was hardly noticeable, even, even when someone knew where to look. Sojourn followed it a short way and ended up in an outcropping of rocks, a small pocket of space tucked into the face of the hill, which obviously had been created by a small landslide. A young woman sat perched on top of the largest rock with her back to the horse, her eyes riveted on the open Sea before them. Quietly, the horse came closer and stood behind the girl.

"{I thought I'd find you here,}" the horse noted quietly. He communicated in the language of his species, a series of clicks and chirps, head gestures, and other vocalizations. The humans were perfectly fluent in their comprehension, though both were simply unable to speak one another's language.

"Mmm."

Sojourn came to stand beside Celesal. With her sitting on the rock, they were nearly equal in height.

"{Is your heart still set upon seeing the fryar-birds this evening?}"

Celesal shook her head.

{Not tonight. I've pretty much confirmed they're harmless anyway.}"

Sojourn grinned, displaying a full set of horse-teeth.

"{Could have told you that myself, my dear,}" he clicked.

She had a stick in her hand and was prodding the face of the rock she sat on.

"{I know. It was mostly just a distraction anyway. Something to do.}"

Sojourn had figured as much. At least he didn't have to worry about her getting anymore limited mobility punishments. For now.

"{How was the Craftforce?}" he asked, rubbing his head against the rock, itching his forehead. Celesal shrugged.

"{We got a lot done today. The hablos carts were very efficient, as usual.}"

That was spoken with a hint of contempt in her tone. Sojourn bowed his head slightly.

"{The K'laul's machines are efficient.}"

The two fell quiet for some time. Celesal was gazing intently across the Sea, listening to the wisping waves, watching the sunlight play off the golden plants.

"{Are you going to leave me, Sojourn?}"

Her voice sounded so vulnerable, frightened. The horse glanced up sharply, more attuned to sound than expression. He turned his head to look at the Sea as if seeking what had frightened her so much. Beyond this field lay another, not very far away. There, his own race presided. So that the humans lived among Keeval Forest, and the horses lived among Keeval Sea, as was so in the other cities.

"{Celesal, I will do no such thing. Whatever has you thinking such things?}"

The woman shrugged again.

"{This is the fourth time you've turned down the Force. You will be taken off before long.}"

"{I am aware of that.}"

"{You're not going to have much to do around here.}"

He gave a wane smile.

"{I think keeping an eye on you shall occupy a great deal of my time.}"

"{Soj . . .}"

"{You're much too young to carry concern this heavy. I'll be fine, Celesal.}"

She sighed, as if he had drained the wind from her sails.

"{I just don't want to lose you,}" she said quietly. She reached to stroke his cheek.

"{Not after Galan.}"

He leaned into her touch.

"{Your sister will return,}" he comforted.

"{One day.}" Her expression was laced with concern and guilt.

"{She hasn't much debt left now.}"

"{I know. It's just been so long, Soj.}" Her auburn eyes were so expressive.

"{Each of us will pay our own sacrifices.}"

Her gaze dropped down to the ground. He spoke earnestly,

"{It is part of what binds us together, Celesal. It makes us stronger, not weaker.}"

He looked back out over the ocean.

"{One day the K'laul will see that.}"

Her gaze followed his. She leaned her head gently against his own. She breathed deep as a swell of emotion rose in her chest. She was so fortunate. Everyone around her was so kind to her, so loving.

"{I will change it for you, for Galan. For everyone.}"

Her voice was small, determined. She closed her eyes against the warmth of his forehead.


	9. Gossip Over Tea

-----------------------------------------

Juliehos twisted the handle on the side of the lantern and the flame grew brighter. It brought a warm, golden glow to the cozy little kitchen that made Celesal smile. It was very late by now; everyone else had gone to bed hours ago. Slouching down in her seat, she leaned her chin against the broad, flat surface of their kitchen table-- which was a large, round slice of tree trunk that had been polished-- and watched her mother shuffle about the kitchen, fixing the two of them some tea. The woman spoke softly,

"{Any eiln spice in yours, Celesal?}"

She nodded and her mother mixed the powder in. Celesal was nervous and excited. Her mother was usually very elusive about discussing the other cities that dotted Kur's surface. Trading parties would travel between the cities on regular intervals but they were largely autonomous from one another. Most of her people didn't travel more than a few miles beyond where they were born their whole lives. Except for those sent to the Labor Fields, of course.

"{Here you are,}" she said gently as she set the mugs down on the table. She pulled out a chair and sat beside her daughter, holding her hands over the steaming mug, enjoying its warmth. Celesal murmured her thanks. Her eyes roamed the dimly lit kitchen. It was sparse but functional, not cluttered with unnecessary possessions, in tidy order, just like the rest of their house.

"{I knew there was something strange about those people the moment I heard of their arrival,}" Juliehos said casually. She sighed and leaned back into her chair, throwing her face into shadow.

"{Something about their story just didn't sit well. I'm surprised the K'laul weren't more suspicious. They underestimate us, it seems. Surely no trading party would be foolish enough to start their journey so late, to merely wander out in the Daemon Desert and be lost.}"

"{With enough groveling, I've convinced them of larger blights,}" Celesal said amusedly. Juliehos gave her a _look_ and continued.

"{They looked so strange when they were escorted here. Such tall, pale people, you know, with oddly colored hair and-- well even the horses were unusual somehow. There was just something _off_ about them. At the time we all just attributed it to the strange ways of Thatcher. When the escort left and I heard their story, I knew they'd have a hard time finding sympathizers among us. I could see the worried, disapproving, and concerned looks in everyone's eyes. I shuttled them off as quickly as I could, brought them down here-- my _word_, your father wasn't pleased with that.}"

Celesal grinned and nodded.

"{Makka was even worse.}"

"{Oh, mother looks for any excuse to disapprove of me,}" Juliehos commented off-handedly, smirking at her daughter, and carrying on.

"{Admittedly, Celesal, their plan was novel, but it was extreme even for those from Thatcher. I was most certain I would not assist them. But Galan . . .}"

Celesal perked up in surprise and leaned forward.

"{What about Galan?}"

Juliehos sipped her tea and reluctantly continued,

"{Our friends on the Supply Craftforce had intercepted and delivered several messages for me from Galan.}"

Celesal looked shocked.

"{Mother, why didn't you tell me? We have not heard from her for months-- how could you keep it from me?}"

Juliehos looked away.

"{I'm sorry, Celesal, but I had everyone's best interests in mind. Galan spoke of risky things. The friends our visitors from Thatcher sought to rescue-- there were four of them, and they had been transferred to Galan's communal camp. She had spoken at length with one of them. They had actively been pursuing escape plans. She was sympathetic and was trying to help orchestrate one. I warned her to use extreme caution. If she were to be caught . . .}"

Celesal swallowed, surprised and proud of how brave her sister had been.

"{Surely she felt it was a fairly safe and decent plan if she was willing to risk it,}"

Celesal said. Her mother nodded slightly.

"{She needed hablos carts smuggled across the River. I told her I'd try to help. But I was having difficulty arranging it. Smuggling paper, clothing and fruit is one thing. Entire hablos carts are a separate matter entirely.}"

Celesal drank her tea quietly.

"{Galan wrote that the four strangers had been wrongfully imprisoned. Their heavy Debt was for jerra they did not use and they suspected the K'laul put them there merely because they made the Great Lady nervous. As a warning for those of Thatcher.}"

Juliehos glanced over at the plug in the kitchen floor leading deeper into the house.

"{Our visitors here confirmed this story, more or less. I would have sent them away anyway, but Galan was so determined to help. And their ideas sounded better than what Galan was attempting, quite frankly.}"

"{What exactly did they do?}" Celesal asked. She had only been given a vague explanation of the exciting events that had occurred on the other side of the River, and was kept away from the room the strangers had stayed in.

"{They asked for data. The exact schedules of when the Supply Force crossed the River to supply the communal camps. The schedules of the different shifts of the Patrollers and Overseers in Keeval. It took a few days to pull it all together. They did not even reveal their entire plan at first, fearing I would dismiss it out of hand. To be honest I think they were making it up as they went along.}"

Celesal smiled a little at this.

"{I gave them their data. They were insane. During the Patroller shift change at midday, they would charge the Fields in broad daylight and simply snatch their friends up. They wanted some of us to create a diversion and occupy the Patrollers. I told them it was unlikely I'd find enough people crazy enough to do that.}"

Celesal squirmed and was about to speak, but was interrupted--

"{I know you would have been more than willing. That's why I didn't tell you. My child, you have enough of a reputation as it is all ready.}" Juliehos sighed and shook her head.

"{It was much too extreme and brazen a move.}"

"{You must have found somebody to do it, right? You told me the strangers escaped.}"

Juliehos tipped her mug back to get the last of her tea. Then she spoke,

"{Yes, they went ahead with their plan. There was no time to inform Galan. A few closet extremists in our city came out of the woodwork, willing to assist the Thatchers. They took over one of the Supply Force shifts and lead the insane diversions. From what I understand there was not too harsh a punishment for their actions.}"

Celesal let out a breath she had been holding. She snuck a glance around their empty kitchen and leaned closer, speaking in a lowered tone.

"{And the strangers? They escaped. Didn't they?}"

Juliehos looked grim.

"{I do not know for certain what became of them. Messages and rumors that travel across the River are mixed. Galan was too far away at the time to see for herself. Some say the Thatchers escaped. Took a path to Jelshichi. I really don't see how it would be possible. They had a good head start but the Patrollers still would have hunted them down . . .}"

"{But we would have heard word of it if that had happened, mother,}" Celesal said, not sounding very certain herself.

"{Perhaps. There may not have been witnesses in the middle of the Daemon Desert, on the other hand. The K'laul has said nothing of them, in any case. Out of shame for not capturing them or secrecy of what was done to them, I do not know. The plan was a long shot to begin with.}"

The two women fell quiet for several minutes after that. Celesal watched the shadows from the lantern on the kitchen walls, dancing and flickering. The air was thick with silence, and she imagined the rest of her family, slumbering below them.

"{One rumor was especially strange. I think perhaps the product of the overworked Laborer's mind. Some workers claimed to have seen the Thatchers leap into the Gateway.}"

Celesal looked to her mother, shocked. She didn't know what to say.

"{As I said, getting accurate information can be a frustrating affair. Galan was glad she tried to help. She believes they are alive in Jelshichi. At least, she hopes so. I believe it was a lesson learned. Much too drastic an action.}"

"{At least they tried,}" Celesal said, admiration deep in her tone.

"{Trying to play the hero is not an admirable choice, Celesal. No one person can single-handedly reclaim our tarnished Governing Artforce.}"

"{Of course. I agree. But it is a start. Perhaps when others hear of this, more will be willing. Willing to see the corruption that has gripped the K'laul and fight back against it. No longer live in fear and foolish obedience.}"

Juliehos sighed. She picked up the two empty mugs and deposited them in the sink.

"{Let us hope that is the case. I just cannot help but feel concerned. That our actions will only push the K'laul to overstep its boundaries further and further, drive it deeper into corruption.}"

"{They already pretend to be daemons, mother. You can't get more twisted than that.}"

She came back over to sit down at the table.

"{Indeed you cannot. Their time spent with the jerra, Celesal. Certainly it's warped their minds and hearts, confused them so terribly.}"

Celesal sunk into the table, looking sullen.

"{The desert never should have been disturbed.}"

Juliehos heaved a big sigh, leaning back into the chair, smiling wanly.

"{Unfortunately it is too late for that, my child. All we can do now is change things before this _cursed dust_ corrupts us all.}"

"{I fear it may already be too late for that as well,}" Celesal murmured.

"{You underestimate our people, child. Do not be so quick to dismiss them,}" Juliehos said, a twinkle of wisdom in her eye.

Celesal gave the slightest indication of a nod, eyes unfocused. Already lost in deep thought.


	10. Second Contact

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter Ten - Second Contact**

-----------------------------------------

"Careful. Easy. That's it. Light as a feather."

With a wonderfully steady hand, Teal'c lowered the 6 of Diamonds down, micrometer at a time, and set it in place.

"Perfect! You're a natural at this, Teal'c!"

"I still do not understand the purpose of this activity, O'Neill," the Jaffa intoned, peering intently at the creation on the desk before them. Jack leaned back in his chair and motioned with his hands.

"I told you, it's a house of cards. There is no point. Well, ok, the point is to do it to see if you _can. _It takes skill. Precision. Patience. Practice-- good eye and hand coordination--"

While he was explaining, Teal'c added another card to the house the way Jack had shown him.

"--bragging rights. I'm telling you, the ladies _love_ a good parlor trick, gets em' every time."

Teal'c arced a brow as he set another card in place-- Jack gave him the thumbs up.

"Lookin' good. Careful with that one, the ends are tricky."

"Are we not supposed to be working on your backlogged reports and records?" Teal'c asked as he selected another card from his shrinking deck. Jack gave him a funny look,

"What? These?"

He glanced at the stacks of paperwork on his desk and on the floor.

"C'mon, Teal'c, we got enough done for now, we're on our break."

Teal'c steadily added a new row to the house of cards.

"We completed four forms, two records and one report, O'Neill," Teal'c informed dutifully, "Hardly what one could call much progress."

"Hey. That's just harsh, T. You know how bad I am at this. That's a lot of progress for me."

Teal'c bowed solemnly.

"I apologize. You are correct, it would be considered much progress for you."

"Thank you," Jack sassed, and then thought about it a moment. "I think."

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"I'll answer to that," Jack waved his hand for the airman to enter the messy office. Teal'c was patiently putting the final remaining cards into place. The airman gave the Jaffa a wary glance and continued,

"Sir, I expected you'd be in the control room by now."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man. Greasy fatigues, glasses, clutching unidentifiable electronic crap in his hands. Looked like a technician, according to the field markings. Jack was pretty good at identifying them.

"And why would that be?" he asked cautiously.

The tech made an impatient little gesture towards the door,

"We're just about ready to launch the MALP. I've got to get going, sir, they're expecting me."

"Woah," Jack started to protest, but when he suddenly leaned up from his chair, he knocked a stack of paperwork with his elbow. He struggled to get the stack under control while Teal'c watched tensely, the fluttering papers threatening his card house. When Jack glanced back up the tech was already gone.

"Damnit! Teal'c, did you hear anything about this?"

"I did not."

"I thought so. They're leaving us out of the loop again!"

Jack stood, having tamed his paperwork back into place. Teal'c put the last card on top, roofing the house.

"Perhaps there was a memo, O'Neill."

Jack scowled down at him.

The control room was a relatively small room, so Jack wasn't quite sure why it was so jam-packed with people. He squeezed his way in and pushed by the busy techs and talkative SG team members, seeking a familiar face. He caught sight of Daniel and Major Kovacek, seated in front of one of the central control panels, chattering away. Shuffling his way over, he also found Carter dinkering with the computer, to his complete lack of surprise.

"Hey, guys," Jack piped up in a threateningly cheerful tone, putting a hand on the back of Carter's and Daniel's chairs. "Where we goin'?"

"Jack-- we were just about to call you up."

"Sure you were," Jack patronized.

"We modified a MALP to send to P3X-4Y1," Carter said, either unaware of Jack's irritation or ignoring it. Jack gave them all wary glances.

"All ready?"

"Ah, we've been working with SG-9 and we've sketched a rough plan."

"You have."

"We're going to deal with them on their own playing field, sir," Kovacek said with assurance.

"I think it could work, Colonel," Carter agreed, still setting something up on the computer.

"Major . . . sss . . . look, I don't think these bug-people are the very diplomatic type. Sort of the 'shoot first, ask questions later' attitude?"

"Major Carter, have the modifications--" The General grunted indignantly as a frightened tech scurried by him in the overcrowded room and mumbled an apology. His voice came crisp,

"All right, people, clear out. SG-1 and 9 and the bare essential tech crew, and that's it."

Jack sighed in relief as the room became less stuffy.

"Have the modifications been completed?" Hammond repeated as he approached.

"Yessir. We're ready to give this a try."

There was some silent communication as Hammond looked to Major Kovacek and Daniel and Kovacek glanced to the rest of his team standing by-- Captain Harper, Dr. Forrester, and Bodger-- and then Kovacek nodded as Daniel answered,

"We're ready too, General."

The General gave the command to dial the gate. Teal'c stood back by the wall observing everything calmly, but Jack was shifting about restlessly.

"Nobody's explained to me what the heck we're doing yet," he complained, watching the techs scurry out of the Gateroom as the massive ring began sliding into place.

"Jen, you got my cheat-sheet?"

"Right here," Dr. Forrester said, passing a file over to Kovacek. Daniel glanced up distractedly at the Colonel.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm pretty sure we know what we're doing."

_Oh, well, _that's_ reassuring_, Jack thought to himself.

_FA-WHOOSH! _

_SENDING MALP PROBE NOW_, the loudspeaker announced. Jack decided to give in and sunk down in a chair well out of the way of the busy, scheming anthropologists. If they wanted to play diplomat, who was he to stop them?

_RECIEVING MALP TELEMETRY. _

"I'm patching it through now," Carter noted, tapping the keyboard. Two overhead TV screens came on above Daniel and Kovacek. Jack grimaced upon seeing the familiar orange scenery, the sunlight flaring in the MALP's camera lens. The probe slowly lurched forward. Nearly all eyes were on the screens as the MALP slowly advanced upon the lonely alien desert. They watched for some time in an anticipating silence. Jack sighed quietly, leaning his chin into his palm, but a sudden crackle made him jump in surprise. The visual went fuzzy and jumpy and the audio hissed and crackled angrily in the control room. Carter snapped,

"We're being scanned! Swing it around, 160 degrees, go you guys, go!"

The camera's visuals shifted as they swung about, blue-colored images jumping wildly for a few moments longer until clearing back up. The ominous oval shape of the spider Patroller hovered a few mere feet away. The electronic voice came over the control room's loudspeakers clear and threateningly.

_{Cease motion immediately, Alien Vessel. Your presence is in violation of the Law.}_

"Just like I remembered them," Jack said in a fond tone, glancing to Teal'c. The huge blue eyes of the spider flickered and it stated,

_{Technology owned by those other than the Mighty K'laul will not be tolerated. Vessel will be destroyed.}_

"Hit it, light show one, now!" Carter yelled. One of her techs rammed on a button and an eerie green light was cast onto the screen. Jack frowned. The beam of green light seemed to be coming from the MALP. It swept over the Patroller twice and snapped off. Kovacek leaned forward at this cue and spoke into the microphone he gripped;

"Patroller craft of the Great K'laul, scan zone 4662-5. We came forth from Zero Territory 8. 4 minutes ago. Patroller scanners a little slow today, aren't they?"

His finger released the microphone button and it buffered through Carter's computer. A few moments later, they heard it echoed on the TV screens in an electronic voice;

_{Patroller craft of the Great K'laul, scan zone 4662-5. We came forth from __Zero__Territory__ 8. 4 minutes ago. Patroller scanners a little slow today, aren't they?}_

Carter grinned and then gestured urgently to the techs.

"Light show two, go!"

Jack heard a noise from the MALP but he couldn't really see what had happened. Carter nodded to the team, "Major." Kovacek spoke quickly and clearly into the microphone; it reverberated on the planet.

_{Attempts to harm our vessel are unadvised and will be met with counterattack. The Mighty K'laul is indeed powerful and wise, but She will now face the fact that there is more than one ruler in this universe.}_

The Patroller did not speak at first after that. Its eyes flickered as it floated there in midair, as if processing.

_{Alien Vessel, your presence is in violation of the Law,}_ it repeated. Daniel grinned and patted Kovacek's arm and the rest of SG-9 leaned forward excitedly.

"What?" Jack yelled, and upon seeing everyone jump in surprise, revised in a whisper aimed at Sam or Daniel, "_What?" _Carter shushed him with a smile. Jack leaned back into his chair with a sigh, recalling the days his subordinates would never dream of shushing their commanding officer. On screen, their MALP spoke,

_{Patroller craft, we request you state the law in particular we have violated.}_

The Patroller was quiet, its eyes flickering quickly. This appeared to really encourage the anthropologists. Daniel commented quietly to Kovacek,

"They don't know what to do with us. They still haven't made heads or tails of it."

Kovacek hammered down on the button and spoke with a cocky swagger,

"From this moment forth you shall hail us as the Exalted Tau'ri. We come from beyond Zero Territory, the world of Earth. You may continue to deny our existence but more will come."

On screen, their MALP boomed this in its bizarre electronic voice,

_{From this moment forth you shall hail us as the Exalted Tau'ri. We come from beyond __Zero__Territory__, the world of Earth. You may continue to deny our existence but more will come.}_

Daniel and Kovacek glanced to Carter and she gave them a thumbs-up-- Jack guessed Carter had cranked the volume up. He looked back to the screen to find the spider still hovering silently. After a while he started to wonder if it had even heard them at all. Then it spoke very abruptly,

_{Vessel of the Exalted Tauri of Earth, the K'laul demands to know the purpose of your presence.}_

"This is it," Daniel said, sounding thrilled. Kovacek conversed briefly among his team-members before turning back to the microphone, tapping a place on his cheat-sheet for Daniel to see-- Dr. Jackson nodded in concurrence and Kovacek spoke.

_{The purpose of our presence is to seek contact with the Great K'laul. We desire diplomatic relations. We desire to explore the possibility of the peaceable and mutual exchange of culture and technology between our worlds.}_

The Patroller considered this, or at least that was what could only be assumed from its silence. Eventually it replied.

{_Laborers 3912 through 3915 were people of your world.}_

Kovacek was confused and looked to Daniel for clarification. Daniel bobbed his head, muttering,

"He's, ah, it's asking. It wants you to confirm--"

"Ah, ok."

Jack exchanged a concerned look with Teal'c as Kovacek replied.

_{That is correct. They were extracted successfully from their erroneous imprisonment and returned to their appropriate homeland posts.}_

The General, who had been patiently observing this encounter, leaned forward ever-so-slightly, as if instinctually anticipating something. The Patroller replied,

_{Their task was to seek contact as this vessel does now.}_

Kovacek glanced at everyone else crowded around. "Looks like we've got a pretty civil dialog going on. This is better than we had expected on our first try."

"Let's not ruin it then," Daniel murmured nervously through his teeth, eyes flicking to the screen. Kovacek carried on.

_{That is correct.}_

The machine responded bluntly,

_{The K'laul grants the Tauri permission for these four people to seek contact.}_

Daniel blinked, surprised.

"Hold on a minute, I'm not sure if I like the sound of that," Jack protested, looking to the General. Hammond didn't look exactly pleased either but he was still withholding opinion for now. Kovacek directed the MALP,

_{The last time these people were sent they were wrongfully charged of crimes and detained.}_

The Patroller's engine hummed, hovering lower to the ground and slightly closer to the MALP. Carter watched it nervously.

_{These four of the Tauri are granted permission to travel into this territory at 2 days, 45 minutes from this time. They will come without weaponry or any technology of value. A vessel will be standing by to transport them to where they can seek diplomatic relations. The Great K'laul give their word that these people will not be wrongfully charged or detained.}_

The control room fell quiet. Major Kovacek looked up to the General.

"What do you think, sir?"

"I'm thinking I am not inclined to trust these K'laul," he replied gruffly.

Kovacek observed,

"This kind of people consider their word to be very valuable. To reject their word as untrustworthy would be highly insulting."

The General gave him a rather disgusted look.

"Um, hi? Yes, the guy who spent the last many months as a slave over there would like to vouch for the spider's honesty," Jack commented loudly from his seat, waving a hand.

Kovacek sighed,

"Look, I don't trust them any more than you do, Colonel. They've done nothing to convince us otherwise. And the deal is clearly to their advantage. But we might not get an offer better than this, to be honest."

The control room was full of reluctant faces.

"When seeking to make friendly contact with new people, it's often necessary to take the first step of faith yourself," Daniel commented quietly.

Jack rolled closer in his chair and argued,

"Daniel, we already _had _first contact with these people, and look how it turned out! They took five months of our lives from us. You're willing to just forgive them for that?"

Daniel shrugged and little and answered him,

"The most common cause of conflict arises from miscommunication between cultures, Jack. It's unfortunate and often tragic, but it's rarely attributable to simple malignance."

Jack just wore a stubborn expression.

"Besides," Daniel added thoughtfully, "It really wasn't the most horrible experience I've been through. They treated their indentured laborers relatively humanely. I'm not saying it was moral, but these K'laul do seem to have a strong sense of honor."

Daniel watched him with persuasive blue eyes. The damn little diplomat, trying to work his magic on Jack-- and the General, in a roundabout manner. What drove Jack crazy was Daniel's talent for wording the most crazy and stupid plan in a manner that felt so entirely logical and persuasive.

_{Is this acceptable?}_

The query came suddenly from the TV screen, catching them by surprise. Uh-oh, thinking time was over with. Daniel looked to the General.

"You're willing to accept these terms, Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked in a thick voice, feeling the stakes of this decision.

"Well, it would be good if we-- hold on, pass that over, Kovacek, would you?"

Daniel took the microphone and depressed the button,

"Ah, does the Great K'laul give their word that these people will not be harmed in any way during their visit?"

The MALP echoed,

_{Ahhhh, does the Great K'laul give their word that these people will not be harmed in any way during their visit?}_

Jack and Carter smirked a little, despite the situation, upon hearing Daniel's voice in electronic mode. The Patroller responded shortly,

_{No harm will come to them.}_

Daniel shrugged, "Well, there you go."

"It isn't enough," Jack argued. He couldn't go back there like that, utterly defenseless. It went against every instinct he had. God, why'd the stupid spiders want _him_ again, anyway?

"Major Carter?" the General asked. She looked between her team-mates.

"The natives don't trust them, sir. They respect the K'laul, but out of fear, not loyalty."

"Maybe so, Major. But what do you think?"

Carter sighed, staring blankly at the computer screen in front of her.

"I don't know. Now that I know how important this jerra is, I know how crucial it is our worlds establish _peaceful_ relations. We do _not_ want to be their enemies."

Hammond nodded, taking her input in, and turning his gaze towards the quiet Teal'c.

"I trust O'Neill's judgment in this matter," the Jaffa said, and Jack sighed, "That really helps, Teal'c."

Everyone was watching him now. Oh, it was typical for him to be the final holdout. His 2IC closed in the ranks--

"I think we should go for it, sir."

Jack grumbled and finally relented. "Fine, fine. We'll go back. Aht--" Daniel had leaned towards the microphone and stopped when Jack pointed warningly at him,

"But _only_ because the dirty spider bastards were decent enough to give us Free Days. Got that?"

Daniel smiled, which was this marvelous little thing of one-thirds victory, one-thirds amusement, and one-thirds risqué.

"Go ahead, Dr. Jackson."

At Hammond's order Daniel leaned forward and spoke into the microphone,

"Then your proposal is acceptable."


	11. Said the Spider to the Fly

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter Eleven - Said the Spider To the Fly**

-----------------------------------------

The sun hung fairly low in the sky and created the optical illusion that it had entered the ring of the Stargate. The giant alien artifact looked strange in the middle of the barren desert, like the ruins of a once powerful civilization.

The wheel began to turn, the chevrons lit, and the event horizon whooshed into existence. SG-1, sans their familiar weapons, stepped out into the arid atmosphere. They were decked out in their desert fatigues, packs slung on their backs, complete with bug-eyed sunglasses and caps (except, of course, for Teal'c), it was just they merely lacked sidearms. Or walkies. Or claymores or zat-guns or any of the numerous things Jack would have liked to bring.

Jack turned discreetly towards Daniel and muttered,

"Help me out here. Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"Jerra go boom," Daniel muttered back, and Jack nodded. Jerra go boom. Yes.

"All right, people," Jack announced, turning to his team, "Like the friendly spider said, let's . . . follow the yellow-brick road."

The Colonel taking the lead, the four of them trekked out into the open desert, following the straight line of track marks from their recent MALP. For a few minutes, the only sound was the crunch of orange dirt beneath their boots. The world seemed despairingly lonely here, so utterly empty. Jack knew there was more to this planet than open desert but his eyes deceived him. As far as they could see, he only saw flat orange sand, and a darkening blue sky. It was this deception that lead them to visit the planet in the first place. Just a routine visit to the next world on their list. They sent a MALP, and it showed no signs of life, but the soil composition was worth studying for useful minerals. That plan had been a little interrupted.

Jack glanced to his watch only to remember it wasn't there. He set his jaw in irritation and fiddled with the strap hanging off his pack, feeling utterly uncomfortable not having his familiar sidearm to pat reassuringly. This was ridiculous.

"Time, Teal'c."

"Approximately seven minutes have passed since our arrival," Teal'c reported.

Jack sighed restlessly and picked up the pace. It didn't take them long to reach the end of the MALP tracks and come to a full stop. They turned around to look towards the 'gate. The distant gate appeared to be the perfect size to ring a neat silver halo around the setting sun. Daniel gave a little surprised laugh at the sight of it. Jack held up his thumb and forefinger to measure the size of the little 'gate.

"Watch me squish the 'gate, Carter."

He smiled impishly and pressed his fingers together, squashing it from his perspective. Ignoring him, Carter pondered out loud,

"I wonder if this Stargate was placed that way on purpose."

Daniel commented,

"I'd think so. What are the chances of it accidentally ending up like this?"

Carter thought about this. "Well, keeping in mind the angular size of the 'Gate at this distance, which would appear to be about, I'd say, 500 feet, and the average angular size of--"

She hesitated when she caught Jack glaring at her from over his sunglasses.

"Um, it's pretty unlikely."

The group fell quiet. There wasn't much else to see out here but the distant Stargate and a lot of dirt. Teal'c announced formally,

"Ten minutes have passed, O'Neill."

"Thanks, Teal'c."

The team stood and waited expectantly. Their 'friend' was scheduled to arrive by now. Everyone was gazing out across the desert in different directions.

"Carter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"We have any idea where this thing's coming from?"

"Not really, sir."

The pause after Carter's response was the sort of hollow silence that only the vast expanse of an alien desert could provide.

"Creepy," he muttered. Daniel tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ah . . . I think I see something."

Everyone turned towards where Daniel was looking. There was a black dot on the horizon. It was coming their way, quickly.

"They're late," Jack commented. The sound of the hovercraft's engines gradually increased in volume as it approached, a fine spray of dust in its wake. It glided about seven feet off the ground, its buggy blue eyes and spindly legs visible as it drew near. When it was within several feet of SG-1 it slowed to a stop, and hovered there before them.

They gazed up at it. Jack had forgotten how remarkable the technology looked up-close. The Patroller was around 12 feet long, about the size of his living room couch. It had an oval body and a small, round head with bulging blue 'eyes' that took up nearly all the space of its head, and would light up and flicker. Six skinny legs were tucked against its body, and had heavy clamps or something at the end, which seemed to be for manipulating objects. The final two 'arms' were shorter and held in front, on either side of its head, ending in what was clearly an energy weapon. The whole machine was covered in a perfect sleek black metal. Jack couldn't even see where the hovering device was or how it worked. But that was really Carter's department, anyway.

A blue light was projected from its eyes and scanned across the team. Jack winced as the light swept across his body, at the slightly nauseous sensation it induced, and wondered if it was really safe. It snapped off and the machine intoned,

_{Exalted Tauri of Earth.__ Technology Possession: Grade . 4. Acceptable level.}_

Jack exchanged a look with Carter-- she exhaled in relief. They had brought very little, but the G.D.O. transmitter was still necessary. As a simple device, it seemed they were allowing its presence.

The Patroller slowly lowered towards the ground, commanding,

_{The stun chamber of this vessel normally transports the unconscious but will suffice. You will enter the chamber and be transported to meet with the K'laul.}_

It came down to a mere foot or two above ground and then-- to everyone's surprise, so much so that they all backed off a little-- it turned around. There was a hissing sound and the exoskeleton on the abdomen of the spider suddenly slid away, revealing a hollow chamber within. Carter leaned forward to get a better look, her eyes darting over the interior, eating up the new information of the exposed hardware.

"Wow," she murmured quietly beside Jack. Teal'c shifted uneasily, looking as lost without his staff weapon as Jack was without his P-90.

"I'm loving this mission all ready," Jack muttered, inching forward hesitantly, shooting paranoid glances about. He glanced at his team from over his shoulder. He asked reluctantly,

"Are we sure about this?"

Carter nodded eagerly, Teal'c standing right behind Jack ready to follow. Daniel just watched him expectantly.

Jack sighed, turning back to the exposed Patroller hovering directly in front of them.

Orange-red whirled around in the air, waves of heat rolling off the slick craft, the humming a loud vibration in his head.

"Step into my parlor," Jack muttered to himself, and took the short hop-step up into the chamber.


	12. Betluh City

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter Twelve - ****Betluh****City******

-----------------------------------------

The ride inside the Patroller was incredibly uncomfortable. The chamber was dark and cramped and hot. Carter was oblivious to all this since she was too busy crawling around, examining the hardware, and spouting theories on how the craft was able to hover. Jack just sat very, very still, trying to ignore the stuffy, dusty air, the vibrating chamber that was rattling his teeth, the prickly sensation at the back of his throat that he was trapped. At least Teal'c and Daniel looked similarly restless.

Jack released a sigh of relief when the machine slowed to a gradual halt and the chamber opened. If they had kept him in there much longer, he was worried he wouldn't have been capable of restraining the urge to strangle his over-enthusiastic 2IC. In the most polite way possible, of course.

Climbing out of the spider's abdomen, SG-1 immerged on a strange and dusty landscape. They were still in the desert region of the planet, as that much was clear. But there were structures here-- sharp, metallic structures rising from the desert ground like teeth, glinting and gleaming in the sunlight. Some were quite large and towered high into the sky. They were different shapes and sizes, all very angular, without any apparent entrances or windows of any sorts. They went on for a ways in all directions, as SG-1 appeared to be standing in the center of a city of sorts. Yet there was really nothing else here but these harsh-looking buildings, no walkways, no plant or animal life, nothing else at all but some more hulking machines of different types that vaguely appeared spider in shape.

The Patroller that brought them here closed its chamber and turned to face them with its insect stare,

_{This is Betluh. You will proceed through that building adjacent to you.}_

A beam of blue light cast from its eyes onto a squat, triangular building that had two thin spikes splayed from its roof, pointing at strange angles into the darkening sky. The base of the building reacted to the light, and a slice of metal slid upwards to reveal an opening, a crude-looking doorway.

_{The K'laul will meet you there. You are not authorized to go anywhere else in Betluh.}_

The Patroller then hovered higher into the air. Jack waved at it,

"Hey, thanks for being such a great host and all! Hope to see you again, maybe we can get together sometime--" The machine turned and glided off quickly in a whirr of dust, Jack calling behind, "--do lunch!"

The four of them watched the spider disappear somewhere among the jagged buildings of 'Betluh,' and then they turned their gaze to the building in front of them, its dark crevice awaiting.

"First impressions, Carter?"

"I think the exteriors of these buildings are meant to reflect sunlight and windstorms. That may explain their rather sparse and strange appearance."

"Mm. Was it what you were expecting?"

Carter looked over her shoulder. The metal monoliths reflected the setting sun at fascinating angles. There was very little sound, just a very low, persistent hum, and a slight vibration to the ground.

"Nothing like it."

"Well, we best not keep them waiting."

The building was dark inside-- not only dark, it was pitch black. SG-1 cautiously entered. As the last member, Daniel, stepped inside, the 'door' slid back down and suddenly lights came up. Everyone looked around, taking in the room.

It was . . . strange. Jack fidgeted with his pack strap as he trooped about the grey hallway. It was cool in here; the air smelled very clean and circulated gently, like the air that came from an ionizer. The walls rounded gently to a curved ceiling. Nothing but smooth, cool metal. The light . . . Jack couldn't even tell where the light was coming from. There was nothing here but the grey walls, ceiling, and floor.

"Let's get this over with," Jack said gruffly, moving through the hallway in a quick walk, his team following behind. He didn't like creepy weird buildings and wanted to meet these damn people already.

The metal-- Jack was pretty sure it was steel-- was silent under their feet. They walked straight down the corridor for several yards and stopped at a wall. Jack looked it up and down, seeing no apparent door. He looked over his shoulder,

"Carter, how do we make it do the swish-thing?" he asked, indicating the motion with his hand. She gave him an '_I_ don't know' look and he turned back and knocked on the wall--there wasn't much, if any, noise made.

"Hellooo?"

Suddenly there was a dry hissing sound and the wall slid up in a quiet, single motion. Jack smiled and stepped forward into the room.

It was an oval-shaped room, with a rather short ceiling, a bit larger than Jack's living-room, and made of the same metal walls. As SG-1 fully entered the door slid shut behind them again. In the center of the room sat a long wood table; four wood chairs were on one end of the table, and a lone wood chair on the other end. Four metallic objects sat lined up along either side of the table, eight of them total.

Jack came forward and stated cheerfully, "Shy little fellahs, I take it."

Teal'c approached one of the metal objects. It was slightly shorter then him and tear-drop in shape, wide enough for Teal'c to put his arms around, and standing on a simple metal base. The base brought the object at level with the table.

"Make anything of it, Teal'c?" Carter asked.

"I have no guesses as to its purpose," he answered.

"Me neither," she agreed, examining another one.

"I think these are for us," Daniel suggested, hovering over the four chairs.

"You know what else's been bugging me? I can't find any air vents, the source of lighting, or these door mechanisms--"

"Don't worry, Carter, I'm sure they'll love to answer all your questions," Jack soothed. He leaned against the table and started to speak again,

"You ever get the feeling that somebody's--"

A loud voice suddenly cut him off,

_"Exalted Tauri of Earth. The Mighty K'laul greets you."_

Jack glanced around nervously. None of them could see where the voice had come from.

"Uh, thanks. We return the greeting," Jack answered hesitantly.

_"Please, have a seat. Do your bodies require nourishment?"_

Slowly, SG-1 came over to the wood chairs and sat down.

"No-- uh, thank you but no, that's all right. We just ate." Jack replied, peering across the table, eyes darting about, trying to pin down the source of the strange voice. Sam poked him and he followed her gaze-- something was happening to the teardrop-shaped objects. The metal was shifting somehow-- as if . . . rotating?

_"I must admit I've been looking forward to meeting the four of you up close. We've been very curious ever since you first appeared on our world."_

The voice was not quite human-sounding, it had a distortion to it, but it wasn't electronic. It was high-pitched and raspy, and fluctuated at random intervals. It was near, Jack was sure he could almost-- then the teardrops simultaneously revealed a gap in each of them, as if they had been rotated to reveal a secret opening, and Jack could just make out something inside of them. They were dark figures, moving, shuffling slightly, black, shadowy. Jack peered at them, not certain what he was seeing. The voice came again, this time without the odd echo that came from all sides, but from a specific source in the room;

"A curiosity tapered by a great cautiousness, of course. It has taken us some time to discuss matters. This issue has been our paramount concern as of late. Some of us thought you to be an elaborate deception. But it would appear you've proven otherwise."

Jack had the voice pinned down by now to one of the far 'pods' by the table. Some sort of object or appendage was sticking out of the opening, it was clicking about. Jack was studying it, trying like mad to make any sort of sense from it. The figure inside the pod shuffled around and-- and then it immerged from it, hopping smoothly onto the table-top. Jack stared at it in blunt disbelief.

"It is my honor to welcome you to Betluh. We hope our ambivalence in the past on how to treat you has not embittered you too greatly. We are pleased to make formal contact."

What stood before them was a jet-black bird speaking in a raspy voice in otherwise perfect English.

A bird.

A freaking _bird_, for crying out loud!

"_What,"_ Jack rasped, glancing quickly to his team-mates to confirm he wasn't hallucinating. Sam looked across the table with wide, surprised eyes; Teal'c's brows were both raised.

"What's going on here?" Jack questioned, feeling a tug on his sleeve. Daniel was sitting on the other side of him and muttered warningly,

"_Jaaack."_

He turned to him, protesting in what came out as a stage whisper,

"Daniel! It's a freaking bird f'cryin'out loud. What do you _expect_ me to-- ow!"

Daniel had discretely kicked him from under the table, demanding with his eyes that he shut up.

"All of us are hopeful that this will be a positive and constructive meeting of minds. I believe that we will have plenty to discuss."

Jack regarded the bird suspiciously. It shifted about on the end of the table, moving its head in quick, jerky, bird-like motions, blinking liquid green eyes. It was about the size of a magpie and somewhat similar in appearance. It stood on large grey feet and had an impressively long, pluming tail and sleek, onyx-black feathers. Its grey beak was straight and ended in a sharp hook. Fluffy black whiskers on the side of its face gave it an almost endearing quality, though it looked carnivorous.

"I am Talsur, First Apex of the K'laul. May I ask your formal individual titles?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at the talking bird. He didn't come all this way to chat with the alien version of a parrot.

"Ahem, I am Dr. Jackson. This is Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and-- Teal'c."

The bird turned its head to blink its eyes at each of them.

"Of, ah, of the SGC, Stargate Command," Daniel added. Jack glared at Daniel. Teal'c bowed his head and spoke towards the bird, "It is an honor to meet you."

The bird took a few steps forward, its tail dragging behind it, and said,

"Tilk. The feeling is mutual. Our scientists found you to be especially intriguing."

Teal'c seemed to take this as a compliment, or at least pretended to.

"Um--sir--ma'am--um, First Apex," Carter started awkwardly, but looking eager,

"I just wanted to say we're most impressed with your advancements in technology, they seem beautifully efficient. If possible we'd love an opportunity to get a closer look at some."

If birds could smile-- they couldn't, but if they could-- than the bird would have been smiling at that moment. It rasped,

"Thank you, Major Carter. In all likelihood that will be possible. We have a similar interest in some of your own technology."

The bird bobbed its head and said,

"We are unfamiliar with your governmental organization. Is the Tauri leader among you?"

The team glanced to Jack, but he still showed no signs of speaking.

"Ah, well, Colonel O'Neill is our team leader. There are higher members on our hierarchy at Earth," Daniel explained, motioning to Jack. The bird nodded curtly, as if understanding, and explained,

"I occupy the highest position on the board, but the K'laul make all decisions as a group. These are my sisters on the Governing Artforce."

The team glanced around the room as blue lights suddenly illuminated the interiors of all eight pods. It was that same strange sort of glow that seemed to come from within, rather than from a specific light source. In each pod, one of the black birds was perched, peering out with a strange, predatory gaze.

Nobody was saying anything, so Daniel decided to go with a cheerful greeting, waving a little at the birds around the table, and chirped,

"Hi."

Jack sighed heavily. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.


	13. Bird Brains

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter Thirteen - Bird Brains**

-----------------------------------------

"Ok, that's it. Time out," Jack said suddenly, giving the time-out hand gesture,

"Hi, everyone. Right, this is the Colonel speaking, pleasure to meet you all. You, ah--what'd you say your name was?" Jack asked, pointing to the bird standing on the table. Daniel winced.

"First Apex Talsur," the bird replied in a dignified rasp.

"Taysir, ok, got it. You know, I'd love to shake your hand-- it's this little greeting ritual us Earthlings like to do--"

Jack was waving his hand about--

"There's just one little problem, though-- you don't seem to _have_ any. Hands, that is."

The bird tilted its head at him curiously.

"It's not like I have anything against birds. Heck, I used to keep one as a pet. Little parakeet named Pete. But the point is, you don't honestly expect us to believe that this is you, right?"

"Clarify your meaning, Colonel," the bird stated. Jack leaned forward into the table,

"I mean I want to see _you. _No hiding. No disguises. Just you. I know you've got to have a human face. Why are you all so intent on hiding it from us?"

Daniel sighed and sunk back down into his seat, knowing the damage was already done. Jack spread his hands out in a harmless gesture,

"I'm just looking for a little honesty is all. We're showing you our faces. We come to you with no technology and trust your word, after what you did to us before."

The First Apex glanced to its sides as the other birds murmured in high, raspy voices amongst themselves.

"The Colonel is correct," Talsur stated crisply,

"These bodies are not our original form. They are a species native to our world's woodlands, a fryar-bird."

Talsur came forward and stood on the table right in front of the team.

"They are capable of speech mimicry. We breed them here at Betluh."

The close-up view offered Jack more detail of the animal. Its grey feet were crow-like, with four long toes, held in pairs of two, its legs long but stocky. Its stature was slightly reminiscent of a falcon, with its resting wingtips slightly overlapping, and a tail that no doubt was even more impressive when it wasn't folded up. It had the eyes of a hunter-- sitting fairly close together on its triangular head-- that blinked frequently with that second-eyelid thing birds had. He also noted snatches of dark, dark purple among the onyx-black feathers.

"It is admittedly a unique specimen," Jack said, the wordy sentence coming out rather snidely on his tongue,

"Though I'm still unclear as to why you choose to present yourselves in this way."

Talsur took a final step closer, staring Jack down from over its sharp bill. Jack returned the level gaze. Its bill clicked open and shut with slight, small motions when it spoke.

"What difference does it make to you what form I appear as?"

Jack held his neutral expression, and returned in a quiet, but confidant tone,

"The difference between wearing a mask and letting me see your real eyes."

There was the slightest crease on the bird's face, in what could have been called an expression, though it was unclear what exact expression it was.

"You have a discerning mind, Colonel," the bird clicked at him. It tilted its head slightly to order,

"Johari, patch in visual angle 11."

"Yes, m'lady," a voice murmured, as one of the birds in the pods fiddled with something with its bill. It appeared to be a control console inside the pod. Talsur turned and began to walk away from the Colonel slowly, her long tail dragging behind. She spoke to him from over her shoulder,

"The K'laul does regret your unfortunate charging and detention in our Labor Force."

"Yes, unfortunate is the word I'd use," Jack commented sarcastically. Suddenly, the wall at the end of the room caught his eye, a screen of light appearing, as if the wall itself were projecting a holographic image.

"This room resides deeper in this building. We are immersed in the technology required to control these bodies," Talsur said, walking towards the end of the table again, her short, sharp talons clicking against the table as she went. Jack examined the holo-image. There were rows of humanoid figures hooked up to alien machinery. It was reminiscent of 3-D technology.

"We have a similar technology, but not quite as advanced," Carter murmured, her eyes glued to the image on the wall. Talsur nodded, then directed her question towards the Colonel,

"Does this satisfy you for the time being?"

Jack nodded reluctantly.

"For now, yes. Ma'am."

"Excellent," the bird approved, and nodded slightly to its side. The image shut off.

"There was a particular reason we requested the four of you return," the First Apex clicked. She murmured, "Kiara, could you please."

The bird occupying the space to Talsur's right complied, and the door to the room suddenly slid open. A very small hover-craft floated in as SG-1 turned to watch; it looked like a miniature version of a Patroller. It floated over the table and opened its abdomen chamber, objects sliding out onto the table. Then it wasted no time leaving, the door sliding nearly silently shut behind it.

"We realize we cannot give you back the time that was taken from you. But we are at least returning the possessions we obtained from you."

The team picked through the pile of stuff in front of them. Teal'c reclaimed his staff weapon, looking immensely pleased at having it returned. All their packs were there, the P-90's, everything . . . Jack glanced over to see Daniel picking up a pair of glasses from the pile. He smiled a little and glanced up at Talsur. "Thank you."

"Nothing to our knowledge was damaged. Our scientists were pleased to study these items," a voice said eagerly. Talsur indicated to her right,

"This is Kiara, our Second Apex."

The bird bobbed its head and hopped out of its cage a bit awkwardly. She said,

"You, Dr. Jackson. The technology you wear on your face. It is of a material we have not encountered before."

"We, ah, we call it glass. It's relatively easy to manufacture," Daniel replied.

"Glass," the bird purred, seeming to like the word. It looked to Sam.

"Major Cartor. The probes sent-- yes, some were destroyed, they were the only things damaged-- we perceived them a possible threat. Some were flying machines, yes?"

Carter nodded, "Our UAVs, right."

"Yuuayevee. It flew higher than our devices have reached. We appreciated the design."

Sam smiled, "Airplanes. We have plenty where that came from, much larger and more sophisticated, too."

The bird chattered its beak, sort of a pleased looking thing, then flicked its gaze to Teal'c.

"Tilk, the energy weapon you carried. It does not function the same as ours do. Yet it was familiar. We have seen the design before."

"It is technology of the Goa'uld," Teal'c stated. The birds around the table shuffled and clicked and murmured. Kiara looked delighted,

"Yes, yes! That was our thought. Wonderful."

"You know of the Goa'uld?" Teal'c queried.

"We do. Oh, not directly, but we-- we learned of them."

Talsur was looking at her sternly.

"M'lady shall explain, though. Yes, we thank you for the opportunity."

Kiara hopped back into her bird-cage. Talsur spoke,

"This is an exciting event for many of us, Exalted Tauri. Many of us have theorized of other worlds existing, but as well thought-out and tested it was, they were still only theory. Now we see some proof of this reality."

Daniel observed in an amazed tone,

"We're the first aliens you've met."

The black bird shifted on its feet, its tail dipping off the side of the table. She rasped,

"Yes. That we can recall of. Our world's ancient history is corroded and distorted by time. The peons continue distorting and hiding our past while the K'laul seeks to uncover it."

"The peons," Daniel parroted, his brows knitting, "The villagers that live across the River, then?"

Talsur agreed,

"They mean well. They are honest creatures. But misguided. That was why the Governing Artforce was created. It is our task to guide our people's development. Unfortunately . . ."

The bird peered off into the distance.

"Superstition and fear runs amuck. They cling to ancient traditions and mythical stories to explain everything. They resist scientific progress."

"Some people fear change," Daniel murmured.

"Indeed," the First Apex agreed,

"They are a people drowning in their fear. They welcomed our help when the board was first created. We made progress. But as we began to explore the desert region of our world, there was protest. Some superstition about the desert being cursed. We developed technology and shared with our people, and they saw the good in it. But quickly factions of power developed between the Governing Artforce and the Prayer Artforce. They called our technology tools of evil. They spread lies that we were raping the planet as we mined our fuel source. We tried to show them how the fuel source was clean and renewable and did harm to no one. They did not listen."

Talsur sighed, the tiny bird body heaving the breath, and then its beak clicked on as it spoke in its odd tone.

"We discovered artifacts and ruins in the desert from our past. Things that contradicted what the church said. We were working on our own theories, and gaining power through science. They shunted us for it. The peon's religion states that daemons came out of the sky and wrecked havoc on our world, forcing our people to steal from the planet. When in fact, these creatures were the ones who populated our world in the first place. They were not mythical beings, just very powerful with the technology they developed. They were not stealing from the planet, they were showing our people how to become stronger!"

Talsur shook her head.

"They left at some point in our past. Our scientists have pieced together our history as best they can with the records. We believe they populated this planet and gave us a beginning and then left us to take it from there. Records speak of moving people through a Gateway that connects worlds. We theorized they flew through the Universe and populated many worlds and had more to teach."

A new voice joined the discussion,

"We haven't seen the Goa'uld since. Our people obviously slid backwards into religion and confusion since then. We've pondered the use of the Gateway before but have never known enough to succeed. As part of a compromise with the peons we've designated the Gateway and its surrounding area as off-limits to everyone."

Talsur nodded to the new voice,

"Quarlen, Fourth Apex."

The bird flapped its wings and landed heavily on the table. It was a large bird, and looked across to SG-1 with a wild look in its green eyes.

"But you people, Exalted Tauri, you know how it functions, do you not? You travel through the Gateway."

Jack nodded slowly.

"We learned how to use it."

"You are most advanced," Quarlen clattered. Her voice was especially dry and raspy. Jack shrugged a little.

"Well, y'know. We're doing the best we can."

"You have seen other worlds. Met other races of people."

"Yep. Quite a few, in fact."

This was a crowd-pleaser. The other birds in their pods rustled and chattered.

"Do you have ships that traverse the Universe?"

"Oh, yeah, we have those, too."

Quarlen chattered her beak. "Our scientists work on flying-vessels as we speak. We have had late start, however. Peons hate the idea. They give us much trouble."

Jack nodded, giving the bird an insincere smile.

"Yes, those slaves sure can be a nuisance at times, I'll bet."

Quarlen cocked her head at Jack.

"Slave. I am not familiar with that word. Explain."

Daniel muttered urgently,

"_Jack."_

Yeah, Daniel didn't sound pleased. Jack ignored him.

"Uh, slave. It's when you make a person do something against their will."

Quarlen stepped forward a pace and chattered,

"The peons are not slave. They are our people. We force them to do nothing. We were all legally elected to this Artforce to guide them."

"Well, uh. No offense, ma'am, but. We were there for quite a few months and I got the impression many of those people didn't really want to be there," Daniel said cautiously.

Quarlen shook her head, flicking her wings a little. She almost looked amused.

"Of course some don't _want_ to be on Labor Craftforce. It is a difficult task. But all have willingly agreed to. They work to pay off their families' debts. The rest, are serving personal debts for punishments in breaking law. It is how we keep order. Your world has no rules?"

Jack argued,

"Well, yeah, of course we have rules. We have government and rules and all that. But, see, there's a difference. Our country has what we call democracy. It means that the people rule. They all sort of make decisions together, instead of just a small handful of people saying what the rules are."

Daniel was leaning into his hand, looking about ready to smack Jack upside the head. Ah. Carter didn't look too comfortable either. Good thing he was the boss.

"We do that as much as possible, Col-o-nel, sir. We were completely demo-cratic at first. Unfortunately our people have become very misguided. They cannot be trusted with all decisions. They are _capable_ of learning, but still have much to actually learn. We are doing our best for them."

"What Quarlen speaks is true," Talsur said,

"They are coming around slowly. We rent our technology to them and they pay the fee by helping us mine the Fields for jerra. They are given the choice to use the technology or not to. Most choose to use it. We think it is a good way to slowly adjust the peons to this new age."

"What happens to those who decline using the technology?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing does. There is no punishment."

Carter shook her head and spoke up,

"What about all these ships of yours? It's obvious you design them to be pretty scary. The natives are terrified of you."

Both the birds chattered their beaks merrily. Quarlen drawled,

"Cartor, m'lady, these people work on different mental level than we do. They are very superstitious folk. We must simplify things when we explain. Give things to them slowly. Sometimes we act as daemon. We emulate animals that they respect and fear, these fryar-birds for example. You see the small device on this bird's head?"

The Fourth Apex paced closer and leered over Carter. Sam studied it with fascination, a silver bit of metal pressed into the bird's temple, little lights blinking.

"The nueral-transmittor is placed on the frontal lobe and gives us full manipulation of this creature. This room has been designed for meetings between the K'laul and the peons. You see, Cartor, the peons are terrified of us, but they're even more terrified of everything else. They are a scared people to begin with. The K'laul was lucky to rise out of this fear. We will bring the rest of our people with us. But for now, some control is necessary to exert. For their own safety."

Sam looked reluctant but didn't say anything more. Quarlen paced back towards the end of the table and hopped back into her pod.

"We know we are not a perfect people, Colonel O'Neill," Talsur said,

"And perhaps the Tauri have better control than we do. Stronger de-mo-cracy, less need for punishment and guidance, and better technology."

"Actually, we, uh. We're not perfect ourselves," Jack muttered.

"But you do the best you can," Talsur said, coming forward a pace. He looked at the animal's innocuous face, its little blinky green eyes.

"Yeah."

"As do we," she said, giving a small nod.

Jack looked at her, annoyed by the fact that she was starting to sound really convincing.

"Yeah. Ok. Well, yeah, it sounds like you do."

He smiled a little and added, "Ma'am."

The animal perked up a little and clicked,

"So do the Exalted Tauri agree to an exchange of knowledge and technology?"

"Uh. . ." Carter was nodding emphatically. Daniel was giving him the 'yes, hurry up and agree all ready! ' look.

"We'd love to, ma'am. I think there's a lot we can learn from one another that would be of great benefit to us both," Jack said smoothly.

Daniel nodded and supported Jack.

"We'd like to look upon this as a beginning to a strong and prosperous friendship between our peoples."

Talsur appeared quite pleased with this verdict. Teal'c, a man of few words, bowed slightly and put his two cents in,

"We would be most honored to be considered a friend of the Mighty K'laul."

Oh, but could Teal'c ever kiss up. Jack exchanged a glance with him and indicated his approval. He knew Teal'c long enough to recognize when he was buttering somebody up. Jack carried on,

"So how's this work? Should my people call your people, let's do lunch?"

"Lunch," the bird echoed.

"Yeah. The Tauri have this little tradition, some of us like to do our business over a meal. Gives it a, a friendly atmosphere."

"Allow us a moment to converse, if you'd please," Talsur said, withdrawing to return to her pod. She pressed a button on her console with her beak and all of the birds around the table clicked and chattered amongst themselves-- it appeared they had a radio of sorts among the pods. After a short while, the First Apex returned to the table.

"The K'laul find the suggestion novel and appealing, O'Neill."

"Cool," Jack murmured, nudging his neighbors to give them a happy I-got-brownie-points grin.

"Let us. . . 'do lunch. '"


	14. Chaperones

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter Fourteen - Chaperones**

-----------------------------------------

All around him, the ocean breathed. It was one of many phenomenons he didn't fully understand, but lived with every day. A tide would pull on a large body of grass, so that unless a breeze came in and disrupted the pattern, the plants would always sway in a predictable manner. In . . . . and then out. . . pulled. . . and than pushed. Many said it was the breath of Kur that caused the oceans to move in such a way. Standing among the grass, whose length would reach just beyond the tips of his ears, Sojourn certainly _felt_ to be standing inside a living organism. Quite frankly, he didn't care if it was that, or if it was caused by solar gravity or elongated rotational paths, or whatever else the K'laul spouted about. Whatever the explanation, in the end, it resulted in the same thing. Something beautiful that was an intricate part of the greater whole.

Digging his hooves into the soft dirt anchored down by the grassroots, Sojourn sprang forward into the sea. Paths that were only as wide as the widest equine in Keeval threaded through the grass ocean, and all of the horses knew each path by heart. They'd dart through them in a manner akin to an Earth rabbit shooting down familiar burrow holes, pathways etched into memory in the same way they were etched into soil; by repetitious travel. Sojourn could gallop the narrow twists and turns with his eyes closed, on any of the several paths, at a speed nearing the top of the list for his kind in Keeval. It was one of the few things that made him feel eternally young and untouchable. When it was just him and the grass, he knew. He knew he was alive.

Shafts of sunlight would shift and bounce across his black coat as the grass moved, light filtering through the gaps and backlighting the primrose stalks. His hooves beat a steady thumping pattern on the soft floor, and the smooth flow of grass whispering past his ears, nearly just a bright yellow blur to his eyes at his speed. He could feel Kur breathe, and his own heartbeat, his own lungs joined hurm. Blue sky and yellow grass, smooth as silk and sweet as air could feel.

The ocean city felt somewhat similar to the forest city, yet it was also quite different. When Sojourn entered the settlement, he knew it was genuine equine territory. It had the temporary feel of a truly nomadic race, and everywhere he looked, it seemed as though the place could easily melt into the grass the moment the horses decided to move on. Woven canvas was spread across hallowed wooden poles stuck into the earth; these simple tents were perched here and there of various sizes, most quite large and open. They fluttered in the tide just as the grass did. The humans had made the canvas of woven grass; they harvested small amounts of grass for the purposes of various weavings and other crafts. The poles were wood from the forest wrapped in grass and dried. It was a simple arrangement and there was little else to the city than that. It rested near the center of the sea. Most of the horses' time was spent roaming freely in the open ocean, grazing.

"{Chaperone Sojourn. I did not expect to see you for some time, old friend.}"

Sojourn smiled kindly at the dusty brown steed that greeted him and approached in a slow canter. He butted heads with him in a gesture of greeting.

"{I am here just for the day, Flax. I have some business to attend.}"

"{Quite the businessman these days. How goes your work on the Farm Force?}"

"{That is partially why I am here. I have unfortunate news to deliver.}"

The older male gave him a concerned look.

"{Cut you off all ready, didn't they?}"

"{I'm afraid so. I was on the list this morning.}"

Flaxen sighed, his grey eyes showing his disappointment.

"{You were rather fortunate to get on in the first place, I suppose.}"

"{Indeed. The Lady is moving towards complete machine integration in our Farm Force. It is progressing more rapidly than I had hoped.}"

Flax shook his head.

"{How long until you think she's succeeded?}"

Sojourn gazed off into the distance a moment before replying.

"{Not much longer. I imagine a month at the most.}"

"{Rackleroots, Soj! You're serious about that?}"

Sojourn nodded gravely.

"{And I believe she will focus on the Mill Force next. Just as they did in Hielhij.}"

"{Wonderful. Perhaps we should all put buckets on our heads and pass off as blasted carts.}"

Sojourn grinned at the horse.

"{Somehow I doubt that would be very enjoyable. What brings you to the city at this hour, Flaxen?}"

The steed rumbled impatiently and hooved the ground,

"{We've just been assigned a new Chaperone here, of the Brindenburg family. You familiar at all with them?}"

"{Slightly. I met one on the Craftforce.}"

"{Well. The fellow's young and mighty jitterish. I'm to get him acquainted with the city.}"

"{That doesn't sound too bad. Useful to have an extra set of hands around here.}"

Flaxen looked less than enthusiastic about the prospect.

"{He's impossible. He insists he wanted to come here but he's like a fish out of water, if you follow me?}"

"{Hmm.}"

"{He's been spending the past few days in there, locked up like a bug in a box! Hey now, that's it--}" Flaxen gave a little excited hop, "{Sojourn, it's perfect, you could talk some sense into him. You know humans best, you'd get right to him, you know-- I scare the silly critter, I think--}"

"{--I don't know, Flax, I haven't much time--}"

"{Oh, just for a short while, you needn't talk to him long. Just a few minutes. Please? You won't miss your meeting, the Elders aren't as punctual as they used to be, you know--}"

"{All right, Flax, slow down all ready.}"

"{He stays in that one,}" Flaxen said, nodding toward a tent.

"{I'd be mighty grateful for any help. Think he just needs to loosen up or something, you know?}"

"{Right. I'll see what I can do. No promises, though.}"

"{Ah! You are the finest stallion of all the land, my friend,}" Flaxen extolled, shifting about in a hyper manner.

"{And you the most manipulative. Now go on all ready, leave a poor soul to do your bidding.}"

Flaxen grinned and butted heads roughly with him.

"{Good luck Soj.}" With a flick of his ears, Flaxen turned and cantered off into the grass. Sojourn sighed patiently and watched the brown horse leave. Just a few hours having to hang around the city made the guy anxious, he was never a very patient horse. Sojourn didn't exactly blame him. Some days he dreaded the feeling of confinement the human city gave him. Most of the time, though, he enjoyed his work there.

The grizzled black horse made his way slowly over to the tent Flaxen had indicated. It was one of the smaller ones, and hardly tall enough for Sojourn himself to enter. He grimaced at this. It was worse than the stable he had to stay in overnight at the forest. He gazed past it to the fields of grass beyond and reminded himself he was doing this for Flaxen. Only a short while. Then he'd reward himself, spend a little time in the ocean before going home to Celesal.

Right. He ducked his head and stepped inside, sliding through the tent-flap. He blinked once he made it inside, not expecting there to be a source of light in here--bright lanterns hung from the roof of the tent-poles. There was furniture in here, and objects from the forest-city, a small desk and two chairs, stacks of paper and pots of ink and other such things. It was fairly cramped but the human didn't seem to notice. He was relatively thin and tall for his race, hunched over the desk, the lanterns casting an eerie glow to the room. His dark hair hung braided down his back, fixed with beads and prayer-jewelry, and he wore the simple two-piece suede-like clothing most of his people did. A quill was flicking back and forth speedily as he worked, all of his concentration directed at what was apparently a very demanding task.

"{Pardon me, good Chaperone,}" Sojourn said politely. The boy jumped a little in surprise and looked up to see the dark horse in his tent. Sojourn studied his hazel gaze and determined the human was really quite young indeed, perhaps only 11 or 12.

"{Please forgive the intrusion. I don't believe we've met yet. I am Chaperone Sojourn.}"

The boy slid his chair back and was at his feet quickly.

"Sojourn. It is an honor to meet you, sir. I am-- Lamen Brindenburg."

He bowed his head so that he could tap foreheads with Soj in proper horse greeting.

"I have heard many good things of you, sir."

"{Hopefully enough to outweigh the unfortunate things,}" Sojourn said wryly.

"Oh, no, sir! Only good things."

The horse smiled politely. "{I was only jesting, good fellow. Tell me, how has your stay here been so far? I assume your needs have been met to satisfactory?}"

"Oh, yes, sir. Everyone has been most helpful. They've allowed me to bring much from home. They are very generous."

"{That's good to hear. You have met with the other humans here all ready, yes?}"

Lamen nodded.

"I have. They've been teaching me the ways of the Chaperone. I still have much to learn. But I am ready for my tasks."

"{Good! Than one of the first things I'm sure they've told you is how we loathe standing still. Tell me, Lamen, why you've chosen to spend so much of your precious hours in intense focus here.}"

The boy glanced about his tent hesitantly.

"I-I am still acquainting myself with the lifestyle, sir. I am striving to spend more time outside--"

Sojourn stepped up closer, so that he stood very close indeed in front of the boy, and tilted his head to gaze directly at him with one big equine eye. He spoke bluntly with his clicking horse teeth and flicking ears.

"{You told Flaxen you strongly desired this job, correct?}"

"Yes, yes sir I did."

"{As did I when I became Chaperone to the human city. In fact I come here on this day to beg the Elders to let me keep my status as such. It was no easy transition at first. I was still quite young when I first began.}"

Lamen Brindenburg nodded obediently, maintaining eye contact, sensing the horse was not finished speaking.

"{They put me on the SculptForce. There was much construction back then, new buildings being laid. It took time to learn the patience necessary to live there. To funnel all my youthful energy towards the labor and to walk with a slow, careful step throughout the city, not to thunder past and frighten everyone.}"

"It must have been difficult, sir."

"{It was more than difficult. It was one of the largest challenges I've ever faced. And it was worth every moment, Lamen. Do you want to know what I would tell myself at night when they locked me away in the stables with the other Chaperones?}"

Lamen appeared hesitant, but nodded. Sojourn clicked,

"{I'd recite the Peopling of Kur to myself. I am not certain whether you may recall it--}"

"The People of Kur began as one and the same creature," Lamen interrupted to recite. Soj nodded approvingly.

"{And as time went on, departed from one another, to become two races, human and horse. Those who rooted to the ground with the trees to Create with their hands and those who moved with the grass to Create with their hooves.}"

"And there were some born two steps back in Evolution, to act as the mediators of the two peoples, because while they were separate and distinct, a strong connection still must always be kept. These were the Chaperones."

Sojourn gazed at the human who had completed the short story. He appeared earnest and true.

"{So you do hold your faith to it. I am glad for you. Perhaps you do not need so much guidance after all.}"

"Sir, I appreciate everyone who teaches and guides me. It is an honor to be among such hard-working, wise people."

"{Indeed. I see good potential for you, Brindenburg.}"

"Thank you, Sojourn, sir."

The horse took a slight step back and shuffled sideways slightly. Maneuvering in the tight space was a skillful art he'd learned through much practice.

"{The less you isolate yourself in here the better. I know of your human comforts in things, but you will find less need for these objects and trinkets in time.}" Sojourn cast his gaze about the crowded tent, the many colorful papers pinned to the side of the tent, flapping gently in the breeze, capturing his fancy.

"{I see you've spent quite some time on them,}" he murmured, bringing his head in close to examine one of the large sheets pinned to the wall. Lamen shuffled around a bit anxiously.

"Not all of my time, sir, just some idle projects of mine from back home. I-ah-- I'm to go out today with the others at midday, you see--"

"{An interesting drawing,}" Sojourn commented, ignoring the human's attempt to change the subject.

"Thank you sir-- we're to leave at midday along with my guide, Flaxen--"

"{Tell me, Brindenburg, what do these colors represent?}"

Sojourn tilted his head to indicate the colors on the sheet of paper. The drawing was a map, sketched in careful detail. It looked as though hours had been spent on it. Sojourn knew of mapmakers in the forest, but had only seen a few of them first-hand a very long time ago. He knew instinctively this was a highly skilled creation. The River's path was traced carefully and the lines etched for the boundaries of the different cities of Kur: Keeval, the northern city, Thatcher, the western city, Jelshichi, the eastern city, and Hielhij, the southern city. Spots of colored ink were speckled on the map, however, dotted among the cities.

"Ah. I do not recall, sir. I drew that map a few years ago. It is an old project of mine."

But by now Sojourn's interest was piqued and he was reluctant to let it go.

"{It is a remarkably detailed one, young sir. Your skills are most impressive.}"

"Thank you, sir. My father had been training me. He was a great mapmaker and felt the need to retain the skill in the family."

"{Not a bad idea at all. I've often commented that precise observation and record-keeping is to be one of our great assets.}"

Lamen gazed across the tent at the horse. Something had changed in the young man's eyes and stature. A flicker of something passed across his expression and he seemed to be vacillating on a decision.

"If you mind me asking, sir. What threatens your position as Chaperone that requires you to come here?"

Sojourn considered his reply before answering bluntly.

"{Horses are fast losing any position on the Forces in the forest-city. I just lost mine today and it may be some time before I find a new one.}"

"I see, sir. I'm sorry to hear that."

"{As was I.}"

Lamen chewed a bottom lip for a moment, then turned decisively to his desk.

"I recall now where I left the key for that map, sir. Somewhere in here, I believe."

He shuffled about in a drawer and pulled out a paper. He came closer, and held it up for the horse to see. He spoke in a lowered tone, his voice slipping into his native tongue,

"{It may be slightly outdated by now but for the most part remains accurate.}"

The key was a color spectrum, marked below in different areas in the native written language. The far left read _Extremist_, marked in purple, the middle reading _Orthodox_, marked by blue, and the far right reading _Obedient_, marked in orange.

"{I see,}" the horse murmured, looking back to the map. Of course. He should have guessed. Purple streaked heavy across Thatcher and speckled lightly across Keeval and Jelshichi like a fine coat of glitter. Blue was painted heavily across most of Keeval and Jelshichi, while Hielhij was predominantly orange, some of the orange creeping upwards past the boarder.

"It was one of many maps we drew, looking at different topographies."

Sojourn studied the map a moment longer and looked back to his new human acquaintance, seeing him in a new light.

"{Walk with me for a moment, Lamen.}"

"Sir? Haven't you an appointment?"

"{I shall not miss it. I have a little while left before it.}"

The open air of the sea was refreshing after standing in the odd glow of the small tent. Sojourn tilted his head back to tip his muzzle into the blue of the sky, breathing the currents of the sea. Behind him, the horse city was still visible at a distance.

"{From sun to soil

From soil to seed

From seed to stalk

From stalk to breeze

From breeze to sea . . .}"

Lamen watched the sable beast murmur the limerick, his hazel eyes attentive and fascinated.

"One of the Old Hymns?"

"{One of dozens. Of which we learn since youth. It must seem odd to a race that writes most things down.}"

"No, it isn't. I find horse oral history fascinating. Your capacity for memory is astounding. Humans began to lose that once they started writing."

The horse lowered his muzzle.

"{It is true. We lose that which we stop using. The process of learning the hymns isn't simple memorization. It isn't the exact words themselves that are given emphasis. It is the spirit of the thing. We are to learn the meaning behind the words. True memory-- the kind that lasts-- is tied to emotion and spirit, not merely intellect.}"

He turned his gaze on the young disciple.

"{We make our own bodies the vessels of memory, of creation, of art and craft. The motions. The sounds and scents. I know it is abstract when compared to your material culture. It holds strength of its own, though.}"

Lamen nodded.

"I have strived to grasp the concepts. I believe our horses to be the true Wise Ones among all of us."

"{Ah, perhaps not quite so deserving a compliment. But I've always been a modest beast,}" Sojourn smiled gently. He began to walk at a slow, meandering pace through the grass, the boy following behind.

"{Your own race has its share of accomplishments. I was quite charmed with that map of yours.}"

"Not everyone in my family feels similarly," the boy murmured.

"{Is that so?}"

"My siblings and mother think it most unruly to hold such odd interests, especially in an Artforce. They get quite upset. They prefer I find a decent job on a Craftforce."

"{Mm. I'm no stranger to seeing this attitude in others.}"

"Then I came up with a plan to make it here. All that I'd read about the Wise Ones . . . it just seemed I belonged here."

"{You figured your interests would not stand out as so unusual.}"

"Yes! Out here in the sea, people are not so close-minded. So nervous . . . I mean . . ."

Lamen stopped walking a moment. Sojourn looked at him from over his shoulder and the human gestured as he spoke.

"I can see the fear in their eyes when they look upon my maps and ideas. They know the truth of their situation but they refuse to look upon it and admit it. At least out here I cannot be so easily interrupted by them."

The horse regarded the passionate-sounding human calmly.

"{So you are an Extremist then?}"

Lamen balked at the direct question.

"I . . . uh. . . "

"{Do not be concerned, good Chaperone. I am not a horse of gossip, by my word.}"

Lamen straightened a bit, so that he stood to his actual full height.

"Yes, if you were to name it, I am an Extremist."

Soj turned so he could comfortably face him.

"{Glad to hear you say that. Few are so direct when discussing political philosophies. Truth be told, I had not set eyes upon those labels on your map in quite some time.}"

"Nobody likes to use them. I don't know why. They become horridly uncomfortable."

"{It is new. The K'laul have caused many changes among us all. I doubt anyone enjoys a reminder of that.}"

"Perhaps so. But it is no excuse to ignore it."

Soj smiled and continued walking.

"{I know somebody who reminds me very much of you. She lives among a very Orthodox family, though. She dreams of running away to Thatcher.}"

Lamen ran a hand along the stalks of yellow grass as he walked beside the horse.

"She's probably better off where she is for now."

"{Why do you think so?}"

"The Thatchers are foolish. Brave, but foolish. None of their methods have worked and only resulted in further oppression."

"{I assume you have some concept of a wiser method.}"

"I have played with the idea. You know, Sojourn sir, something much more secretive and direct. Not mere boycotts and wild protests, those are sure to fail, simply suicidal. We must pretend to be Obedients and gain their trust, than strike when they least expect it, where it will be most fatal."

"{Much like a _surzet_ snake.}"

"Yes. It may _sound_ brutal, but I don't mean it that way. I just mean, it will be necessary, because these people are ruthless, and it won't take anything less to be free of them."

"{That may be true, though for our people's sake I do hope it isn't the case.}"

Lamen sighed, looking relaxed out among the grass.

"As do I. But I feel a responsibility to plan for the worst. You know, I haven't discussed things like these before with anybody else. Not since my father, and he stopped mentioning it years ago."

"{The ability to hold one's tongue on certain things is not a terrible skill to have, Lamen. What we utter can move rather quickly and develop a mind of its own.}"

"How well I know." Lamen looked to the horse walking beside him.

"What of you? Are you--"

The boy gestured, as if unable to bring himself to speak the word. Sojourn smiled.

"{Alas, no, young sir, I am not. At least for the time being. I hold out with the others of Keeval who believe the K'laul can be defeated through patience and persistence. Direct confrontation . . . well.}" Sojourn sighed and gazed into the sky.

"{To say it would be distasteful is framing things lightly. I do not think I can imagine myself capable of . . .}"

"Of violence?"

"{ . . . yes.}"

"I'm not saying it will inevitably come to that. But if it does . . ."

Lamen shook his head, prayer-jewelry shuffling back and forth with his braid.

"We are all capable under the right conditions, I think, sir-- I mean no disrespect, I really do not. But if it came down to that. Well, if we weren't capable, we had better learn. Otherwise . . . we'd all end up like Heilhij. Frightened and slaved by our masters. Obedients." He sounded deeply disgusted as he spoke.

"{I do not believe committing a wrong will correct the wrongs all ready done, Lamen. It is not the way.}"

The young man gazed into the grass, idly running his fingers along a stalk. He spoke slowly, darkly.

"{I believed that too. For years. The things I've seen have changed that.}"

Sojourn took note of the sun's position in the sky.

"{I must begin heading back to the city. The Elders will soon arrive.}"

"I shall walk with you back."

They moved largely in silence on the return trip, the only sound Kur's gentle breath on the land. Sojourn paused to nibble here and there on the grass along the way. He was startled when the human suddenly spoke again.

"I did not come out here just to escape my family, sir. I hope you believe that to be true. I truly do wish to walk among the Wise Ones and contribute all I can to their culture."

Sojourn approached quietly from behind him.

"{I know that, Lamen. I am certain you shall make a fine Chaperone.}"

The boy turned and gazed up at the horse, a vulnerable, hopeful look in his eyes.

"You really believe that? I wish I were as certain. My desire is strong. Bu t. . . I'm simply not sure if I'll have the capacity. For such a noble thing to accomplish, it's . . ."

"{It is well within your grasp, Brindenburg. You possess the drive to pursue it for a reason.}"

Lamen gave a strained sigh, the youthful anguish over the uncertainty not lessened by Sojourn's comment.

"All I can do is work as hard as I can, to hopefully become worthy of such a thing."

His eyes slipped shut and his chin dropped. He tapped Soj's forehead in good-bye.

"I want to thank you sir. For talking with me today. For hearing my thoughts. I cannot express what it means to me."

Sojourn looked upon the boy's ducked head, feeling the mixed swell of empathy and sympathy for somebody in his position. He was too soft, that was what Flaxen had always warned him-- too sympathetic to the young people, who were born into a world with such an awesomely terrifying challenge to face. Sojourn moved forward, to slide a horse-cheek along the boy's in a gentle expression of comfort and affection. He muttered deeply into his ear,

"{You stand not alone in this world despite what it may seem.}"

He moved back to eye Lamen soberly. The child looked even younger at the moment. His expression read a perfect bittersweet.

"{Thank you,}" he whispered. Sojourn was about to say more when his ears perked up. His head darted to gaze quickly at the source of the sound. Lamen strained to see but didn't see or hear anything.

"What is it?"

"{Patroller,}" Sojourn said tersely, lowering his hindquarters to the ground,

"{Get up, child. Quickly.}"

Lamen did as ordered, though utterly baffled to be offered a ride-- such a thing was to be earned-- and Sojourn took off through the grass in a gallop.

"But I thought Patrollers never came 'round here!"

"{They don't,}" Sojourn agreed. He paused at a fork.

"{We're quite close to the city. We'll come 'round from the other side,}" he said shortly before choosing a side and rushing through. Sojourn was correct, and they quickly came upon the sight of the flapping city. At the far end, the all-too-familiar shape of a Patroller was hovering. The grass underneath it splayed at odd angles.

"Why is it here?"

"{I don't understand. They've always ignored our city. Claimed we had no use to them, or even intellect. Why--}"

There were horses present at the city, several. Most of the Elders, it seemed. The tents flapped wildly and objects inside clattered, the Patroller's wind interfering rudely with them.

_{Settlement of the Draft Creatures.__ Hear the Mighty K'laul.}_

The Elders were moving about, trying to speak directly to the craft hovering above them, but being ignored. Some were trying to keep the tents from being completely blown over.

"{They're addressing us directly? They've never done that. Not for years,}" Sojourn puffed, darting his gaze about wildly.

_{Cease your motion, beasts! You shall hear the Mighty K'laul!}_

"{A crackin' _falkworm_ could hear the Mighty K'laul, for Kur's sake! We hear you,}" one of the touchy male Elders bellowed at the sky.

_{A dictate has been issued. The Draft Creatures of Keeval are, from this point onward, forbidden by the Mighty K'laul to enter the __Forest__City__. The Chaperones that dwell in the forest shall be transferred over a series of two weeks.}_

"{_What?!}"___

"She can't be serious," Lamen said quietly, gazing up at the spider in disbelief.

There was an angry uproar from the Elders below, their voices protesting, some rearing up to wave hooves menacingly at the bug,

"{That city needs us! You can't cut off its own crucial natural resources or it shall dehydrate like a tree--}"

_{Those discovered to disobey this mandate shall be punished and returned to their proper territory. The city has been placed on an updated schedule of machine integration. The Draft Creatures will no longer be required on any Labor Force.}_

By now the horses had calmed down and stopped prancing about; they all stood under the Patroller, pleading collectively to be heard.

"{She will not hear us. It still responds as if we cannot speak,}" Sojourn realized, seeing the leaders of his race speaking uselessly to the craft above them.

"{As if we're nothing but stupid beasts of burden. We can't hope to get through.}"

"It would not matter anyway if you could talk to the K'laul," Lamen murmured. The electronic voice continued to boom and echo across the ocean:

_{The K'laul suggests full and complete compliance with this new mandate. Any formal resistance will be dealt with immediately and fully. Assuming your cooperation you can assure your continued existance.}_

"{Go back to where you belong, you disgusting _korvah,}_" a horse spat at the machine, showing its snarling teeth. A few others tossed some insults around, Sojourn and his rider still watching at a nervous distance. The spider rose higher in the sky, its engine thrumming like an angry wasp. Sojourn watched its flickering eyes as it boomed:

_{Be warned, Draft Creatures. The K'laul has no further use of you whatsoever. If you do not interfere you shall be ignored. If you block the Mighty Lady's wishes she shall feel no hesitation to dispose of you.}_

The Elders from below simply blinked and stared in disbelief. They didn't even know how to respond to that. Sojourn felt a rage rise in his throat, Lamen's fingers angrily tightening his grip on Sojourn's mane, the youth's fury blending with his own.

"{You feel like talking a little bit more today on your political viewpoints, my young sir?}" Sojourn asked in a raw, raspy tone, feeling his leg muscles coil and bunch and prepare as the human's own muscles tensed and prepared to hold on for a ride.

"In fact I do, Sojourn, sir. I do indeed."

The black horse didn't wait around for any more permission after that and flung himself full-force, not even stopping to consider if his rider had the proper skills not to fall off. Everything flashed by in a blur, grass, tents, the surprised faces of the Elders. The child stayed with him, a light and easy load on his back-- he tugged on his mane to hold on and it hurt a little, not that it mattered. Sojourn skid on his hooves, dirt and grass kicking up in his wake, stopping right under the dark shadow of the loud thrumming machine. He reared up to his full height, which was quite impressive for a horse of his size, and roared, swinging hooves at the spider just beyond his reach. The human rider began to holler at the top of his lungs at the machine floating above them: Sojourn couldn't even make out at first what he was screaming. He was too busy screaming himself, spitting and cursing, whether she would hear him or not.

"_You shall not get away with these actions and threats you wretched brutes-- don't think we're the weaklings you make us out to be-- there shall be retaliation, mark my words, and your black hearts will crumble to dust in our Sun's light-- for Kur's sake, these horses have voices! YOU WILL HEAR ME!"_

They didn't have loudspeakers, and they didn't have the technology capable of amplifying sound in the way the K'laul did. They knew in a screaming match, the Patroller would always win, and in a literal physical battle, its weapons would instantly neutralize them. They knew it, but they didn't care. The Elders, impassioned by the open display of defiance, joined in the cries. Together they screamed and shouted in pain and fury. Not just for today but every day they had lived under the eye of their watchers. Who had slowly, subtly, and completely come to control every aspect of their lives.

The Patroller could have taken action but chose not to. In doing so it was in fact almost worse. It did not heed their words, as if it were above such things-- as if it was entirely inconsequential either way to it. It simply drifted higher and higher into the sky and floated away.


	15. Scattered Souls

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter Fifteen - Scattered Souls**

-----------------------------------------

Something in the atmosphere of Keeval had changed. Celesal knew it in her bones when she woke up that morning. It troubled her during morning session while she was at church, but nobody shared her uneasiness. So she figured she must have just been nervous. Sojourn had left to the Sea to meet with the Elders that morning and told her he'd be back that afternoon. She had worked most of that morning with the Fifth Apex of the Prayer Force, practicing the eloquent calligraphy required to write down their hymns and mythology into their books. It was such a beautiful day that day, the sun shining so proudly, that her family had decided to have a picnic outdoors . . . it was fun and they even got grandma Makka to come along. But then they heard the hum of the K'laul's machines. They were confused by this unscheduled activity. Something wasn't right.

They had come, many of them, darting above the city, at midday. They shouted in their electronic voices to the crowds of people. Now was the start of exciting new things, the K'laul's machines announced. No longer would they waste time slowly integrating the cities so that the people would have no difficulty adjusting. They felt we were ready to speed things along and join them in the dawn of a new Era. Whoever wasn't ready for this change would have to find a way to cope-- do not worry, they said. It may frighten you at first, but you will come to understand what a glorious gift we are giving all of you. We want to take you by the hand and lead all of you into our new Era. You shall discover unimaginable beauties. We want you to stand beside us together as this happens.

The speech, projected over the city by several hovering Patrollers in various locations for surround-sound, was grand and impassioned. The villagers gazed up in awe at the machines as they spoke. But a sinking sense of dread filled Celesal's stomach. The machines began to announce the new mandates.

There had been a change in the Lady's schedule, they said, and new, improved plans were set forward. They said they had a way to smoothly integrate all of Keeval's Forces in just a few weeks, to upgrade them on machines. Keeval would become the second most advanced and efficient city, next to Heilhij. Next would be Jelshichi and then at last the western city. They would no longer be dependant on the Draft Creatures, they said, and a mandate now forbade most from entering their city. They would be phased out, the spiders eagerly explained. Upgraded. In the span of one month, they expected most of this to be complete, and Keeval would step up and join the K'laul. As equals.

The village was a twisting mess of confusion by the time the machines left. New lists, schedules and assignments had been given to all. Nobody knew how to react. Many scrambled to integrate and begin on their new tasks. Many simply stood around with uncertainty, talking amongst themselves. Some cried out in protest or misery. Some started praying. Celesal had only one thing on her mind at the moment, amidst the chaos, and that was her Chaperone. To her knowledge, he was still out at Sea, and his kind had been branded as useless, outdated technology. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Her family went inside their kraipa to pray and her mother begged for her to do the same. But she refused. Juliehos sent her father out to drag her back into their house, but Celesal easily evaded him among the confused crowds of people. She just couldn't go home right now, she had to stay out and think.

She wandered among her village, among the other lost people, her auburn eyes searching. Just taking in the chaos for the moment of everyone around her. Her throat felt raw. Her stomach was in a tight knot and her head hurt. The strange sense of uneasiness she had felt this morning had immerged full-blown. For now all she could think to do was to feel it.

She had been sitting on an overturned wheel barrel, one of the ones that had been dumped next to the old granary building, right next to a cobblestone path, watching the people passing to and fro on the path. Puffy white clouds scuttled across the blue sky and the sun continued to shine cheerfully, but the village below was not a reflection of the serenity above. Eventually something caught her attention. It was a horse, a short, stout one who was a soft grey color, with an especially long, shaggy, pretty mane and tail. Celesal wondered idly to herself who it was, because she did not recall seeing her before amongst the Chaperones. The horse rushed about in a hurried manner, tossing wary glances over her shoulder and towards the sky, as if nervous of the daemons returning. She kept approaching and talking to the other Chaperone horses in the village.

When the horse passed by Celesal in a quick trot down the path, she called out to her;

"Hey. Excuse me, ma'am?"

The horse turned her head briefly, as if uncertain she had heard something. Celesal repeated,

"Ma'am--excuse me, I'm sorry-- hi?"

The horse quickly turned and walked up to Celesal, giving her a quick look-over.

"{'Lo, young one. What troubles you?}"

"Yes, hi-- I've never seen you here before-- you, um, you wouldn't happen to know Chaperone Sojourn, would you, ma'am?"

"{I would indeed. You wouldn't happen to be Celesal Alderwit, my dear?}"

Celesal sprang her feet, surprised and excited--

"I am she, yes! So you know him! Oh, gosh-- ma'am-- he left this morning for the Sea, and he hasn't returned yet, and--" She broke off a moment, not knowing even what to say to her. The horse hushed her gently,

"{Shh, Celesal, dear, you needn't stress your heart, I saw him this morning. He is well to my knowledge and was returning here. He expected to arrive within this hour and should be here shortly.}"

Celesal exhaled, her shoulders dropping, feeling a little dizzy from worry.

"Oh, thank Kur. I don't know why I feel so worried for him. There's no reason he'd be harmed. It's just-- oh, rackles, ma'am, I'm so sorry to waste your time like this. It's clear you're very busy."

"{Worry not for that, child. You should not be blamed for feeling as you do. These are upsetting times.}"

Celesal dropped her gaze to the ground sadly and murmured to herself.

"Upsetting's not the half of it. Oh, I wish he'd hurry up and get home. I have nothing to do with myself here . . ."

When she glanced back up she was surprised to see the sleek horse had not already left to carry on her work; instead she still stood before her, looking thoughtful.

"{Sojourn speaks very highly of you, Celesal. You are a dear friend to him and so to us. Come with me. I need help with my tasks.}"

"Wh-what? But--how can I do anything, I mean--"

"{You will see. Ride with me, Alderwit.}"

Her mother's voice automatically echoed in her head-- _Never ride strangers_-- but Celesal looked into the horses' eyes a moment. The horse was in fact older than she first appeared and her eyes belayed the wisdom of many years. She was gentle and sincere.

"Ok."

Celesal hopped on her back quickly and expertly, and the grey mare took them along the cobblestone path in her quick, cautious trot.

"I just realized I never learned your name, ma'am."

"{Of course, I apologize, Celesal. I am Elder Fallow.}"

Celesal stiffed, looking down in shock at her bobbing head as she moved.

"What? I'm sorry, ma'am, did you say _Elder?"_

"{Indeed,}" she confirmed, giving a sweet sort of sly smile. Celesal couldn't believe it. An Elder in her city? Just wandering around like this-- who just picked her up for a ride and asked for her help?_ Her_ help?

"How could I possibly help an Elder?" Celesal asked, disbelief evident in her tone. Fallow chuckled kindly from beneath her.

"{I may know more than others, young one, but that is far from knowing all.}"

They took a thin, rarely-used offshoot to their path, skittering through the thin trees and bushes and patches of ivy.

"But-- ma'am-- isn't it dangerous for you to be here? The mandate--"

"{It is. It is a risk we've chosen to take. I am not to linger here long.}"

Celesal kept quiet after that and just held on, watching as they navigated through the woods. Like any good rider she kept a good watch of the land, holding an eye and ear out for daemons. Fortunately they met none along their way and after a few minutes, Fallow stopped at an old grain silo that was no longer in use.

"What are we to do here?" Celesal asked in a whisper.

"{Watch,}" the horse whispered back, and then, tilting her head back, whinnied, stamping the ground with her hooves. A horse appeared cautiously from behind the silo.

"{Elder Fallow-- come. There has been no-one this way since we've arrived.}"

"{Good,}" the Elder approved, trotting up and following the horse around the silo and to the back. There stood a collection of horses back there, and Celesal recognized most of them, the Chaperones from her village. The horses bowed their heads when Fallow arrived.

"{I thank each of you for your respect. I wish we were meeting under more pleasant conditions but it was not to be.}"

Fallow moved to stand directly in front of the large silo, so that the horses were congregated in a semi-circle of sorts facing her.

"{Thank you for coming. I know it seems rather impromptu, and that's because it is-- we meet in secrecy for my own safety, not yours. As I am not a Chaperone of this city I am now forbidden by the K'laul to be here.}"

"{Elder, I wish you hadn't come. You are much too important to us to put yourself in danger,}" a horse said, sounding rather distraught.

"{Now, you'll all stop with that. There's no need to concern yourselves with my safety. This was decided as a group with the other Elders. I am not to stay long and will be back in the Sea before sunset. But believe me, friends, the small risk I've taken is well worth it.}"

This quieted the gathering a little. Celesal watched silently with absolute fascination. Seeing the deep trust and respect in the eyes of the horses before her, knowing she was upon one of the most powerful horses of the land, was utterly humbling to behold.

"{Friends, I've come here because I know you'll need to hear this first-hoof from one of us. It's essential that we stay together in this difficult time. The Elders have discussed our situation at today's Gathering. We were visited by Patrollers at the Sea just as you have been visited here.}"

Celesal slumped a little as she sat stiffly on the horse, trying to look small.

"{It seems the K'laul are quite serious about this new change of plans. I was present for the announcement, and . . .}" Celesal glanced down when Fallow hesitated. The horse took a breath and went on, speaking in her confidant, easy tone.

"{The K'laul did in fact threaten to do harm to our kind if we did not comply with their plans.}"

The horses whinnied a little, shuffling anxiously.

"{The time has come, they shall exterminate us!}" a fearful voice said.

"{They cannot, surely--}"

"{Of course they can! They're the K'laul!}"

"{Friends! Hold thy tongues, your Elder speaks!}"

The horses immediately fell silent and still. Fallow regarded them seriously.

"{All of the Keeval horses are counting on each of you to be strong. We must be brave in the face of this danger. Your Elders are only as powerful as the support they are given.}"

The horses lowered their heads again.

"{I have told you this because you all must know the weight of the situation. The K'laul grows strong and bold. But we are far from being conquered. This city still needs you, now more than ever. I want each of you to continue your Chaperone duties as they have always been asked of you. The time will come that the K'laul will remove you from your posts-- sooner rather than later. But until then we must carry on.}"

She paused and the horses around her were reverently quiet. She could see in their eyes that they took her words to heart and would do just as she said.

"{Back at the Sea we continue to discuss options and seek ways to improve our situation. There are many uncertainties. The Elders will now be holding a Gathering nearly every day to give these important matters attention. I cannot tell you we have the answers to everything yet. But . . . I can tell you we are trying, and will continue to do so. That we will never give up hope and simply allow the Daemon to shunt us from our land and our people.}"

The horses murmured their approval of this. Fallow nodded at them in appreciation.

"{My rider is Celesal Alderwit. I believe most of you are quite familiar with her,}" the Elder said, causing Celesal to jump in surprise at being mentioned.

"{She is among the many youth of this city that we fight for. This world is the inheritance for her generation. I know in my heart that each of us will do everything within our power to make this the best world, not just for ourselves but for the future to come. As long as we do that there can be no wrong.}"

Elder Fallow stood tall and looked upon her people proudly.

"{I ask you all to hear her words, the voice of our youth!}"

Celesal balked as the horses looked up at her with attentive gazes.

"M-ma'am," she squeaked, swallowing her dry throat. But Fallow was simply calm as usual. She murmured to her in a mellow tone,

"{No worries, my dear. Just speak whatever's in your heart.}"

Celesal thought she was crazy. Ask her to say something after the speech the Elder had given? But when she looked up to the faces of the horses around her, the confidence they held towards her, she found unexpected inspiration. Straightening up, she puffed up her chest and spoke to the group.

"{S-Sojourn left this morning to visit the Gathering at the Sea. He was cut from the, uh, the Farm Force. I've . . . we've known each other since we were young. We first met at the mud-pits, when my family was harvesting mud for our new _kriapa_ and they let me come along.}"

She smiled at the memory.

"{It was drizzling lightly on that day. Everyone said to be cautious during the rains. It was dark and the sun was hidden in the sky. It made them nervous but me and Sojourn thought it was neat. We, ah, ended up a complete mess by the end of the afternoon, covered head to hoof in mud.}"

She smiled as the expressions around her softened into amused and adoring smiles.

"{I never forgot that day, you know. My parents and siblings scolded me when they found out, pretended to be angry with us. But I could tell they were too amused to get too mad. And everyone there harvesting seemed to relax a little. They stopped looking so worried, almost as if they realized there was nothing to fear about the rain.}"

She gave a lingering look along each of the Chaperones gathered there.

"{I've always believed that there really isn't anything to fear, because we are the safe ones. We are with Kur and are loved. The daemons are the ones that are truly frightened. That's why they lash out at us, because they feel they cannot be with us. So I think that we will the find the same thing to be true about the K'laul. That, behind the daemon masks they wear, are just some frightened, lost people who feel left out. And are too afraid to come home.}"

She fell quiet, and was surprised at the group response. They bowed their heads in respect.

"{You are a woman wise beyond your years, Celesal,}" Fallow murmured. Celesal didn't know how to respond to that. She wanted to deny it-- couldn't accept such high praise from an Elder-- but in the moment, realized they were all the same, really. Peers on the same boat, just as confused and earnest as the next creature. So instead she bowed her own head and murmured in return,

"Thank you, Elder Fallow."

A ruffling, shuffling sound made her glance up, along with the others. She was fearful a brief moment, though it was an irrational fear since it obviously was not one of the K'laul's machines. Then a familiar black figure stepped into view from around the silo, followed by the horse that had been standing guard.

_"Sojourn!"_

In an easy, sleek motion she leapt off the Elder's back and ran over to him. She crashed into his chest and threw her arms around him, hugging as tightly as she could. The horse murmured her name in relief and lowered his head to press her into his embrace. She could feel his heavy jaw pressing into her back, the warmth of muscles that had been traveling quickly through the forest.

"{There was so many, Soj, so many of them, I didn't know what to think. I still don't.}"

"{Shhhh,}" the sable creature soothed. She stroked the familiar velvety fur, a comfort under her fingers.

"{Rackles, Soj, I was worried about you.}"

The horse said something in response, though Celesal could not hear or see what. It didn't matter right now, what mattered was he was here, safe.

Eventually Celesal let go and backed away enough so that she could understand what Sojourn said to her.

"{Do your parents know you're out here? I suppose not. They're probably worried sick, Celesal.}"

"I know. I couldn't go back 'til I knew you were all right," she murmured distractedly as the horse fussed over her like a mother hen.

"{Oh, hon. You know I look out for myself. There was much to discuss at the Gathering. Quite an exciting day I suppose you could say. You all right, my dear? Just a little shook up like everyone else?}"

Celesal nodded.

"{I see you've met Fallow already. Blast, I was looking forward to introducing her myself.}"

The grey mare had come forward and she now tapped Sojourn's forehead in tender greeting.

"{Soj. Your Celesal has quite a head on her shoulders. I'm really at a loss as to why she never ended up a Chaperone.}"

"{Ah, but she has too much to contribute to the humans for that. We mustn't be greedy and take all the best ones for ourselves,}" Sojourn grinned at her.

"{Fair enough. Though I do hope to see you visit more often, young one.}"

"If I can convince my mother. She doesn't like me wandering. Ah--" Celesal winced, reality finally catching up with her. "She's really going to kill me, I think."

"{Yes, it would probably be wise for you to check in on her, I'd think.}"

Fallow gently nudged Celesal's forehead with her own.

"{It was a pleasure to meet you, Celesal Alderwit. I hope our paths cross again soon, and on fairer conditions.}"

"You're leaving?"

The Elder glanced around the woods again, ears flickering carefully.

"{I must. I've already lingered longer than planned.}"

She moved quickly over to say her good-byes to the other Chaperones.

"{I'm escorting her back, Celesal. I urge you to hasten and join your family back underground.}"

Celesal looked up to Sojourn. He was right, of course. She had to get back. She stood on tippy-toes to press her forehead against his own, hands on either side of his neck.

"Be swift and safe, the both of you. You meet me later at the stables, you understand me?"

"{I promise, ma'am.}"

He tugged a smile at her, giving her a sideways look.

"Good. Then I'll go get yelled at now."

She let him go after a quick kiss on the muzzle. Elder Fallow appeared by his side again.

"{Good luck with that,}" Sojourn wished her wryly, before the two horses quickly slipped down the path, Sojourn in the lead, Fallow following him close behind.


	16. Intentions

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter Sixteen - Intentions**

-----------------------------------------

"Do you trust them?"

"Only as far as I could throw them, sir."

"O'Neill, as they were small, lightweight creatures, could you not, in theory, throw them a considerable distance?"

"Ok, bad example."

Jack leaned back in his chair,

"The point is, they're obviously hiding more than just their faces. But it's not like that's surprising."

"I agree with the Colonel. They trust us about as much as we do them. But it's a start."

"Agreed. The next stage of our alliance is going to require extremely delicate handling," the General observed. Carter added,

"Especially considering their expectations of the Goa'uld."

"Yeah, something tells me they aren't going to like it when we break the truth to them," Jack observed.

"They have come to worship them as their Gods," Teal'c said gravely.

"I don't know if I'd say they've gone that far, Teal'c. But they certainly have the wrong idea about them."

"What exactly is that, Major?"

"Well, sir, they've done their best to make sense of the artifacts uncovered on their world, but there are obviously some holes in their history."

"They're very eager to learn more about the Goa'uld and other races, though," Daniel said,"I doubt we'll be able to avoid telling them. Especially if we give them Stargate access."

"No, of course not. We'd be obligated to inform them of the hazards if and when we give them Stargate access," the General agreed.

"Well, sir, not to play devil's advocate, but-- they're scientists. They're curious for good reason. They just want to know what's out there."

"Yeah, well, I think they may find some unpleasant surprises," Jack murmured. Hammond gestured for them to pay attention,

"Hold on, Major. Let's cover what we know. They've already agreed to meet us again, this time face-to-face, and give you full access to the planet, correct?"

"Not exactly. They don't want us crossing the River. We're allowed to speak to the Laborers, but we'd be 'too much of a disturbance' in their less controlled environment," Daniel commented.

"But they're gonna let us bring any equipment we want, sir!"

"Yes, I caught that part, Colonel."

"They're being fairly trusting, all things considered, sir. We've been given a lot of slack."

Hammond nodded at the Major.

"Sounds like we've made good progress."

Carter continued,

"This next meeting we're planning on arranging will be a sort of token exchange. We get to see a little of their stuff, we show them some of ours."

"Right. I want you to broach the subject of our primary interest during your next visit, Major. I believe we already know theirs."

"Well-- are we authorized to discuss Gate travel or the Goa'uld, sir?"

The General looked thoughtful a moment.

"Don't reveal anything crucial. But if they push, you can toss them a few bones. I want us to sound open-minded to sharing the information, but don't simply hand it out yet."

"I understand, sir," Carter nodded.

The General looked to all of his flagship team.

"Our primary objective here is still to obtain the knowledge of how to make use of this jerra material. Of course you all will pursue positive diplomatic relations and any other beneficial technology along the way. Test the waters. Ideally these people will be easily convinced to share their knowledge and are unaware of the true power of what they possess."

"Don't think I've ever run into one of these mythical ideal situations you speak of, sir," Jack pointed out.

"How well I know that, Colonel. Let's just see how things go. I expect we'll probably have to eventually lay all our cards on the table to get what we want, but this calls for going in cautiously. Learn all you can, people."

"Ah, sir?" Daniel spoke up,

"What happens if we discover their treatment of the pheasants isn't as innocent as they make it to be? We have plenty of reason to be suspicious that some pretty . . . backhanded stuff might be going on."

"Like, say, just as an example-- possibly forcing them to do slave labor all day?" Jack asked innocently. Daniel answered,

"Well. Yeah. I'll feel better if we can convince them to let us talk to the villagers. We're only hearing the aristocrat's side of the story, and I'm sure I don't have to tell you that can be a somewhat incomplete picture . . ."

"Well you were all with the lowest on the totem poll for five months. How did they feel about the situation?"

There was a pause in the room. Daniel chewed his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Not very talkative, sir," Jack supplied. Carter nodded.

"I got pretty close to one of the social niches. In fact they considered me a friend, sir . . . but learning anything significant was like pulling teeth. It was-- well, I'm not sure I know how to even explain it, sir."

Daniel spoke up quietly,

"It was the atmosphere there. Everyone was focused on the routine. They kept the important things to themselves. Talked about superficial things. Played a lot of games. And, ah-- well, other recreational activities," he murmured, casting a very brief glance to his side, Jack smirking, and then continued,

"They didn't have much energy for anything else. The cycle kept them from doing that. And the, uh, spiders hovering over our heads didn't exactly help. I don't think there was anyway of knowing whether they really chose to be there. Or if they chose for the right reasons."

The group lulled into silence as Daniel's words hung for a moment.

"I agree with Dr. Jackson. We were in fact too close to the situation in order to analyze it. I myself felt the influence of this rhythm."

"How's that, Teal'c?" Carter asked. He explained,

"I was reminded of the war games young Jaffa Warriors are put through during their training. It can be in fact a subtle but effective brainwashing technique. The simple act of repetition programs obedience."

"He's right. That's exactly what it was like," Daniel agreed.

"That in itself isn't enough evidence to go on . . ."

Jack cut him off,

"We know, sir. But I think it's worth not handing our complete trust over to our slave masters yet."

Hammond nodded.

"Dr. Jackson. During our next liaison I'd like you to learn what you can about the pheasants. Be sure you take advantage of the opportunity they've given you to talk with the laborers."

Daniel nodded. "Thank you, I will."

Hammond looked up to the rest of the team.

"Are there any other concerns that need to be brought up?"

Jack raised his hand.

"Colonel?" the General asked patiently.

"Yeah, sir, I was just wondering. Isn't this more of an SG-9 thing? Diplomacy and all? Not to say I wouldn't _love_ to see the little guys-- uh, gals again--"

"I think it would be best to keep things consistent for now. Better for establishing stable relations," the General murmured.

"Right, yes-- consistent-- but--"

"I also suspect they've taken a liking to you, Colonel."

Jack narrowed his eyes at him.

"General--"

"I think that'll be all, Colonel."

Jack closed his mouth and scowled instead. Hammond gave the group an encouraging look and concluded the debriefing.

"Have a good weekend, people. I'll see you Monday."


	17. Longer Lunch Break

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter Seventeen - Longer Lunch Break**

-----------------------------------------

"Your move, Tenron."

The young woman grunted in acknowledgement, and she swiped up a handful of the small stones sitting on the table. Shaking them between her two cupped hands, she then let them tumble to the tabletop one-by-one. Each pebble had intricate figures etched onto their sides in black charcoal, and Tenron studied the results carefully.

"You gonna go?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

Tenron rubbed her chin idly as she pondered her strategy, poking through the pile of pebbles with her other hand, and Galan watched her carefully. The young woman's head was wrapped expertly with the valuable _thear_-cloth, tight and neat and bundled into a curled bun at the end that tucked back in perfectly. A couple small beads and shiny trinkets were poked into the turban, proudly displaying the renegade items. Tenron had always looked young for her age; she was in fact the same age as Galan, 24, though she looked more like 19, because something about her face was always a bit chubby and baby-girl like in appearance.

"All right. I'm gonna get killed again, I just know it."

Tenron moved her stones into place, clicking them across the circles and ovals crudely etched into the table-top.

"You've got plenty of chances still. Don't be such a pessimist."

Tenron finished sliding the rocks into place and glanced up at Galan with a mildly amused look.

"I'm being realistic in this case."

Tenron returned her hands to rest on her knees, which she was hugging against her chest, as she peered down at the play board. She sniffed and rubbed dirt from her nose with the back of her hand and murmured,

"Ok, go."

Galan sipped lukewarm water from her tin cup as she evaluated the game for a moment, then took her turn. The clatter of her stones on the table was just one among many sounds, as laborers shuffled about the eating area, chattering at other tables, playing games, bartering, and whatever else. The dull roar of group conversation, the clatter of eating utensils as the line was being served its rations, and the other mealtime sounds were something Galan was used to ignoring. Just as she was used to ignoring the metallic, dirty taste in her mouth from drinking the water and the subtle but persistent ache in her lower back and feet.

"Mm. Slide," Galan muttered to herself as she moved the rock into place. She rolled over a few rocks next to it, revealing a different side to them, and a different figure.

"Damn. Didn't even see that one."

"Go ahead."

Galan watched in silence as her game partner took her turn. The _thear_-cloth used to bind her hands was wearing thin again already. They'd need to get her more soon. Tenron had recently bartered for an expensive little shell to add to her prayer jewelry instead of just getting more thear-cloth. Galan knew she shouldn't have done that, but . . . she was so happy with that shell.

"'Kay."

Galan wordlessly took her turn, sliding the stones in her cupped hands and letting them clatter onto the worn wooden table. As she placed her game pieces she meditated over her own thear-wraps on her hands. They were tied up neatly, snug but not too tight, not a single strand that had come loose yet for the day. Tenron had done Galan's wraps for her just as she had for Tenron. They both learned the skill quickly enough from the women they met when they were brought to this sector of the Fields. It was of course impossible for somebody to properly fasten the strips themselves, especially around the hands, and required another person to do so. A seemingly small thing, but it made a big difference, because the protective cocoon, especially if fashioned skillfully, would cut a worker's bruising and aching in half. It would keep them cleaner, the harsh, coarse orange dust from their skin, it slicked sweat off the body and evaporated to keep them cool, it reflected the harsh rays of the sun, it cushioned them from the outside world. This is why friends would spend such careful time wrapping each other up in the thear-cloth each morning. It was a simple thing, but one of the best things they could do for each other.

"You've been on a winning streak ever since we got here, Galan. I'm starting to wonder if somebody blessed you to be a master at _Fessa. _Either that or cursed me to be horrid at it."

Galan smiled just slightly at this, as Tenron finished her turn and she started to take her own. She spoke in a quiet, affectionate tone,

"Don't beat yourself up over it so much. You were always better than me at all the Arts across the River, remember."

Her stones hit the table and her friend exclaimed,

"See! Nearly all Air Elements again, exactly what you need this time. It's always like that."

"Slide, slide, and slide," Galan murmured as she moved her pieces into place, tumbling and displacing the other pieces.

"You just love it, don't you, this is payback for you?"

"Oh, come on, Tenron, you really think I'm that immature?"

They shared a gaze for a moment and Galan smirked.

"Ok, ok. Maybe I like it just a little."

"You wait and see, Galan! It'll all catch up with you."

"Oh, I know. That's why I enjoy it while I can."

They shared a dry laugh at that, entertained for the moment with such a simple thing. Galan liked to hear her friend's laugh, because it reminded her of back home, in the green forest where they used to play as kids. They had known each other ever since she could remember. Had lived right next door to each other, not sisters by blood, but might as well have been.

"Come on then, it's your move."

"I hardly see the point by now."

She went anyway. Galan watched her play, the smile on her face never quite evaporating, as if it had become caught there when she became lost in thought. She remembered the day Tenron announced she would be joining the Labor Force to pay her family's debts. It was around the same time her own family's debts had been mounting and a worker would soon need to be recruited from her bloodline. Galan had said she'd go too when Tenron shared the news. Celesal had tried to convince her she'd go instead. Her younger sibling was scared at the notion of Galan leaving, and guilt-ridden, even though it was not her fault to bear. But Galan had managed to convince her family to let her be the one. She had done it as much for her family and siblings as she had for Tenron.

She never regretted that choice. To say her time spent in the Desert was easy would be a blatant lie, of course. And to say she did not feel conflicted to be living and breathing in such a haunted place would also be a lie. She felt dirty. Not just physically but morally and psychically. She knew that the work she did here was wrong, that she simply didn't belong here, that to dwell and disturb the tainted land was not her place. But she also knew that it would soon pass and she could return home. That in the long-run the K'laul would be defeated and that the desert could be left in the respectful peace that it deserved. And their cursed brothers and sisters would be free to search and roam the orange emptiness until they finally found their redemption. It was not a thing they could be helped with because it was their burden to carry and their punishment to carry through. The laborer's presence here was an intrusion. The longer they stayed here, digging up dirt and redispersing it, the longer they delayed the Tainted Ones' punishments. Only when they left could the punishment follow its naturally intended course and eventually lift.

Until then Galan would have to do her best with her circumstances. It was all she could do.

"Slide. Right, I'm pretty much dead by this point," Tenron concluded. She pointed a dirty orange finger in her direction accusingly.

"You'll wipe me out in one move. I'll bet you anything you will. You in?"

"Define 'anything'," Galan replied.

"I don't know, girl, anything, name your fancy."

"You'll bet the shell?" Tenron raised a brow at the request.

"What? If you're so confidant. You'd bet the shell if you really were."

"You want my shell? You didn't even want me to get it. I thought you didn't want it."

Galan smiled, gaze flitting across the eating area of Communal Camp. More laborers were crowding into the eating area as mealtime hit its peak.

"Well? Galan, y'really want the shell? Tell me!"

"I never said I didn't want you to get it. It's a nice shell."

"You _want_ it?"

"No. I want you to keep it. Bet me that pencil you have."

Tenron shook her head.

"You're always passing notes across the River, Galan," she chided, clicking at her in a mock-disapproving tone.

"You in or what? You take my extra thear-cloth if you win."

"You're on. Jump the rocks already."

The woman gladly did so, drawing it out in a teasing manner before letting them tumble to the rickety, dented table-top. Tenron read them off as they each fell. As she read the last one she hopped in her seat excitedly,

"Slide! Yuh-huh! You got it-- I _told_ you, Galan, you got it!"

Galan shrugged it off, taking another sip from her cup.

"Just got lucky is all."

"Psssh. You know it's more than that."

"What's all the thrill over? Somebody trip and fall on their soup or what?" Galan wondered, looking across the eating area where a small crowd had gathered 'round, chattering noisily. Tenron glanced over her shoulder and answered dismissively,

"Who knows. Last time, it was that weird guy who was waving that spoon around. These folks'll pay attention to anybody."

"Mm."

Galan continued to watch as the crowd grew bigger and bigger, bulging out of the boarders of the eating area, until there was hardly anyone left sitting at the tables. Even the laborers in charge of serving food left their post to go see the hubub.

"Weird. I'm gonna go check it out."

"Just gonna be spoon-waving man," Tenron murmured warningly as she practiced playing Fessa by herself.

"Probably. See ya on shift."

Galan took her friend's hand and squeezed it briefly as she passed her, a gesture Laborers used when parting ways, and then she wove her way into the crowd. Everyone was pushing and pulling and talking in excited voices, casting nervous and confused glances across to the Overseer stationed nearby, which remained silent and non-responsive. There had been no move by the K'laul to demand order yet. It would not matter soon anyway because shift would begin again.

Pushing her way to what she thought was the front of the crowd, Galan immerged triumphant. And then her smile faltered when she realized she seemed to in fact be in the center of the crowd. Everyone had gathered in a big circle around the area she now stood. She glanced around, irritated, unable to pinpoint the source of excitement, until she suddenly caught sight of it and gasped. She held a hand up to her face and inched forward slowly, not certain at first if her eyes deceived her.

"Samantha?"

They stood among the other laborers, in strange dark green clothes tinted in orange dust, with thick moccasins and caps on their heads, obviously exotic and expensive clothing. They had with them other trinkets, big packs on their backs and shiny objects hanging off the side of their waists. The large, dark-skinned one Galan thought was called Tilk had a huge walking stick with him that was beautifully polished and sculpted like nothing she'd ever seen before. She crept forward, making her way through the bustling laborers towards the four visitors.

"Samantha?"

The straw-haired woman turned her head and smiled upon recognizing Galan. She exclaimed in an excited voice,

"Galan! Hey, I didn't know if I'd see you here! How's it been going?"

Galan came forward slowly and replied,

"I've been healthy and well. You have returned! I don't understand. Have you been recaptured? Why would the K'laul transfer you with all your possessions in tact?"

Samantha smiled a moment and explained,

"No, we're not being transferred here. The K'laul recognized their wrongful charges and released us from them."

"How is that possible?" Galan came closer, so that she could look into the strange blue eyes of the tall woman.

"Surely they will punish you for being on this side of the River if you are not on the Labor Force!"

"They've, ah, they've made an exception for us," one of the men said. Galan looked him over with a curious expression. He was Daniel, Sam's friend, but he wore a strange metal frame on his face for some reason.

"Daniel. However did you convince the K'laul of all of this?"

He gave a compassionate little smile and shuffled through the curious laborers so he could see her better.

"Well. It's complicated. We've actually, ah, opened diplomatic relations with them, we've been traveling to the Desert City and back to talk with them, negotiate."

Galan's eyes widened.

"Negotiate with the K'laul! You've-- this-- this can't be-- it would--"

She tapered off completely into just sounds of disbelief, watching the group in stunned amazement. The other man of the group, Jack, had opened his pack and was pulling shiny, silver objects from it.

"Here we go. Gather 'round! Anybody want some MREs? There's plenty for everyone, I have a whole pack of em'! C'mon, macaroni and cheese, folks, and whatever else-- here we go, no pushing, there's enough for everyone."

Jack handed out the silver baggies to everyone within reach. The laborers didn't seem to know exactly what they were getting, but when a man with a big pack was passing out a bunch of shiny things, people were content to grab first and ask questions later. Jack grinned and held one of the bags up on the air, shouting cheerfully,

"Food! I have food for you! Yes! Inside these! None of that soup slop today, kids! You want some--" he indicated to the crowd, "Ok, look out, I'm gonna toss it to you. You ready? One, two . . . three!"

The baggie went flying and the laborers cried out excitedly and it was caught. Jack laughed good-heartedly and went to throw more their way.

"Galan, I know this is probably hard to believe . . . but that's why the K'laul hasn't done anything about this yet. They're allowing us to talk to you."

Galan looked back to Daniel, and to the Overseer nearby. It remained dormant. She glanced to see Jack and Tilk dispensing more of the silver bags to the now very friendly and eager laborers.

She looked back to Daniel and Samantha, exhaling,

"It must be so. It's just so incredible, I-- never thought I'd see any of you again, and you show up now-- I must be honest I never put much hope in the efforts of Thatcher, but now I see how wrong I've been. You've--"

"Galan, yeah, about that-- um."

Sam leaned down to be at eye-level with her, as if wanting to read the truth in her eyes.

"I need you to be honest with me. I mean how it's really been for you. _All_ of you. How do they treat you here?"

Galan blinked.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Sam glanced to Daniel for a moment before she leaned in and said,

"You know, how the K'laul treats all of you. Fairly? You aren't overworked or underfed or . . . or _anything_ that can be construed as cruel or . . . unfair?"

Galan studied both Sam and her friend, still uncertain as to what they were trying to get at.

"Things are as they have been since you've left, Samantha. The K'laul's rules on the Labor Force have not changed."

"Ok. Good. Yeah."

"I do not know what you mean by unfair, however."

"Uh."

Jack had finished throwing bags and was now chattering quite loudly with the laborers, friendly grin on his face, patting their shoulders roughly, and asking strange questions, chirping about how the weather had been lately. Galan watched the ruckus still with her confused expression.

"What Sam means is, ahm . . . the K'laul claim that you've all agreed to be governed by them-- I, I mean, we've all agreed to let them govern us. What we're trying to get at here is, is that--"

"Is what?"

Daniel hesitated, his expression of great thought, as he struggled to articulate. Sam cut in,

"Ok, you obviously don't like them, Galan. Right?"

"Don't like who?"

"The K'laul."

"Oh. You're . . . asking if I _like_ the K'laul?"

"No! If you _don't_ like them."

"If I _don't_ like the K'laul."

"Right, yes."

"Like?" Galan frowned. She had no idea what the heck Samantha was rattling on about. Daniel sighed in frustration and rubbed his temples. He muttered something to himself about multiple degrees in linguistics. A deep voice suddenly punctuated the conversation.

"Excuse me."

Galan glanced up as the tall man Tilk was suddenly standing near. He bowed courteously to Galan.

"Greetings, Galan. I am uncertain whether we have met but I have heard my friends speak highly of you. I am Teal'c."

Galan bowed her head likewise.

"Greetings, sir. I am of the Alderwit family. May I ask yours?"

"I am of the Hek'tar family. However I do not believe they are known among this place."

"Few family names reach such visibility, sir, and I very much doubt mine would be among those few either. I hail from the Prayer Artforce and the Literature Artforce."

The tall, deep-voiced man leaned against his walking stick as he addressed Galan,

"I myself have been trained to be a warrior."

Galan looked him up and down, seeing the walking-stick in a new light, and said,

"It has been some time since I have seen such open extremists. You advocate the use of force?"

Teal'c replied levelly,

"I believe that when a people are oppressed and all other options have been exhausted, they have a right and an obligation to fight for the freedom and life in which they believe in."

Galan gazed up at him a moment in silence.

"I believe we are very much alike, Tilk."

The man blinked and possibly gave what was the beginning of a smile. Galan turned to Sam and Daniel, who had been standing there speechlessly.

"You did not tell me much of your friend Tilk, Samantha."

"I-I know. I, uh. He normally doesn't like to talk much."

"This changes things. I did not know you were considering using force."

"Wh-uh. Well, wait a minute. I think we're all in agreement here that violence is a last option, right?"

Galan nodded to Daniel's question. "Yes, that is how I feel. Our people have not seen the touch of violence in eons. We would not dare take such a thing lightly yet the K'laul do seem to be threatening it."

"They do," Daniel said, though it was ambivalent whether he was asking or agreeing.

"And I am loathe for such an act. I admire you Thatchers for being prepared for it, though. Many of my friends would never consider it to be an option at all. But . . ."

"You do?"

Galan hesitated at Sam's question, looking among the three strangers. Laborers that had been gathered around them had fallen quiet due to their conversation and were listening attentively. Galan could feel this was a crossroads. She had pondered these things to herself but never before spoken them aloud. Now she had the chance to align herself with these strangers from Thatcher, people she met several months ago when they were transferred to her sector. Usually people from other cities were not transferred to a different sector unless they were troublemakers: she knew this and had been excited to meet them. She had become captivated with the story Sam told her. The strange, determined spirit in their eyes. They weren't like the others. They were so bold and strong. She liked them. So much so that she agreed to help them escape. In the end their own people had launched a rescue before they could complete an escape plan and she never got a chance to witness the escape first-hand. She had often wondered if they had managed to survive, though. They were such odd, eccentric people, so mysterious.

It was so hard for her to explain. She would have followed her mother's path and been orthodox, under most circumstances. Galan was certain she would have normally done this, despite her misgivings. There was something about these people that brought it out of her, though. They were so brave.

"I do. It would be perhaps the greatest sacrifice of them all. But if my back were to the wall and all else cut off from me, it would be my duty to destroy that which was trying to destroy me and that which I hold dear."

Galan could feel the surge of strength spread through the group of laborers, the excitement and kindredship in their eyes, how moved they were by this brave band of Thatcher strangers. Some just stood there. Some bowed their heads. Others cheered and others rubbed their prayer jewelry, murmuring quiet prayers. The Thatchers looked around in awe at the group, normally such somber, easily compliant, placid workers, who had suddenly been moved so emotionally by their appearance.

"Galan. I-I. I don't know what to say. I mean . . . you've got to tell me exactly what you want from us. What we can do to change things for the better for you."

"How much progress have you made in your negotiations?" Galan asked calmly. Daniel stuttered. "Ah, w-well. It's pretty much just in the initial stages still."

Galan glanced to her fellow laborers for a moment and back to Daniel.

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking all the Apexes of all the cities on such a huge issue?"

Daniel's shoulders slumped a little.

"We're not allowed to cross the River right now. We can only speak with the laborers," Daniel explained. Galan frowned in thought.

"If you give me time I can contact those from Keeval City. But I need time--"

"Well, uh, Galan, it's sort of in a delicate stage right now, the whole negotiation-thing," Daniel said hesitantly.

"We're meeting with them today. As soon as we can," Sam added.

"So you may have to act without consulting everyone," Galan murmured. Sam agreed,

"Yes, exactly"

"GalanAlderwit. You acted most bravely when you assisted us with our escape attempts. We value your opinion," Teal'c said.

"Oh, no, no. I couldn't. I couldn't--"

"We simply desire to know what you would request of us if we should be able to sway the panel of K'laul."

Galan paused and thought.

"To step down from their positions on the panel," Galan answered.

"That sounds like how I'd word a formal request if I were to-- but you really must know, I know nothing of the Governing Artforce, really, I'm not the one--"

"On what grounds?" Daniel pushed. Galan wavered, and glanced at all the faces around her again. This was too much. It was overwhelming. She couldn't just . . . no, they were going too fast for her. She couldn't--

Galan's vision suddenly spotted over in red as she felt the dizzy lightheadedness from heat exhaustion buzz into her body. Then she saw blue, the blue sky . . .

"Woah, woah, ok, easy does it, let's have a little sit-down," a voice murmured in her head. She was on the orange sandy ground, a container being waved in front of her face.

"Let's have a sip of water, here. There we go." It was a canteen, but it hardly tasted familiar at first, until she realized it was the taste of clean water. Not only that, but it was slightly cool.

"Remember, don't guzzle it, slow sips. Don't wanna get sick."

The canteen was tilted slowly and she obeyed the request. Eventually it was pulled away and she took some slow breaths until she was able to focus again, the buzziness of heat exhaustion slowly abating from her body. Damn. It had been forever since she had let the sun take her like that. Her cheeks flushed hot in embarrassment. It was the sort of mistake new laborers made, working too hard, too fast in the sun, not something an experienced laborer did who knew how to properly pace herself, who knew her limits.

"I'm sorry. I'm alright. I just, I just got off a heavy shift," Galan murmured, and a friendly voice replied,

"Hey. There's nothing to apologize for. It's sure as heck not your fault."

"Yes it is. I should have--"

"Hey." Galan's eyes focused and she finally recognized the man crouched next to her as Jack. The strange man leaned in closer and muttered,

"You wanna know how many times I've dropped like a rock like that?"

Galan smiled weakly, looking into the honest brown eyes of the man. He reminded her of her father.

"More times than I've told _them. _You feel like standing up or should we all take a ten-minute recess?"

"I'm-- sir, I don't want to delay you, your--"

Galan leaned against the man as he gently, slowly helped her to her feet.

"Those damn bug-people aren't going anywhere, they can wait a few extra minutes. Don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure not."

Galan smiled a little at this.

"Right, c'mon, let's go sit down. I wanted to see how the kitchen's been doing anyway."

Jack led her back over to the tables. It was a strange sight for all to see: the four strangers sitting down calmly, laborers scattered and gathered around. The shift should have begun by now. But the K'laul still made no move. Surely these strangers who held the machines spellbound had the power to alter their future forever.

"I see the place is as charming as ever," Jack murmured wryly, grabbing two tin cups and shaking them out half-heartedly before pouring some water into each of them from his canteen and handing a cup to Galan. He dug into his pack and tossed a small package in her direction, and kept one for himself.

"What's this?"

"Food. Try it. You'll like it."

"Uh. Ok."

She glanced behind her shoulder. Sam and Daniel were seated at another table, chatting with some other laborers. Teal'c was standing, with quite a crowd gathered around him.

"Teal'c's a popular guy."

Galan turned back to Jack.

"He seems a unique character."

"Yeah, I won't argue with you there."

Galan bit into the bread-like food after peeling the strange, crinkly wrapping back.

"This tastes like the _rashen_ bread Sam traded with us."

"Yeah. Uh. Rations. That's the stuff."

"It's good."

Jack smiled. "Good."

"Are you a-- warrior, sir, like Tilk is?"

"Um. I guess you could say that."

"And what of Samantha and Daniel?"

"Oh, them-- no, they're not, they're scientists. I mean, they know how to fight, too, but they're geeks before anything else."

Galan looked at Jack with much interest.

"I see there is much we did not share from our last meeting. I did not know this either."

"Yeah. Well. I guess I usually wasn't in a very talkative mood back then. We were a little focused at the time on escaping. Sorry 'bout that."

Galan dismissed this with a wave of her hand.

"No need to apologize, sir. It is a rare moment to find the peace in this place for such discussion . . ."

She glanced up to the black dot in the sky, its blank staring eyes. Jack followed her gaze.

"Yeah, I think I know how you feel."

Her eyes went back to meet with Jack's. He looked quite serious all of a sudden.

"Galan. I want to help, if I can. If it's even needed. If you could just . . . bear with me."

"Bear with you?" Galan looked puzzled. Jack pushed on.

"Is there anything . . . anything at all you can tell me that might help? I mean, I know morals could be argued 'til the cows come home, but I mean something technical, legal. So I can use their own rules against them."

Galan thought a moment.

"As I said earlier, I know nothing of the Governing Artforce . . . I am not so good with keeping all their terms and rules straight. There are groups who study such things . . . I am not among them . . . Jelshichi is the best place to go . . ."

"Ok, right, I get all that. Even if you don't know the right word for it . . . could you tell me something they've done that's wrong?"

Galan looked at him.

"They have done no such thing. It is true they originally were elected for their positions. They have never deviated from the rules that were set."

Jack sighed, his shoulders slumping a little.

"Never?"

Galan shook her head.

"Not to my knowledge."

She looked at him, trying to make sense out of his predicament. Surely he knew more about these things than she did.

"But the K'laul now make the rules, Jack. So it is only natural that they do not break them."

Jack nodded slightly, his expression growing grave.

"You're right, Galan. It's their game now."

He stood from his seat and looked at her sadly.

"A game that I, unfortunately, have to play."

He walked across to where his teammates were sitting. Galan watched for a moment. Samantha and Daniel stood as well, talking to him and fiddling with their packs as if preparing to leave. Galan stood and rushed over.

"You're leaving," she accused.

"Ah. Just for now. We'll be back later. We have to get started," Daniel explained. He nodded in the direction of the open desert.

"We got a free ride last time but we're walking this time to Betluh."

Galan's eyes widened at the term and she felt a shiver run through her. She hadn't heard somebody use that name in years. It was always Daemon City, most were frightened to use the real name.

"You're-- walking? Are you aware of the dangers?"

Daniel looked at her, with a rather naive and innocent expression, so that it was apparent to her that he was not. Galan wondered in a frustrated moment how these brave and clever Thatchers could also be confusing and blundering fools just as easily.

"What dangers?" Jack asked.

"Just be careful of the _laylors_. I am told their bite is very painful. Do not anger them when you cross the Chasm."

Jack bit a lower lip. Sam looked worried. Daniel asked,

"Er. Just to refresh my memory, uh, Galan, these laylor things, what do they look like?"

Galan frowned.

"You will recognize them when you see them. The K'laul design their crafts after them."

"Oh."

Teal'c approached the group.

"O'Neill. If we are to make our rendezvous with the K'laul on time we must depart shortly."

"Hold on, Teal'c," Jack waved him off impatiently.

"When will you return?" Galan demanded.

"Well. We're not really sure . . ."

"So, we're talkin', spiders, right? Say, any tips on how to _not_ piss a spider off?"

"I have never seen one, sir. I have only heard stories."

"Ah! But if there's stories, that means there have to be survivors. Right?"

"I suppose . . . I am surprised you have not heard the stories yourself."

"We lived a very sheltered childhood, growing up," Jack said, nodding sadly. Daniel rolled his eyes. Sam said,

"I'm sure we'll manage. Thank you, Galan."

"Samantha. When do you believe your meeting with the Lady will be complete?"

"Uh. A few hours at least."

"So around sunset?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Then you will return here?"

"Uhm."

Daniel cut in,

"Probably not that soon. We'll need to return home, Galan. To talk things over with our superiors. But we can come back later, after that."

Galan paused, looking at Jack. She had originally thought Samantha was the natural leader of the group. She had done all the talking back when she first met them. But seeing them now like this, she could somehow tell it was the older man calling the shots. And she got a definite vibe from him that they were not telling their whole story. She suspected his hands were tied from the delicate situation he was in with trying to negotiate with the K'laul. Something big was going to happen, and soon. Some decisions were going to be made that would change their world. She could feel it. She could see it in his troubled eyes.

"And what news will you bring us?" she asked softly, still looking at Jack, though the question was directed to Daniel. Daniel seemed to sense this. He took a few steps closer. Looked at her.

"I don't know. I'll do my best."

She could tell he spoke the truth. Galan nodded.

"Very well. I wish you luck on your journey."

"Thank you."

Sam reached out to give Galan's hand a good-bye squeeze. She smiled her bright, hopeful smile at her.

"Thanks, Galan. Maybe when this is all said and done we can get to know each other better."

"I'd like that, Samantha."

Teal'c gave a slight bow.

"It was an honor to meet you GalanAlderwit."

"The honor was mine, sir."

"Ok, ok," Jack said,

"We really gotta get going. Hey-- great seeing you all!" Jack waved at the crowd of laborers as he walked past.

"Well, most of you. Okay! You all hang in there, right? Enjoy those MREs! Don't eat them all in one day. Pace yourselves."

Jack continued to call out enthusiastically as the four Thatchers walked away from Communal Camp. Everyone in the camp watched, waving and shouting or just staring, as the team went further and further out into the flat, orange desert. Once they were far enough, the Overseer's eyes came back to life. And it cast its gaze down on the laborers and projected its electronic voice across the land. Shift was back on. Time to get back to work.


	18. Abyss

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter Eighteen - Abyss**

-----------------------------------------

"Carter, we still on course?"

Sam peered down at the screen of one of her handheld devices.

"Yes, sir."

Jack sighed, looking across the open sand from behind his sunglasses as he walked. It all looked the damn same to him.

"Why do I get the distinct impression these people are leading us out into the middle of nowhere?"

"Well, because that's basically where they are, sir. The city was intentionally built in what was pretty much the middle of the desert."

"Right. Gotcha."

The team trekked mostly in silence. Carter had guessed it was a two-hour walk, which wasn't as bad as it sounded. After all, they had full gear, plenty of fresh water and rations, and it sure as heck was preferable to riding in the back of that hover-craft. They had gotten into a heated debate at the start of their walk about the pheasants. Jack could tell by the way Daniel was acting that he was still probably ticked off at him. The archeologist kept his head down, face barely visible behind his cap and sunglasses, walking in short, deliberate strides to the left of Jack, his gaze never straying from straight ahead. Carter trudged along faithfully to his right and Teal'c brought up the rear, his staff weapon doubling handily as a walking-stick. It wasn't the coziest trip but Jack preferred to keep his mouth shut.

Jack didn't know when he first spotted the darkness on the horizon. At first he thought his eyes were just playing tricks on him, and the others probably assumed so as well, because nothing was said until they had gotten considerably close to it. But then Jack finally slowed down, stopping Daniel beside him with a hand on his shoulder, his eyes still trained on the horizon.

"Daniel? Do you see that?"

Daniel paused and asked, "That black thing out there?"

"Yeah. Carter?"

His 2IC checked her device.

"Our course goes right through it, I think, sir."

"What _is_ it?"

"It looks like. . . I'm not sure."

"Perhaps we should approach it further to examine it," Teal'c murmured from behind them, sounding suspiciously close to sarcasm.

"Thanks, Teal'c. Good idea."

As they got closer it became quite clear the black thing was a sort of hole in the ground, a massive chasm ripped straight across the desert plains as if a tectonic plate had suddenly shifted. It seemed to take _forever_ to finally reach it.

"You smell that?"

"Wasn't me." Jack responded automatically. Daniel gave him a sour look.

"_That. _I swear, there's this draft of cool air. It smells like wood or something."

Daniel waved his hand about as if searching for the draft but Jack assumed he was crazy and just increased his step to reach the abyss.

"I do too. It's coming from the chasm," Sam commented, striving alongside Jack.

"What . . . on . . ."

Jack drifted off on that train of thought as he slowed down, coming within the last few feet of the ravine. His team stood beside him with similar expressions of wonder.

"It's huge. What do you think caused it? I haven't seen any evidence of tectonic plate activity elsewhere on this planet," Carter enthused.

"There's stuff growing down there, I see plants and stuff," Daniel observed. Jack took a few steps closer to the brink and leaned over to peer deep. His teammates watched him nervously.

"Careful, Jack," Daniel muttered. Jack reported,

"Hmm. It's all ropey and viney, the plants. There's tons of it. The air's cooler down there."

"How are we expected to pass such an obstacle?" Teal'c wondered.

Jack backed off a little and frowned in thought, gazing along the whole of the blackness.

"Last time the hovercraft probably went right over it," Sam pointed out.

"Problem is, last time I checked, we don't have wings."

Daniel walked parallel alongside the ravine for a little bit, gazing.

"It looks like it goes on for miles!"

"It has to stop sometime," Jack muttered, following Daniel as they slowly walked alongside it.

"It's quite possible Daniel's right, it could be miles to find a way around," Sam said, walking alongside the rift in the opposite direction with Teal'c.

"Well they never mentioned this when they gave us directions!" Jack complained.

"Yeah, Demon City? Just go straight north for a few hours 'til ya hit it. Can't miss it. Oh yeah, by the way, don't fall down the _hunkin' mother hole_ in the way!"

"What do the directions say to do, Sam?" Daniel asked. She called back,

"They don't mention anything! I mean, there's a tiny little mark that might indicate that it's here, but that's it. The course goes over it like it isn't even there."

Jack tilted his head down and depressed the button on his walkie, his voice sputtering in everyone's gear,

"_Alright, Carter, Teal'c, keep heading that way, me and Danny'll go west. Just give it five minutes at first. Binoculars, out. See if you can spot anything useful. Like, say, a _path."

"_Yes, sir."_

Jack and Daniel got within five feet of the brink and then followed it at that distance, gazing curiously at it as they walked. Daniel leaned down and picked up a few rocks.

"Hey. Jack."

He glanced back. Daniel nodded at the rift.

"How far down you think it goes?"

Jack shrugged.

"Go for it."

The two of them approached the edge and Daniel held a rock out dramatically before letting go. They both watched it fall. And fall. And fall.

"Well?"

"Lost track of it after it passed that plant stuff."

"Damn. Lemme get my binoculars out and try it again."

So, Daniel waited for Jack to pull the small Airforce-issue binoculars out and then he swung his arm, sending another rock flying. Jack whistled as he watched it go down.

"Yeah? You hear anything?"

"Nah. The darkness just swallowed it up. Throw another."

Daniel complied, tossing several into the hole, trying to give some of the jagged orange rocks a fancy spin as they slipped and skipped down into the gaping maw of the desert. The two men chuckled.

"I don't think we're ever gonna hear em' hit the bottom."

"Aren't we going to be late if we don't reach the city soon?" Daniel wondered out loud.

"Yeah. C'mon."

They took up a quick pace, but it seemed like a fairly futile trip. It was obvious that the chasm really did go on for miles. It varied in width-- they could see the other side draw closer to them and pull further away as they walked, but it was still obviously too far to jump. Carter's voice suddenly crackled on their radios.

_"Colonel, we got something. You might want to come see this."_

Jack turned around and grabbed his radio.

"Good job, Carter. What you guys find?"

_"Ah. . . I think it would be easier for you to see than explain it."_

"Right. We'll be right there."

As Daniel and Jack approached they found Carter and Teal'c standing near the brink and gazing quite fixedly at some point. Daniel followed their gaze.

"What is that?"

Daniel came up beside Sam and looked with fascination.

"Well . . . if we can't go over it, and we can't go around it, sir. . ." Carter said as Jack gazed along with her.

"We go through it," Daniel answered, sounding amazed. The object that held their attention was a strange material spanning the entire length of the void. It was pale, an almost translucent white in color, and fairly wide, dipping low into the chasm as it reached to the other side. It looked like a sheet spread across the hole and pinned to either side, like an extremely saggy bridge.

"You got to be kidding me, Carter."

"No, sir, I'm not . . . I think this is the way to get by. I've been looking at my map and I'm pretty sure our course is meant to go over this . . . this bridge-thing."

"Carter, if that's a bridge, than I'm Maybourne's uncle!"

Cautiously, one small step at a time, Daniel got closer to the foot of the bridge, until he stood right next to it. He was squinting in deep focus and it was obvious something caught his attention.

"What is it, Daniel?"

"Ah . . . I think we've met the laylors."

"What? Speak English, Daniel." Jack came up beside Daniel with less care than he had. Daniel pointed.

"The laylors that Galan mentioned."

"Huh?" Jack frowned as he studied the material of the bridge. It was very finely woven, or appeared to be, almost like silk, the hundreds of strands reflective in the sunlight, in varying shades of white, off-white, grey, and clear. Dark speckles were all over the material. Jack tensed as he realized the dark speckles were _moving. _

"Daniel. Tell me those dots are _not_ moving."

Sam and Teal'c approached the foot of the bridge as well.

"Um. They're moving, Jack."

"Daniel! _What_ did I just tell you?"

"Holy Hannah," Carter murmured, her gaze stretching the length of the flappy bridge.

"Sir, I think it's a--"

"Spiderweb? Yes, yes Carter, thanks, but I've already got the visual."

"This is amazing."

"That wasn't the word I was thinking of," Jack muttered.

"Yeah. There's hundreds of them," Daniel reported, examining the bridge with his binoculars.

"They're really tiny. Look at them. Wow, they're crawling all over the place. It's like they have a zillion legs," he murmured.

"Uh. Daniel?"

"Jack, you have to see this."

"I already see them just fine. They're on your foot."

"What?!" Daniel let the binoculars drop to his chest and jumped around in a little panic-hoppy-dance, stamping at the small little critters that had found Daniel's boot interesting. Everyone else backed off a little.

"You don't think these are the creatures Galan was talking about, do you?" Carter asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Hey, guys? Did I get them all? Jack? Look, are they gone?"

"There is a slight resemblance to their hovercrafts," Teal'c opined.

"Look, there's no way we're setting foot on this thing."

"But sir--"

"No buts! I know enough to at least know what spiderwebs are _for_, Carter, and that's catching creatures stupid enough to wander into them."

"Jack, come on, are they--"

"Yes, Daniel, they're gone, relax. We've got to find another way across, Carter."

"Colonel, Galan mentioned a chasm. I didn't know what she meant by it at the time, but . . ."

She gestured to the giant rip in the planet.

"This has got to be it, sir."

Jack frowned at her. She kept her steady, serious gaze.

"It's funny, Major, because I also seem to remember her mentioning painful biting?"

"Hey, guys, check this out."

Daniel approached the arguing group, his hands cupped. They all pulled back slightly when they recognized what was in his hand.

"It's ok. I noticed they seemed to just be exploring, I don't think they were being aggressive."

Everyone peered into Daniel's cupped hands. A tiny fuzzy black dot was wandering around slowly. It did seem to have a zillion little legs. Carter got her face closer, studying it.

"It's sorta fuzzy."

"Yeah. The legs are ticklish," Daniel commented.

"Daniel, put it down. You don't know if it's got a deadly toxic bite or something."

Daniel made a dismissive noise. "That was just a story, Jack. There's no reason for an animal to bite if it doesn't feel threatened. Anyway, look how small these are, they probably prey on small insects, not people."

"Oh, so that web big enough to capture death-gliders is just for looks then?!"

"Oo! I can see its little eyes. You know, it's kind of cute."

Jack glared at Sam.

"I thought you hated spiders, Carter."

She shrugged a little, still crouched down looking at the bug.

"I don't hate them, sir, but I've never particularly loved them either."

"Jack, I think that's just a communal web. There's a species on Earth just like it. Well, not exactly like it, I've never heard of a web spanning a canyon, but there are huge webs in jungle canopies . . . they eat mostly insects . . . an occasional bird, every now and then, too . . ." Daniel recalled out loud.

"That _isn't_ reassuring, Daniel."

Daniel realized this, and decided to switch tactics. He turned and walked towards the foot of the bridge with the team following behind him. He crouched down to let the little spider back down onto the web. Then he got up and pointed.

"The web has several layers. I think it's possible to walk across without stepping on any of the spiders, even though they're everywhere. They can just crawl down into the next layer. They shouldn't harm us if we're careful and don't bother them."

"That's a pretty big _if_, Daniel." Jack pointed out. Daniel shrugged.

"I'm just saying it's possible."

Jack looked to his 2IC.

"We're not honestly considering this, are we? You really want to walk across this thing?"

Carter looked a little hesitant, but definitely seemed willing.

"Well, sir. We've pretty much got three options. Keep walking and looking for a way around, which will take us hours. Turn around and go home. Or go across."

"Yes, but, _Carter_. . ." he gestured, his expression begging.

"Look at it. It's like building a bridge with Kleenex."

"Actually, I think it's pretty stable. I think it'll hold our weight." Daniel inched forward.

"Daniel, don't do anything stupid."

He tapped the web with a foot and found the material surprisingly firm. He pressed more weight into it.

"It's stronger than it looks. I heard somewhere that spider silk is one of the most flexible and strongest material nature's ever produced."

"We are talking about the same stuff that collapses when I sneeze on the cobwebs at my house, right?"

Daniel stood with both feet on the foot of the bridge, hands held out for balance. He gave a little test-bounce.

"Daniel! You are not allowed to indulge in your death wishes under my command!"

"C'mon, Jack, lighten up a little. It's fine. See?" He bounced up and down and up and down like he was jumping on a bed. The bridge swayed slightly in response, but seemed to hold solid. The fuzzy spiders scurried along his feet, but weren't attacking him-- not yet anyway.

"Lighten _up? _Daniel--" Jack was at a loss for words. Dismissing several possibilities, he finally decided to appeal to his friend's rationality. Or rather, his keen sense of terror.

"You're still afraid of heights, right?"

Daniel paused in his bouncing.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then _what_ are you _doing?!"_

Daniel didn't look real sure himself.

"Proving my point?"

Jack sighed. He looked over to his friend Teal'c.

"I suppose you've jumped on the crazy bandwagon too?"

"As a warrior I have crossed canyons such as this under more precarious conditions."

"That doesn't mean it's _smart,"_ Jack sassed, looking over to the spiderweb again. He sighed again and snapped,

"All right, we're going in. Daniel, get off there, I'm in front. Carter, get that cable out, we'll attach a line to everyone just like they do in grade-school."

Daniel hopped off the bridge and wondered,

"What exactly is the point of tying a line, anyway? I mean, if one of us falls, all that would do is--"

"Drag everyone else with them? Yeah, I know."

"Ah."

The team got ready, Carter tying the cord to everyone's belt-loops, and Teal'c was even kind enough to lend Jack his staff weapon to use as a balancing pole. With Jack in front, then Carter, then Daniel, then Teal'c, the bridge was just wide enough for them to walk along it single-file comfortably. Jack started out slowly, uncertain of his footing, still not entirely convinced the material was strong enough. But as he took the first few uncertain steps, he was surprised at how stable the web actually felt. It was the slightest bit springy, sort of like a giant rubber-band. He gazed at his feet as fuzzy black dots scurried to and fro all over the place, occasionally skittering across his boot, but not appearing pissed off.

"How is it, sir?"

"Not bad. You're sure this is the course your map gives us, right?"

"Yes, sir, I am now. See, there's the little trail, right through this spot in the chasm . . ."

She was pointing at the handheld device.

"Forgive me, Carter, but I think I'll look at it when we've reached the other side."

"Of course, sir."

Jack took a few more steps onto the bridge. It sloped slowly and easily downwards in its dip and then crescented back up to the other side, in what looked like a pretty walkable manner. Jack swallowed and kept his gaze on the path in front of him, feeling reassured at that.

"Ok, I'm gonna start out, kids. Slow but steady. Any last-minute complaints?"

"Well I'm a little hungry," Daniel offered from his spot in the line.

"If we are to cross than I am eager to do so now," Teal'c commented impatiently from the back. Jack smiled.

"Wonderful. Danny, you can snack later. All right, here we go."

Jack strode forward onto the strange bridge with more confidence, holding Teal'c's staff horizontally with both hands for balance. He felt the material slowly sink and tense under his feet as the rest of his team made their way out onto the bridge, but it _seemed_ able to hold their combined weight. Well, they should get across quickly, just in case. Jack walked the slow dip downwards, deeper into the cool ravine air. There was a sort of creepy, fascinating surrealism to the situation, wandering across the black fissure, the swaying bridge semi-invisible under his feet, the sweet, cool air drifting up from the gorge. Jack found he was unable to resist his curiosity and had to chance a small gaze downwards to his side into the vastness below them. The view was spectacular. The twisted limbs of the plants down there were impressive, a complex mass of confusion writhing out of the side of the rock and wandering around in every direction like lost shoots of vines seeking a sun they'd never find. The plants were a ruddy, woody sort of reddish brown color, almost like tree roots, prickling with what were perhaps leaves, or curls of knobs or _something_ all over them. Besides the tangled maze of plants, there were snatches of spiderwebs, and that was about all he could make out.

"Woah," Jack murmured, pausing to steady himself with the help of Teal'c's staff. Sam paused behind him, looking concerned.

"You ok?" she muttered gently.

"Yeah. I'm good. Was just checking out the view."

"Colonel . . ."

"I know. I'm done now."

He brought his voice up only a little higher so the rest of his team, he hoped, could hear;

"Ok, kids. Try to keep your gaze on the path. We're about halfway across. Here we go. Easy steps."

Jack concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, as he crossed the middle of the bridge, eyeing his goal, the other side. He was making good progress but then Carter decided to interrupt him again.

"Uh . . . Colonel?"

"Hm?"

"Colonel. Do you hear something?"

"No."

He kept walking slowly, an annoyed look crossing his face.

"Cut it out, Carter. You can test my hearing on the other side."

"I'm serious, sir. There's . . . some noise coming from below us."

"Lovely. Instead of chatting about it let's just prance on by before whatever it is gets angry," Jack said tersely.

"Yes, sir. Sorry."

But it was too late. Jack could hear the distant sound Carter had mentioned, increasing quickly, _very_ quickly. He didn't have much time to stand and ponder the noise, except notice it was crackly and high-pitched, almost buzzy. Yes, it was sort of a buzzing sound, coming from all around, echoing in the canyon. A whiny sort of buzz.

"Jack? Um. What is that?"

"I don't _know_, Daniel, just keep walking."

Jack winced, clenching his jaw as he continued forward, forcing himself to take slow, careful steps despite the urge to walk faster. The fuzzy little spider-friends below him seemed to be getting a little agitated. He could almost swear to feel the spiderweb vibrating in time with the buzzing. Then something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. It was something dark crawling up the side of the chasm wall. And other dark figures in the middle of the darkness started to become noticeable. Uh-huh, there was definitely something down there. Jack carefully pressed the button on his walkie.

_"Yeah, folks, I think we got company. Just stay calm and follow me. Hopefully they'll just ignore us. Keep watching the road, kids, don't look down."_

Jack did a pretty good job ignoring the black blobs hovering below them and walking forward. That was, until a few of them got curious and hovered higher-- right up above the bridge, a few feet away from Jack's head. Jack paused and stared at them. He swallowed and went frigid, standing stock-still, his staff hovering in a frozen picture of balance. His team mimicked him, unable to help but stare at the creatures.

The animal was around sparrow-sized and the whiny buzz was definitely coming from it. At first Jack thought it was a bird of some sort until he realized it had to be some type of insect. A couple pairs of wings buzzed in a blur, and spindly legs hung down below its oval body, swinging in the breeze as it moved. Its round little head had two big beady eyes taking up most of its face-- bright blue-- and it had twitchy antenna-like things or maybe mouthparts tapering off from the sides of its face. It was jet-black.

It's a spider, Jack realized. It's a flying spider bigger than a humming-bird.

"_I'm correcting myself; _now_ we've met the laylors,"_ Daniel's voice commented calmly into the walkie, but Jack could sense the underlying fear.

"_Galan advised not to anger them,"_ Teal'c observed quietly. Jack was too frigid to even move for his walkie-talkie. He watched as a couple of the bugs hovered about, legs dangling, antenna twitching, in jerky, sudden motions. They seemed to be eyeing him up, if that was possible. They hovered a bit too close for comfort, really. Jack finally worked up the nerve to use his walkie.

"_Any suggestions on how not to piss off a big flying spider would be welcomed."_

One of the closer ones twitched and seemed to notice Jack's sudden speech, turning to leer down at him with blue compound eyes. _Crap_.

"Maybe they're just curious," Carter murmured from behind him.

"Maybe they're just hungry," Jack countered.

"_I would suggest not making any aggressive moves unless to defend yourself,"_ Teal'c's voice floated to them.

_"Thanks, T. That helps a lot."_

The spiders looked more than just a little curious. They darted about in their jerky sudden motions, nearer, further from Jack-- nearer and further again. Getting a bit closer each time. Jack slowly, casually aimed the staff weapon in one of the spider's directions.

"Nuh-uh. Don't do that, Colonel."

"I'm just . . ."

"No, sir. It's a bad idea."

"You don't think I could hit him?"

"I didn't say that. I said it was a bad idea."

Jack sighed, lowering the staff slightly.

"You're probably right."

_"What happened to walking? Are we still doing that or what?"_

That had been Daniel's impatient voice. A few spiders popped up from the other side and started to investigate Teal'c.

_"Yeah, we're walking. About half the speed, but yes, here we go."_

Slowly, painfully slow, Jack inched his way forward on the bridge. He clutched the staff close to his chest, still holding it like a balance-bar, hoping the spiders wouldn't feel threatened by it. He noticed the small fuzzy spiders had crawled all over his boots and pants by now, because of how long he had been holding still. Oh, yes, this was wonderful.

"When we get through this I'm going to beat all of you over the head for convincing me to do this," Jack muttered into his walkie.

"_Shut up and walk, Jack. I've got little spiders all over my back."_

"Serves you right," he muttered back at him. The laylors swept past Jack's head in hyper blurs of motion. They flitted about the whole group by now, looking excited. The buzzing sound was starting to get to Jack.

"Nice laylor. Goood little laylor." Jack muttered through clenched teeth.

"Gah!" The bridge swayed and rippled as Jack jerked in surprise, the spider zipping right past his head, nearly hitting him.

"Colonel. . ."

"Sorry. Onward and upward," Jack said, pressing on stubbornly. He was starting to walk on the upward slope of the bridge towards safety. Or, relative safety, anyway.

_"I think they're trying to land on me," _Daniel's voice reported urgently.

_"Stay cool, Danny. Teal'c'll shoo away any that try to do that. Right, Teal'c?"_

_"I have retrieved my zat'nikitar from my pack, O'Neill."_

_"Uh, great. But don't be too quick to draw, ok?"_

_"Indeed."_

It wasn't looking real good. Jack knew this. But he kept his eye on the path and quick-walked across the web, feeling the tense material bounce as he moved, closer, so close to the other side . . .

Jack's ears perked as he heard the unmistakable sound of a zat gun being cocked. Shit. He might make it to land, but would everyone else? His gaze followed as one of the laylors swooped down below the bridge. He noticed it land on one of the webs deep down there among the plants. It crawled quickly among its web, folding up its big dragon-fly-like wings, leaving no doubt in Jack's mind it was a spider even if it _did_ fly. A white object in the web caught his fancy, and he could have sworn it looked like bone.

"Sir?"

Jack cursed momentarily, and he powered forward, eyes locked on the web in front of him even as the laylors swooped around him within inches of his head, and his team-member's concerned voices crackled over the radio. The web bounce, bounce, bounced with his footsteps, the fuzzy spiders looking surprised and annoyed, but Jack didn't care at this point, because he was almost in a run by now anyway. He knew his team had to still be behind him because he could feel the reverberations of their footsteps, the harsh breathing of the Major, and besides, like he said earlier, he'd feel it if somebody fell. He'd feel it pretty quickly.

The Colonel's boots hit dirt and he kept going. It was a bit of a blur to him after that. But after a while he finally noticed that he was running along orange desert again, the sound of galloping boots behind him, a distant buzz still in his ear, and they had to have been over the bridge by now, right? He slowed slightly, trying to look over his shoulder. Good God, yes, they were all there, it looked like-- he kept moving anyway for a few minutes, because he could still hear the buzzing, and feel the excited spike of fear from his team-mates still wanting to distance themselves from it.

The Colonel started to slow and eventually they stopped jogging. He looked back to see everyone slapping at their pants and shirt and boots, trying to get the fuzzy spiders off. Jack did the same, hoping the little buggers weren't toxic after all of this, waving his arms and legs around wildly to shake them off. Sam called for him to help get them out of her hair and the team spent the next few minutes performing the panic-hoppy dance Daniel had done solo not too long ago. Even Teal'c was plenty eager to get the bugs off him. After enough slapping and brushing and yelping and twitching, they started to calm down. The chasm was a good distance away by now, the curious laylors zipping to and fro, but not venturing very far beyond the ravine. They seemed reluctant to leave their home behind and it looked like SG-1 was pretty safe from them at this point.

"Ow."

Jack glanced to Carter.

"What?"

"My skin hurts."

"From what?" Jack asked, voice instantly concerned, as he leaned forward to inspect her.

"No, not from the bugs, I don't think-- just from hitting at them."

"Oh." Jack smiled a little. Daniel squirmed.

"It still feels like they're on me. Sam, are you sure . . ."

"Yeah, Daniel, they're gone. I don't see anymore."

"What about me? Did you check my hair?" Jack asked. Teal'c leapt back suddenly in surprise and swatted quite viciously at a tiny fuzzball-- it fell to the ground and he stomped at it with a vengeance.

"I would prefer taking a different route for our return trip," Teal'c said.

"Ah!" Sam cried as she combed through Jack's hair, finding one. She flicked at it with her fingers and it went flying.

"Amen to that, Teal'c," Jack agreed with a shutter.


	19. Pacts Sealed in Blood

-----------------------------------------

Betluh, or Daemon City, was a relief to reach after the trip. SG-1 actually welcomed the sight of the sharp, silver buildings, enjoying the sight of anything after the monotony of the open desert, and the uncomfortable encounter at the Chasm.

They wandered among the strange place, in awe of how quiet and clean and orderly it all was. They got pretty lost and a Patroller came along to usher them, returning them to the building they had originally met the K'laul in. The only difference was that this time, the oval meeting room housed only chairs-- swiveling ones of metal and cloth-- instead of fryer-bird pods, and this time, they stood among human figures in the room, and not birds.

The women of the K'laul were surprisingly . . . normal. They wore simple, olive-green suedelike clothing and moccasin shoes, pretty beads around their necks and decorating their hair, and they had open, kindly faces. They each wore a long black shawl around their shoulders which they explained was customary for any Apex to wear during important ceremonies. To Jack, the women looked very odd and out of place among their world of steel and spiders.

After a brief group chat in the oval room, it was decided the group would split up a little. The First and Second Apexes took Teal'c and Sam to some other building . . . Jack heard them mention 'The Boilers' in the discussion. The Third and Fourth Apexes were taking Jack and Daniel to the Observatory.

The Observatory turned out to be a very large, tall building in the city, one that was full of scientists going about their research. Jack tried to talk to some of the scientists-- quiet, busy little people in odd single-piece off-white outfits who seemed too concerned with their work to look up-- but the Apexes told him they could talk with their fellow scientists later, if he wished. For now, they were being lead to one of the upper floors of the building, which they reached via a simple, sleek, levitating elevator.

To Jack and Daniel's surprise, the floor they were taken to was not just steel and more equipment, but contained an actual garden. It appeared very well cultivated and planned with neatly trimmed trees and vines and little flowers and bushes, with benches to sit at and burbling water fountains and so forth. The two Earthlings looked about in surprise.

"You appear . . . confused, Dr. Jackson? Does your home world not contain gardens?"

Daniel glanced to the Third Apex who had introduced herself earlier as Rovean.

"Oh, no, ma'am, we have gardens where I come from. I was just surprised to see them here. It's . . . very nice," Daniel admitted. Rovean smiled at him and walked along a pretty stone path to point some of the plants out.

"Our world has many beauties. Here are some tikel flowers and some shurro grass."

She indicated some climbing vines on some trellises, with cute little orange buds, and some of the fine, velvety grass growing beneath them.

"We feel that studying biology is as useful as further developing our technology. Many of the species in this garden have been selectively bred for many generations."

"It looks like you take great pride in your work, ma'am."

Rovean nodded. "I do."

Jack was shooing at a little purple bug that was fluttering about his head, not appreciating all the attention he was getting from insects today. Rovean indicated the ceiling of the room, which was high and dome-shaped.

"The metal we use is a specially produced alloy we call _callos. _We are able to manipulate its properties to regulate airflow and light in our buildings."

She looked down at Daniel,

"But it is a heavy material and quite challenging to make. This glass you've brought looks like a very promising material to add to our technology."

Daniel smiled,

"On Earth we have indoor gardens such as these in buildings made entirely of glass, we, ah, we call them greenhouses. It allows sunlight through the glass and then traps it in there. It works very well."

Rovean nodded, looking quite intrigued.

"We are looking forward to experimenting with it."

"Come, Doctor, Colonel. You may interface with our computer," Quarlen urged gently, leading them over to the central location in the room. They climbed the steps up to the dais which housed a large, sleek computer. Quarlen fiddled with some things and slipped on a pair of grey cloth gloves; Jack stiffened as he saw her raise her hand. There were a series of sparkly blue crystal-like objects inset in the palm of the glove, looking rather akin to a Goa'uld hand device. Quarlen waved her hand over the machine and the crystals glowed as a holo-projection started up, projected by the computer.

"Nifty hand device thingy," Jack commented briskly. Quarlen looked at him.

"Thank you, sir."

Daniel was crouched down, busy plugging in his laptop into the computer, Rovean helping him.

"It was patterned after an artifact we found. Would you like to try it?"

Jack backed off a step. "No, no, that's ok."

Quarlen smiled at him. "I do not blame you for feeling intimidated."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I'm not _intimidated_. I just don't like the--" Jack bit his sentence short, annoyed upon remembering he wasn't supposed to share much of the Goa'uld.

"I'd just like to watch for now," he amended, forcing a smile on his face. Quarlen nodded.

"Observe," she hummed cheerily. She waved both hands in dramatic gesture. The hologram changed before him, colors forming and blending to merge into a large, beautiful sphere of light.

"This is our world, Kur," Quarlen stated proudly. "It is our most up-to-date model."

Jack stepped closer and peered at the slowly rotating sphere of light. The detail was amazing. He could see the depth of the valleys and hills, the texture of the desert and the forest, maybe even see the leaves on the individual trees . . . it almost looked as if the River was really flowing. Jack couldn't help but reach out to try and touch it; his fingers passed through the light and the projection jumped onto his hand, so that a chunk of forest seemed to be sitting in his palm.

"That is one Hell of a map," Jack murmured. He turned and looked at her. Quarlen looked quite pleased. Jack turned back to study the planet. The desert loomed on mostly the southern part of the globe, Communal Camps and mining spots dotting the dusty landscape, the silvery spiky Betluh city in the center of the vast expanse. Across the blue River-- which seemed to reach across nearly the entire equator of the planet-- the forests and meadows predominated, dotted with cities and buildings of the villagers, and a few small lakes. As the globe turned, something caught Jack's eye and he pointed to the ravine torn across the desert.

"There's that huge hole we had to cross. I've been meaning to ask you guys why you didn't mention it before."

"Ah, yes, the Chasm. I apologize if that lead to some confusion. We thought you would arrive here on vehicles, rather than choose to simply return by foot. In any case it's manageable to take the old passage over any of the Bridging Webs."

Jack frowned. "Yes, that was a very . . . interesting experience. With the . . . bugs and all."

His look of irritation increased.

"The peons are very frightened of the creatures. There are all sorts of horror stories circulating. The simple truth is they are harmless to people."

"That's . . . good to know." Jack murmured. Quarlen waved her hand, and the hologram zoomed in on the ravine. Jack was now looking at a detailed map gliding along the canyon like a helicopter.

"The Chasm was created by our ancestors. They were mining the area and experimenting, we believe, with different techniques. This particular experiment was one of their more aggressive tactics. We think they stopped work there eventually but learned much from the experiment."

"Ah."

Quarlen zoomed back out to the global view, and asked,

"Would you like to see more?"

Jack nodded. The Fourth Apex smiled and stepped closer to the hologram. She waved both hands over the sphere, the blue crystals glowing, and it changed dramatically before them. She grinned down at the altered model.

"This is our best idea of how our planet used to be when the Goa'uld arrived for the first time to seed it."

Jack stared at the turning model. Almost everything was barren desert. There were a few patches here and there of forest or meadow, huddled around small pools of water-- the River was still there, but shrunken to a third of its size. Mostly there were just open, empty orange fields.

"Why is it so empty?" Jack wondered. Quarlen leaned over and spoke.

"Kur was once a harsh, largely uninhabited world. Only when the Founders came did they convert much of our desert to lush forest and field: bring intelligent people and their draft animals to settle the area: taught them to till the soil for food and mineral and build tools to give them better control of their world."

She waved her hand slowly and the planet's topography gradually changed as the years passed.

"They altered the very landscapes around them and shaped the planet to suit their own needs and desires, and wrought beautiful things from it, amazing things. When our Founders left it was up to us to continue this cycle of growth and learning. Instead, we slid into squabbling wars between tribes and Forces, confusion and anger and fear."

The globe blended into its current-day representation.

"Our attempts to contact the civilized past have been fought every step of the way. To bring Enlightenment back to our people and end this Dark Age of superstition, fear, and weakness."

By now, Daniel and Rovean had stood up and joined the two. Quarlen nodded to them.

"We are hopeful this new alliance will improve the situation. It may be just what we need to unite our peoples and bring them new strength."

Daniel commented quietly,

"We spoke to some of the workers today. They felt suppressed and threatened by what you are doing."

"We know," Rovean said, her voice tinged with genuine regret.

"We're trying to make it as easy as possible. I believe they'll come to understand one day."

Daniel looked like he wanted to say more, but decided to drop it for now.

"You, ah, you said our stuff was fully uploaded, right?" he asked instead. Rovean nodded, "Yes. The computer is processing the new data. We can begin to access the files."

She had on her own pair of crystal-gloves and waved them. The screen turned into a busy melee of information. Rovean murmured in interest and stepped closer, peering at the panel.

"Remarkable," she said. "Silicon dioxide as a super cooled liquid. It's so simple, so clean . . ." She waved her hand as she shifted through the information on her screen.

"Yes, yes, there is much use we could make of this. The compound looks so simple to create--" She flipped through some more pages of text and some pictures and graphs, smiling excitedly. She turned to Daniel, "Thank you, Dr. Jackson. This looks wonderful."

Daniel smiled back, reminded of how enthusiastic Sam would get over 'new toys'.

"No problem," he answered.

"Did they bring the topography information?" Quarlen asked. Rovean nodded,

"Yes, it's in there."

"Excellent. This should be fun. Would you mind a moment, m'lady?"

Rovean nodded and stepped back as Quarlen waved her hands and the screen shifted into blurry colors.

"It's preparing a model with the information you've fed it about your world, Dr. In a moment we should see the results."

Jack watched in awe as a blue sphere formed out of the colors and shifted into focus. It rotated slowly in front of them in delightful silence.

"There is your planet Earth, O'Neill," Quarlen said. Daniel was similarly entranced by the model.

"This is all water?" Rovean wondered, as she watched the planet turn. Daniel nodded.

"Most of them are oceans. About three quarters of our planet's surface is covered in water."

"It's so odd," Rovean commented, smiling at the strange planet.

"It is smaller than Kur," Quarlen noted with interest.

"Yep, well, it's a small world," Jack said, grinning.

Rovean pointed at the squiggles of green continents. "Look how they've broken up and drifted apart from each other. Such active tectonic plate motion."

"Oh yes. We have huge mountains, volcanoes, earthquakes . . . the works."

Quarlen clicked her tongue. "Incredible. The molten under our plates is much more sluggish. Incredibly slow. So much activity--" Quarlen waved a hand and lines sketched across the planet showing where the plates were.

"Goodness! How does anything survive on your world with so much instability?"

Jack shrugged. "We manage."

Rovean looked to Daniel. "Was your world seeded as was ours?"

"Ah. Actually, we don't think so. We think life evolved along with the planet there without alien intervention until people had been fairly advanced in society."

"So your world was one the Founders harvested from to seed other planets," Quarlen murmured in awe. Daniel answered,

"Um. Yes, actually, you could say that. We're pretty sure that's what happened."

Rovean said excitedly, "You could very well be our ancestors, Exalted Tauri."

Daniel nodded. "That's a definite possibility. I guess DNA testing might be able to prove that."

"DNA?" Quarlen echoed. Rovean looked confused.

"Uh. Deoxyribo-nucleic acid," he enunciated. Rovean shook her head.

"We do not possess knowledge of this."

"Oh."

Jack smiled a little. Score one for the monkey Earthlings!

"Fear not, I am certain there is plenty more we can share with each other," Quarlen drawled. Jack channeled his friend as he intoned,

"Indeed."

---

Sam's gaze flicked about excitedly in the busy warehouse. This was so _cool! _They had first been taken to a small room packed with computers and Sam fed their computers everything she had from her laptop. She brought all kinds of airplane designs and even a little teaser on rocket-ships. Knowing how people appreciated physical models, she even brought some scale models of airplanes with her. The K'laul members had been tickled pink with them and were pleased when Sam insisted they keep the models. She chatted with them a while about the Air Force, and the history of flight development on Earth. Then they decided to bring her and Teal'c down into one of their Boiler Warehouses.

"It's so busy in here," Carter gushed as they strode alongside the two Apexes in a quick walk. Talsur smiled at this. The First Apex was quite a commanding figure to see in person, the black shawl flapping in her quick stride; though Sam didn't see anything scary about her. In fact she sort of reminded Sam of her grandmother. Yet the combination of the two most powerful Apexes and the presence of Teal'c and Carter made sure most of the people scuttling about the warehouse stayed clear of them, watching at a fascinated distance. Carter kept looking at the faces, feeling a bit amused to be the center of such curiosity.

"Yes. The Science Force is one of the largest Forces there are. They are, in a way, forced to live in Betluh, as they are not welcomed on the other side of the River. But they know it is worth the sacrifice for one day we shall reunite."

"In one way or another," Teal'c intoned quietly. Sam glanced back at him.

"We are kept quite busy tending the Fields. That is the object of work here. It is necessary in order to maintain our precious renewable resource."

"Uh-huh." Carter studied the confusing warehouse as they walked through it, trying to figure out what everyone was doing. They were, after all, being lead into the very heart of the process that SG-1 was striving to understand. But it was all too much too quickly: she couldn't decipher things fast enough. They had crossed over to a machine parked on the open floor, some kind of flying craft.

"This is our Scatterer," Talsur indicated.

"Yes, I think I recognize it. At night they would come and spread dust into the air . . ."

Sam recalled. A pair of blue eyes cutting into the darkness of the night, a loud, persistent thwacking sound, not like the levitation engines of the Patrollers, but more like chopper blades. Its long, sharp, sleek body slicing through the air, the spray of dust a fine cloud left behind. Carter had watched them at night, and the intricate patterns they flew, wondering what they were doing.

"That's correct. This machine is the most advanced flying vehicle we possess so far."

It was odd seeing it here now, sitting on the warehouse floor in silence. It perched on skinny, long spider legs, four pointed forward, four pointed backward, with a very long, skinny, oval body. The ship was very compact and straightforward, with two helicopter blades sprouting from its back like insect wings, pointed at 45-degree angles.

Kiara placed her palm against the side of the craft and a door slid open to expose the interior. Teal'c stood calmly, perched with his staff, taking in the scenery of the warehouse. Kiara beckoned, "Come, Cartor, I will show you the interior." Sam smiled and willingly entered the craft.

Inside the ship was fascinating. As Carter got inside the door automatically slid shut and she was tossed into the artificial blue lighting of the interior. The air smelled of the same fresh ionized air as the K'laul's other buildings did. She had to crouch a little because she was too tall; it was a very long but short craft.

"I apologize for the crudeness. It is probably quite awkward and quaint compared to the technology you work with, m'lady."

Sam shook her head, "Oh, no. I mean, in some ways it is. We improved our helicopters a long time ago with a tail rotor. But some aspects of its design are very advanced and impressive."

Kiara smiled, "You are too kind, Major."

Carter gestured, "So is that the pilot's seat?"

"Ah! Yes. Come sit down, I will show you."

Carter eagerly sat in the co-pilot seat as Kiara sat and began to discuss the controls.

By the time they were finished and had exited the helicopter, Talsur and Teal'c didn't seem to be in sight.

"Where'd they go?"

Kiara shrugged.

"I am not certain."

Sam grinned.

"I guess we did kinda get carried away with the talking. Maybe Talsur got bored."

Kiara smiled at the jest. A voice suddenly came on over what sounded like some sort of loudspeaker to Sam:

_Test-firing energy weapon in sector GG-2, three blasts. _

Carter then heard the unmistakable sound of a Jaffa staff weapon giving out three consecutive shots, and the loud _fhhwup fhwwwap fwooom_ of it striking its target. Kiara bobbed excitedly, "Follow me."

They came upon Teal'c posed in a shooting range of sorts in a corner of the warehouse. The targets were large panels of different material.

_All clear. _

Talsur came down from the podium where she had been observing onto the shooting range. She praised Teal'c,

"Wonderful shooting, Tilk. You have impeccable aim."

Teal'c bobbed his head,

"Thank-you, my lady."

Talsur gave a little squeal of delight as she approached the scorched targets.

"_Look_ at that! A clean through-and-through on two targets. And the third-- our callos alloy-- look at that burn mark!" She ran her fingers along its surface and then turned back to Teal'c.

"_Very_ impressive, sir."

She noticed Carter and Kiara for the first time,

"Ah, yes, you two. Tilk was so kind as to give me a demonstration of this Goa'uld Staff Weapon of his."

Sam nodded slowly. "M-hm. It definitely packs a punch."

Talsur chuckled. "Indeed. Our energy weapons have been designed mainly with stunning in mind. Though they are capable of more force than that, when necessary, they don't possess. . ." She gestured to the targets. "Quite so much power." She beamed at Teal'c, "I'm curious as to how the weapon works."

Teal'c's gaze momentarily caught Carter's eyes. Sam gave him a subtle look she hoped Teal'c would understand. He did.

"It functions largely on a liquid form of a highly combustible mineral," he answered vaguely. Talsur nodded.

"M-hmm. That's fascinating."

She gazed at him as if waiting for him to say more, as did Kiara. Teal'c showed no signs of elaboration. Sam bit her lower lip. How far could she go? A little more wouldn't hurt. She added,

"The mineral is a naturally-occurring one in some galaxies and super heavy. It's called naquadah."

Talsur's eyes lit up. "We suspected as much. From what our records indicate that is the basis of Goa'uld technology."

Talsur then gestured eagerly, "Come, my two, I have something to show you."

They followed Talsur's quick pace across the warehouse. She stopped at some large containers near a Scatterer. Swinging the lid open she put a hand in and pulled out a handful of fine, brown-grey dirt. She showed it to her guests.

"This is pure naquadah. It is what the Scatterers disperse across the Fields to maintain them. It is a byproduct of the fuel we use."

Sam's eyes were wide as she gazed at the granulated naquadah. She was trying very hard to contain her shock at the power the woman held in her hand. She looked up to Talsur's eyes, wondering if the Apex was aware of how dangerous and powerful the material was. But her expression was too difficult to read.

"We believe this is the material our Founders mined long ago. It occurs in abundance on our world as natural deposits. But their efforts were somewhat frustrated by certain aspects of our ecosystem."

Talsur let the dirt slide back into the container and brushed her hands off and shut the lid.

"What kind of 'aspect'?" Carter wondered.

"The Jerr plant," Kiara murmured. Sam looked to her.

"What about it?"

The Second Apex looked to Talsur. The woman raised a hand, the black shawl following her gesture.

"Let us finish this discussion somewhere a little quieter, shall we?"

Carter and Teal'c agreed to this readily. They headed out of the warehouse. As Sam looked at the huge heated vats-- the boilers-- lined up along the wall, and all the people still scuttling about busily, her mind was spinning, rushing to piece the puzzle together.

---

Everyone met back in the oval Conference Room for lunch. Although, truth be told, it was probably more proper to call it dinner than lunch.

At any rate, the Apexes and their guests were proudly seated and yes, the K'laul did provide actual food, to Jack's surprise, as he was only semi-expecting them to take his suggestion seriously. It actually didn't look half-bad, which was even more of a surprise. There were big platters of steamed vegetables, yellow-colored stews, chunky, grainy bread, some kind of meat that looked deep-fat fried and tasted like chicken (Jack really hoped it wasn't those nice talking birds that he was eating), and plenty of tasty insects, some of which that were still alive (and all of which Jack politely avoided). After Jack started eating, he decided it was almost worth walking over the Spider-Web bridge for this. _Almost. _

There was friendly chatter for a while. Carter got to blabbing about astrophysics with Kiara. Jack couldn't make out what his other team members were discussing. He was in a conversation with one of the lower Apexes about-- cliché as it sounded-- sports, as he compared Earth games to Kur games. The lady-- said her name was Safra_--_ seemed pretty interested, though, and was actually quite pleasant to chat with.

Then they got back down to business. The K'laul started the big screen up in back of the table and Talsur began speaking about the topic that had been on SG-1's mind.

"The Jerr plant dwells beneath the ground and reaches an enormous depth. The peons think that the desert is cursed, and that is why it is dry and nothing seems to grow there. The truth is that the Jerr plant created our desert."

She waved her gloved hand and the screen showed a topographical map of the desert, showing the plants under the ground.

"It is an incredible specimen, very invasive and powerful. It feeds off the naturally occurring naquadah deposits in the soil. Its invasiveness pushes out all other plants, and thus all other animals, out of the area. Its biological processes make the soil extremely alkaline. It sucks up all rainwater instantly. Once it has taken hold, nothing else can exist but the Jerr."

She changed the image again. It was a close-up shot of the plant.

"Its seeds require manual removal. Mining done with machines forces the plant to make a sudden bumper crop of jerra and then go dormant, as it detects difficult conditions. It is not very efficient and instead the slow and steady mining of jerra is more productive."

With a wave of her hand, Talsur made the screen project a model of her planet from long ago.

"The Founders mined our world for naquadah. They knew that Kur had much naquadah but their efforts were often frustrated by the Jerr plant. When the plants detected that the machines were cutting into them, destroying them and removing their dirt, they would respond their usual way, producing an excess of jerra and then going dormant. This depleted much of the naquadah in the area being mined while producing many seeds that the Goa'uld did not know how to make use of."

She waved her hand and the desert landscape became marked with Goa'uld ships and various mining camps.

"They became angry and tried removing the Jerr plant from large portions of the planet. But most of the naquadah was removed along with the plants and their seeds. They tried different experiments after this. Studying the jerra, the Founders eventually realized the seeds contained a mineral related to the naquadah, an altered version of it. They named it naquadria."

Talsur waved her hand and a chemical map appeared of the naquadria and its related naquadah.

"This mineral was extremely stable, however. While they already knew how to use its weaker counterpart, the potential in those seeds was a conundrum to them. We do not know if the Goa'uld ever solved the mystery. Some of us theorize that they left our world in hope that our society would pursue the project ourselves. And eventually learn to harness the power of this plant."

Talsur changed the image again, to a blueprint of one of the Boiler Warehouses.

"This is precisely what we did. Our scientists discovered the key to unlock the jerra's power, and this launched us into a technological revolution. And has led us to where we are at this day."

Talsur waved once more and the projection shut off. The crowd was quiet.

"For now we cannot produce naquadria itself artificially. We still rely on our natural source, the Jerr plant. We are still studying it and expect to produce it one day in the laboratory."

Jack chewed on a blade of grass from his plate, surprised at how well this was going. The ole' leader was rambling a mile a minute about all their big secrets. Yep, this meeting was pretty much a success so far.

"Major Cartor. Kiara tells me of your scientific area of expertise. She says you spoke quite passionately of it and how it allowed you a great advantage in traveling and operating the Gateway."

"Heh, uh. Did I say that? I guess I did, huh," Carter murmured over a bite of salad. Jack sighed when he realized the comfort of food loosened the tongues of human and alien alike.

"We would be most honored to hear you speak for a brief moment on your vast knowledge of this."

Jack frowned deeply. That was a low blow, flattering Carter like that. They weren't fighting fair. Sam stood from her seat.

"Of course, ma'am, I would love to."

Talsur smiled at her, "Don't trouble yourself rising, m'lady. My Seventh Apex will provide you with your needs."

Safra got up and shuffled about and politely handed Sam a pair of gloves and some other tiny little device. Carter thanked her and sat back down. Sam looked a little uncertain as she slipped the gloves on and attached the small mike about her ear. Jack hoped she knew what she was doing.

"Um, thank you, m'lady. The, ah . . ." Carter cleared her throat, fiddling with the mike a bit, "The Exalted Tauri have their own name for the Gateway. In fact many worlds have their own name for it. On Earth we call it the Stargate."

She smiled nervously and then, with a brisk sweep of her hand, brought the holo-image online, showing a 3-D rendering of the 'gate. Jack frowned and glanced to his team-mates. Did they know Carter had brought information about the 'gate with her? He watched anxiously, wondering when the Hell his 2IC learned how to operate the damn computers.

"The control panel is what we call the DHD, the, ah, Dialing-Home Device. It houses the crystals that power the machine. We don't exactly know how the crystals work but they put off a heck of a lot of energy-- they have to, considering what the 'gate does."

Carter fiddled through the images until she found the one she wanted, which was a very cool wormhole model.

"The 'gate works by creating a stable wormhole between two separate Stargates. A wormhole is a distortion of space-time linking two points in the universe that are seperated by space and time, allowing almost instantaneous travel across great distances."

She switched the view to a 3-D rendering of the DHD.

"The, ah, the symbols on the dialing device work like a phone number . . ."

She smiled and rephrased herself. "The right combination of symbols in the right order forms an 'address' to access a particular 'gate on a particular world. However there are thousands of combinations possible so hitting the buttons randomly is pretty much a waste of time. You might accidentally access something, what, once every five years, if you were to experiment nonstop, assuming you're keeping perfect track of what you've already tried."

"So what you really need is a list of addresses in order to access other worlds. Then it's just as simple as entering the code in, hitting the big orange button, and . . . walking through."

She turned the screen off.

"The Stargate system connects to hundreds of worlds. We believe it was built originally by a race of highly advanced aliens called the Ancients. It was only later that the Goa'uld entered the picture and started using the 'gate system to their own advantage . . ."

She slipped the gloves off and concluded with a smile,

"So that's how it works."

"Wonderful," Talsur approved warmly,

"That was very fascinating, Major, thank you."

Carter smiled, "You're welcome, ma'am."

The group slid into casual conversation again as the trays were cleared away and dessert was brought out. Dessert was some fabulous sticky-sweet thing, a crumbly sort of pastry soaked in what seemed to be jam of some sort and candied nuts. Jack didn't much care what it was, he just knew it was good. He shared this enthusiasm with Safra and she wholeheartedly agreed and told him about the dish. When he wasn't listening to Safra ramble, Jack was poking his dessert with his fork, pondering all that had been said today.

Clay goblets were then passed around, beautiful things painted white and then glazed. A large clay pitcher was passed around that Jack eyed curiously.

"What're you thinking, sir?"

Jack looked up to see Carter looking at him from across the table. He grinned.

"I'm thinking that bubbly stuff being passed around isn't just grape juice."

Carter smiled. "Probably not."

She leaned into the table.

"What about everything else?"

Jack sighed and played with his empty goblet, watching the talkative crowd. He leaned in to speak in a mutter to her.

"I'm not sure. Things have run pretty smoothly. They've been pretty fair. It's just . . ."

"What?"

"It's a big deal. It's hard to even think of all the possible ramifications of what we're doing here today, let alone play them all out in my head."

Sam nodded. "I know. You'll never be able to think of all of them, sir. Nobody can. We just have to--"

"Do our best?"

Carter shrugged. Jack muttered,

"Yeah. Well. There's so much that could go wrong."

Sam nodded. "Tell me about it. But making new allies-- and new enemies-- is always about taking risks."

The white jug had been passed around to their side of the table by now. Jack smiled as Safra handed it to him.

The liquid inside was a pale red, burbling softly with carbonation (or what Jack assumed to be, at least). His new friend shared more of her culinary knowledge.

"It is made from fruits of the Bunouan tree. The juice is fermented and aged in wood barrels--"

"Yeah, we have a drink just like it on Earth. We call it wine. Though, we usually don't add the bubblies unless it's champagne."

Safra smiled, "It is said that Bunouan juice is very healthy for the body."

Jack filled his goblet and passed the pitcher on, agreeing, "Yes, well, healthy food's real important, it's good you folks are keeping up on that."

He held the white goblet, tapping it with a finger, flashing the woman a goofy smile.

"The Tauri believe in the strong medicinal and healthful virtues of wine too."

Safra chuckled with a shy smile. "That's good. It shouldn't be lost to any culture."

Jack nodded sagely. "Most definitely. That would be an utter waste."

"My sisters and guests of honor," the First Apex summoned the group's attention. Everyone turned to face her.

"It is a Kurvian tradition to speak out loud our wishes and desires for the future before consuming spirits. I would like to do that now."

Jack smirked at Carter from across the table, trying to send the psychic message _It's so damn weird how so many independently evolving cultures develop similar rituals_-- the funny part was that Jack was pretty sure Sam got the message, and she sent back a similar smirk as she picked her goblet up.

"There has been much we have shared with one another today and yet so much more that is unknown to each other. May our burgeoning friendship continue to grow and prosper."

Everyone raised their goblet to this.

"Would the Tauri like to add anything?"

Jack looked nervous-- no way, don't look at him, Jack was horrible at that diplomatic stuff, especially improp.

"That sounded wonderful to me, Talsur," Daniel said gently.

"I agree. I look forward to our next meeting and to learning more about your unique technology and fuel sources," Carter murmured cautiously. Jack clenched his jaw. That was blunt even by his standards. But the First Apex smiled.

"Yes. As I look forward to hearing more about your Star-Gate travels."

Sam nodded. Talsur beamed,

"Excellent! Than it shall be so." She bobbed her goblet. "Health, peace, prosperity." The crowd repeated the gesture and chanted the phrase back, "_Health, peace, prosperity."_

Jack raised his brows and spoke up, "Ah. It's a Tauri tradition to, touch glasses when we give a toast."

"Oh, I like that," Safra commented. Jack smiled and tapped his goblet with Safra's and Sam's, and soon everyone was mimicking the gesture, the sound of clay goblets tapping and tinkling heard throughout the cool room. Then Jack took a sip from the cup, tasting it appraisingly. He took another, deeper sip.

"It's pretty good, huh?" Sam chirped at him. Jack looked to be in thought.

"Tastes familiar," he said. He took another drink and then it hit him as he gazed into the white goblet at the pale red liquid. The bittersweet tang was unmistakable. The wine was made from pomegranate juice.


	20. Horsefeathers

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter Twenty - Horsefeathers**

-----------------------------------------

"{Celesal!}"

The horse frowned and tossed his head in irritation. He whinnied into the forest.

"{Celesal, confound it-- where _are_ you?}"

He had been searching the trees for over twenty minutes. This was starting to get ridiculous. He tromped through the underbrush noisily.

"{When I find you, woman, I'm going to give you--}"

"Hey, Soj!"

Sojourn blinked.

"{Celesal?}"

"That's my name."

"{Where _are_ you?}" He tromped through the plants some more, looking with frustration at all the trees, but he didn't see her anywhere. He heard her giggle.

"Look up."

Up? Sojourn lifted his muzzle skywards and tilted his head sideways. In the tree above him among the limbs, some sort of structure had been built. Celesal grinned and waved.

"{What in Kur's name are you doing up _there?_}"

Celesal shrugged.

"This is what I've been doin' the past week."

"{Making houses in the _trees?_ Your mother is going to be livid if she finds out.}"

"Yep. That's why she won't," Celesal smirked.

"{Yes, well, perhaps she won't if you come down now. She sent me to come find you but that was a half an hour ago.}"

Celesal groaned.

"Why? I don't want to go back yet."

"{But you're missing dinner, Celesal!}"

"Eh. I've already eaten."

The horse gave her a serious look.

"{It's still rude to not show up for dinner.}"

Celesal sighed and sat down heavily.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back in a minute."

She patted the floor of her tree house cheerfully,

"Why doncha c'mon up, Soj?"

The horse laughed outright.

"{Yes, that's a novel idea. Horsefeathers indeed.}"

"I'm serious."

"{Sure you are.}"

Celesal smirked.

"What, you think I'd build a tree house and not leave any room for you?"

She reached over and started to wind a crank. There was a clattering noise and Sojourn looked around in confusion, backing off a few paces. Part of the floor of the tree house came dropping to earth, and landed with a crunch on top of the grass. He eyed the platform skeptically.

"{What's this?}"

"Elevator. Like it?"

He stepped up slowly.

"{You don't honestly expect me to stand on this rickety thing?}"

"Oh, come on. Don't be that way."

He looked up at her. She was peering down at him through the hole in the tree house floor.

"You know you want to try it," she baited. He snorted,

"{Oh, right. It's been my secret desire to step into a loosely constructed box hanging in the trees.}"

"Exactly. I told you," Celesal teased.

"{Celesal, _come down_ from there. I need to get you home.}"

"I'll come down, I will! Just as soon as you come up here for a sec."

"{I'm _not_ going to be bribed like that,"} Sojourn huffed, stomping a hoof into the ground.

"It's stable. I promise. I've tested it."

Sojourn looked skeptical.

"{I doubt that. You convinced a horse to test this?}"

"Well, no. But I've brought things up here on it that are equivalent in weight!" she said. He shook his head.

"You don't trust my building skills?"

He sounded incredulous.

"{It's not a matter of trust, Celesal! It's just a matter of common sense! Horses do _not_ belong in trees!}"

"How do you know that until you've tried it?"

Sojourn sighed wearily. Celesal begged in her most childish tone,

"C'mon. Please? It's really cool up here. I promise. We'll go right home after this. Please, Soj--"

"{All right, all right! I'll ride the stupid elevator!}" he yelled.

"{I fall and break a leg or my neck and it'll be _your_ fault, though.}"

"Absolutely. I couldn't agree more. It won't happen, though. Just stand in the middle."

Sojourn sighed and stepped onto the wood platform. It was just large enough for him to stand on and held by two sturdy ropes on either side.

"Good. Now don't move, stand steady. It won't come up as fast as it does for me 'cos you're bigger."

She flipped the switch and the horse watched with sudden panic in his eyes. Dear Kur, what was he _doing?_

"Here we go!"

The clicking started up and the platform lurched. He whimpered and crouched down a little, not wanting to slip on the slick surface of the wood. With a lot of grindy clattering the platform slowly rose up, up, up. He ground his teeth together, noticing the big rope-mesh bag full of stones that acted as the weight slowly lowering from the tree to pull him and his platform up_. Clickity, clickity, clickity_, the trunk of the tree rushing past, then branches whizzing past his face, and then a loud _cru-dunch! _as the platform sunk into place and the stone bag hit the ground. Celesal cheered and clapped her hands,

"That was great, Soj, you did great! We've just made history, you're the first horse in the trees!"

Sojourn realized he had closed his eyes-- he opened them cautiously now and stood up from his crouched position. He looked around with an amazed expression.

"{It's roomier than I thought up here.}"

"Mm. I had a lot of room and plenty of scrap wood, so I thought, why not?"

Sojourn carefully stepped across the tree house floor. There was no ceiling, Celesal had left it open to the sky above them; it was mostly just a well-built floor with walls that went up about neck-level for Celesal, chest-level for Sojourn.

"{How long did this take you?}"

Celesal sat down and leaned against one of the walls.

"The tree house itself? Only three days. The elevator took longer. But it was pretty simple to make. I had plenty of time for it, so. . ."

Sojourn walked to the end of the house and peered over the wall at the ground below. It was bizarre, like nothing he had ever seen before in all his days. A confusing swirl of colors, and everything looked wrong, too small or something-- the perspective was just _not right _to him.

He looked away, getting a little dizzy from the sight, and looked back to Celesal instead.

"{I had been wondering where you were hiding out,}" he said gently.

Celesal looked a little guilty. She gazed down at the floor.

"I'm not hiding."

Sojourn came over to her.

"{Perhaps hiding is the wrong word. Isolating.}"

She brought herself to her feet and leaned against the wall, gazing out across the forest.

"Ok, yeah. I just wanted some time to think. I was trying to gain some perspective."

Sojourn hung his head over the precipice next to her.

"{And have you?}"

Celesal shrugged noncommittally. She was quiet a while.

"I might be joining the Labor Force soon," she suddenly commented softly. Sojourn looked at her, startled.

"{When?}"

"Don't know. Everyone in the village has worked up twice as much debt with the new machines. When Galan comes home, it'll probably be time for me to go."

The horse was quiet. He really didn't know what he could say anyway. After a while he couldn't tolerate the silence.

"{What about your brothers?}"

"They're still both pretty young. It'll be a few more years before they're old enough to join," Celesal said quietly. "And dad's been serving for years."

Sojourn nodded. Celesal leaned her chin against the wooden fort.

"The most logical option is for me and Galan to take turns until our brothers are old enough to help too."

That made sense. Sojourn tried to look at the forest again. So many branches, so many trees-- the ground looked odd from up here. He was reminded of the dome from the human church rising up from the ground.

"It's all different, Soj. I don't know if I can explain it."

"{What do you mean?}"

She sighed with frustration and turned to look at her friend.

"I mean . . . everything. I'm not even that worried about going to the desert."

She chuckled ironically.

"Isn't that weird? I'm not even worrying about that. It's the last thing on my mind, really."

A subtle breeze shuffled through their tree, causing Sojourn to glance around nervously, remembering where he was.

"Everyone's just letting them take over. Every day, more of our world just fades away, Sojourn. And they're just letting it happen."

"{I don't think they are willingly . . .}"

She huffed bitterly.

"Oh, that's what they say. But I don't know. It's like they almost want it to happen. They've been rationalizing it so well. Even mother has been. 'Oh, it's not so much change. It's not so different, not so bad. And look on the bright side. We have more time to play, less time to work.'"

Sojourn responded cautiously.

"{You don't think there is a grain of truth to what they are saying?}"

"Of course there is. But they lose sight of the point."

Sojourn frowned in thought.

"{What _is_ your point?}"

Celesal stood back and gestured.

"Ok. Let me try and explain it this way."

She walked to a corner of her tree house and picked up an object and brought it over to Sojourn-- it was a skinny little hammer. She waved it as she spoke.

"This is a hammer, right? My dad made it along with his other tools; shaped and polished the wood himself and our metal smith made the head. It has a practical purpose, to build stuff, like buildings and carts."

Sojourn nodded.

"That is the purpose of this hammer. It is a tool we use to accomplish things we want done, to make shelters and transportation for our food. There is nothing inherently bad or good about it; it's just a hammer."

"{Yes . . .}"

She tossed the tool aside casually.

"The K'laul come along with what they call superior tools that perform tasks more efficiently. Maybe they have bigger, stronger hammers. Maybe they have technology so superior they completely remove the need for a hammer. They make buildings and carts out of metal instead of wood. The tool becomes obsolete."

Sojourn nodded again.

"Just like the hammer, their tools are not inherently good or bad. It all depends on how one uses their tools. They are things we create. Therefore, they are extensions of our beings. They are vehicles for our intent: a means to pursue our goals. Everything we create must reflect that, from the most artistic to the most mundane and practical."

"{All right.}"

"I'm not saying the machines are evil, Soj. But the way the K'laul chooses to use them is wrong. The way the K'laul chooses to _make_ them is even wrong. The technology is forged and wielded in a manner that is contradictory to the core beliefs of our people. And what we use, what we _do_, is what we become. Therefore we can't let the K'laul upgrade our cities. Because that would be the end of it."

Sojourn sighed.

"{If that is so than our people have already been conquered for a long while.}"

"Yes, we have slowly been infiltrated. To me this seems to be the final swoop. Tell me, how many horses remain in the forest city of Keeval?"

Sojourn looked out over the tree house a moment. He was partially adjusting to the strange perspective, but he still got the feeling he was way too tall and about to fall over.

"{Another Chaperone left two days ago. There are three remaining, counting myself.}"

"That's down from the original twelve, give or take a few horses, right?"

"{Yes.}"

Celesal shook her head in regret.

"Mother keeps telling me, promising me. We'll be able to fight them from the inside, she says. 'They will trust us and try to absorb us. But _we_ will change _them_. ' I don't think so, Soj. I think it's already too late."

"{I don't believe too late ever comes, Celesal. Time may make a thing harder but never impossible.}"

"Well. Still too much for one girl to do, probably," she muttered.

Sojourn stepped closer and nudged her,

"{Come, my dear, we can't leave your family waiting anymore. We should get you home and fed.}"

Celesal mumbled reluctantly.

"{And we should get down from here before the dizziness makes me collapse.}"

She smiled half-heartedly.

"At least you came up here. That's pretty good."

Sojourn peered cautiously over the edge, ears angled in trepidation.

"{Indeed. But it's a bit too strange for my tastes. I think horses are much too heavy to fly.}"

---

"{My child.}"

Celesal glanced up from the table. She had just sat there after dinner, when everyone else retired to the family room, drinking tea by herself. But now her mother appeared, with a very serious look on her face. Celesal suddenly felt nervous.

"{Yes, mother?}"

The older woman sighed, as if in trepidation. She sat down at the table across from Celesal and placed a small, folded piece of browned paper between them.

"{Your sister has written us. I got this just before dinner when the Supply Force returned.}"

Celesal gazed at the piece of paper, temporarily frozen in the anticipation.

"{Many rumors by word of mouth circulated upon their return as well. Something has happened across the River. Something very big.}"

Celesal reached out and slowly picked the paper up and unfolded it. The rushed charcoal handwriting of her sister showed deep, heavy marks. Galan had always pressed so hard into the paper when she wrote, as if she was trying to etch into stone. Her eyes scanned the text of their native language.

_{something incredible-- the Thatchers have returned! they are not dead! they have been dismissed from the Labor Force by the K'laul-- actually admitted their mistake! they came to visit us during lunch break-- they stopped time itself as the Overseer stood frozen and obedient before them--}_

Celesal glanced up to her mother, looking bewildered.

"{She's hardly legible.}"

"{I know. She becomes clearer further down into the letter.}"

Celesal scanned down the letter and picked up on another paragraph.

_{they will leave __Daemon__City__ at SUNDOWN. they are returning to Thatcher to speak to their elders about the negotiations. they are forbidden to go elsewhere. I spoke with them, mother, and I know in my bones that this is a quick and crucial deal being planned. they have no time to discuss with other cities. by sunrise tomorrow it may already be too late and the deal already completed.}_

Celesal looked up.

"{Negotiations? How? I knew there was a group studying the Governing Artforce and trying to gain power from Jelshichi, but . . .}" Celesal trailed off as the gears in her mind turned.

"{They must have formed these plans when they were in Jelshichi!}"

"{It is possible.}"

"{But what do they plan to do? The K'laul actually willing to bargain with them? I don't understand.}"

"{We don't know,}" Juliehos said in a low tone,

"{They did not tell Galan or anyone else much of anything. She thinks their hands are essentially tied.}"

Celesal was back to studying the letter.

_{I tried, mother, but they would not wait for me to contact you first. they say they will return but that will be after choices are already made. I do not know their plans, mother, but they seemed desperate. there is no other reason they would convince the K'laul to let them speak to the laborers for a brief time. they were trying to get something important they needed, but I don't know what. whatever it was, I failed to provide it for them. I fear the deal being made will not be what they really wanted, and may in fact have harmful results.}_

"{What can we do? We have to be able to do something, can't we?}"

"{I am not certain . . .}"

Celesal turned the paper over, reading the other side.

_{you must help them, mother. I don't know how but you must find a way, immediately. that old extremist friend you told me you used to know perhaps is the way. you have to intercept them while they travel back to Thatcher under nightfall. they will no doubt be escorted on their trip. I know the extreme dangers. but I would not be asking this of you if I did not truly believe in how crucial this was. I've known these strangers, mother, they have honest hearts and good intentions but I see the fear and conflict in their eyes as well. if we do not intervene I am certain they will make a choice they will regret.}_

"{You never told me about this friend,}" Celesal murmured.

"{No. I have not.}"

_{I have not heard of how things are in __Keeval__City__ for some time. there have been rumors that the K'laul has increased its assimilation of the city and that it is almost as Heilhij now is. but I do not know how much weight to give such rumors. even still. I somehow know that in the next few days the fate of our people will be written in the sand. perhaps it is Laborer's Mania as my friends tell me. but I do not believe so.}_

"{She's really serious, mother. Kur, she's convinced. The Thatchers are really gonna do it.}"

_{I love you, mother-- pass on my love to Celesal, Hesa, Tyas and Father. please sit down and think and then read this letter again. I can only hope that you can hear the earnestness in my tone, see the honesty in my eyes, feel the truth that I find so hard to convey with a hastily written letter. I can only hope you can find a way, that _somebody_ can find a way to intervene in this course of events. if not than perhaps the Thatchers will still succeed in their wishes. I have a hard time knowing what to hope for right now. you are all in my prayers. may kur bless you, _

_Galan}_

Celesal set the letter on the table and gazed off in silence for a moment.

"{I must admit, despite my hopes for the Thatcher strangers, I never expected for something like this to happen.}"

Juliehos nodded to agree.

"{As have I.}"

Celesal looked at her intently.

"{Do you think you can help her, mother?}"

Juliehos returned the gaze, her dark eyes conflicted. She was quiet for some time.

"{No. It is not within my ability to take such actions. For a time I thought that it was . . .}"

She shook her head.

"{No. I was wrong.}"

"{Why do you say that, mother?}"

"{I have accepted it long ago, Celesal. It is not who I am.}"

"{Perhaps it _is, _mother. Perhaps you just were never given the proper opportunity.}"

"{No. Daughter, listen to me . . .}"

Celesal was quiet and attentive. Juliehos looked to be in genuine pain.

"{People like me wait for opportunity. We are too weak to make it ourselves.}"

"{Oh, mother, don't say that--}"

Juliehos held up a hand. "{_Ah_, I said _listen_ to me, child!}"

Celesal shut her mouth. Her mother's tone was coarse.

"{I tell you this because you need to hear it, Celesal.}"

She leaned in towards her, glaring, daring the child to defy her. She enunciated,

"{I. Am. Weak.}"

Celesal stared back. She kept her mouth shut. This satisfied Juliehos, who leaned back in her chair. She reached into the front pocket on her overcoat. Her voice became very soft.

"{But you are not, Celesal.}"

She pulled the item out, and held it out in front of her daughter.

Celesal stared at it a moment and slowly reached out and took it.

"{What is it, mother?}"

"{They are called goggles, my child.}"

She turned them over in her hands. They were strange: a polished wood frame with silky black cloth coming off each end in long strings. The center had a screen material akin to the greenhouse tarps.

"{What are they for?}"

"{You wear them on your face. These strings are to be wrapped around your head and tied. You can see through the mesh.}"

Celesal looked up at her with an expression of absolute bewilderment.

"{But why?}"

Juliehos sighed and folded back up Galan's letter.

"{If you choose to go, you will see why. An old friend of mine is waiting inside the abandoned grain silo on Mossy Path. He has kept a machine there for quite some time. The device is a Hablos Cart he modified himself.}"

Celesal looked at her mother in disbelief.

"{Many years ago we planned on getting married. We had been working on an extremist project together. It was our brainchild, some youthful, foolish scheme to overthrow the K'laul. We eventually separated-- largely because we fought about the project. I had backed down from it and was unwilling to pursue it.}"

Juliehos slid the letter across the table to her daughter.

"{That was very long ago. His cart may give you a way to follow your sister's wishes. It was built for a small, young pilot. My friend is happily married now and no longer the rebel of his youth. But he would be willing to instruct someone on how to use it. Show them the way.}"

Celesal protested,

"{Mother, I couldn't. It's yours, you should go.}"

Juliehos stood up. She actually smiled.

"{No. It is no longer mine.}" She gestured a little.

"{Besides. The goggles no longer fit me.}"

Celesal smiled a little, despite herself.

"{Mother . . . I don't even know what to say. This is all so--}"

"{Sudden? Yes. I know, my dear. I am going to my bedroom to read. You take some time thinking this over. It is your decision. If you choose to go Daven will guide you. If you do not, he will not mind, and we will wait and see what happens next.}"

Juliehos leaned down and kissed her child's forehead.

"{I am proud of you, Celesal, no matter what you do tonight. Follow the path that feels most true to you.}"

Then Juliehos calmly left the room, disappearing down the tunnel, closing the way behind her. Celesal stared after where she left.

Then her gaze returned to the letter on the table. The urgent message her sister had sent from the Fields in her rushed writing.

"{Oh, and Celesal,}" her mother called, poking her head back into the room a moment.

"{If you leave, for Kur's sake, be quiet so your father doesn't notice until it's too late. And take that silly Chaperone with you, if you can convince him.}"

She winked and left the room. Celesal smiled, gripping the goggles decisively. 


	21. Embarkment

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter 21 - Embarkment**

-----------------------------------------

"{Are you certain this is the place?}"

Celesal nodded. "She said Mossy Path."

"{Many of these paths are mossy,}" Sojourn muttered. Celesal rolled her eyes.

"Not _a_ mossy path, _the_ Mossy Path."

"{Oh.}"

Slowly, Sojourn crept up to the grain silo, his rider looking around cautiously the whole while.

"{I find it hard to believe there has been a machine in here this whole while right under our noses.}"

"Shh!"

Sojourn froze, his ears perked, a black statue in the night. "{What?}"

Celesal strained to listen a moment. "Never mind," she whispered. Sojourn snorted in irritation and moved on. Coming around the silo they reached the large double-doors of the building. Celesal gently tapped the door. The knob on the left door turned and the door slowly pushed outward with an old creak.

"Who goes there?" a voice asked in a half-whisper.

"Uh. Celesal Alderwit and Chaperone Sojourn," she answered quietly.

The door pushed open further, a man smiling at them and ushering them,

"Come, quickly, let's get you inside."

They gladly complied and slipped inside the silo, the man shutting the door behind them. He turned to look at his guests, his brows raised in surprise.

"Oh, I did not expect you to be so young, my dear. The way Julie speaks of you . . ."

He waved, "You must be very mature indeed for your age. I am sorry to be so quick, but from what your mother tells me, time is something to be frugal with tonight."

The man stepped forward and bowed his head slightly.

"I am Daven Brindenburg, friends. I've heard much of you both though I don't think we know each other personally very well."

The horse cocked his side to the side.

"{Brindenburg, eh? Your son Lamen was just sent recently to the Sea as Chaperone, yes?}"

Daven nodded, "Yes."

"{I have met him, sir. He is a very energetic young man.}"

"I am glad he has met you. He has been very hopeful about his new position. Ah! You must stop me when I get to talking. I am not accustomed to conciseness."

He gestured,

"Over here, this is _Webwalker_ over here."

Sojourn turned and stepped back to let Daven by, who paced to the center of the room. The grain silo was large and cool and dark, their voices echoing inside, with a carpet of hay and moss on the floor. There was a crude desk up against the side of one wall, with a lantern sitting on it, but little else. The lantern cast the only dim light in the room.

"She may be a bit dusty, but as far as I know, she's still fully charged and functional like I last left her."

A large dark green cloth was spread like a tarp over a big object. Celesal dismounted from her friend and the two of them came over to see as Daven pulled the tarp off.

He revealed a Hablos Cart, a familiar sight for Celesal: which was a simple design and little more than a big silver bucket. Long, oval, scoop-shaped body that was meant to be filled up with material such as soil or grain. Some simple hover-pads on the cart on the bottom and the front and back, in order to allow it to glide through the air to its destination, and a seat in front to pilot the simple horseless cart. Hinges on both sides of the cart opened up to swing the sides out and down on the ground, to create a ramp of sorts up into the cart, in order to walk in and shovel the loads in and out.

"Sir, not to sound critical, but it looks to be just a Hablos cart to me."

Daven nodded, smiling.

"That is exactly what it looks like. But this is no ordinary cart. Allow me to illustrate."

He slid back the lock-tabs on one side of the cart and pulled it down to let it land on the floor, spraying hay about. He stepped inside the cart and went over to the pilot's seat. He gestured to Celesal.

"Come on in."

She stepped up the ramp and stood by the raised chair as well. Daven swung the chair out of the way so he could show her the controls on the raised panel. There was something different about them. The steering-wheel was there, and the acceleration lever was too: Celesal had piloted one of these carts once or twice. But Daven had added onto the control console.

Sojourn walked around the machine in the meantime, sniffing around and examining it. Daven tapped the little screen on the panel.

"This is important. You'll only be able to traverse a specific course across the Fields. You should-- hold on, let's do it this way."

He shuffled to the side,

"Here, go ahead and hop in the chair. You'll see things more easily."

Celesal did as he suggested, climbing up into the chair. He gently swung the chair around so she was facing the controls and stood next to her.

"There we go. Now, you got your standard controls, the lever forward means on, the lever backwards means off, and the wheel steers, right?"

She nodded. He reached over and tapped the little screen again.

"Like you know, the Patrollers each have their own zones to patrol in the desert. Their long-range scanners will only go a certain range and then another vessel is posted just beyond the other scanner's range. This creates a grid across the entire desert that this screen will display."

"Uh-huh."

"There are gaps in the grid, though. They occur where two long-range scanners meet and interthread. There is a narrow space that the scanners don't detect, a blind spot. This is where _Webwalker_ navigates."

"But how am I supposed to-- this sounds very intricate--"

"Don't worry, don't worry. I've made it very user-friendly," Daven grinned,

"The screen'll show the grid, and highlight your path, and will have a little dot to indicate Webwalker. These big lights on the side of the control panel will stay blue as long as you're within the blind spot. They turn red if you've wandered off course. You have about five seconds if you're in the red to get back to where you belong, or chances are you'll be detected."

Celesal swallowed. "That sounds tough."

"It does, but it's not as difficult as it sounds, really. You've driven a cart before, right?"

She nodded.

"Good. This one's a little juiced up, so-- be careful. It's not the same old clunky bucket that crawls at a snail's pace."

Celesal smiled at that. Daven patted the side of the vessel fondly.

"I've given her spunk. Go easy on the accelerator lever, trust me. Pick up speed gradually so you can get used to steering at higher speeds. The vehicle becomes more and more sensitive to steering the faster she goes."

Sojourn clonked up the ramp and into the cart and peered at the scheming duo.

"{How fast is fast?}" he wondered. Daven shrugged.

"Quite honestly, I don't know. I've never brought her up to full speed. She's only been used a half dozen times on trips of any significant length."

"{Hmm.}"

"Right, what else. This is the switch for the headlights," he noted,

"Oo! I get headlights?"

"Yep! Those were a breeze to install. This right here's the seat strap. It straps you into the chair, keeps you from falling off. That was my idea. You have the goggles, right? Good. You all right with the straps?"

"I think so."

Daven tugged on the straps Celesal had tied into place.

"Yeah, they're nice and snug. You pull it off like this--"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Ok. Try those goggles on and check if you can see all right."

Celesal tied the goggles on, grinning at Daven.

"I feel funny."

"That's because you look funny. Can you see all right?"

She looked around and at the control panel.

"Yeah. The screen's practically invisible if I look past it . . ."

"Good. That's what you want. I think that about covers it, Celesal."

She looked at him with a panicky sort of expression.

"What? Wait. That's all?"

"There isn't much to it. I'm sure you'll do fine, it's pretty much like driving a regular cart, just faster."

"{And a narrower path,}" Sojourn pointed out, coming closer to look at the controls.

"Well, of course. But I think you'll get the hang of it pretty fast. She's got real smooth turning, very clean navigation. Not bad for a flying bucket."

"{Thank you for the help, sir,}" the horse said kindly.

"Yes, Mr. Brindenburg, I don't know how to tell you how grateful I am--"

Daven waved it off,

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad my ole' Webwalker has a chance to get used instead of just rusting away in here. I'm sure you'll treat her great."

"I will, sir, I'll do my very best--"

"I know. Sojourn, I suggest you hang out near the back. Speed plus a slippery surface isn't going to add up to the most pleasant trip a horse has to endure, but it should be ok."

Daven hopped off the ramp and closed the side back up, sliding the locks into place.

"I'll go clear a path, I'll be back in a moment," he called as he headed for the door.

Sojourn walked along the metal floor of the cart, which clacked loudly under his hooves, and peered at Celesal through her screen goggles.

"{You ready for this, Celesal?}"

Celesal visibly swallowed. "Uhm. I guess so."

"{You can still back out if you wish. We're under no obligation to attempt this.}"

She quickly shook her head.

"No. I might be nervous about my piloting skills but I know I want to do this. I have to."

Sojourn nodded.

"{You have my full confidence, Celesal.}"

She patted his head.

"I know. Thanks. Hey, you don't have to come yourself, you know. If you really don't want to. Hanging out with me tends to tarnish your good name."

Sojourn smiled broadly.

"{That's all right, my dear. I think I could possibly be of great help with diplomacy involving these Thatchers.}"

"Yeah, you're probably right. You're a good talker."

"Ok, you two!" Daven called from the doorway,

"It's all clear! You can start it up, Celesal!"

Celesal smiled nervously at her friend.

"Here goes."

She reached for the accelerator lever and pressed it forward one click. The Hablos' engine came to life, the hover pads glowed blue and began humming softly, and she felt the vessel rise on the cushion of air and start to drift forward. She turned the wheel hard so that the cart turned around completely and faced the open silo doors. Sojourn stood next to her and watched. They floated gently through the silo and out the doors. Daven asked her,

"You understand the view screen, Celesal?"

"Yes," she answered, nodding. She had glanced over it quickly and was pretty sure she understood it, it looked pretty simple.

"Good. I hope you two find what you're looking for, all right? Drive careful."

"{We will, sir, thank you again. We shall return as soon as possible.}"

"Oh! One more thing, I almost forgot!" Daven said, walking alongside the cart as it slowly floated forward.

Celesal glanced over her shoulder at him, "Yeah?"

"Whatever you do, don't press the red button. Ok?"

"Why?" she called after him.

"Because it's the self-destruct. It's for emergency use only."

"Self-destruct?! What do you mean, it, like, blows up?"

"Yeah! I don't want Webwalker falling into K'laul hands. Otherwise they'll know how smart we are."

"Oh. Ok!"

"Good luck!" Daven called, waving as the cart drifted off. Celesal glanced around the dark forest path she was entering nervously and flicked the headlights on. The twin beams were strong and lit her way well.

"Here we go," she said nervously to herself. Sojourn glanced at the sky above them.

"{The sun has fully set by now,}" he murmured.

"I know, Soj. Shh, I'm trying to drive here."

He stretched his neck out to see the control panel as Celesal cautiously steered along the path. The display screen was criss-crossed with red lines indicating the K'laul's sensor grid. Blue lines crept through the grid showing the blind spots. It only showed the desert, though, ending at the curve of the River. After studying it a while Sojourn determined where Daemon City was on the map.

"{When we enter the desert we will most likely appear here towards the center of the River. I suggest we take this path right here towards the City. If we don't run into them there we can travel along this path headed towards the direction of Thatcher, more or less.}" Sojourn planned out. Celesal was only half-listening, because her eyes were mostly on the road.

"Uh-huh, that sounds good."

"{Celesal, we're traveling very slowly. You only have it up one notch.}"

She scowled. "I'm _trying_ to get used to it! Would you like trying to steer, huh?"

"{I doubt it's designed for horse users, unless I can steer with my teeth,}" he sassed back.

"Then quit criticizing!"

Sojourn was undeterred by her. Walking over to the side of the cart he stuck his head out the side, looking much like a dog sticking its head out a car window.

"{This is River Path, isn't it?}"

He got no response, his pilot not having heard him. He walked back over to her.

"{We're on River Path. We've traveled this path a thousand times. I'm sure you know it like the back of your hand, Celesal.}"

"Of course I do, Soj," she snapped.

"{Then surely you can go faster. Just think of it like another regular trip.}"

Celesal shouted at the top of her lungs,

"This is _not_ a regular trip! For Kur's sake, Sojourn! Look above you! The _stars_ are coming out! When we reach the water's edge we won't be _stopping_ this time. Do you have _any_ idea what this means?!"

Sojourn watched her soberly. Her hands shook as she gripped the steering-wheel. She let out a shuttering breath, visibly forcing herself to lower her voice.

"I've never been to the cursed desert before, Soj," she said lowly. Sojourn waited a beat.

"{Neither have I.}"

He watched them travel slowly along the forest path, the headlights showing their way.

"{But your sister has.}"

Celesal nodded slowly.

"Galan was always the brave one."

"{She is pretty brave, I must agree there.}"

Celesal easily steered the slow-moving cart.

"{Still. I think her little sister runs her a pretty close race.}"

Celesal frowned a moment in thought. Then she reached over and pushed the accelerator lever up a few more notches. Sojourn smiled as the wind blew harder across their open cart.


	22. Unexpected Guests

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter 22 - Unexpected Guests**

-----------------------------------------

". . . . Old King Cole was a merry old soul, and a merry old soul was he! He called for his pipe, he called for his bowl, and he called for his fiddlers three!"

Daniel sighed as Jack waved his arms about expressively and lead his team across the cool, open desert. They had been walking for just an hour, and Jack thought they could use some entertainment on the trip home. Daniel also suspected Jack had more pomegranate wine than the others had.

"Ev'ry fiddler had a fiddle, and a very fine fiddle had he! Aaaaaaand a-tweedle dee, tweedle-dee, tweedle-dee, tweedle-dee, tweedle-dee tweedle-dee, went the fiddlers three!"

Jack's flashlight bounced along merrily as Jack warbled and hopped about. It was definitely dark by now, and they all had their jackets on (except Teal'c), but it wasn't too cold. The K'laul had continued to insist that the Web Bridges were safe paths to travel and directed the team to one that was larger and easier to cross than their last one, and repeated that the flying spiders were no harm to people. So they reluctantly agreed to go back to the 'gate by foot. The K'laul _had_ offered to shuttle them there in a Patroller, but Jack declined that offer. Despite their experience with the laylors Daniel tended to agree with Jack, he didn't savor the idea of riding in the back of that machine again. So there they were, walking back to the 'gate, the stars starting to come out in the desert's open sky, marching across the dirt with their flashlights, Jack practically skipping along in front of them. Daniel had to admit it was a _little_ entertaining.

"How're we doing?" Daniel asked. Sam checked the little handheld map of hers.

"Pretty good. Dead on course, making good time."

"Thanks to our intrepid leader, I guess," Daniel commented, making Sam grin.

Jack was a little staggery in the path he was walking and suddenly switched direction, making his team-mates frown in confusion, until he popped up to butt in between Daniel and Sam, throwing his arms over their shoulders and singing melodramatically.

"Oooooh there's none so rare . . . as can compaaaare . . . with Old King Cole and his fiddlers threeeeee!"

He flashed a winning smile at the two of them.

"Was KingCole a powerful ruler on your world?" Teal'c wondered from behind them. Sam laughed.

"I guess so, Teal'c. Why you ask?" Jack wondered, moving to walk beside the patient Jaffa.

"Those who have songs sung in their honor are usually very powerful rulers or brave warriors. Do you know the history of KingCole?"

"Ah. Let's see. He was a very _merry_ old soul. I know that much. Y'know, he had a great sense of humor, knew how to have a good time, yeah."

"I see. So he was a fair and just ruler?"

"Oh, yeah. He understood the little man. He was great," Jack enthused. The two paced ahead Sam and Daniel. Sam went back to fiddling with her device as they walked, playing a cell phone game for all Daniel knew. Daniel sighed as he listened to the steady crunch-crunch-crunch of their boots across the orange soil, sweeping his flashlight along the path. This was a typical trip for SG-1, yep. Daniel wished there was something more interesting in the landscape to look at, though. He understood why some people went insane out in the desert all alone. No wonder Jack had been singing to distract them from the sheer monotony of the planet. Dirt, little rocks, an overturned cart from long ago, a few holes where the laborers used to be digging, some more rocks and dirt . . . he swept along with his flashlight and something shiny suddenly caught his eye. He scanned the area again, wondering what object in the desert would reflect like that. He pursed his lips as he spotted it again, two pricks of reflected light bouncing back at him, pretty nearby, over by those holes in the dirt. Daniel wandered over curiously in the general direction.

He stopped short and murmured a surprised "Oh!" when he got close enough to see. It was a little animal, something small and furry, its eyes reflecting in the flashlight. It seemed frozen to the spot, staring back at Daniel, probably shocked into stillness by the beam of light like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey, guys. C'mere, look what I found."

He crouched down a little and examined the creature, trying not to scare it. Looked like a rodent of some sort, actually, standing on long, spindly legs, with a long snout and tiny little ears and beady little eyes, really fuzzy and prickling with longer hairs all over, and a real long tail. Like a ferret, or a big gerbil, or something. Daniel found himself automatically talking nice to it to try and calm it down, murmuring,

"Hey little guy, little fuzzy guy, I'm not gonna hurt you . . ."

"Daniel? What're you doing?" he heard Sam's voice call.

"Mm. I found some animal over here. It's weird, I've never seen anything living out here in the desert before. Besides those spiders."

Sam came back over to him.

"Oh, wow. Look at that. That is strange. What is it, a rabbit?"

The animal was still frozen in place, its fur prickling in anxiety.

"Looks more like a ferret to me. My cousin had one as a pet. It wasn't very friendly to me, though."

Sam touched his shoulder, "Well, maybe this one won't be either. We should probably back off."

"Yeah. It's just-- ooh. He looks mad now. Hm," Daniel observed, watching as the animal slowly began to change its stance, crouching closer to the ground, puffing its fur a bit like a frightened cat. It emitted a strange hissing sound, bearing sharp little teeth.

"Definitely angry. We better leave," Sam agreed. Daniel started to slowly back off.

"Sorry, little guy. We're just passing through. We'll go now."

The little animal started to lash its tail in a threatening manner as Daniel backed off, appearing to grow bolder as the humans gave it its distance.

"Carter! Daniel! Quit being such slowpokes! We still have desert to hike, ya know!"

"We're coming, sir," Sam called. The little animal didn't budge from its spot, just continued to lash its tail and hiss. Sam chuckled a little.

"Reminds me of Schrödinger when he met the neighbor's dog. Come on, we should probably catch up with the Colonel."

Daniel agreed and turned to follow Sam in her fast-walk towards their team-members. He heard a little shuffling sound as he walked and glanced over his shoulder curiously, wondering if the little animal had scurried off to its home. Then a sharp pain in his leg made him lose all train of thought, and he cried out in surprised pain. He heard Sam turn to look back at him.

"Daniel? Are you ok?" she asked as she shined her flashlight at him. Daniel stumbled a little and regained his footing, looking confused, blinking in the flashlight beam. He turned in time to see the furry animal scurry off full-speed into the night. Sam came closer and asked with concern,

"What happened?"

Daniel frowned, and leaned down a little to rub his leg.

"I'm not sure. I think that creature might have lunged at me. I felt a sudden pain in my foot . . ."

"Uh-oh. Did he bite you or something?"

Daniel pulled up his pant-leg, twisted around a little to see it, shining his flashlight with one hand. He pushed down his sock and said,

"Ah. Yeah. I think he nipped at my ankles. There, see?"

Sam leaned down to examine Daniel's left leg. It looked like a little mark on the back of Daniel's leg, right above his shoe.

"Yeah, I see. It looks like it bit you."

"Great. Jack's gonna love this. They're gonna keep me in quarantine for a week, aren't they?" Daniel complained.

"Carter! What're you two doing?" Jack demanded, coming closer.

"Sorry, sir! There was some rodent over here Daniel saw."

"What?" Jack shone his light at them and looked angry.

"Are you two all right?"

"Daniel thinks he got bit by the creature, Colonel."

Daniel fixed his pant-leg and straightened back up to face Jack.

"It's all right, Jack, it's just a little scratch--"

"--Daniel! Did it bite you or not?" Jack sighed in exasperation and waved angrily,

"This is just what we needed, what with the spiders not being enough? Some freakin' rat--"

Daniel began walking, Sam following, to meet Jack and Teal'c as they came their direction.

"Sir, I think it's ok, it's a small mark . . ."

"Really, it is. It barely broke the skin, I'm fine. You're all just worry--"

Daniel paused, watching as Sam joined Jack and Teal'c, the Colonel staring in his direction with angry concern. Jack flashed his light in Daniel's face and lectured,

"Worrying? That's my _job_, Daniel. To keep you from getting into stupid trouble. Don't wander off like that, for Pete's sake! I don't need any alien rats chewing on my team-mates, because I have enough trouble as it is with--"

"Uhm. Uh. Jack. Jack? Jaaack?"

Daniel had been saying, trying to interrupt Jack's tirade. Jack finally stopped and asked irately,

"What?"

Daniel blinked.

"I, uh. I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know. I was trying to walk away slowly and leave it be."

The blond wobbled a little. The expression on Jack's face changed dramatically, as did his voice.

"Daniel? Are you ok?"

Daniel waved it off. He took a few steps forward and stopped, nearly tripping on his own two feet.

"Oh. Um. Huh. Wait a moment."

He swallowed. Something wasn't right. There was a whirly sort of dizziness in the air. The flashlight slipped out of his grip, and he suddenly realized his hands were shaking-- no, his whole body was trembling. It felt like a buzzy vibration shot through his system, and he gasped, wide-eyed, as he was suddenly swept with a strange sensation. It was like fiery sand had rushed through his blood, jumping through his body rapidly starting from his feet up his legs through his body and leaping up his spine into his skull and through his eyes. His vision dotted over with red and the world around him was suddenly swimming in odd blurred colors.

"_Dan-yel!"_ Jack barked loudly, sounding frightened, as his team-mates rushed towards him.

"J-Jack?" Daniel uttered, sounding confused. He lost all ability to stand and crashed into the fiery blackness without a further moment's notice, feeling his consciousness shut down like somebody snapped a light switch.

_"DANIEL!"_

_---_

Sojourn heard the shouting before Celesal could. He told her to shut the headlights off so they could approach stealthily and not frighten the people. She did so and was pleased at how quickly she had mastered the use of Webwalker-- staring down at the view screen she could navigate the little green dot that indicated her ship through the blue thread that was her path, without even looking up. At some point Sojourn shouted that they were there, within a short distance of the people, and she should slow down. She did so and quickly brought the ship to a full stop, setting it down gently on the desert ground. She and Sojourn just looked at each other for a moment, excited and scared and uncertain what to do next. Then Celesal undid her belt, hopped out of the seat, and the two of them leaned against the side of the cart, peering over the edge at the people a short distance away from them. The people had handheld lights and were waving them around into the night. They made much noise and Celesal struggled to see them better.

"Is that them?" she whispered to her horse, wishing that they themselves had a nifty handheld light just like the people did.

"{I'm not certain. I don't see any machines or vessels nearby, just them. Shouldn't there be a Patroller escort somewhere?}"

"I don't know, I don't see any."

They just stood there to observe the situation for a while. Eventually, Celesal smiled as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she discerned the silhouettes of the figures, by the light of their bouncing flashlights.

"That has to be them. There's that guy Tilk Galan mentioned, with the big stick. And the guy she said reminded her of dad, the one jumping around and singing."

"{Yes, it appears to be them. There's four of them. But where is their escort?}"

"Maybe they didn't send one."

"{I'm not certain. That seems odd.}"

"They're walking this way. They'll get here eventually."

The two of them fell quiet and watched a while longer. After studying the group's body language long enough, Celesal felt certain they were the Thatchers, and were not dangerous. At least, not dangerous to their allies.

"We should go meet them now, Soj."

The horse seemed reluctant.

"{Why not let them come to us? I still find it suspicious the K'laul trust them enough to let them return to Thatcher unguarded.}"

"Sojourn, for all we know, they've completed a deal by now. We have no idea what the state of their negotiations is in."

"{True,}" the horse muttered.

Celesal perked up as the group started yelling again. Lights bounced around, making it hard to see, but they seemed upset.

"What's going on?" Celesal wondered, leaning against the cart, peering with all her might.

"{I am not certain. Two of them stopped, then the others came over. They started shouting.}"

"Something weird's going on . . ." Celesal studied them. The group of people argued for a while and started to walk again. Then one of the men started to slow and stumble. They yelled some more and suddenly, the stumbling man collapsed on the ground. His friends responded immediately, rushing to him and shouting in worried voices. Celesal felt her stomach twist, somehow knowing what had happened. She looked quickly to Sojourn.

"We have to help them."

"{It could still be out there,}" Sojourn hissed. Celesal mounted the steed quickly and unlatched the side of the cart, letting it slam down. Sojourn leapt off the cart and galloped towards the Thatchers anyway, despite his comment of concern. The people responded quickly, flashing their beams of light at them as they approached, and then pulling out some objects and waving them threateningly at them, weapons of some sort.

_"Hey! Back off or we'll shoot! Stop immediately and identity yourself!"_

Sojourn skidded to a halt and Celesal waved and shouted,

"We mean you no harm! Please don't hurt us, we've come to help! My name is Celesal Alderwit--"

"I said BACK OFF! This is none of your business--"

Somebody tapped the man's shoulder and he growled at the blonde woman menacingly,

"Take care of Daniel! I got them!"

The woman hissed, "_Sir_, they're pheasants, she's on a horse, let me talk to them!"

The man glared and flung his weapon aside, snarling and dropping to his knees to tend to his fallen friend.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked, pointing a weapon of her own, and gestured to the warrior to follow her as she approached the newcomers.

"What do you want?"

Celesal repeated herself,

"My name is Celesal Alderwit and this is Chaperone Sojourn! We hail from Keeval City, I believe you have met my sister Galan!"

The woman's posture changed immediately and she dropped her weapon and stepped closer, holding the flashlight so they could both see each other. The man Tilk stood beside her cautiously still pointing his walking-stick at them.

"Galan is your sister?"

Celesal nodded and gestured as she spoke,

"Yes, she's my older sister, I am of the Alderwit family! She sent word of your arrival this afternoon with a letter! I have come across the desert all this way to meet you and talk with you!"

The man kneeled on the ground turned and yelled,

"Carter! His pulse is weak, his breathing is slow! We don't have _time_ to fuck around with villagers, we got to get him back to the SGC!"

"You'll never make it home in time, sir! Especially not by foot-- your friend's been bitten by a Rixi!" Celesal yelled.

The man got up from the ground and pushed forward past the woman, standing nose-to-nose with Sojourn and staring up at Celesal, waving his weapon around in her face, and shouting,

"What do you know about the goddamn rat that bit him? How do we save him?"

Sojourn sneered at Jack and snapped,

"{Keep that blasted stick out of my face, sir, and observe decent manners.}"

"The Rixitee are toxic, sir! He's been poisoned and he needs the antidote! If he doesn't get it very soon he will surely succumb to the toxin and die!"

The man frowned and lowered his weapon out of their faces, giving them a stern look, voice still demanding.

"You can do that-- you can give him the antidote? How much time does he have?"

"Uh, I-- only an hour or so, sir, I think-- I'm not positive. It acts very quickly!"

"We don't have that kind of time!" the man yelled.

"I know that," Celesal screamed back,

"That's why you have to get your stupid selves on the vessel I've brought so I can take you back to my village! Hopefully we can get there in time, it's the closest city at this point!"

The man spun on his heel and went back to the woman crouched by the fallen man, snapping,

"How is he?"

"Not good, sir. Very pale and weak. I'm not a physician, Colonel, I can't do anything--"

"I know. What do you think we should do?"

"{Have you not an escort vessel nearby?}" Sojourn wondered.

The woman glanced up to Celesal and the dark horse.

"How fast do you think you could get us to your village, Celesal?" she asked.

"As fast as I can travel-- I've never pushed this vehicle to its speed limit, but in theory-- I think we have a good chance of making it in time!"

The blonde woman looked to the other man,

"I think we should go with her, sir. It's probably Daniel's best chance."

Jack rambled a mile a minute at her,

"But what if she's wrong? I mean, God knows we have better medical facilities at the SGC, I don't need some witch-doctor waving dead chickens over him! Maybe we can get back to spider city faster, they're bound to know what to do!"

She glanced around and looked at her handheld map,

"We're about an hour out of the city, sir, so it's possible. The 'gate's still a few hours away from us."

Jack pointed at the girl on the horse,

"Wait a minute, she could take us to the Gate! Right? That would work!"

Sojourn walked forward one pace, sputtering,

"{Surely you aren't referring to the Gateway? There's no way we're going to Zero Territory! They're insane, Celesal!}"

"The K'laul would also have the antidote, sir, it's true, and if you have a fast way back to the city, I suggest you take it now. But if you don't, I think your best bet's with me. My mother is an expert at producing the antidote, I _know _she always has the ingredients on hand!"

Jack stood and looked at her, conflict clearly wrenching his mind. He looked between his friends and the strangers, floundering a moment in indecision.

Then he snapped, "All right, lady, we'll go back with you! Where's your vessel?"

Sojourn turned as Celesal gestured,

"This way, follow me! Carry your man, there will be plenty of room!"

Sojourn galloped the short distance back to the cart, the Thatchers racing behind them, their flashlights bouncing. The horse leapt up the ramp and Celesal jumped off him and into the seat, strapping herself in and putting her goggles back on.

"{Come on, come on, stand towards the back, believe me, you'll want to! Put him down over here,}" Sojourn commanded.

The Thatchers quickly walked up the ramp and tried settling down.

"{No, no!}" Sojourn scolded, "{Over _here! _Sit in the back, trust me!}"

He herded them over to the appropriate spot, the Thatchers casting him strange looks.

"Are there seatbelts or anything in here?"

"Just stay towards the back, the inertia will keep you pinned there and you shouldn't slide around too much. Close the ramp up!" Celesal commanded.

The Thatchers looked confused a moment but then the woman yanked on the cloth cord and the side of the cart came swinging up and slamming into place.

"Lock the sides, Thatchers, lock them!" Celesal snapped irritably as she pressed into the accelerator and the ship came to life. Sam ran her hands along the side anxiously and found the latches, sliding them into place. Meanwhile Celesal spun the ship around to face their path and they started flying forwards.

"Good! Now hunker down towards the bottom and try to keep your man still! I'll be flying at high speeds and taking a path to avoid the K'laul sensor sweep! Hold on!"

Celesal shoved the speed into high gear and flicked her headlights on, and the Hablos Cart roared forward, swooping on its pocket of air. Sojourn clenched his teeth and stayed hunkered to the floor, sliding on his hooves against the back wall, trying to keep still. The people next to him were fussing over their fallen comrade, trying to make him comfortable, without being tossed around too much by Celesal's piloting as she took the turns. Sam glanced up and looked at Sojourn, who had been watching her calmly.

"{Celesal is strong. She will do her best to help your friend,}" he said softly.

The woman reached out cautiously and petted the horses' muzzle. She spoke to him softly, as if soothing a child.

"Hi, guy. Hi. You're pretty brave, huh? Just sitting there like that. You're pretty brave." Sojourn blinked at her.

"{Uh. Thanks. I think.}"

The wind howled over the open bucket, the starry sky flashing above them, the vehicle's smooth humming engine giving a slight tingly vibration to the ship. Every once in a while it would give a sudden jerk as Celesal made a turn along the twisty path that Webwalker was to follow. Sojourn winced as he watched the red lights flash on Celesal's control console, and then dart back into the blue, over and over.

"{Careful, Celesal, you're getting a little reckless,}" Sojourn warned. Of course, there was no point in saying it: there was no way she could hear him, and he was essentially helpless to walk close enough to her for that, the inertia pinning him hard against the wall, the tight turns sliding him around. All he could do at this point was to trust Celesal and hope they'd make it back without running right smack into the Patrollers.

The horse felt Celesal increase the speed even more, hearing the engines humming higher. The people beside him looked a little concerned, but held tight. It occurred to Sojourn, only now, that there may be higher risks than simply being arrested by the K'laul, as he imagined what could go wrong with such a simple craft at such speeds. He tucked his head in and huddled into a ball in order to keep from sliding around, muttering a prayer for Celesal's driving.

Sojourn lost track of time and had no idea how long he stayed huddled there as the craft jerked and swung to and fro, rocketing across the dusty plains, leaping in and out of the sensor grid in a half-hazard manner like somebody running across a bed of hot coals. But at some point the night wind stopped howling so much and the engines started making odd sounds. They were slowing down, and he wasn't sure why. He poked his head up and glanced about cautiously. It sounded like Celesal was cursing at the cart. When they slowed down enough Sojourn shakily got to his feet and moved over to Celesal's side of the cart.

"{What's happening?}"

The young woman was fiddling angrily with the controls, shoving the accelerator back and forth, but the craft seemed less than fully responsive.

"I dunno. It's gone all weird on me all of a sudden. Damnit! Work, you stupid thing!"

"{Celesal, don't insult Webwalker.}"

"Whoops," Celesal said as the red lights turned on, and she spun the steering-wheel wildly, clumsily swinging them back onto the path just in time, sending Sojourn staggering.

"Sorry, Soj, that wasn't on purpose. It keeps slowing down and stuff. I think I've killed it."

"Is everything all right up there?" Jack yelled. Celesal was still wrestling with the controls. She nodded,

"Ah, tell them we're experiencing some technical difficulties, I'm trying to fix it."

Sojourn carefully walked across the cart and said,

"{The ship's gotten into a little trouble, we're not sure what's wrong. She's trying to fix it.}"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, fellah," Jack said, holding up his hands defensively as the black horse faced him.

"Stop yelling, Colonel, I think you're making him mad."

"{I'm not angry, ma'am! I'm merely informing you of the situation.}"

"Soj!" The horse turned and went back to Celesal. The craft was moving rather jerkily by now, at a fair speed, but not smoothly at all.

"Something mechanical is fried. I have no idea how to fix this sort of thing. I think she's about to give out," Celesal observed. The cart gave a sudden lurch, sending Sojourn sliding away with a yelp.

"Whoo! Come on, Webwalker, give it everything you've got," Celesal hollered, pushing the lever up as far as it could go. Webwalker charged ahead, its engines emitting a furious grinding whine. The blonde woman, her back against the cart's wall, swallowed nervously and muttered,

"I'm not very familiar with this thing, but I don't think it takes an astrophysicist to conclude that that is a bad noise."

"{I'll have to agree with you, ma'am, though you must share with me later exactly what a physicist is,}" Sojourn muttered back.

The floor of the cart began to vibrate more and more angrily and the whine only got louder and more ear-splitting. Celesal was doing pretty well with the less-than-smooth steering, but she knew she was now flying on borrowed time. The Thatchers had on various expressions of pain and fear at the screeching vibrations and the jerky turns. Sojourn wedged himself into the corner of the cart and pressed against the huddled people to help hold them into place. Just as the noise of the engines below them reached an unbearable pitch, there was a startling bump, and a heavy feeling, like the cart had touched down to the ground, and then big plumes of orange dust spurted into the air. There was a new grinding sound and it was obvious they were dragging across the dirt. This carried on for quite some distance, dirt spraying everywhere as Celesal piloted with what little ability she had left to direct the ship, until she realized that the cart had become totally unresponsive to the steering-wheel, and they were just skidding forward. Fortunately, the engines had given out gradually, rather than cutting off all at once, which had allowed Celesal _some_ time to slow their progress and steer before they went sprawling helplessly forward. After they had dragged across the ground for what felt like _forever_, they slowed, slowed, slowed . . . . . and finally came to a stop.

It was quiet a moment, when the dragging sound of the dirt had ended, the engines utterly silent from the ship by now, the dust still settling in the air. There was this perfect span of silence, one that was totally eerie, until somebody coughed.

"Uh. Are we there yet?"

Celesal blinked, and then she unstrapped herself, yanking the goggles off and leaping out of her swinging chair, landing on the clattery metal floor.

"Is everyone all right?" she asked. Sojourn looked up at her.

"Everyone except Daniel," Jack answered. Celesal gestured at him urgently.

"Come on. I looked at the view screen right before the ship choked. We're really close to the city, within walking distance. Come on, hurry!"

The team got up with an awkward rush, as Celesal flung the side open and let it slam down on the ground. Everyone got out in a messy fumble, and Celesal climbed on Sojourn.

"Here, here, here. Get your guy up here, on Sojourn. We'll take him there."

Jack and Sam, who had Daniel between the two of them, looked confused and anxious.

"How? He's still unconscious, how can we get him up there?"

Celesal pointed,

"You! Yes, the loudmouth guy-- pick him up and ease him up here just like he was going for a ride. Then you get on Sojourn after him. We'll sandwich him in place, see?"

Jack obeyed quickly, swinging the younger man into his arms and then carefully putting him on the horses' back.

"Is there room for me?" Jack wondered, hands on the animal's hocks, trying to determine the best method of mounting with such limited space.

"You think you can do it, Soj?" Celesal asked. The horse replied tersely,

"{It'll hurt like hell for both me and you guys but yes. I don't care if you hang on by your teeth, I can get you to Keeval in time.}"

"Yeah, come on, get up," Celesal commanded, and Sam helped give the Colonel a boost and bodily climb on board the beast.

"Come forward as much as you can. The less pressure on his back legs the better, if you sit directly on them it isn't gonna work. Right, that's good. Remember, it's up to us to hold this guy between the two of us, all right? Cling on tight."

"Don't hurt him."

"Ok, hey-- what's your name, sir?" Celesal snapped. The man blinked at her,

"Jack."

"Ok, Jack? I know you don't want him hurt, but you've got to remember if he falls off, it's going to hurt a heck of a lot more. Ok? Don't worry about him getting smooshed, he's poisoned, that's all, it won't affect that. Don't be afraid to hold on tight. All right?"

Jack nodded obediently.

"All right. Good. We'll do fine Jack, Keeval's a stone's throw away. Ok, Sojourn! We're ready up here."

The horse tensed and prepared to gun forward, but then Celesal stopped him,

"Whoa whoa, wait, wait, hold it." She craned her neck around.

"Ma'am! Tilk! Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, one of you go back into the ship for me and go to the control console. Press the big red button and then run like _keyssa_, all right? Then you follow our trail back to Keeval, got it?"

"Ok, Celesal, I got it!" Sam called back.

"Ok. Now we're ready," Celesal said as she turned back 'round. The horse dug its hooves into the sand and hammered forward with a whinny. It was a painful shock to Jack, feeling the horses' back leg muscles ramming into him like angry pistons firing. He pushed forward as far as he could go, which really wasn't that far, so it didn't solve the problem, and to make things worse, there really was nothing for Jack to hold onto, as he was already trying to support Daniel's heavy and unconscious body. Jack bounced around painfully on the horses' hocks long enough to become convinced that his tailbone and spine were now shattered into a thousand pieces, until he finally found a position that worked. Wriggling underneath Daniel, so that the blond basically was sitting on Jack's lap, he found he could press his friend forward enough to sandwich him between the two riders while still being able to hold onto the horse and stay fairly steady. It was a good thing, too, because otherwise he couldn't have hung on much longer. Having solved his problem, Jack discovered they were stable enough he could actually look up and see where they were going.

Of course, in the dark desert, there wasn't too much he _could_ see, but a bunch of flying dust and rocks, so he was pretty thankful the girl seemed to know where to go.

The sound of an explosion made the Colonel tense in surprise. Behind them, a large fireball belched from the ship up into the sky, and then an impressive plume of thick black smoke followed like a ghost. The light thrown out by the fire cast eerie lighting on the desert ahead of them, dancing across the wide plains, ripples of light and shadow stretching out in impossible lengths. All the while, Sojourn's hooves thundered as he galloped with his strong and persistent gait, throwing the full force of his weight into the singular task of running.

Jack was worried about his team-mates and he felt stupid when it took him so long to remember he had his walkie-talkie still attached to his vest. He depressed the button and tried,

"Carter, Teal'c. You make it out all right?"

He waited tensely and was about to try again when he heard Carter's garbled response.

"Come again, Carter, I don't copy."

_"We're both fine, sir, well clear of the explosion. How's Daniel?"_

The man frowned as he gazed down at Daniel, the walkie attached to the unconscious man's chest burbling as well. He held a hand to the man's face, checking his pulse and his breathing.

_"Alive, Carter. But beyond that, I have no idea."_

_"Hang in there, Colonel. I know you'll pull him through this. We're right behind you."_

Jack sighed. _"I'll be waiting for you."_

The landscape had slowly segued into the forest, and Jack recognized this as the area surrounding the River. He was amazed at this poor horse, galloping along in a dead-out run with three heavy people on his back straight across a goddamn desert, and for a moment he thanked the heavens that where technology occasionally failed, good old-fashioned, well-bred and trained draft animals could take up the slack. They were whizzing past the trees and the River appeared so suddenly, this crashing torrent in the middle of the night. The horse charged headlong into the water, which made Jack panic a moment, afraid they'd go too deep and submerge Daniel, but apparently they chose a shallower part of the river. Water went spraying in all directions, the horse stumbling a little on the riverbed but making it through all right, sloshing wildly-- and then they were in the other side. It all seemed to happen so fast after that. Once they crossed the boarder, Celesal and her horse were just . . . in their element. They knew these paths and trees, and they knew this was their world, and the horse seemed to find a second wind being so close to home. It all went flying by so fast Jack hardly remembered what happened. Before he knew it, they were passing buildings, going along a cobblestone road, the big black horse clattering like a daemon on the stones, mouth foaming and eyes wild, pushed past the brink of his adrenaline. It was fortunate it was so late at night now, the villagers fast asleep, for surely if any had seen them they would have fainted dead away at the sight.

Sojourn leapt off the path onto dirt and slowed to a trot as he came upon the peaks of the houses. He was breathing so hard Jack was afraid that once they got off, the beast would drop dead away, and that would have made him feel pretty guilty. The horse slowed to a walk, sputtering and whinnying, shaking his head, and panting with his big pink tongue hanging out.

"Ok, Jack, it's time to get off. You're gonna slide down first, then I'll turn around and help get your guy off."

"Ok."

Celesal nodded as Sojourn came upon her house.

"Ok, Jack! Soj is gonna lean down, let you get off."

Jack give a 'whoa' and slid off, struggling to hold onto Daniel. Celesal turned around easily and helped,

"All right, back up a little."

Jack did so and she slipped right off the horse, so they were standing and now both supporting Daniel. The horse walked off, away from the houses.

"Where do we go now?" Jack asked urgently.

"This way. That's my house right here. Hold on a moment," Celesal said, letting Jack take Daniel. She crouched down and slid the lever on her kraipa to the right, the metal flower opening wide with a grinding motion, revealing the tunnel within. She was relieved her father hadn't checked the entrance and noticed it was unlocked. She gestured quickly to Jack,

"Right here, come on." Jack was looking at her quite skeptically.

"_How?"_ he demanded. Celesal sighed.

"I don't know! Why don't you come up with the brilliant ideas for once, Thatcher!" she yelled. He flinched, looking genuinely hurt.

"I'm sorry," she said tersely, looking about, trying to think of something.

"Ok, look. We'll take him to my bedroom, it's the closest room there is, we'll only have to go a little way."

She started to climb into the tunnel and gestured at Jack.

"I'll go first, then you let him down and follow. We'll be able to slide him in I think. You'll have to go headfirst. You're a big guy, I think you can do it, just brace yourself against the tunnel walls, right?"

"All right," Jack agreed, not sounding convinced, but obviously too impatient to care.

The unconscious man was lowered into the tunnel and after a lot of awkward shuffling, pulling, pushing and shoving, with minimum damage to the people and the kraipa tunnel walls, they managed to get Daniel into Celesal's bedroom. They laid him down across Celesal's bed and Celesal commanded,

"Ok, get him comfortable, I'm going to go fetch my mother and the supplies. Get off all those extra clothes too. I'll be back as fast as I can."

She went over to the channel in the right corner of her bedroom, sliding it open and quickly climbing down the tunnel. Jack watched in a daze. Then he did as he was told, stripping Daniel of his boots and socks, his jacket and shirt, and then his pants, tossing them in a heap on the floor, and tugging the covers to pull them over his body, and propping him up in bed against the crinkly-buckwheat filled pillows. He constantly checked Daniel's breathing and pulse, pressing his ear against the man's chest, terrified of hearing the quiet rhythm suddenly stop. But lungs and heart continued to follow their rhythm, at least for now.

Just as Jack started to get anxious and stood to go see where the lady had gone, an older woman, presumably Celesal's mother, immerged from the tunnel by climbing out of the bedroom floor-- Jack blinked in momentary confusion at the strange sight. Once she got in she crouched down and pulled up items being handed to her from the tunnel, a large cloth bag, a wooden container, and all sorts of items. Then Celesal appeared as well, grabbing the wooden container and a tin cup and heading over to Jack, putting the tin cup in the man's hands, and opening the container.

"Here, water, let's see if we can get him to swallow any."

Jack asked anxiously,

"He's unconscious! Won't that drown him or something?"

Celesal poured the water and shook her head,

"He's mostly unconscious. He'll drift in and out. We're just going to try a little."

"What about the antidote?"

Celesal gestured to behind her,

"Mother's making it now."

She made Jack go over and try to give Daniel some water. It was hard to tell if he was getting any or if it was all just dribbling all over the place. Celesal dabbed up the spilled water with a cloth. Jack stared, and for a moment he felt the full impact of the situation. There was Daniel, in this stranger's bed, his face ashen, eyes lolled shut, breathing shallowly, and he had no idea whether he was swallowing water or not, and this old woman shuffling around in the other side of the room, with a little table set-up and all sorts of bizarre ingredients. Jack took a step back, looking from Daniel and Celesal to the older woman and back again, swallowing as he felt his stomach lurch.

"Well what can I do now, there's got to be something more we can do-- we need a doctor, goddamn it, he's _sick--_"

Celesal reached out and gripped Jack's hand a moment, and said soothingly,

"Hey. I know. Mother's making it as fast as she can, a few extra minutes isn't going to make any difference for him. She'll get it done soon."

She dropped his hand as Jack looked at her, almost as if noticing her for the first time. He noted how sincere her eyes looked.

"What's his name?"

"What?"

Celesal glanced to the man on the bed.

"_Oh. _Daniel. His name's Daniel."

Celesal nodded.

"Ok. I need to help my mother now. To be honest the best thing you can do at the moment is let us do our work and take care of Daniel."

Jack sighed.

"Yeah, I get it, stay out of the way. I'm going to go check on my friends," Jack said, gesturing to the tunnel that lead out of the room. Celesal nodded.

"All right."

Celesal went over to assist her mother, and Jack lingered by the bed. He hesitated a long while before finally leaving to climb out of the hut and try to radio the rest of his team on the surface. They answered and said they were just about to cross the River. Jack stayed up there and tried to talk them through it and offer some sort of guide on where to go, though he basically had zero memory of the area they had galloped through on horseback. Despite this, Carter and Teal'c muddled through, and eventually found their way to the village, and over to Jack. The three of them ascended into the hut and hauled themselves and their gear down the tunnel into Celesal's room. They entered quietly, noticing the two busy women looked nearly finished with their work. The mother had a bowl of sticky paste she was mixing, and there was a mortar and pedestal, small bags and pots, herbs and such things scattered across her table, and even a little lantern-like apparatus that was meant to heat things. Celesal was in the other corner of her room, facing what looked like an alter, rubbing some beaded necklace and murmuring things. Juliehos poured a little more water into her bowl and mixed it in, pouring in small bits at a time.

"It is nearly complete. I will need help administering it," the woman announced without looking up. Celesal fiddled more at her alter and bowed before stepping back and going over to Juliehos again, not without squeezing by people first in order to get there.

"The kitchen is down and to the right, friends. It is a small bedroom and too crowded in here right now," Celesal said in passing. The group looked to each other.

"We'll go, sir."

"And did somebody close the door behind them when they came down? Am I correct in assuming you four are still forbidden by the K'laul to be here right now?"

They stared a moment, watching Celesal slowly pour the water as Juliehos stirred and pinched some powder into the mix.

"Uh, yeah, you're right. Carter, the, ah, door-thingy--"

"I'll take care of it," she agreed. Jack watched as people wandered around, Teal'c went downstairs, the poor guy barely fitting through the passageways, Carter eventually grabbing the gear and joining Teal'c after asking if she had shut the door properly. Finally the women completed the finishing touches on the apparently meticulous recipe, and were ready to use the antidote.

They knew it had been over an hour by now, but the women still acted confidant. Juliehos explained the medicine was mostly administered dermally-- that it would be absorbed through his skin into his bloodstream. It was important they tried to not let the cream absorb into their own skin because it was a strong drug. So the three of them applied the cream to most of Daniel's body, using polished-stone tools that had been specifically made for applying strong creams. Juliehos explained while they worked that she had done this before on laborers rushed to the village, and how she was one of the experts in the city on this particular medication. She said that Daniel would also take an oral version of the medicine once he became strong enough to drink it. It was a drink that was weaker than the cream, and also contained electrolytes and water, and would help him recover.

Once they were finished, there was little else to do but wait. Juliehos said the antidote would start taking effect immediately and they'd find out very soon if it was working. She said that they should stay awake with him all night to monitor his progress. Celesal went down into the kitchen to make the group some tea and a small snack while they waited. Jack had dragged a small wooden-and-rope chair over next to the bed to sit in. Fiddling absent-mindedly with the gloves he had taken off, he watched Daniel propped up in the bed, lit by the pale light of the lanterns in the bedroom. He went back and forth from watching his unconscious team-mate to watching the woman work. She cleared up the mess from making the antidote, her daughter coming and going to occasionally help. They dragged some additional folding chairs up there to put into the room, and then starting messing again with the alter-stuff. Jack was only half-paying attention, mostly in a daze through much of that part of the evening. Some tea was brought to him and some cracker-like bread, that had some sweet spread on top.

Jack lost sense of time, leaning his head against the bedroom wall, fiddling with the finely woven comforter that overflowed from the bed, gazing meditatively off into space somewhere in Daniel's general direction. It was almost as if he had dozed off with his eyes open. The mother suddenly appeared in his line of sight, though, which brought him out of his daze. She was tying a colorful string around the support beams of the bed, the one near Daniel's head. Jack watched her a while. It was a maroon-red string and she was attaching smooth, white beads that hung down from it every so often.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, finding his voice quiet and dulled from lack of use. The woman was not startled by the sudden question, probably knowing he had been watching her. She spoke without looking up, running her fingers along the red cord.

"_Mara. _The color of the sky during the setting and rising sun."

She finished tying it into place and tapped the white beads one-by-one, letting them swing gently.

"Stars that come and go with the night. If you watch long enough you will see each night another one falling to Kur."

She looked to Jack.

"Hopefully we shall catch the one tonight for Daniel."

Jack looked at her a moment.

"I guess that's better than waving dead chickens, at least."

She looked puzzled, her brows crunching up. "Dead what?"

"Ah. Never mind. There is medical proof that this antidote is effective, right?"

Juliehos nodded, "Of course. We study very carefully."

"That's good. No offense or anything, ma'am, it's just I feel more comfortable using medicine than just, well . . ."

He trailed off, looking at the beads hanging above Daniel's head. Juliehos looked at him in an amused sort of way.

"I know people who feel that way. I must admit I am surprised that you do."

Jack frowned a little.

"Why's that?"

"I am not sure. You just seem like one of strong faith."

Jack smiled ironically and shook his head,

"Me? I don't think anyone's ever described me as that."

She smiled and shifted her stance, crossing her arms and looking at him with her dusky eyes,

"Why are you sitting here?"

Jack was taken aback a moment.

"What?"

"I asked why you're sitting here."

He stared at her for a while before responding in an insulted tone,

"To watch him."

"But why?"

"To monitor his progress!"

She nodded. "Yes. But I am doing that all ready."

Jack frowned at her.

"You could argue perhaps you don't trust me and want to monitor yourself. But the truth is you must trust me to know what I am doing, as I already made and gave him the antidote."

Jack leaned back in the chair again. "All right. So?"

"So why are you here?"

"Because I want to be," he snapped.

Juliehos smiled.

"Yes. You want to be here. It will have no medical effect on him. But that does not matter, because treatment is more than healing the body. It is also healing the heart and soul."

She held one of the beads between her thumb and forefinger.

"That is what we do. It does not matter how we do it, as long as it is nurtured just as the body is."

Juliehos nodded a little, and then left, saying she'd check on Celesal and be right back. Jack watched her go and looked back to Daniel. He looked at the string tied to the post above him, and then reached out to tap one of the beads with a finger.


	23. Firefrost

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter 23 - Firefrost**

-----------------------------------------

A burst of color brought him out of his sleep. Daniel hissed in pain and writhed under the covers like a pinned insect. A thousand angry pinpricks stirred and whirred in his blood, pressing into his skin, cutting into him everywhere at once. He gasped, fighting to breathe, drowning in the covers and in his own skin as the white-hot and flash-cold water pounded through his brain like ocean surf crashing into shore. It was pressing out, outward, trying to escape, tearing him apart at the seams. He opened his eyes to a sea of colors, red and blue smears spiraling and winding about like vicious static.

"Daniel? Hey-- _hey! _Guys, he's awake-- he's awake!"

The voice near him was loud and searing-- Daniel felt his eyes water as the shock hit his system from the sound.

"Oh God, what's wrong with him? He's in pain--"

"Do not worry, Jack. This is supposed to happen. It is proof the antidote is working."

"What?! It's _killing_ him!"

Daniel groaned, rolling his eyes shut, but the red-and-blue static didn't leave.

"No. It's saving him. The antidote is neutralizing the poison. He never would have made it this far without it."

"Are you _positive_ about that?!"

Daniel gripped the blankets tightly, knuckles turning white as he hung on for dear life. He was shivering feverishly, feeling flaming hot and freezing cold, his whole body trembling beyond control. He realized he was panting, taking fast, rapid breaths, God, oh, God-- he couldn't breathe, he was drowning--he could feel it, his head kept slipping under, under the coldest water he'd ever fallen into, under molten lava that was simply burning his skin off. Oh, God, why wouldn't it stop?

"Daniel? Danny, can you hear me? Are you--Danny? Are you ok? . . . Daniel?"

It would pulse, like successive ocean waves, through his entire being, flowing through his eyes and brain, down his spine, through his limbs and out each fingertip and toe-- and with each successive wave, he realized it became less painful. Only a little each time, but the initial shock was fading. His breathing began to slow. Oh, oh, it was not so overwhelming now. It was . . . it was. . . Daniel's grip on the blankets relaxed a little.

"Julie, _look_ at him! He's delusional, he doesn't even recognize me! He's terrified!"

"Shhh. Do not speak so loud, friend. He is not delusional. He is highly sensitized right now. It is the affect of the _Hoc'teir'qoui."_

"The _what?"_

"The stardust plant. He is going through the phase we call the firefrost_. _It does not last very long."

"Well _then _what?"

"Then he should be nearly recovered. Give him time, Jack. He needs time to heal."

It was almost as if the two forces had reconciled with each other and blended into some sort of orange fuzz, because it no longer was painful, just unusual. It happened so fast. Suddenly it was no longer a suffocating ocean, but now a warm river, like bubbly champagne, like fine grey grit scratching through his arteries. He swallowed. He tried to open his eyes. What he saw didn't organize properly in his brain yet, though. He knew it was familiar somehow, but he couldn't make sense of it yet. He closed his eyes.

"Mmm."

"Hey-- wait, hey, he said something!"

Daniel sucked in a breath. A swarm of angry bees were trapped under his skin, buzzing and bumping around franticly. Oh, it felt odd. They were everywhere.

"Mmmurrm . . ."

"Danny? Hey, can you hear me? It's Jack . . ."

". . . hi Jack . . ."

Daniel could feel a puff of breath, an exhale of relief. The weight of the bed shifted as somebody leaned in further.

"Hi Daniel. How you doing?"

The voice was low and quiet, and it sent a strange fuzzy sensation through Daniel as he heard it-- sort of a ticklish feeling in his ears and inside his head. Slowly, Daniel opened his eyes, and this time was able to recognize shapes and colors and shadows. He was under a patchwork quilt. He slurred his response,

"I'm doin' just fine, baby, how 'bout you?"

There was a space of silence, and then Jack shifted a little on the bed.

"Uh . . . I'm all right. You remembered what happened to you, Danny?"

"Fireflies," Daniel said suddenly.

"Hm? Beg y'pardon?"

"Fireflies," Daniel murmured,

"I can see them. They're in my blood."

"Um . . ."

Daniel blinked, watching the orange dots bob and dip and weave in his vision. He tried to elaborate.

"I mean, inside. Under my skin. And in the bed. They're all over."

"Oh," Jack replied. Then he whispered to someone, "Is he ok?"

Juliehos' voice responded,

"He's fine. As I said before, the stardust plant is . . . a powerful drug."

"_Aaah. _I see . . ."

"I can hear you," Daniel sing-songed at them.

"Good to know," Jack sing-songed back at him. Daniel laughed.

"You have a real fuzzy voice, Jack," Daniel pointed out.

Jack sounded puzzled. "Fuzzy?"

"Uh-huh." Daniel shifted under the quilt, trying to find his way out. The fireflies danced excitedly every time he made a move, shooting a lovely shower of sparks up his arm. Finally he pushed the quilt back enough to see open air.

"I never noticed how _fruzzy_ it is," Daniel purred, enjoying the sound of his own voice, feeling the sparks dance down his ears and throat.

"Right. Well, I'm glad you're entertained." Jack turned a little.

"How long is he gonna be like this, doc?"

"Each person is different. The firefrost can last from ten minutes all the way to an hour or more."

Jack groaned. "Knowing Daniel, this could last all night."

Daniel smiled from his prone position in bed.

"I wouldn't mind that too much," he commented loopily.

"Is there anything else we need to do for him?" Jack asked.

"He is ready for the oral medication. After that we are just to keep a close eye on him and let him pass through the phase on his own."

Daniel started humming to himself, tapping his fingers, twitching in bed a little to feel the swirly, hot-cold sensations twisting through his body like cream in coffee.

"Hey. How's he doing, sir?"

Jack shrugged. "Apparently, he's recovering."

"I'm just _peachy, _Major," Daniel said from bed, chuckling to himself. Jack looked annoyed.

"I do _not_ sound like that."

"Here, Jack. It is all right if he does not drink all, but as much as he can is good."

"Ok, thanks." Jack waved a hand in Daniel's line of vision.

"Hi, Daniel! You want a nice, refreshing beverage after that long desert hike?"

Daniel blinked. "What hike?"

"Y'know, that long hike the team was doing. Here, I'll bet you need this. Why don't we try and lean you up just a little, mm'kay?"

"You need any help?"

"Here, just hold this, Carter."

The bed jostled as Jack got up and tried to help Daniel lean up.

"Careful, Jack. Try not to expose yourself too much."

Daniel sucked in a breath of surprise as hands met with his skin, sending a fresh new shower of sparks at the contact, trilling and reverberating like a violin string.

"_God!"_

"You ok? Dan, did that hurt?"

"No-no-no, not hurt, not hurt. It didn't hurt."

"Ok, good. Work with me, will ya-- try and lean up a bit."

"Ok, I'm trying."

Daniel shifted in bed quickly, pushing himself into sitting in an upright position leaning against the pillows, but after a moment he felt himself slip from the position only to be caught by Jack.

"Whoa, easy. Jeez, you're as limp as a noodle."

Daniel hissed, "That's a fuckin' low blow, Jack, try to lay off kickin' me while I'm down, huh?"

"No, no, that's not--Carter, shut up, no laughing--"

"I wasn't, sir!"

"Just gimme the cup."

Daniel saw a clay cup suddenly hover near his nose. He sniffed and made a sour face.

"What is _that?"_

"It's good, Danny, don't worry 'bout it. It'll make you all better."

"It smells horrible."

Jack shifted his awkward grip, still holding Daniel up into his sitting position, and edged the cup nearer to him.

"C'mon, Daniel, don't do this to me. You're a cooperative little camper, aren't you? You'd cooperate if I were Frasier."

"Frasier! Where is she, anyway?" Daniel wondered.

"Um, she just left the room, Daniel. She said she wanted you to take this," Sam commented.

Daniel sighed. "I guess I have to then."

"Yeah, doctors know best. Look, I'll give you a cookie after this if you want, to help wash it down."

Daniel grinned, "Okay!"

He reached for the cup but Jack decided to help, considering Daniel's hand-eye coordination was not the most impressive at the moment. He held it for him to slowly drink.

"'Kay, don't chug it down and choke, normal sips. There ya go."

Daniel did a good job and drank the whole thing. Jack praised him as he put the cup aside,

"There, wasn't so bad! Good job, Daniel."

"Uck," Daniel complained as he swallowed.

"He's looking better," Sam observed.

"The medicine should help a great deal," Juliehos assured.

"We're letting you down now, ok? Here we go."

Jack guided him back down, and Daniel sunk into the pillows as Jack pulled away.

"He's still really weak. Look at his eyes. They're sort of glassy," Jack said in concern. Daniel blinked at the fireflies that returned to his vision, licking his lips.

"It works fast but it is not instantaneous, Jack."

Jack sighed, "Yeah, you're right, I know. I just-- whoa."

Jack put a hand out to lean against the bed post.

"What?"

"Ooh. Uh. I feel kinda funny."

Juliehos tut-tutted.

"That is the _Hoc'teir'qoui. _You absorbed some when you touched him."

"I didn't know it was that potent. Oo. Look at that."

Jack waved a hand out as if catching invisible pixies in the air.

"Shiny. It's purdy." Jack grinned.

"We should probably let our Daniel rest."

"Yeah, ok."

Daniel's vision started to swamp over in orange as he felt the fireflies take over. Sounds faded to distant static, and he smiled faintly as his muscles went lax. Sleep drifted in and took over without him noticing.


	24. Poker

-----------------------------------------

The next time Daniel became conscious, he found himself wondering where he was. He knew it wasn't a familiar place, yet he didn't feel in danger. He was in somebody's bed, that much was obvious-- it was warm with an old over-sized quilt on top, a nice crunchy pillow, and it smelled like hay and buckwheat and lavender. It seemed strange to him to be inside the bed of somebody he didn't know.

Leaning up just slightly, he blinked in the dimly lit room, not able to make out everything without his glasses. It looked like a bedroom, though something about it felt strange and almost cavern-like. Were they underground? Somehow he sensed they were. It was the same subtle claustrophobic tickle he got when he was in the SGC. It was a charming, homey looking room though, obviously kept by the peasants of this planet and harboring only peaceful people, not threatening ones. Lanterns hung on the ceiling glowed like fireflies, and the air felt well circulated-- the heavy musk of herbs lingered. Daniel struggled to recall what had happened to him, but his head was still sort of muddled. He knew they had been visiting the K'laul not too long ago, and that they still appeared to be offworld. What time was it?

He didn't have his wristwatch on, though. In fact he didn't have much of anything on but his boxers. Daniel frowned at this. Why was he nearly naked? Hopefully there was a reasonable explanation for this. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the concept being naked offworld.

_Though there have been some exceptions to that rule, _his mind offered to him. Ok, fair enough. But those had reasonable explanations attached to them.

Oh, _there_ they were. Daniel felt better when he spotted his clothes folded up neatly and hanging on the slightly diagonal bed-beam at the foot of his bed. Well, _the_ bed, not _his_ bed. He glanced up at the beam above him, with the little beads dangling off a pinkish-red cord, and he wondered if it was a dream-catcher.

There were voices in the room, which he hadn't paid much attention to at first-- speaking in a quiet conversational tone. After a bit he definitely recognized Sam's voice but not all of the voices were familiar. Slowly, he leaned up more, into a sitting-up position, and paused, noting he still felt a little funny-- some disorganized memories came back to him from before, distinctly hearing Jack's panicked voice in his head, but he couldn't organize all the other odd memories quite yet. He reached for the pair of glasses resting on his clothing.

It was refreshing to get a clearer picture again, although it really only raised more questions than it answered. Across the bedroom, he could see Jack sitting with an older woman, talking in hushed voices, sitting side-by-side on some sort of wooden trunk. In the other corner of the room were Sam and Teal'c and some other young woman, sitting on folding chairs and huddled around a makeshift table, plates of food and drinks spread casually about. They had a pile of rectangular papers on the table, cut from a thick brown paper, and also several piles of dry beans. Sam was currently shuffling the papers like cards. He stared at them for a while to try and make out what they were saying in their low conversational tones. Eventually he could make it out.

"Ok, you see this? I have a Two of Spades, a Two of Hearts, and a Two of Diamonds. That means I have a three-of-a-kind. That beats a pair . . ."

"But I thought you said the royalty cards were the most powerful."

"They are. But, certain combinations of the low cards can still beat high cards. For example . . . if you had three Queens that would also be a three-of-a-kind and that would beat mine. But you only have a pair of Queens."

"Oh, ok. I think I get it."

"So, I win this time. Now we put our cards down to shuffle them and start again."

Daniel pulled his clothing off the post and started to get dressed under the covers, quietly slipping his shirt on.

"All right. Ante up."

Beans clicked on the wooden table as they were dropped down.

"Dealer takes two."

"You mentioned earlier that there was no Patroller sent with the four of you to escort, correct?"

"Oh. Yeah. They trusted us enough to go on our own."

"That seems a good sign. I take it the meeting went well, then?"

The bed jiggled a little as Daniel threaded a leg into his pants, glancing across the room curiously to see what Sam would say.

"Well. I don't know if I should talk about it. I mean, technically, I'm not even supposed to be here, I haven't even talked to my superiors about it yet."

"I require no new cards."

Daniel wriggled the rest of the way into his pants, and then laid low on the bed, shifting a little to lean into his elbows, careful to be quiet, hiding under the quilt and peering out to spy on the people in his room.

"I'm not certain what to do."

Sam leaned forward towards the young woman and gestured for her to show the cards. She muttered a while, too quiet for Daniel to hear, and the young lady opted to pick three new cards from the deck.

"Ok. Dealer bets a brown bean."

Everyone dropped another brown bean on the table to meet Sam's bet.

"Oh, I understand that, of course, Sam. I'm not asking you to reveal anything crucial. I'm just wondering if it went well."

"Uh. Yeah, actually. It went pretty good. We're on the right track. But . . ."

"I see your bet and raise you one green bean," Teal'c stated seriously. Sam nodded at him and slid one of her green beans into the pile.

"But what?"

"I think that my goals and your goals may be a little different."

Daniel leaned forward a little in interest, struggling to see the expression on the young woman's face as she contemplated what Sam had said.

"Celesal? It's your bet."

"Oh. Uh, I see your green bean and raise you a blue been," she said, putting the beans forward.

"All right, dealer sees you . . ."

"Why do you think our goals differ?"

Sam bit her lip.

"Well, tell me what _your_ goals are, Celesal."

Celesal fiddled with the cards she held. Then in a stream of her native language she answered,

"{I want to stop them. I don't want to compromise with them. I can't help it, I just cannot see the K'laul gracefully changing their policies to match our wishes. I don't see how it could ever happen. The system must be rebuilt from the ground up, by people who haven't been corrupted by the jerra and filled with greed and desire for power.}"

Daniel smiled a little in amusement at Sam's blank expression. She obviously hadn't comprehended a single word the peasant had said, except perhaps for "K'laul." She looked trapped. Daniel leaned forward more eagerly, wanting to see how Sam would deal with it.

"Sam?"

"Er . . ."

"It's your bet."

"Oh! Right. I'm just gonna meet. Bet falls on Teal'c."

"{So do you Thatchers think there's any hope at all for getting the K'laul to change and cooperate with us?}"

Sam blinked and risked an answer,

"Um . . . yeah . . . . ?"

"{Yet you are forbidden to speak to anyone else of this. Clearly there must be some compromise in the works with sacrifices made by both parties. At least this is the impression I've gathered.}"

The silence was filled when Teal'c finally said, "I raise the bet one blue bean."

Sam swallowed and Daniel grinned. The bedpost creaked as he put his weight against it.

"Am I correct in my deduction?" Celesal asked.

"They're not so much sacrifices as they are risks, actually," Daniel commented from his bed at last. Everyone at the table looked over to him.

"Danny! You're awake!" Jack said, jumping to his feet. He bounded over and exclaimed,

"Look, everybody! He's awake!"

Daniel shifted to move into a sitting-up position, but his eyes went wide when he realized the post he has reached out to lean against wasn't exactly where he thought it was. Unfortunately the bed had no headboard so there was nothing but air to stop him.

"_Whaaah!"_

He went flying out of bed, taking the quilt with him, and landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor. He grumbled angrily, hearing people spring to their feet and rush over.

"_Daniel!"_

"Oh, Jeez, is he okay?"

"Daniel!"

Jack crouched down and felt Daniel's neck, as if checking to see if it was broken. Daniel, from his slightly quilt-covered point of view from the floor, scowled bitterly.

"Jack, I'm fine."

Jack felt the side of his face to check for fever. He asked in a concerned voice,

"What happened?"

Daniel sighed and struggled to clamber up from his undignified position.

"I just slipped, okay? I wasn't-- leggo, willya?"

Jack took his hands back quickly and held them in the surrender gesture,

"Hey, hey, easy, I was just trying to help. Go ahead then."

Daniel struggled a little more, mostly only getting himself further tangled in the quilt. After a few moments of wrestling with the cover, he gave up and just sat there, fiddling with his glasses.

"You know I've changed my mind, I ah, I like the blanket, I think I'll-- keep it. For now."

Jack scrutinized him thoroughly, in a worried sort of way. He looked over to the woman standing next to him.

"What do you think, Doc? How is he?"

Daniel frowned. The woman approached and felt Daniel's forehead.

"Uh. You're, you're not Doctor Frasier," Daniel observed nervously. Juliehos took his hand and patted it, smiling. She sounded amused.

"No, my dear, I'm not. Do you think you can stand?"

"Yeah. I can stand."

"No, he can't," Jack interjected.

"Yes I can," Daniel snapped.

"Help your friend up. We will sit him down in a chair, he may not be ready to walk on his own yet."

"All right . . ."

Jack gingerly pulled Daniel to his feet, still with the blanket wrapped around him. Sam gestured for them to follow her.

"Here, Daniel, you're probably tired of being in bed. You want to sit over here?"

"Whuh-- oh."

"You all right?" Jack murmured, holding Daniel up.

"Yeah, I, uh-- just, a bit dizzy. And . . ." Daniel tried to move a little on his own, taking tentative steps. Jack encouraged him cautiously,

"Looking good."

Daniel relaxed a little, feeling he could stand just fine, and stepped forward more confidently as Sam watched nervously. He made it a few steps until he felt the fuzzy orange fireflies turn his muscles to silly-putty and simply stopped working. Jack was right there to catch him, though. Daniel looked around in confusion and surprise at his own apparent weakness.

"Uhm. Thanks."

"Okay. We'll go a little slower," Jack said patiently, getting an arm around Daniel's shoulders while Sam came over and fiddled with the quilt. They got him over to the table in the corner and sat him down in a straw chair, the blanket bundled tightly around him. Celesal got a mug and poured him some tea from the clay kettle. He smiled crookedly at her and said thanks. Jack pulled up a chair and sat down next to him and Celesal took her original seat.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked earnestly.

"Um. Okay, I think. It's-- it's really strange, though. I, ah--"

He wrapped his fingers around the mug of tea.

"It's not like my head hurts or anything. I feel fine. It's just that everything's sort of . . ."

He lifted the mug slowly, with slightly trembling hands, but it didn't spill.

"The poison acts on the nervous system," Celesal murmured.

"Yeah." Daniel took a small sip and set the mug down.

"Jerky. Hard to control. Uh, sometimes it's just, they fire off on their own, you know? It sort of feels like sand."

Juliehos nodded.

"The antidote is still neutralizing the toxin. But you have made it past the worst stage. You are safe," she explained.

She looked up to everyone else.

"If your friends had been much slower in getting here it is unlikely you would have survived. You had a very strong reaction, the toxin was well circulated."

Daniel glanced down at himself, brows knitted. He suddenly recognized a dull throb and saw a white bandage tied tightly just above his ankle.

Julie patted his hand,

"Do not worry, Daniel. You've been through the worst. You survived the firefrost."

Jack gave Daniel's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, as he leaned companionably against him.

"When do you think he'll be fully recovered?" Jack asked quietly.

"It should not take him long. I've seen laborers get up and go back to work just hours after treatment. It leaves the system fast."

Daniel sipped his tea, and Sam settled down in her chair. Jack enthused,

"That's good to hear. Shouldn't take him too long. Focus on getting better, Daniel, and that's an order, ok?" Daniel gave a half-smile.

"I mean it. Hammond's gotta be having kittens by now. We'll have to show up sooner or later."

Daniel nodded and Jack patted his quilt-covered back.

"How much do you remember, Daniel?"

He looked up to Sam at her question.

"Um. It's starting to come back. Something small and fuzzy with reflective eyes. Uh, we were walking across the desert . . . Jack mad at me. Then this blackness. Everything got dark, there was . . . something painful. Then there were badgers singing Old King Cole . . ."

Sam smirked and looked to Teal'c, who was simply standing there and observing with interest.

"Well I guess you've got the gist of it," Sam said.

Teal'c took his original seat and Jack muttered,

"I wasn't _mad_ . . . per say . . ."

"This is good," Daniel observed pleasantly as he drank the tea. A voice came floating up into the bedroom as somebody climbed the chamber stairs, and a person appeared in the threshold:

"Julie, honey, when are you coming to bed, it's nearly three in the morning, what the heck are you--"

"--doing?" The man looked around in confusion at his daughter's crowded bedroom.

"Oh, no," he added after a beat. Then he looked accusingly to his wife.

"Not these people again, Juliehos. I thought you said you'd stop doing this sort of thing! The last thing we need right now is trouble from the K'laul!"

"Ahm. Excuse me a moment, friends," Juliehos pardoned herself.

"Friends? Hah, you hardly know these _Thatchers_, I'd bet. Celesal, you should know better as well-- it's dangerous to associate with their type!"

Daniel watched the wife coax her husband to climb down the tunnel and then follow him down to talk with him, presumably in private. Then Jack patted Daniel's shoulders,

"You any good at poker, Danny?"

"Uh. Not really."

"Great! Teal'c, you got yourself another victim," Jack said.

"It would appear so."

Daniel glanced accusingly at Sam.

"So while you waited for me to recover, you taught them how to _gamble?"_

Sam shrugged, looking slightly guilty. "Celesal wanted to learn one of our card games."

"I'm getting the hang of it," Celesal offered enthusiastically.

Daniel smiled at her, "Hi. Um, I don't think we've even been introduced yet?"

She took his hand and squeezed it, "Celesal Alderwit, you met my sister Galan."

"Oh, yes, all right."

"Here you are, sir, you're probably hungry. How does your head feel?"

"Er. It's all right. A little fuzzy," he answered as he took the offered plate of cracker-things.

"Would you say it's _fruzzy_?" Jack murmured, as he poked through a pile of beans on the table. Daniel gave him a confused look.

"Do not disorder my beans, O'Neill," Teal'c warned, and Jack jerked his hands away quickly.

"What? I wasn't doing anything."

"That is normal. I've helped my mother with bitten laborers many times. You appear to be recovering remarkably well," Celesal said.

"We can deal you in after we finish this one, Daniel," Sam offered cheerfully.

"Oh, ok."

"Though I do not recall whose turn it is," Celesal commented.

"Ah, Teal'c had just raised the bet another blue bean."

"Oh. So it is my turn, I am to decide to see or raise?"

"Right."

"Hey, I want in on the next game too."

"Of course, Colonel."

"These are really good, Celesal," Daniel commented as he chewed on the crackers spread with some sort of jam. Sam leaned in a little and muttered to Celesal,

"I suggest you fold. Teal'c's raised the bet every single time, so he's probably got a good hand."

Jack leaned in to peer over Teal'c's shoulder, and Teal'c leaned away as he did so to prevent him from seeing.

"What? I'm not in this game."

"I believe the rules still prevent you from looking, O'Neill."

Jack thumbed at Teal'c,

"He's got a good hand, I can tell. His eyebrows go up a centimeter higher when he does."

Teal'c stared at Jack in a sort of Jaffa glare.

"I will fold," Celesal said nervously.

"So will I. Teal'c?"

The Jaffa fanned his cards out on the table. Jack and Daniel peered down at them, trying to make out the crude marks on the paper.

"That's a flush, right?"

"Yep. Five cards of the same suit."

"Try to look less eager next time, buddy," Jack snarked at Teal'c, who only responded with another good glare.

"Ok, we need to get Daniel and the Colonel some chips."

"Lay it on me," Jack purred.

"Is your mother gonna be ok?" Daniel wondered, glancing towards the tunnel.

"Oh, she'll be fine. Father always gets upset when we help extremists, but he always gets over it . . ." Celesal passed out some beans to him and to Jack. Sam started shuffling the cards again.

"You mentioned something about risks a little while ago, Daniel," Celesal commented casually.

"Oh. Yeah. I did."

"May I ask what kind of risk?"

Sam divvied out the cards for everyone with the skill of a fairly experienced poker-player.

"Well . . . potentially a big one. That could influence the outcome of the development of several cultures."

He picked up his cards.

"And you're taking this risk without informing all of the parties involved?"

"Uh."

"It's not like that," Jack cut in.

"Everything will be shared. Eventually."

"After the fact. After it's all been decided for us."

Jack shrugged.

"It isn't always possible to chat with every single person involved before doing something. That's what governments are for, aren't they? To decide some stuff for us."

"Well not _this_ government."

"You don't believe the K'laul has everyone's best interests in mind," Daniel murmured as he set down two cards and drew two new ones from the deck.

"Obviously I don't. You of all people should be able to see that. They're obsessed with power. They think they're the Daemon's children, yearning to follow in their footsteps. They want to build a machine to fly into the darkness and find them, for Kur's sake!"

Jack frowned.

"Dealer bets a green bean," Sam commented, dropping one down in the middle of the table.

"What do you think they'd do if they found them?" Jack asked. Celesal shrugged, looking exasperated.

"{How should I know? I just know they've been driven mad by the _cursed dust. _They steal from Kur and make us do whatever they want, just like the daemons did. They have yet to literally destroy cities but they've threatened to and Kur knows they have the ability to. What they do is no better than what the daemons have done, I don't see how anyone couldn't understand that!}"

"But they haven't . . . {they have not actually hurt anyone yet, right?}" Daniel asked. The young woman waved dismissively,

"{Not to my knowledge, but so? It's only a matter of time before they do. They've threatened to literally destroy the horses. And who knows what violence goes on in secrecy. I don't want to hurt anyone, Daniel, but I fear they do. They seem but a small step away from it.}"

"Um. It's your bet, Celesal," Sam said, looking a little intimidated by the foreign language. Celesal dropped two beans on the table. Daniel prodded,

"So you don't trust them based on what they are going to do, not what they've actually done."

"No, based on both."

"They're trying to get the Gateway working," Jack commented quietly. Celesal sighed and shook her head.

"I have no idea if they can. It would be a very bad thing if they did."

Daniel hesitated a moment, then spoke again slowly in the native tongue,

"{They want our help with getting it working.}"

Celesal looked at him. "{Can you?}"

Daniel gazed down at his cards. He dropped his bet into the pile.

"{I can tell you it's possible.}"

"{That would be much too grave a sacrifice, Daniel, no matter what good you got out of the deal. Nothing good can come of turning that Gateway on.}"

"Maybe," Daniel muttered.

"I fold," Teal'c announced, putting his cards face-down.

"That was fast, T."

"It was what you refer to as a crappy hand, O'Neill."

"Ah."

"It's your bet, Jack."

"Yeah, ok."

"{What of you, Jack?}"

"Huh?" Jack looked up from studying his cards.

"{Galan told me that it is Daniel and Sam here who are in this Geeks Force you mentioned. The scientists. But that you and Teal'c are the warriors. Do you agree with opening the Gateway?}"

Jack stared a moment and his panicked gaze flickered to Daniel.

"Uh, I don't think Jack's _eager_ to show the K'laul how to use the 'gate . . ." Daniel said, trying to subtly translate. Jack sort of glared at Daniel.

"No. No, I'm not. And I'm not supposed to talk about it, either. I see the bet and raise it one of these blue beans." He dropped them into the pile.

"What could you possibly be gaining to make this sort of gamble worthwhile?" Celesal demanded. Jack looked across the table at her a moment.

"All right, I'll tell you. But we're in a delicate stage of the negotiations right now, so you got to swear not to spread this around."

"I promise on my family's name," Celesal agreed. Sam dropped a green and then a blue bean into the pile to meet Jack's bet, as Celesal did likewise.

Jack leaned in a little and spoke in a low tone,

"We want to learn how to use the jerra. So we can develop different technology with it."

Celesal's jaw dropped. "{You're not serious?}"

Jack nodded, sipping from his cup, not knowing the language but recognizing her nonverbals loud and clear, and answered,

"I'm serious."

"But . . . that doesn't make any _sense_. You're the Thatchers. The ones with the smart, brave plans, you don't-- you don't fight on _their_ side!"

"No, no, we're not . . . we're not the bad guys, ok?"

Celesal crossed her arms.

"It sure looks like it right now from where I'm sitting."

"Ok, I know it looks bad. But you don't know the whole story. You can't understand."

"Well I might if you _told_ it to me, sir."

"I fold," Daniel commented quietly, setting his cards down. Jack looked clearly torn at the moment. He wasn't sure how far he should climb out on this limb. He sought out Carter's gaze. Sam spoke,

"Celesal, I don't blame you for feeling this way. But I believe that technology _can_ be a very good thing. A very important thing. It just matters--"

"How we use it. I know. I don't disagree, Sam. But this is different. We're talking about making and using tools wrought from the cursed dust. It's just wrong."

Sam sighed.

"I think it's your bet again, sir."

Daniel sipped his tea, looking deep in thought.

"Here," Jack grunted, tossing a bean into the pile. Sam hesitated and then put her cards face down.

"Folding. Look, Celesal. I don't know how to say this. As a . . . as a scientist I just don't-- I don't believe the desert is cursed or anything. It's just a real dry region of land, because of that Jerr plant--"

"{_Not cursed?!}"_ Celesal sputtered, waving angrily with her hands,

"Did you not just witness your friend on death's doorway just mere hours ago?! How could you say such things?"

Sam frowned.

"That was because a poisonous animal bit him. You were able to heal him, due to the chemical composition in whatever plant you used to counteract the toxin's effect. That's science, that's not a hex."

"The hex _is_ the toxin, Sam! I'm not denying there's a scientific explanation for it. It is that plant and those rodents. They're the curse themselves."

"Hello? Um, hi-- 'scuse me-- right, Celesal, it's your bet--"

Sam was on a roll, though, and cut off the Colonel,

"Why? Why do you assume that? That's just one interpretation of it. But why can't we turn the desert into a blessing? It all depends on how you use it-- what's stopping you from doing it in a new way? The K'laul are the only things stopping you, that's all."

Celesal snarled and tossed a few beans into the pile, huffing,

"{You're just rationalizing a deviant and disgusting act! Anything borne from that desert is cursed and will only spread greed and hatred to those who use it! You open that Gateway and you create things from that jerra-dust and you'll only be doing the same thing the K'laul are-- following the daemon's path!}"

"I bet a brown," Jack murmured casually. Sam crossed her arms and continued to argue, despite not knowing what Celesal had just said,

"You're allowing your superstition and fear to blind you from making good use of something and turning it into a beautiful thing instead of the ugly name you've given it."

"Oh, you think so, _Thatcher,"_ Celesal miffed, dropping a few beans into the pile,

"I meet your bet, Jack, and I raise you another blue bean."

"You seem confidant."

"That's 'cos I am, _sir. _Sam, I got the wrong impression about you. When Galan wrote she said she got to know you pretty well and you seemed like a nice woman. But she had no idea about these twisted plans of yours."

Carter spoke more softly,

"I'm on your side, Celesal. I want the best for everyone too. But I don't agree we should simply throw away an opportunity like this just because of some haunted house story. I know your government's not fair to you. I agree. And we may be able to fix that over time. But so much benefit could come from this stuff too."

"I bet three of the blue beans."

Celesal stared at the table a moment, at the pile of beans in the middle. Daniel spoke quietly,

"The last thing we're going to do is follow in those demon's footsteps."

Jack nodded.

"He's right. Believe me, Celesal, we're the _anti-_demons. We wanna make technology to protect against them. Y'know, in case they come back here. We want to keep everyone safe."

Celesal slid three of her beans forward.

"And you plan on doing that by mining in the desert where they used to make us work, building technology they used to make us build, and opening the Gateway they used to throw people into?"

"Uh. Well . . . yeah. Basically."

"I'm seeing your bet. Turn em' over, Colonel."

Jack looked at her oddly at the title she picked up, but he complied and turned his cards over. Celesal looked at them a moment. Jack raised his brows expectantly.

"You have the better hand," she admitted, dropping her own cards on the table. Jack gazed at it for a moment. She gestured a little.

"Go on then. Take my beans. You won."

Jack reached for the pile of seeds, and then hesitated.

"We're doing this for what we feel is a really important reason, Celesal. I hope you can believe that."

Celesal just watched as Jack slid the pile to his side of the table.


	25. Shared Secrets

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter 25 - Shared Secrets**

-----------------------------------------

Juliehos had stood in the doorway when she returned from calming her husband down. Her guests and her daughter had been arguing rather heatedly at the table while playing their poker-game. She knew it was rude to eves-drop but she didn't want to interrupt either. She was admittedly curious, as well, to observe these Thatchers. The discussion had grown more and more fascinating and serious. When the argument quieted down, she still stood for some time, thoughtfully. Pondering everything.

Eventually, she moved from her place and approached the table in the corner.

"Oh. Julie, hi. Did everything work out ok?" Jack asked quietly when he noticed her hovering behind his chair. She smiled politely.

"Yes. He is upset with me, but he will move past it. He reacted similarly when I housed your allies, the ones who came to free you from the Labor Force."

Jack nodded. Daniel murmured,

"I'm sorry if we caused any disturbance by being here . . ."

Juliehos waved it off, "Do not weigh your heart with such matters. It was mine and Celesal's choice to assist. We do not turn away people in need."

The room slipped into silence a moment. The figures around the table looked a little worn out and grim.

"Come, Jack. Sam. I wish for you to see something."

Jack looked at her warily.

"Um, Julie, how long . . ."

"I'm aware your time is precious. It will not take long."

Jack stood reluctantly. He was looking down at Daniel.

"I'll be fine, Jack. Go."

He sighed worriedly. "Just try not to trip over anything while I'm gone, okay?"

"Jack. Shut up."

Jack smiled faintly. "I can tell you're getting better, at least."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Where are you going, Mother?"

Juliehos smiled, "I will tell you later, Celesal, when we have the time."

Celesal seemed to accept this, though rather reluctantly.

"Uh, Teal'c. You, uh, think you can take over?" Sam gestured to the deck of cards.

Teal'c nodded sagely.

"I have learned the rules to many of your card games, MajorCarter. I would be pleased to pass this knowledge on."

Sam smiled. "Ok, thanks."

Juliehos was already crawling down the chamber leading into the kitchen, with Sam following. Jack was still hesitating.

"Jack, go all ready."

"I'm going! Teal'c . . . would you . . ." Jack trailed off and make some small gesture that looked entirely unreadable. But Teal'c nodded just the same and replied,

"I will let no harm come to him, O'Neill."

The Colonel was visibly relieved by this and nodded his approval.

"Thanks." Daniel frowned. Jack patted his friend's quilt-covered shoulders.

"Take it easy."

Daniel's frown melted and turned into a small smile.

"All right, jeez. Just stop bugging me about it."

Jack left after that, awkwardly climbing down the tunnel and hoping he would be able to find where the other two went. It was a strange house, indeed. He climbed down the wall of the kitchen and peered around the dark room a moment before catching sight of the tunnel leading out of the kitchen and further below, the channel left open for him. He continued his climb down, but he stopped to gape when he came to an actual fork in the road, where the tunnel split off two different directions. He grumbled to himself, peering around in the small, damp tunnel at all the glowy green algae, wondering if he'd have to stop and ask directions. That husband fellow didn't seem too keen on him. Shit . . .

Jack paused in his ruminates a moment when he noticed something, and moved closer to peer intently at the side of the wall. He pressed a finger-tip against the wall and the green algae changed to a glowing yellow.

"Huh."

His gaze went downwards as he followed a trail of yellow marks with his eye, of gradually fading handprints. He laughed a little and shook his head before taking the right-side tunnel and following the yellow-brick road.

The climb took him longer than expected, actually-- this "house" thing was surprisingly large-- but he eventually landed feet-first in a small room.

"Bottom floor," he muttered as he looked around in the dim, damp area. It felt like a cave. The 'room' was quite small, in fact hardly tall enough for him to stand up straight. In front of him was a door. It was made of wood and had a wheel on the front that was meant to crank-- it looked like a vault door, in fact. There was also a part on the door where buttons had been carved into the smooth wood-- six buttons, with markings carved into them, probably letters of the native language or something. Jack ran his fingers along the buttons, admiring the craftsmanship a moment while pondering how he'd get in. Applying a little pressure, he depressed one of the wooden buttons causing a _shiffp!_ noise. Jack smiled at that and said, "Ooo."

He jumped in surprise when suddenly the door started shaking and making grindy gurgling sounds, and then swinging inward. Peering out at him was Carter, smiling in amusement at Jack's startled expression.

"Come on, sir, quit fooling around. You have to see this, it's amazing."

Jack muttered that he wasn't fooling around and stepped into the vault-room. Sam shut the door behind him and it clicked loudly into place.

"_Huh,"_ Jack commented again, looking around. The room was surprisingly large, especially after crawling around in all those cramped tunnels. It was cheerfully well-lit and had finely carved desks and chairs and shelves all over, immediately appearing to Jack as an office of some sort. The desks and shelves were filled with books and papers and old-fashioned ink-wells and quills and a whole array of odds-and-ins.

"Welcome, Jack. This is my office. It is where I do much of my herbal work. Before I became a prominent member of the Prayer Force I focused most of my time on the Healing Force."

He looked at Juliehos. She seemed different here, and stood with a proud sort of look on her face and in her stance. She seemed a bit more confidant here, as if in her element.

"It's very nice," Jack commented honestly.

"Thank you. It houses decades of my work. I've remained dedicated to both Forces but lately more of my time has been needed with the Prayer Force. I must admit I do miss getting down here more often."

Jack stepped into the room further and did what he did best-- poked around. There were so many funny objects and doohickeys that just cried out to be played with. He grinned and poked a cute little cloth model of a fryar-bird suspended in the air on a string, which flapped its wings up and down when he poked it.

"Much of my work involved the stardust plant. It was risky work that not everyone in my village approved of. Collecting proper samples is, after all, especially hazardous."

She moved to some sort of cabinet made of stone and slid open a drawer. Sam peered over her shoulder into the drawer.

"My discoveries and methods have been completely innovative, however, and have saved lives. I am not surprised you have not even heard of the stardust plant, friends, for my people do not feel eager to advertise what I've discovered."

Juliehos carefully picked up a small sprout, its roots bound in a cloth bag. It rested among other sprouts in the drawer.

"To many, what they've heard of it are simply myths and hearsay, if they've even heard that much. Let me assure you, though, its herbal powers are very real. I eventually found a way to temporarily store and preserve living samples of the plant."

Juliehos handed the plant snippet to Sam. She turned it around in her hands, examining it, finding it to be just a rather unassuming succulent plant, with tough leathery leaves.

"Laborers foolish or unfortunate enough to meet a Rixitee after nightfall when the creatures sometimes come above ground . . . they are rushed to me if they can make it past the guards." Juliehos took the plant and put it back with its peers and closed the drawer.

Sam looked intrigued. "These animals-- the one that bit Daniel-- they live underground then? I thought. . . I thought that where the Jerr plant lived, nothing else can live."

Jack had been gazing in awe at the large bookshelves and poking through the big cloth books with leather-like bindings, and had now made his way over to a desk and was investigating the long, black feather quills and ink pots.

"Surely they speak of the Rixi where you come from, Sam? The rodents from our Creation Story?"

"Um . . ." Sam struggled to improvise.

"I thought that was, uh, was only myth, not literal."

Juliehos shook her head.

"My dear, it's very literal. The Rixi and the Jerr live together in the desert. They have a symbiotic relationship. Rixi spend most of their lives underground among the tangled maze of the plant, occasionally surfacing at night."

Sam frowned in thought. Jack poked through a small bowl containing some tiny stones. Juliehos went to a bookshelf and pulled out a large volume and put it down on her spacious desk. She sat on a stool-seat and opened the text.

"The stardust plant, my dear Thatcher, grows on the boarder between desert and forest. Just where the desert ends, and just before the land gives way to forest, for a small strip the only plant present is the stardust cacti. It is strong enough to tolerate such high alkaline soil when other plants cannot yet do so, and its roots are filled with the powerful Hoc'teir'qoui drug."

Sam admired the finely detailed biological sketches in the book, close-ups of specimens of the plant.

"The Rixi chew away at the roots of any remaining competing plants in order to assist their host plant, the Jerr. They cannot chew through the stardust roots, however. The drug protects the plant from that."

"So that's why it's so risky to collect samples," Sam understood.

"Yes. Keeping the stardust plant outside its environment is tricky. The proper alkaline-acid ratio is very precise. During my research with this plant I struggled to seek a way to grow the plants in a controlled environment."

"Hmm," Jack murmured, pretending to pay attention as he pondered an interesting little table that seemed to contain a chemistry kit, with tiny clay vials and flasks that looked like they were meant to heated by a flame. Small jars were arranged in an orderly manner, containing powers and liquids, labeled in the alien language.

Juliehos turned some pages in her book as Sam watched over her shoulder. She saw some sketches of what appeared to be the toxic rodent, and some other chaotic vine-like plants.

"My research led me to studying the Jerr plant and the Rixi more and more. I wanted to compile precise observations, perform experiments. My friends told me to stick with more traditional Herbology, studying and working with the plants of our trade that don't have such dangerous mythical implications to them. But I had been enchanted with plant biology and ecosystems ever since I was a child, especially by the stories I heard of the Daemon Desert. And I was on a mission to find a better way to help those bitten by the Rixi. They said there was no cure. That those bitten by the cursed rodents were destined to become a Rixitee themselves." Juliehos shook her head.

"I knew there was a way. I knew my experiments with stardust cacti had met some success. What I needed were samples of the Jerr plant and the Rixi themselves."

Jack stopped poking around at that point and looked up curiously.

"I doubt the K'laul would have loved that idea too much."

Juliehos smiled wryly at him. "No. And neither would many other people."

She hopped off her stool, moving over to one of her bookshelves in the corner of the room.

"My journey on the Healing Artforce ventured into more and more controversial territory. I met some people, fell into a radical kind of crowd . . ."

She got on a stool and picked up something that had been sitting on top of the bookshelf, covered in a white cloth.

"I became an ardent Extremist, for a time. I met a man . . . he was my inspiration and we conceived an insane plan together. He was so brave and enthusiastic . . ."

She shook her head and set the object down on her desk.

"Anyway, he had a means of collecting more stardust cactus samples for me. And was willing to try and collect Jerr and Rixi samples as well."

She took the white cloth off, revealing a taxidermied animal-- a Rixitee. It was posed in a threatening posture, its tail waving and its teeth menacing, with polished marble-eyes. Jack took a slight nervous step backwards from it.

"Do not fear, Jack. It is very dead and free of its toxin. I could not keep the first samples alive in captivity. When removed from their host plant the Rixi die very quickly."

"Good to know. I'll keep my distance just in case, though."

Sam cautiously reached out to pet the head of the stuffed animal.

"Its fur is so soft. Like mink."

Juliehos left the Rixitee on the table and moved over to another part of her large office.

"We struggled to keep our samples alive and study them further. We were gaining valuable new insights every day. Eventually, we hit upon success."

She picked up a few small, corked jars and vials and brought them over to the desk, and then flipped through her book again.

"Here," she said, pointing proudly to something on the page. Both Sam and Jack leaned in to see.

"I planted samples of the Jerr plant in my village's plant nursery. It finally took hold and began to grow. I added some live Rixi and we succeeded in establishing a microcosm of the desert environment. Right under our villages' nursery. It spread quickly, and we kept moss sod on top of the ground to disguise how the soil was being converted to a dry and barren desert under the building."

In the book were sketches detailing the plant nursery and the plants and Rixi underneath.

"We had live samples to work directly with. It was precisely what we needed to finish our research. I was studying the Rixi venom and the stardust Hoc'teir'qoui. They had a fascinating economical connection."

She held up a small jar of pale orange and silver-grey dirt, finely granulated.

"Rixitee excrement. Something we found the Jerr plant thrived upon."

She set the jar down and picked up another. It was immediately familiar to the pair of humans. Juliehos allowed Sam to take it and gaze into the jar, which contained the precious jerra.

"It's not legal to own this, huh? . . ." Sam murmured, gazing at the pretty triangular orange bits.

"Indeed. Much of what I've done over the years would get me deeply in trouble with the K'laul. We found the jerra seeds were voraciously consumed by the Rixi. It appears to be their main food source."

Sam gave the jar back. Juliehos picked up a corked vial.

"This is Rixi venom. Not an easy thing to obtain by any means. But extremely valuable. It expedited my experiments tenfold."

She set it back down. She held up another jar and gave it to Sam.

"And of course, the powdered form of the stardust plant extract. This is what I used in Daniel's medicine. It must be re-hydrated and it is_ crucial _that the proper amount is used. Too much would have been lethal to him. Too little would not have counteracted the poison."

Sam looked at the brown-grey powder a moment as Jack leaned over her shoulder to look at it too. Juliehos was organizing and fiddling with the vials and jars.

"What we discovered confirmed some of our hypothesises. I even went so far as to dissect a few Rixitee. And the more we learned, the more certain we were. We had found the key."

"The key?" Sam asked, totally absorbed by what Juliehos was saying. The woman sat back in her stool and flipped through the familiar pages of her large notebook. Her voice dropped to a dramatic whisper.

"_Yes. _Don't you see by now, Sam? We had done so much more than find a cure for the poor souls who had been bitten by a Rixitee. _So much more_. The Hoc'teir'qoui . . . the same chemical in the stardust root is present in the stomach of the Rixi. The stardust root is fatal to the Rixi for it upsets the balance in their systems. An overdose of sorts."

Sam gazed at the alien and human numbers and words scribbled over the pages of the notebook. She seemed to be making a connection in her mind. Jack could literally see the gears working in her head.

"It was all about ratios. The proper ratios were the key. I wasn't very clever with numbers, Daven was far better at math than I. But it was very simple math. Do you wish to observe an experiment with me, Sam?"

Sam looked at her with wide blue eyes, as if asking _are you kidding?!_ She bobbed her head eagerly.

"Yes! I would love to!"

Juliehos grinned and instructed,

"All right. Take that empty dish right there, set it down here."

Juliehos cleared some papers and stuff out of the way for Sam. She pointed.

"Take the jar of jerra. Place a few seeds in the dish."

She did as was told, putting two of the valuable, shiny seeds in the shallow dish and setting the jar aside. Jack glanced down at his watch and hoped this wouldn't take much longer. Juliehos sure loved to talk. Not that he wasn't grateful, but . . . oh, Sam would be able to explain to the General why they were late. Hopefully.

"Now," Julie said eagerly, "We are to rehydrate some HTQ powder."

Sam gave her a quizzical look. Julie handed her a jar.

"The hoc'teir'qoui, my friend."

"Ah! I see."

Julie gave Sam a set of measuring-spoons and a jar of water and a few other materials and instructed her on the precise, pain-staking measurements. Once Sam was finished, Juliehos said,

"You are now going to add the HTQ mixture to the seeds. Ah-ah!"

Sam hesitated at Julie's warning tone. "Not so fast, Sam."

Julie gave her a long-handled spoon of sorts. Jack looked at it curiously.

"Just ladle one or two drops. Trust me, you'd regret doing any more than that."

Sam fiddled with the odd spoon and eventually got it working. It opened and closed a little clamp-mouth that 'ate' a few drops of liquid at one time. Sam grinned.

"This is cooler than an eye-dropper," she commented to Jack. Jack just rolled his eyes. Holding the spoon over the dish of seeds, Sam let two drops fall.

_FLASSSH!_

The whole room lit up and both Sam and Jack leapt back in surprise. There was a loud wispy sound, similar to fire burning but much cleaner than that, and a bright white light. Juliehos was just sitting on her stool and smiling with satisfaction. The sound and light slowly faded, until it died out and fell quiet. Sam slowly approached the desk and peered down into the dish. A brownish-orange liquid remained in the dish, still stirring a bit from the chemical reaction.

"When it evaporates . . . what will be left is dirt. The mineral the Jerr plant lives off of."

Sam gazed dumbstruck at the dish, at Juliehos, and Jack, momentarily a loss for words.

"This . . . it . . . Julie, do you . . . do you realize what this _is?_ What you just did? . . ."

Julie smiled.

"What _you_ just did. Yes, I do."

Sam waved at the dish.

"Are you _sure?_ This is the key to the jerra. This is how the K'laul makes use of the naquadria." Sam turned and looked at Jack.

"That's what was in those Boiler Rooms. The chemical that made the seeds release their power. And the naquada they spread across the desert . . . it was the _byproduct _of using the naquadria!"

She looked at Julie.

"No _wonder_ they didn't mention the Rixi or anything like that. All they had to do was study them and they learned how the Rixi digested the seeds . . ."

Juliehos nodded sagely. "Yes, it was very straightforward. The basis of all of the K'laul's technology relies upon the fuel source of the jerra-seeds."

"So you just figured it out independently. That's pretty damn smart," Jack observed. Julie turned a page of her notebook, her cheerful voice darkening.

"I suppose so. It's very unfortunate such skills were used as tools of evil in the hands of the corrupt Governing Force. When Daven and I made our discoveries . . . we became determined. We were determined to lift the desert's curse forever and free our people of the K'laul's twisted grasp."

Sam gazed at the math problems scribbled in the book. One in the center of the page was circled several times in red ink. It was a numerical ratio, in Kurvian and in English, which read:

_1 HTQ : 6 JERRA_

"We were searching for the correct ratio. We had already found the proper ratio to give a person bitten by a Rixitee for them to survive. We knew it must be similar. We knew that the stardust plant neutralized the venom, by safely breaking it down at a predictable rate. Harnessing its energy. We knew if we learned the proper ratio, we could in theory apply it on a larger scale."

Sam was deep in thought. "A larger scale . . . a _much_ larger scale. You don't just mean a person. You mean the _planet, _don't you?"

Juliehos nodded proudly. She looked like she approved of how sharp Sam was.

"Exactly. And it worked. After years of tedious experimentation, we learned the ratio. When applied directly to the planet, at the proper ratio, the HTQ breaks down the jerra at a predictable rate. As the seeds decrease in amount, the Rixi do not die off but the lessening food supply means less breeding. As the population of Rixi decreases so does the Jerr plant. The Jerr plant spreads its seeds through the Rixi. The animals consume the seed and excrete the core of the seed and the dirt the plant thrives on. A perfect new home. But without the Rixi doing that, the Jerr plant cannot spread. The symbiotic system dwindles . . ."

Sam sat down on a nearby chair, impressed. And she was not easily impressed, so Jack knew it was pretty big.

"Eventually the Rixi population disappears. And the Jerr plant along with it," Sam finished.

"Precisely. Too much HTQ would slaughter the ecosystem. Too little would not hold enough impact. The proper amount . . . lifts the curse. The desert would slowly but surely disappear."

Jack rubbed his chin and mulled over this a moment.

"Yeah, um. Okay. I'm pretty sure I was able to follow all of that. But that would, y'know, get rid of all the jerra."

"Yes. Daven and I grew large stardust gardens and we hoped to devise some plan to spread enough HTQ globally. But it was clear that our gardens, though impressive, would never come close enough to producing enough of the HTQ needed. To cover the entire Daemon Desert. It was simply too large."

She shook her head, a bittersweet expression crossing her features. She gazed lovingly at her old notebook and its worn pages.

"He wanted to make a whole fleet of Webwalkers. He was so determined to find a way. I knew it was simply beyond our own capabilities, though. I abandoned the project years ago."

She closed the book and got up, sliding it carefully back into the shelf. Then she turned to look at her guests.

"I don't know if any of this changes anything for you. But I thought it best to share it with you."

"Julie . . . thank you, we, we are glad you showed us this. It's amazing what you've accomplished here. And some of it's definitely new information. The K'laul are-- well, not surprisingly they were somewhat secretive with us."

Julie smiled ruefully. "Yes, that isn't surprising."

"But . . ." Sam trailed off. She gestured to Juliehos' office.

"I'm just so surprised at how much progress you made as a scientist-- you're clearly brilliant-- and yet . . . and yet you still hate the desert so much. This plant and these animals, they're unique life forms . . . they don't _have_ to be bad things . . ."

Juliehos sighed heavily.

"Samantha. You still don't understand. It takes a brilliant mind to grasp an understanding of how things work. But it takes a brilliant heart to grasp an understanding of why things work."

"Uh . . . okaaay . . ."

Juliehos ran a hand along her bookshelf, searching for something.

"Perhaps your talks with the K'laul have confused you. I know they can be very persuasive, logical orators. This might help you to better understand how I see things."

Her hand found the book. It was small, and bound in a pretty blue cloth. She handed it to Sam. She opened it warily.

The book was filled with writing of the native language, a very neat, small, tight handwriting with a lot of swirly curves. There was also page after page of detailed maps and drawings.

"What am I looking at?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Records," Juliehos said wearily, wandering across her office.

"Of my microcosm of the desert. From the start of the experiments to every last detail of its day-to-day observations . . ."

Sam flipped through the book. "How does this help me understand what you mean?"

Juliehos was turned away from Sam when she answered.

"My original hypothesis was that the stardust plant acted as a sort of natural boarder for the desert. That it prevented the Jerr plant from encroaching any further upon the forest and expanding. I reasoned its roots released the HTQ directly into the soil."

Jack came over beside Sam to look at the book.

"They don't. The only way to access the drug in the root is to damage its flesh. For a Rixitee to bite it. But it does not release the chemical on its own. I found this out quickly enough when my microcosm expanded beyond the expected boarders."

Sam had no clue how to read the alien text-- she was no Dr. Jackson-- but the pictures were universal enough and practically told the story on their own.

"The stardust cactus is merely the breeze before the storm, Samantha, not a fence. It stays ahead of the desert where it can survive, but it does not stop it. The Jerr plant is invasive. It is the most invasive thing on this planet."

Sam could practically imagine the panic as she turned the pages and saw the hasty, scribbled handwriting and the pictures of the microcosm's rapid expansion.

"We ended up destroying and replanting the microcosm several times in our experiments before landing on our perfect ratio. But it was clear there was no natural barrier in place for it. There was only one logical conclusion."

Sam looked up at Juliehos. "The desert is still expanding?"

The woman nodded.

"It is so large it is hardly noticeable in one generation that it advances. But I've studied what patchy records exist in our records of the desert over time. And I've taken direct measurements of the desert itself. There is no doubt. The Daemon Desert is expanding."

Sam didn't know what to say. She turned a few more pages. She gaped at the drawings. They appeared to be speculative drawings, predictions. One showed a sphere completely covered in barren sand.

"There is no way the K'laul would not be aware of this. And they've done nothing to prevent it, which I can only assume means that they are allowing the process to continue."

Both Sam and Jack looked up at her. She looked quite grim and spoke in a warning tone.

"Mark my words, Sam, Jack. The Jerr/Rixi system is fully capable of annexing the entire globe. And without intervention, that is precisely what will occur."

She paused and then commented,

"I assume by your expression the K'laul did not readily share this knowledge."

Sam closed the book and gave it back to Juliehos.

"Uh . . . no. Not at all."

Jack leaned in and murmured to Sam,

"Those maps they showed us before the Goa'uld arrived on this planet . . ."

"Showed it nearly covered in desert. I know," Sam muttered back. Then her mind leapt to a logical deduction.

"They want it to happen, don't they? They want to turn this entire planet into a jerra factory!"

Juliehos nodded as if confirming that Sam was only now understanding.

"I cannot prove that theory, but that has been my suspicion."

Sam looked to Jack.

"That's what those gardens were for in Betluh. The domesticated plants and animals. For food. To preserve the biological diversity that would eventually get destroyed on the planet. Completely domesticate it."

Jack nodded. "It would definitely boost their technology production."

Sam swallowed.

"The natives . . . they'd be forced to live in the K'laul's cities. Their homes and gardens certainly would never survive . . . and they'd need a lot of labor to tend to the Jerr plants . . ."

Juliehos put the book away, grimly quiet. Jack felt a little nauseous at the metal image.

He murmured,

"Not just a couple thousand people, a couple hundred-thousand, at least. An entire desert of slaves. With no river or trees to relax in during break."

The thought of that suddenly angered him. He grit his teeth and turned briskly to Juliehos.

"How do we stop the bastards?" he snapped.

Juliehos looked a little intimidated.

"You're the one in negotiations with them, sir. I thought you'd know more than I do."

"Right. That's true. Carter?" He turned to her. "How do we stop the bastards?"

Sam sighed, exasperated. "_Sir_. . . I don't know. We can't just--"

She froze in mid-sentence, a look of realization lighting up her whole face, blonde brows quirked high in the air.

"_What?_ What is it?"

She immediately wiped the expression off her face and looked neutral.

"Nothing, sir."

Jack snarled, "Carter, don't _give_ me that! I know that look when I see it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

Jack waved a finger in front of her face.

"You know exactly how to stop them, don't you?"

Sam sighed, her shoulders slumping as she relented.

"It's just an idea, sir. I just thought . . . well, you remember the Scatterers the K'laul showed us?"

Jack frowned in thought.

Which ones are those? The fat levitaty-spiders or the skinny helicopter ones?"

"Yeah! The helicopters. They told me they spread the Fields with naquadah in them."

Juliehos butted into the conversation.

"Yes. The Scatterers disperse the byproduct of jerra's use. Just like the excrement of the Rixi."

"Exactly," Sam agreed. "Well . . . I also caught glance of the Boilers. Where they're creating and processing the, the HTQ stuff."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I saw those."

Juliehos looked amazed.

"Yes, of course. It makes sense they're capable of mass-producing HTQ in order to take advantage of the jerra. Do you know how they do it?"

Sam shrugged,

"They can manufacture it in the lab, it seemed to be pretty easy for them. They have gallons of the stuff. I just thought that maybe . . . well . . ."

Juliehos finished her train of thought with excitement,

"You could use the Scatterers to disperse the proper amount of HTQ across the Daemon Desert!"

Jack pondered that a moment.

"Actually, besides being totally crazy, that might actually work."

Juliehos started to pace across the office excitedly, ranting to herself.

"It never occurred to me! Well, of course it didn't. That level of infiltration into the Daemon City! Practically suicide. Except for those who have access. I'm surprised Daven didn't concoct such a wild plan when he was scheming! It certainly sounds like something he'd think of. Oh, goodness. It could work."

She spun on her heel to face Sam and pointed,

"Do you believe you have the level of trust and access to accomplish such a feat?"

Sam balked. "I, uh . . . Juliehos. I don't know."

Jack waved his hands bit.

"Okay. Different question. Slightly related. _Should_ we?"

Juliehos frowned. She yelled,

"What do you mean, Jack? I thought you were all for stopping them!"

Jack waved his hands defensively.

"I know, I know, but jeez, Julie! This is a huge deal. Talk about a major move. I mean we're discussing reshaping the face of the _entire planet, _not just a little protest march and some picket-signs."

Sam backed him up.

"He's got a point, Julie. I'm kind of sorry I brought it up. I mean, it would be horrible to turn the whole planet into a desert. But to completely destroy the Jerr plant? Isn't that overcompensating?"

Juliehos huffed,

"What do you suggest?"

"Preserving some of it, of course."

The woman shook her head.

"The desert cannot be preserved. It cannot be tamed. I've tried. In my microcosm I cannot maintain a steady size. Once I start the process of breaking down the system, it's an all-or-nothing. It slowly decreases until it is gone. I had to replant it every time it got too large and I had to destroy it."

Sam processed this a moment. Then she cried,

"Ah! But the Goa'uld did it! The planet was mostly desert when they arrived and by physically tearing it out of the soil and enriching the area they renewed it."

Juliehos looked at Sam like she was nuts.

"Goa'uld?"

Sam shook her head.

"Uh. Long story. K'laul stuff. The point is, it can be done. The plant _can_ be tamed."

Julie sighed.

"Even if you could, why on Kur would you want to? Like I've been trying to explain all along, Sam . . . the desert is a curse. The system is an organism of suffering souls. It sucks our planet dry and consumes everything in its path."

Jack cut in,

"Okay, well, you know, I've got some weeds in my yard too, Julie. But that doesn't mean I go so far as to call them _evil. _Sure, I have to pull up dandelions every year to keep my garden in tact . . . but it's not so bad. I don't wanna commit plant genocide."

"I'm not claiming the Jerr is evil," Juliehos growled impatiently.

Jack crossed his arms. "Okay, then, what? If it's not evil, then what is it?"

"It is _cursed dust. _It has been associated with wrongdoing for so long that spiritually it is . . . it is aligned with the Daemons. Only until the curse is lifted and debts are paid can the proper balance be restored."

"And what will it take to do that?" Sam asked. Julie motioned to her books, as if it was obvious.

"When every last star falls from the sky, and rejoins Kur, than the curse shall be lifted . . ."

"That's a story, Julie! It isn't meant to be literal!" Sam argued.

Juliehos waved her off.

"Literal or metaphorical, the end result is still the same. Disturbing the desert and taking advantage of its workings can only end in further trouble."

Sam moved towards the door as if considering leaving, looking very annoyed and trying not to shout.

"It's fear, Julie. Fear from years of abuse of the desert makes you say that. It's understandable but it's flawed."

"Okay, let's not get carried away here," Jack said warningly.

Julie sat down on one of her office chairs with a huff. She spoke in a confidant, loud voice,

"It's more than that, my misguided friend. Tools may be used for both good and evil but sometimes they are designed with only one practical purpose in mind. A sword's only practical use is to kill, Sam."

"The jerra's not like that." Sam stated.

"Is it?" Julie challenged quietly. "It's destructive to all other life forms."

"Survival of the fittest," Sam countered quietly.

"We as the People of Kur have a special responsibility to the planet, and that includes the prevention of the planet's exploitation."

Jack sighed and rubbed his temples. This was accomplishing nothing. Except giving him a rather large headache.

"Using the jerra does not have to be exploitation."

Julie crossed her arms.

"I believe it is. It's simply disrespectful, and it's wrong, Sam. There's more to life than the physical. We must pay respect to the spiritual."

Sam crossed her arms as well.

"I'm not necessarily denying a spiritual existence. But I do not agree the desert is inherently cursed."

Jack looked back and forth between both women. After about a minute of silence, he cleared his throat.

"Okay, ladies. Looks like we've reached stalemate. Maybe we should pop back upstairs and see how Danny's doing."

The women looked at him.

"Sound good?" he asked, trying to give his best begging puppy-dog look.

Slowly, Sam let out her breath, and uncrossed her arms.

"I guess that would be a good idea, sir."

Juliehos rose from her chair and reluctantly came over. She still seemed angry but she took Sam's hand and squeezed it in Kurvian tradition.

"I do not agree with you on this matter, Samantha. But I will not hold it against you. I shall not attempt to interfere with your final decision."

Sam looked a little taken aback.

"Um. Thank you."

She glanced around awkwardly. She murmured,

"Er. Celesal and the others are probably wondering where we've been . . ."

Julie nodded. "Indeed. We will return to them."


	26. Answers in the Stars

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter 26 - Answers in the Stars**

-----------------------------------------

Back up in Celesal's room, Jack learned that Teal'c had taught his audience to play Go Fish, Speed, Blackjack, and several other games. Daniel was looking much better by now-- awake and active again, pretty much back to his normal self. The group hung out for a while, chatting quietly about idle things. Jack sat in the corner of the room in the chair next to the bed, back bent, deep in thought as he gazed at the shadows on the wall. Every once in a while, when they thought he wasn't looking, somebody would glance over at him. But Jack could feel their gazes and knew they were waiting for him. The night was growing late, and SG-1 needed to make its move soon.

Jack wasn't sure how long he was lost in thought there. Quite frankly, he was afraid to look at his watch. At some point when he looked back over to his friends, he saw Teal'c entertaining them by building a house of cards. The peasants seemed especially amused by this. They asked questions as the Jaffa expertly, delicately placed each card.

"But what is the purpose of this game?" Jack heard Celesal ask.

Teal'c answered in his ever-so-serious way, as if departing some mystifying, crucial knowledge.

"The structure is intricate but highly vulnerable. The purpose is in the challenge itself."

"Aaaaah. I see." Celesal hummed, fascinated.

Jack straightened up in his chair as Teal'c put the final card into place. The group cheered his accomplishment.

"That's really good, Teal'c," Sam said, grinning at the cards balanced on the table.

"Daniel."

The man glanced up to see Jack standing over him.

"I'm going out to get some fresh air and think for a minute. Wanna tag along?"

"Um." Daniel glanced to the faces around the table a moment.

"Sure."

It was a relief to climb out of the kraipa and above ground. The Colonel gave Daniel a hand as he climbed out of the flower-shaped manhole after him. They just stood on the tiny peak of the hut, breathing the quiet night air. The village was so hauntingly beautiful at the moment. The two men surveyed the area in the darkness, soaking in the utter stillness of the place. The perfect silence seemed so profound here, and saying anything to break it seemed almost sacrilegious. It was mesmerizing.

Daniel sucked in a quick, surprised breath when the man standing next to him suddenly turned and grabbed him in a death-grip hug. He was too taken by surprise to react except to try and breathe. Jack pulled back and looked Daniel in the eyes, still gripping his arms. Big, blue, startled, but lively eyes. Then Jack leaned in and kissed him, with such deliberate tenderness. Daniel was still a little dazed but he responded after a moment. When Jack pulled away, they gazed at each other, heavy breath coming out as puffs in the cool air.

"When you collapsed like that in the dirt. In the middle of the desert."

Jack let out a slow exhale, the puff wreathing his face.

"I couldn't think. I couldn't--"

He paused, painfully, as if each word were difficult to get out.

"Jack--"

"I was terrified," Jack said. His words hung in the air as he was quiet, gazing at Daniel. Suddenly the words stumbled out of Jack quickly,

"For years one of my deepest concerns as a commanding officer has always been getting too attached to my team. I always thought--I always _feared_ that if I got too close to people, relied upon them too heavily, then when the moment came for me to make a choice . . . and the moment always comes. It's inevitable for a commanding officer in dangerous situations for it to arrive . . . when the moment came, I'd freeze."

He paused.

"I did freeze. But . . . then I reacted. I reacted like I'd been trained for years to do, to make a snap choice that might be right, might be wrong. But the one that seemed best at the time. And I found out . . . I figured something out."

"What?" Daniel asked quietly. Jack's arm slid up to the man's shoulder and squeezed it. A smile slowly infiltrated his face.

"It didn't make much of a difference. Because the truth was, I got _too attached_ to my team years ago. It didn't keep me from doing my job. The only real difference is that, now . . ."

Jack leaned in again, slowly. Daniel met him this time and sighed, melting into the embrace. Jack tasted sweet, like the herbs in the tea they just had.

The Colonel moved off too soon again for Daniel's liking. He looked serious and said,

"Now I can do that. Which is, quite frankly, an improvement."

The blond blinked in the night and smiled a little.

"What happened to the no-fooling-around-offworld-rule . . . ?"

Jack shrugged a little, "Eh. We can make an exception every now and then."

Daniel's smile increased.

"So is that what you brought me up here for?"

Jack laughed softly.

"No, no. That was only one of the reasons. I really did come up here to think, too."

"Mm."

Jack sighed and patted his shoulder.

"It's good to see you feelin' better."

"Yeah. It's good to feel better. That was a pretty weird experience."

Jack looked out across the village. The two men leaned against each other in the chilly night.

"We found out the medicine crap she gave you, it's the key to making this jerra stuff work."

Daniel blinked.

"No kidding?"

Jack shook his head.

"Scout's honor. She showed us how it's done. Apparently there's a whole colony of those rats that live underground in that plant-stuff. They're toxic cos they eat the jerra."

"Huh!"

"Yeah. That's what I said."

Jack could just make out the sounds of some nighttime insects chirping slowly in the distance.

"So we pretty much know how things work now, don't we?"

"Yep."

_Churrrdirp . . . . . . . . churrrdirp . . . . . . . . . . churrrdirp. _

Daniel pondered the insect-song and realized he recognized it from his last visit to this world.

"Somehow it doesn't feel like a victory," he noted softly.

"No. It really doesn't."

Jack tilted his head up to look at the sky above them. The black dome swarmed with thousands of points of light and the impressive swirly stripe of the milky-way cut straight across the middle of the sky.

"Is it worth it, Daniel?"

Daniel looked up at the sky as well.

"Is what worth it?"

"You know. Following orders. Playing nice with the bug-eyed boss ladies."

He paused and added on in a softer tone.

"Letting all this get destroyed. How are we supposed to put a value on something like this? Choosing which culture deserves to live and which culture deserves to die. Who am I to say which one's better than the other-- if any?"

Daniel didn't offer an immediate answer for him.

"You obviously can't. Nobody can really make a choice like that."

Jack grunted to agree.

"Oo."

"What?"

Daniel pointed to somewhere in the sky.

"One of my planets is up."

Jack smiled a little.

"Which one?"

"I think it's lapis lazuli."

Jack searched out and found the bright bluish light he meant. He smiled at it.

"The natives here probably have their own names for all of them, I suppose," Daniel mused.

"I dunno," Jack said. "The peasants seem almost afraid of them. And the elites . . ."

He pondered.

"For all I know they just see another place to conquer. Like here."

The Colonel sighed deeply.

"We might be able to teach the elites to respect them," Daniel pointed out.

"Yeah," Jack answered.

"But we also may just as easily teach the peasants not to fear them."

"True."

Jack looked to the younger man.

"There's no easy answer here. What do you think I should do?"

Daniel looked reluctant to offer an opinion.

"Not to sound bratty, but why are you asking me?"

"Because. I can be stupid sometimes. You usually keep me from screwing things up too badly when I am."

Daniel smiled impishly at him.

"In your own way that's really sweet, Jack."

The man pushed his shoulder.

"Funny. Come on, you're avoiding the question."

"Okay, okay."

Daniel looked back to the sky and concentrated, as if he would find divine inspiration among the stars. After a minute Jack looked up too in case he was right.

"My instincts tell me . . . they tell me . . . . ."

"What?"

"That Teal'c would probably make a lot of money in Las Vegas."

Jack looked at him.

"Sorry. My instincts are usually accurate, but they aren't always relevant."

Jack rolled his eyes. They watched the stars in silence for a little while. Eventually, Jack spotted something and poked Daniel.

"What."

"Hey. Isn't that constellation Space-Monkey? It's sort of sideways. Over there?"

Daniel examined the patch of stars for a little while before agreeing,

"Yeah, with the tail sticking out there and the wings like that?"

"Right. Yeah, I thought it was."

Daniel grinned.

"Okay, I see what you mean now. With my glasses, it does look more like a monkey. A little bit more."

Jack smirked. The insects filled the quiet for a while, until a human voice filled the air once more.

"I want to help them, Daniel. The peasants. It just seems so . . . wrong for them to be denied this. The K'laul made them afraid of this."

He gestured to the sky.

"Afraid of what was beyond their own home. That's a horrible thing to do."

He added on after a moment.

"That's what I _want _to do. I don't know if it has anything with what I should do, though."

There was a shuffling noise that caused them both to suddenly turn from their star-gazing. Celesal was behind them, difficult to make out in only the starlight.

"Sorry, sir. Didn't mean to disturb the two of you. I came up to check on Sojourn."

Off Jack's puzzled look, she added,

"My Chaperone, the one that rode us here."

"_Oh. _Of course. Of course . . ."

She walked off into the night and they watched her go.

"Chaperone?" Daniel echoed.

"Her horse. I dunno why she calls it that. But, yeah, she brought a horse with her. It was a lucky thing. I guess you probably don't remember any of that. You were out pretty good."

Daniel looked intrigued. "So we got here on a horse?"

Jack nodded. "Part of the way, yeah. The other part was in this weird little hover-craft."

"Oh."

After a little bit, Celesal reappeared nearby among the kraipas. The large, dark figure walking beside her was barely discernable from the night, but the snatches of white in his fur were visible.

"Daniel, this is Sojourn. I wanted to make sure you two met."

"Oh . . ."

"{It's a pleasure to meet you, sir,}" Sojourn said, bowing his head.

"Hi . . ." Daniel said with uncertainty. He reached out to pet its muzzle.

"Guess I owe you a big thanks for bringing me here," Dan said, smiling nervously.

"{Think nothing of it, my friend.}"

"So is he okay?" Jack asked, remembering earlier how the horse had run so fast he thought it might pass out.

Sojourn smiled.

"{I am, Thatcher, thank you for your concern. While it was certainly a new experience to carry two people and someone unconscious and I hope not to repeat the adventure any time soon, I've come through unscathed.}"

Jack looked at Celesal, waiting for a response. When she didn't answer he asked again.

"Uh, Celesal. He's okay, right? Not too tired and stuff."

Celesal looked puzzled and looked to Sojourn. Sojourn looked to Jack.

"{I'm sorry, sir, did you not hear me? I said that I was quite all right, thank-you for asking.}"

Jack frowned a little in confusion. Celesal still wasn't answering and the horse standing unnervingly near to him was making all sorts of odd sounds and little motions. He wondered if it had gotten a bit delirious from the run.

"He, uh, does seem to be making some strange noises. Is that normal?" Daniel asked politely. Sojourn blinked and looked, bewilderedly, to his friend.

"Um. Daniel, sir. Soj just answered Jack's question. Did you not hear?"

Sojourn watched the two humans carefully. Jack's brows had leapt into the air and he made no attempt to hide his expression of realization and shock. Daniel was more subtle but also looked surprised.

"Ooh. Ah-heh. Heh. Right. Of _course_, of course," Jack said slowly.

"I, uh . . . I'm sorry about that. I did hear him, yes, just, had a bit trouble with the understanding. Yeah. Um . . ."

Sojourn tilted his head to the side curiously.

{Celesal, my dear, I think you brought home a couple of illiterates. For goodness sake, I've only heard about them in stories. They genuinely don't appear to understand me.}"

Celesal gazed at them in wonder.

"So you two don't understand a word he's saying, do you?" she asked, pointing to Sojourn.

"Eer . . . . uh . . . ."

"No, not really," Jack admitted outright.

"Wow. I didn't think there was anyone around who couldn't comprehend horse speak."

"Um." Jack didn't know how to reply to that.

"Celesal. Don't take this the wrong way, but--"

"_Jack _. . ."

"--but I just-- it's just my personal opinion that-- that--"

"Jack."

"What is it?"

The Colonel ignored Daniel's warnings.

"It's just, the only horse I've heard of talking was Mr. Ed."

"{Mr. Ed?}" "Mr. Ed?"

"Other than that, nah. No horses have talked to me."

"I see." Celesal said quietly. Daniel looked nervous.

Sojourn looked a little chagrined.

"{Maybe I should leave. Apparently I won't be very involved in this conversation.}"

"Soj, no, come on. Don't do that."

Jack and Daniel looked at Celesal like she was insane. The young woman got a suspicious look.

"Sojourn, my mother was telling me earlier about when the Thatchers came to this village the first time around."

The horse looked to her. "{Yes?}"

"One of the things she mentioned was that the _horses_ they traveled with even acted a bit strange. Do you know what she meant by that?"

Sojourn nodded.

"{Indeed. I tried speaking with them myself. It was most disturbing. They refused to speak to me, quite rude. But it also seemed like more than that.}"

"Like, what then?"

"{Well. }" He glanced at the two men.

"{It almost seemed like they weren't simply ignoring me. They acted very odd. They . . . it's difficult to describe. Their eyes seemed so vacant. They had very odd nonverbals. They made some very random noises, babbling sounds. It was almost as if they were somehow mentally disturbed. Not quite fully there, if you follow me.}"

Celesal nodded. "Mm-hm. I do."

"{To be perfectly honest most of us steered clear of them during their visit. They sort of creeped us out. The Thatchers didn't seem to pay much attention to them either. Very cold and distant, you know. Left a very bad taste in my mouth.}"

Daniel gasped suddenly. Jack looked at him.

"What?"

He looked amazed. He gestured to the horse.

"Jack, this is . . . it's. Incredible. Haven't you been watching? They. They--"

"She's nuts," Jack whispered in Daniel's ear.

"No! She isn't. Okay, maybe so. But-- look!"

Daniel took one cautious step forward. He waved a little at the horse, smiling nervously,

"Hi, hello. Um. My name's Daniel Jackson. I'm sorry if Jack and I have offended you somehow."

Jack rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed, sitting down on the peak of the kraipa.

"Great," he muttered, "Just great. Now he's finally lost it."

"{It's all right, sir. I'm just a little taken aback to meet an illiterate.}"

Daniel smiled a little. "Uh, yeah. Um. I wanted to thank you."

He stepped forward a bit more. Celesal watched in fascination, Jack with skepticism. The horse was simply patient. Daniel gestured in an exaggerated manner to himself.

"Me. . . I want to thank _you_. . ." He gestured a little to the horse.

"For . . . for carrying me here." He gestured to the ground with a whirl of his hand. He waved to the distance. "From all the way over there all the way here," he said, bringing his hands to gesture back to the ground. Sojourn blinked at him and then responded.

"{You're, uh, welcome, sir. It was my pleasure to, uh . . . }"

He glanced to Celesal who gave him an encouraging look.

"{To bring you from over . . . over there, }" he murmured, giving a little gesture with his head to the distance,

"{To, uh, here. }"

He nodded at the ground.

Daniel looked thrilled and looked dramatically to Jack.

"Did you see that?"

Jack frowned. "See what."

"_That!_ Jack, I think he really understands."

"Pfft. Come on, Daniel. It's just--"

"No, no! Jack, all those little noises and clicky sounds and gestures he's making. I swear, it looks like a language."

"You two are both nuts, okay? No offense or anything."

Daniel waved excitedly.

"Jack, shut up! I'm a linguist, okay? I'm trained to recognize languages of all kinds when I see them, and the noises aren't random, there's a pattern!"

Jack was quiet a moment and persisted stubbornly,

"It's only mimicking you."

Daniel looked at Celesal.

"You're really communicating with him, aren't you?"

She nodded silently. He looked back to Sojourn.

"{What kind of rock did you live under where they told you that horses cannot communicate?}" Sojourn asked. He paused and looked at Celesal.

"{Perhaps the only Chaperones they had were mentally disturbed or something.}"

"Jack, don't you understand the implications of this? If he's . . . a _sentient being_."

"Um. I do. But you can help me along a little anyway," Jack said, looking confused.

Daniel waved dramatically.

"It means there could be a whole other race here we haven't even _considered_ yet!"

Sojourn backed off a few paces.

"{He thinks my race isn't even _sentient,_}" he hissed, appalled.

"{What have the K'laul _done_ to their minds?!}"

"Uh, Danny. . ." Jack looked, with fear, towards Celesal.

Daniel calmed down and looked over to her and seemed to realize what he'd done. Oh, damn.

"Celesal, I can explain . . ."

"Yes, yes, he can. Um. Let him explain," Jack agreed.

"Sojourn. It's okay. Don't leave," Celesal said calmly.

"{I'm sorry, my dear, but I will not stand by and subject myself to this sort of racism! I already have enough to deal with when it comes to the K'laul!}"

"No! Soj, wait! Give them a chance. I don't think it's racism."

"Oh. Oh. No, no, no. It's not like that, Celesal . . ."

Daniel looked quickly to the horse and added,

"Please, um, sir, I'm begging you. Don't leave. I didn't mean it like that. I really didn't."

"{I don't know how else to interpret it.}" Sojourn said tersely.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Celesal asked. Daniel glanced at her.

"No, we're not. I thought we've been over that all ready," Jack commented.

"What I mean is . . . you're not from _Thatcher_, either . . . are you?"

Jack and Daniel fell silent. After a beat, Daniel said,

"Um. What makes you say that."

"Oh. Little things." She came forward to see them better.

"Not so much the clothes you wear, the technology you carry, how tall you are, the color of your hair. Not so much your obliviousness to certain obvious things, like how to close the door on the kraipa. Or common myths such as the Rixi. Not even the willingness of the K'laul to trust you in negotiations. It's more just about the way you speak."

The two men kept quiet.

"So . . . where do you come from?"

Sojourn watched in quiet fascination, not certain as to what Celesal was getting at.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Jack said quietly.

"Did the Sun send you? Are you . . ."

She stepped forward a little more and looked the two over in a new way.

"Are you some sort of angels or something? I know you came through the Gateway."

"Ah. No. I'm not an angel, that's for sure," Jack denied quickly.

"We, uh, we're just people, Celesal, like you and-- and, uh, Sojourn."

"Just people?" She echoed. Jack nodded. Celesal looked up to the sky.

"From up there?"

Jack looked up.

"Well, yeah. Somewhere up there. I'm not sure if you can see our planet right now, but it's up there."

Celesal's gaze didn't leave the sky.

"So it's true," she said in a hushed voice.

"There are other worlds in the Blackness. Like the K'laul thought."

Daniel spoke,

"We, we're peaceful explorers, Celesal. We didn't build the Gateway. We just know how to use it . . ."

"The Daemons built the Gateway." she said.

"No. Uh. Goa'uld." Jack said. Celesal looked at him.

"The demons. They're a race of people from another world. Called the Goa'uld. They didn't build the Gateway either. They probably installed one on this world, but they stole the technology. They're not a nice race. They're our enemies."

"The daemons are just people too?" she wondered, looking up.

"Yeah. I don't blame you for calling them demons. They're very powerful, scary, cruel people. But, uh . . ."

Jack waved his hand across the sky.

"There are thousands of worlds among the stars. Literally. And most of them have their own people, their own races. There are some really good people. And others aren't so friendly. Some are real powerful and some, they stick to themselves. Some have technology and others have more simple lives."

Sojourn came up closer.

"{And you people are among them? You come from the stars?}"

"And you come from one of those worlds?" Celesal echoed Soj's question for him.

"Yeah. Some of it looks a lot like your planet. It has forests, and meadows, and rivers. Even deserts. Although, obviously there are some differences," Daniel explained.

"Wow."

The four of them looked at the sky for some time. Eventually, Celesal asked,

"How are you going to get home?"

Jack sighed.

"I'm not sure. I was planning on walking. The Stargate's pretty far out in the desert, but we don't have much of a choice . . ."

He stopped and a brilliant, excited look crossed his face. He looked to Daniel.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The blond looked nervous. "I seriously doubt it. What are you thinking?"

He looked to Celesal. Then a broad grin crossed his face.

"Honey, how would you and your, Chaperone-guy, feel about taking a little trip?"

Everyone gave him various confused expressions and he gestured for them to come closer and huddle in.

"Okay, hi. I'm sorry, I forgot your name, Mr. Ed., I'm horrible with names. I hope we didn't get off on the wrong foot-- er-- hoof?"

"{Well . . . }"

"We good? Can we shake on it? Um, do horses even shake? Help me out here."

Sojourn rolled his eyes.

"{Considering the ludicrousy of the situation I will forgive you. I make no promises for the future, however.}"

"He says he forgives you," Celesal translated quickly.

"{Celesal, if you're going to be my translator, you're going to have to work on your skills.}"

"Soj, come on."

Sojourn sighed dramatically. He lifted a hoof, to Jack's surprise, and offered it.

"{All right, genius. You figure out what to do with it.}"

Jack hesitated, and decided the best way would be to grab the animal's wrist and politely shake its foot.

"Oookay. Never thought I'd be doing that."

The horse set its hoof down.

"{For future reference, could you please brief this schmuck on traditional equine greetings, Celesal?}"

"Sojourn!" Celesal scolded.

"What? What he say?" Jack gave the animal a suspicious look.

"Um. He just said it's a pleasure to meet you."

Jack wasn't buying it. Sojourn grinned at him.

"Okay. Moving along. My team needs to leave real soon if we're gonna get back with any semblance of timeliness. When we ship out, how about you two join us? You could be a, diplomatic representative for your people, Celesal. And, uh, you too, Mr. Ed."

"Uh, do you think Celesal's family would be okay with that, Jack?" Daniel wondered quietly.

"{Please tell that man that my name is Sojourn.}"

"There's no way my family would be okay with it, but I sure as heck am," Celesal whispered excitedly.

"Okay. So does Ed have any of his friends around? I'm thinking if we're going to make any real time, we're gonna have to burn rubber. We might need help."

"Yeah, yeah. Soj? Do you think you can convince the other Chaperones to help?"

Sojourn looked at her with an irritated expression.

"{Are you kidding me? They wouldn't believe a blasted thing I'd tell them about this.}"

"How do you know until you try?"

"What he say?"

Celesal whispered, "He doesn't think his friends would believe him if he tried to explain."

Jack looked uncertain.

"Um. Maybe if I came along. You think I could help convince them?" he asked the horse directly. Sojourn laughed. Jack watched him suspiciously.

"Is he . . . . laughing at me?"

"Um . . . well . . ."

"You're a funny guy to every species," Daniel quipped.

"_Hey. _You. Suju."

"Sojourn."

"Okay, whatever. Believe me, big fellah, if you can convince _me_ that you're talking than I'm _sure_ you can convince your buddies to jump through a wormhole."

The horse looked him over thoughtfully, and turned to Celesal.

"{You might want to say something to your mother before we leave.}"

"And tell her what? Hi, mom, I'm gonna go stay over at Jack's house for a while, I'll be back a little later."

"{I was thinking of something along those lines, yes.}"

"We'll help explain, Celesal," Jack said encouragingly.

"It's already very late. If we're going to do this we'll need to do it now," Daniel observed.

"{I suppose I'll be dropping by the stables then. Seems I have some people to persuade.}"

"Are you going to need any help, Suju?"

The horse turned to leave.

"{No worries, strange one. The Chaperones are loyal, brave creatures. They do whatever is necessary to keep the bond between our races strong. This falls under their duties.}"

"Thank you, Sojourn." Celesal looked to Jack.

"He will be able to convince them. He is well known and respected and the Chaperones at Keeval are sympathetic to Extremists."

"Good. Good. Let's hope your mother is sympathetic to them as well."

The three humans slipped back into the kraipa and Sojourn crept off into the night towards the stables.


	27. Turning Tides

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter 27 - Turning Tides**

-----------------------------------------

The sun was just starting to peek above the horizon when they reached Zero Territory. Jack was, quite frankly, surprised they had even made it. They had managed to sneak past the sparse security on the village side of the River, but once they were in the desert, it didn't take long for a Patroller to stop them. Jack talked his way past it, rambling about how they wanted to stop and chat with the laborers one more time before going home, and how they got a little lost since "All this damn sand, it pretty much looks the same, doesn't it?" The Patroller seemed unconcerned with the horses, but they thought they'd get busted when the machine informed them that its long-range sensors picked up five human life signatures, not four. Jack didn't miss a beat, though, and thumbing to Teal'c, quietly explained the man often messed with sensors and put off two separate life-signatures, "Seein' as there's a Goa'uld symbiotic in his stomach, ya know."

This admission seemed to nullify the machine and it wished them well on their journey and left them in peace. They unburied poor Celesal from all their bags of equipment and continued on as quickly as the horses could gallop.

Standing before the mythical Gateway, the horses seemed frozen to their spots, just before crossing the invisible threshold into the forbidden zone. They peered up at it in a manner SG-1 had seen so many times before on the faces of natives. Wonder. Awe. Fear. Humility. Respect. Curiosity.

Jack swung off of his seat on the back of Sojourn and strode over to the DHD. Casually he punched in the proper dialing sequence, and turned to call,

"Ok, just as a little forewarning. When I turn this thing on, there's gonna be a . . . whoosh."

"{A whoosh? What should we do?}"

"Just, um, everyone just needs to stand back a little," Sam said, from her seat on a brown mare.

"It only lasts a moment, and then it's safe to approach."

"Here we go!" Jack cheered, and hit the big orange button. The 'gate started to turn in its familiar pattern. The horses gasped and whinnied and backed off quickly. Except for Sojourn and his rider Celesal, who stood on the boarder, frozen to the spot, watching.

They watched the ring slide along, and each of the triangular, glowing chevrons lock into place. When the seventh triangle lit, the center of the ring lit up, and a sudden tidal wave of water leapt directly out at them.

At this time the sun had crawled above the horizon enough to cast the first rays of direct sunlight across the desert. The sky was streaked with salmon-pink and navy blue with fading stars. The horses bowed their heads and kneeled, murmuring words of reverence.

Jack stepped in front of the pool of water and smiled, raising his hands out wide.

"Come on, ladies and gentlemen. There will be plenty of time to look at it, we've got one just like it at home. I promise. I bet I'll even be able to convince the General to dial it for you as many times as you want just to look at it."

He grinned and ran his fingers along the event-horizon.

"{Astounding!}" The horse Teal'c was riding proclaimed.

"Sojourn."

The black stallion felt Celesal gripping his mane tightly.

"{Yes?}"

"Are you afraid?"

Jack turned and walked into the wormhole without further comment. The pool sucked him up with a little _bloop _sound, the water rippling momentarily, and he was gone.

"{Not really,}" Sojourn pondered, his eyes never leaving the great ring.

Celesal smiled gently. The event horizon was undulating softly, like ripples in a pond.

"Neither am I," she whispered.

Sojourn stepped forward slowly in the orange dirt, approaching the Gateway, until he stood directly in front of the shimmering blue pool.

Celesal reached out and grazed her fingers along its surface as she had seen Jack do. It felt cool to the touch, and slippery, almost like water, but not quite.

"How will we breathe?" Celesal wondered.

"The journey only takes about a second. You won't need to," Sam said quietly from behind them.

"Okay," Celesal whispered, closing her eyes and holding on to Sojourn tight. She held her breath as he stepped forward into the water. She felt the cool, slippery substance surround her body and tug at her like a current drawing her inward. There was a crackly sound in her ears like she was under water, and a sensation of being pulled apart. All she could see was white.

_The sway of one can pull the tide . . . ___


	28. Step Into a Dream

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter 28 - Step Into a Dream**

------------------------------------

Emerging from the other side of the portal was like stepping into a dream. Although the journey was said to only last a moment, that moment felt like it had been stretched across eternity, particles stretched and distorted across the Blackness. And then, just as they had been pulled apart, the pieces came back together, to reform her, a rebirth, on the other side of the galaxy.

The air was different here, and the lighting, too. As Sojourn's hooves hit the crisp steel of the ramp, he blinked at the unexpected florescent lights. It was so bright and strange. It wasn't like sunlight. It felt cold here, and echoy, like they were in a deep cave.

The cave was loud and twisting with motion and sound. Red lights along the ceiling were spinning in dizzying circles, so that they danced across the walls. Chirpy, high-pitched noises bounced in the room, a shrill sort of siren, like an angry bird. People shuffled about, voices shouted, doors clattered. Sojourn and Celesal just stood there, frozen to the spot, captivated. At the base of the ramp, there were people crowded around in strange clothing, pointing their metal sticks at them, the ones that looked vaguely reminiscent of K'laul energy weapons. Jack was waving his arms about and shouting and the crowd started to disperse. There was a loud clatter as an entire piece of one of the walls lifted up, revealing a tunnel-way, people rushing in and out of it.

Celesal and Sojourn were startled out of their gawking when Jack came partially back up the ramp and called to them. His voice sounded dull and muffled in the thick molasses of activity in this world.

"Hey! Guys, you need to step to the side a little or something! The others will be coming through!"

They stared at him like he was crazy, not comprehending his words immediately. Somebody came through the portal just as Soj began to clumsily try and step to one side. The brown mare, with Sam riding her.

Distorted, electronic voices called over some loud-speakers, which made Sojourn's hair stand on end, as it reminded him of the K'laul. Sam was talking to her horse and coaxing her forward down the ramp. Jack was talking to some loud-spoken man who postured rather aggressively.

"{Sojourn,}" the mare said uneasily, in a frightened tone. He turned to her and spoke,

"{Fear not, my friend. Do as Samantha asks. We are safe here.}"

The mare nodded and continued down the ramp. Sojourn blinked, surprised at how easily the horse was comforted by his words, words that came so automatically that he wasn't certain whether he believed them himself.

Teal'c and his horse came through next. Sojourn winced at all the shouting and running going on, but he turned to nod at his brown-and-white dappled friend and gesture for him to go down the ramp.

"{Go ahead, join Vervian down there.}"

Sojourn stood further to the side and turned to gaze at the pool of blue still hovering in midair. The two of them watched as Daniel and his horse materialized from the portal. The horse dazedly walked down the ramp. Soon after, the puddle made a hissing noise and quickly collapsed, evaporating into a puff of white cloud before vanishing. The red lights stopped flashing and the wailing sirens ceased. It suddenly became rather quiet.

Celesal and her horse turned to gaze down the ramp. There was a stout man standing down there beside Jack, with an intense expression. He called out in a loud, authoritative voice.

"The Colonel tells me you've joined him for a little visit. While it's a bit unexpected, we're glad to have you. I welcome you to Earth."

Celesal just gazed at him a moment, taking it all in, and then replied,

"Thank you."

The man smiled, which made him look slightly less threatening, but only by a small amount.

"I'm General Hammond, the officer in charge of this facility, the Stargate Command. We're standing in a converted missile silo under Cheyenne Mountain."

Sojourn took a few steps forward. He asked uneasily,

"{So we are underground, then?}"

"Ah, General . . . there is one important little thing I should mention," Jack said hesitantly.

He looked to his 2IC for support. She smiled a little and started,

"Well, sir, uh, it's about the horses from 3PX-4Y1 . . ."

"Ah. Well, I'm sure we can find a place to temporarily accommodate them, Major."

"Yes! That would be good. Private rooms. But make them nice," Jack said, and the General eyed him. Jack patted the leg of Teal'c's horse.

"You'll be housing some very important diplomatic representatives of their race, sir. I just want to make sure all their needs are met."

Hammond looked wary and turned back to Carter. "Major . . . ?"

"He's right, sir. Uh, we found out that, that . . ."

Sojourn slowly walked down the ramp. Jack leaned in and muttered,

"Their horses _talk_, sir."

The General gave the black stallion a very nervous and peculiar look. Jack smirked at the priceless expression.

"Well yes, they talk, not in our language of course, but yes. Celesal here is capable of translating," Daniel explained from behind him.

"{Greetings, sir,}" Soj murmured congenially.

"He says hi," Celesal chirped.

The General shot Jack a dirty look.

"Colonel, if this is some sort of joke . . ."

"Ah, I assure you sir, it isn't," Jack said, waving a hand, "Or at least, I'm pretty sure."

Hammond glanced to his other team-members, with a question clearly in his eyes. Sam nodded to him that yes, it was for real.

"Aren't you going to say hi back to him, General?" Daniel prodded. Hammond hesitated.

"Ahum. Well of course Dr. Jackson."

He turned and gave an uncertain smile in the direction of Celesal.

"Ahum. On behalf of Earth I . . . welcome you."

Sojourn nodded curtly.

"{Thank you, sir. I am Chaperone Sojourn. These are my comrades and friends, Burdock, Vervain, and Nallen.}"

Celesal smiled and translated for Sojourn.

"He thanks you and says he is Chaperone Sojourn. These are his comrades, Burdock, Nallen and Vervian," she said, gesturing to each horse in turn. The General eyed the other horses SG-1 were still perched upon.

"I see. Well."

He cleared his throat again, tugging to straighten his shirt, glancing with uncertainty once more among SG-1 for any signs for help. When he received none he dived right in, uncertain which direction to talk in,

"Right. As I said, we're pleased to have you here. I'll have my people convert some rooms immediately as living quarters for _all_ of you. You may express your preferences and they'll be very willing to cooperate and make sure all of your needs are met . . ."

He turned and snapped at his team,

"SG-1, post-mission procedure. Infirmary and debriefing."

"Yessir!"

He waved at some airmen to come over and ordered them to provide quarters for their new guests. SG-1 dismounted from the horses and headed off down a corridor. The new visitors were herded out of the 'Gate room by the airmen, down an opposite corridor. They followed reluctantly, Celesal twisted to look over her shoulder as they left, watching SG-1 vanish from sight.

"Where are they going?" she wondered, sounding unnerved.

One of the airmen was helpful enough to pipe up and answer Celesal.

"Don't worry, ma'am. They just need to go through debriefing. I'm sure you can visit them once they're done."

"Oh. Okay," Celesal answered quietly, though she had no clue what 'debriefing' entailed. The group of aliens got a few curious looks as they walked down the corridor, although they didn't turn too many heads. After all, working in the SGC, you saw some pretty strange things on a daily basis.

In some ways, the SGC was familiar to Celesal. The underground tunnels and rooms in some ways reminded her of the kriapas back home, with the fungi-like glow of light everywhere. Yet it also was obviously not like home, and in some ways it was much more like the K'laul than her people. Metal was everywhere, metal and that strange clear glass. It clanged and rattled, people were darting about everywhere in here. So many people, like a swarming nest of ants. Sometimes the ground was soft and grey like dead grass or some sort of cloth. Doors were loud and noisy like the grind of stone, but they seemed to move on their own. Celesal wasn't sure.

They were brought into an elevator and to Level Sixteen, along a corridor full of doors, so many doors. They opened one and Celesal's escorts ordered some people to clear out what looked like a large storage room.

"What would you like for your horses, ma'am? Shall we house them all together or separately . . . ?"

"Uh, uh, separately."

"Good, all right. Yeah, guys, do those other rooms too."

Eventually Celesal was lead further down the corridor and given her own room. The helpful airmen then told Celesal that he was leaving to make sure everything got done for her horses. They were only down the hall a little ways. There would be an escort standing outside her door if she needed anything else. Did that sound acceptable? Yeah, Celesal answered, she guessed so. The airman left before she realized it and the door swung shut. She was left alone in the room.

The silence, and the realization sinking in that she was really standing there.

Celesal glanced around cautiously. It was dimly lit in here, which was a relief, because the corridors seemed too bright for her. There was furniture, a funny-looking bed and some chairs, a tall chest of some sort and a dresser with drawers and a mirror. She walked around hesitantly and found a connecting room, a smaller one that was white, some sort of finely crafted pottery tiles all over the floor and walls. She marveled at its oddness. Things were less familiar in this room, the furniture and objects were even odder. There was . . . some sort of porcelain chair, and a tall bowl with funny silver handles, and a corner of the room with cloth hung from the ceiling on a pole. Pushing the cloth aside she found a deep pottery vessel, some sort of container or . . . well, it looked like it was meant to hold something, though she could only imagine what.

Returning to the bedroom, she wanted very much to find somebody to talk to and ask more questions. She wanted to go find the other rooms where they housed the horses, and she wanted to find out where Sam and the others went. She wanted to ask about what that Hammond-person said about being under some mountain. What did the surface look like? Who else lived here?

Celesal sat down gently on the bed. She wanted to ask so many things. There really wasn't a place to even begin. It was all just so much to take in . . . all just so much. Being left alone in a quiet room, it was only now that the adrenaline began to drain from her body, and time started catching up with her. The past twelve hours had probably been the most intense and amazing moments in her entire life, and it wasn't even over with yet. She felt exhausted very suddenly, utterly drained, like it all hit her at once. She felt her mind fading fast, her body growing heavy and weak, the allure of sleep dragging down on her. She struggled to stay awake, to keep focused, but the more she did, the more difficult it was. The situation just seemed far too surreal to think about or focus on. It was like a dream . . .

It didn't take long for Celesal to fall into a deep sleep on the bed in her quarters, the light still left on. It was harder and deeper than she had slept in a very long time-- she wasn't used to that much stress and activity.

She crashed, and she crashed hard. She was entirely disoriented the next time she was awakened by the sound of her door creaking open and light pouring in. She didn't understand why she wasn't in her bedroom, couldn't remember where she was, until she had a few minutes to fully awaken.

To awaken and realize that where she was, and what she was doing, was not simply a dream.


	29. All Good Things

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter 29 - All Good Things**

------------------------------------

The next few weeks were pretty busy for Daniel Jackson. Just about everyone in the SGC was incredibly suspicious of his claim that the horses of 3PX-4Y1 were sentient beings capable of actual communication that was more than simply the natives' imagination. Eventually he got through to them, though. Celesal and her horse Sojourn worked with him until he had a rough understanding of horsespeak, and that helped things enormously. It was a curious sight to see everyone crowded around the meeting table, including the horses of Kur, calmly debating the fate of their world. Eventually, though, the group reached a census on what was to be done.

When SG-1 returned to the planet Kur, the K'laul confronted them immediately. It hadn't taken the elites long to discover the smoldering remains of Webwalker and arouse their suspicions, and not long after that to conclude there was a native of the village smuggled back through the Stargate, the troublemaking Celesal and her Chaperones. Suffice it to say, the K'laul weren't pleased at this turn of events. The SGC had skilled diplomats, however, and they explained their terms. They were quite honest and open, explaining SG-1's accidental run-in with the poisonous rodent, and their emergency trip to the nearby village. The request of the villagers to receive adequate representation and consideration before the SGC made its decision was something they could not ignore, of course. So they simply wished the peons to be involved in the litigations, and request they be brought to the next meeting. The K'laul were reluctant and indignant, but eventually agreed. It was a calculated move on their part in order to prove the charges made by the peons as false, and expose the true nature of their pheasants as weak, fearful and superstitious. The SGC knew this. They were in for a complex game of diplomacy.

The SGC made a genuine offer to give the K'laul knowledge of 'Gate travel, but there were conditions attached to this trade. Fanning all their cards on the table, the Earthlings told the K'laul the truth about the Goa'uld, the terrible danger the race of aliens posed to the universe. The K'laul could have 'Gate travel, but they had to promise not to ally with the Goa'uld if they did, because it would mean certain disaster for their world, and for many others if they did. They also had to resolve their grievances with their people. The simple fact was that large portions of the peon population were very unhappy with how the K'laul were running things and the SGC wasn't going to tip the balance of power any further until the K'laul made some agreements and compromises with its people.

The Eight Apexes on the Governing Board were divided over the issues, and the Earthling's offer effectively splintered the people of Betluh into differing factions. Some of the Apexes were very cooperative and wanted to work with the SGC on their terms. A few Apexes had been harboring a deep reverence for the Goa'uld Founders that they could not let go of, and became furious at the claims made by the Earthlings. They became convinced that Earth was simply a rivaling planet trying to snuff out Kur's brilliant achievements and attempts to reach their Founders with their impressive technology and advancements. They wouldn't let Earth trick them like that and willingly allow the Earthlings to nullify their competition! Other Apexes were simply undecided, sitting on the fence.

Events took place at a rapid pace soon afterwards. It all happened so suddenly. The K'laul could not rectify the divide in their Board and their city, and further attempts at debate only impassioned the members further and served to split them more completely. A group loyal to the concept of the Goa'uld Founders took up arms and threatened to start killing the peons if their demands were not met. Those who cooperated with the Earthlings tried to control the rogue faction, but failed-- the fence-sitters didn't do much of anything. The situation rapidly escalated into a very dangerous and confused melee.

That was when SG-1 approached the second Apex, Kiara, and explained a possibility for resolving the mess. The idea was difficult to swallow, even for someone sympathetic to the needs of the poor pheasants and the hazards of the Goa'uld. What they were asking her to do was literally salt her own fields and destroy all traces of the Jerr plant and its Rixi counterpart. Cutting off the energy supply would render the rogues helpless, putting everyone in the same boat. No blood had to be spilled. But the desert would be destroyed. The precious jerra that SG-1 had spent all this time pursuing, eradicated, and while that may have made Kur safer in that the Goa'uld would never be able to get their hands on it, it removed any possibility of using the material for protection technology either. It was not a popular notion to the members of the SGC or most of the scientists of Kur. The pheasants however largely applauded this idea, which wasn't too terribly surprising considering they were frightened from threats of murder and mayhem and held strong beliefs that the desert was inherently evil.

In the end, they had to act quickly when Quarlen and her rouges made a move and it was clear they were intent on making good on their threat. The fields were salted with the HTQ mixture and the short-term stores of jerra were infiltrated. It was only possible when they were able to convince Talsur, who had been a fence-sitter, that it was necessary to make such a move. She gave up in a sort of weary way. Celesal and her other followers were the ones in the end that managed to convince the Governing Board Apex of her choice.

Daniel didn't have a typical job. At the end of the day, it was hard to know when it was time to clock out. On half the missions he had been on, he wasn't certain whether the SGC was doing more harm than good during their explorations of the galaxy. Should they call it a good day when everyone came back in one piece? Or did a good day require something more substantial-- if so, than what? New enemies were made just as quickly as new friends, and what was an enemy one day could just as easily become a friend tomorrow, or visa versa, depending on the fluctuating motivations and goals of various races across the galaxy. New technology was discovered and destroyed; progress was made three steps forward and two steps back. Being so close to things, Daniel had a hard time seeing the larger picture, whether what he doing . . . really mattered. What did it all add up to in the end? He couldn't always tell, and that was rather unsettling at times.

In this case, what could they count as a gain and what did they count as a loss? They lost the jerra and its naquadria. Yet they gained a whole planet with a huge deposit of naquadah they could mine. While a few pieces of the precious orange seeds did survive, and work was being made to study them and perhaps one day be able to grow the jerra plants under controlled conditions, it seemed unlikely the plant would ever live again. The Rixi were gone, eventually extinct, and without them, could the Jerr survive? Without the precise conditions of the soil and atmosphere, would the plant grow? Perhaps the jerra could be studied and used in a different way without growing the plants. Maybe some day they could produce naquadria in the lab, like the K'laul had been trying to do. It remained a mystery for now, another conundrum to send to Area 51 for study and research, to add to their shelves.

And what about the human aspect of it all? What was a loss and what was a gain? SG-1 interfered with the planet's culture the moment they stepped through the gate into their world and made the first footsteps in the orange sand. Was it for better or worse? They tipped the balance of power first in the K'laul's favor, and then swung the other way, stripping a whole population of scientists of their tools and inventions. It must have felt like an enormous kickback into the dark ages for many of them. Yet for others it was enlightenment and SG-1 was their messiah, who ended the cruel wrath of the K'laul. While much of the K'laul's technology was rendered permanently worthless by the eradication of naquadria-- it was hopelessly dependant on that fuel source and could not function practically without it-- not all of it was lost. The Earthling scientists were able to adapt some K'laul technology.

Generally speaking there was much confusion and friction as the various factions of people attempted to recombine in their world-- as the scientists of Kur tried to come home. There were mixed reactions, of course. Sometimes they were welcomed with open arms. Other times they were marginalized and ostracized. The scientists either isolated themselves from what they considered heathen peons or they assimilated back into the culture and offered their skills to do what they could. It wasn't easy, or clear-cut, but the SGC continued to try and offer what help they could in smoothing things along. Overall, however, they re-assimilated better than Daniel had ever expected or hoped. He had been entirely convinced it would remain a social problem for generations to come, considering Earth history. Yet it would seem the Kurvians and their situation was different. The new generation of youngsters appeared to offer a lot of hope for the drastically altered culture. At least it appeared so, as only time would tell how things would develop and end up.

Daniel Jackson let out a long, slow sigh as he trumped through his apartment door and dropped his keys in the basket near the door. He tossed his jacket on the couch and grumbled as he checked the time on his watch. He had been coming home far too late these days for his liking. It had been a long day at work. Heck, it had been more than that. It had been a long week-- a long _month_-- a long freakin' _year. _It just all compiled, like a trash compactor, adding more and more to the pile, weighing him down. God, did he look forward to getting into bed right now, it was flat out ridiculous.

Not quite time for bed yet though. Daniel kicked off his shoes and walked into the dim kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge and the cabinets searching for stuff to snack on, munching along the way through various random food items-- Ritz crackers, a slice of cheese, a pickle, a glass of milk, some M&M's, a couple slices of bell-pepper, so on . . . his 'dinner' in the Commissary was at 4:00 and wasn't very filling but it was too late to have a proper meal now. Oh. There was some leftover pizza. He reached in the card-board box hopefully and snatched a small piece, eating it cold.

"Mmmfl," he murmured through the pizza slice as his eye caught the blinking red light next to the phone. He pressed the button to play the message.

_Beeeep . . . Hi, guys. Ah, I've been trying to reach you at your home phone, Daniel, and thought I'd probably have better luck here. I just wanted to double-check and make sure we're still on for next weekend, the overly ambitious hiking excursion? _

Daniel smirked and chewed on the pizza crust and drank some water out of the tap.

_Right. That one. You can drag the Colonel along too, I guess, if you're at all able to convince him of such a thing. [laughing] I wasn't able to, but I know you're a very compelling argumentist when you want to be. _

"That's not a word, Sam," Daniel murmured as he gazed through the remains of the fridge, as if still looking for one more thing he wanted to eat.

_Especially with him. [chuckle] Anyway, I better go, and hey, don't worry about coming in tomorrow, okay? I know we've been a little short-handed lately but that does NOT mean you have to take time off of your rightfully earned weekend to catch up. I'm serious, Daniel. That's my job, okay? _

Daniel laughed out loud.

_Seriously. I see you here tomorrow I'm gonna kick your ass, that's a promise . . . all right, I'll see you later, Daniel. You two boys have fuuuun. _

Carter's voice laughed a little more and hung up. Daniel rolled his eyes and grabbed a rather mooshy banana. As he sat on the counter and ate it he pondered a separate dilemma than one from work, one that involved telling his friends about him and Jack. It was readily apparent that Sam was a smart woman and she was at least aware of _something_ going on. It was fairly obvious when Daniel spent more of his time off at Jack's place than his own. Daniel just didn't know how deep or complex of a thing Sam suspected. As for Teal'c, well, to be honest Daniel didn't know Teal'c very well, the Jaffa was a bit of a mystery to him, so he had no idea about Teal'c. He always had planned on Jack talking to Teal'c, anyway, while he got stuck with Sam. It really probably wouldn't be that dramatic when they told them, and it almost seemed silly to keep putting it off. They really should just get it over with.

He'd brought this up with Jack before. The man agreed that it should be done but then he changed subjects. He wasn't quite sure why Jack felt so reluctant-- he'd always been a very private man, of course, but . . . but . . . this was different.

Daniel tossed the banana peel away and hopped off the counter. God, his back hurt. He had to get a better chair for his office. He headed off into the hallway in the direction of 'his' bedroom. It was the guest-bedroom at Jack's place that had become rather permanently infested with Daniel's things. Of course, they liked to play musical beds, so that he wasn't always sleeping here, and he certainly wasn't always alone. But Daniel had come back pretty late . . . Jack had left work hours ago and was probably already in bed by now. He didn't want to wake him or anything.

"Ughn. Where is it?" he murmured as he switched on a lamp on the nightstand. It had been a while since he'd done laundry so his clean clothing stores were wearing a little thin. After a few minutes of hunting he came up triumphant with something semi-clean to wear, found squished at the foot of the bed. He crossed the room into the adjoining half-bath and flicked on the lights.

Blinking in the brightness, he reached across and grabbed his red toothbrush. After a moment he noticed the tell-tale sound of plumbing hissing through the bathroom walls. It was the other bathroom, the shower to be exact. Huh. Jack wasn't in bed quite yet. Daniel squeezed a huge blob of toothpaste on and pondered this as he began brushing. A wicked smile crossed his face during midbrush as he recalled an unfinished scheme of his. But no, it was . . . so late at night, he was tired, and, and . . .

Hmm. He had no good reason not to.

He finished brushing his teeth and then stripped down to nothing. After using the facilities he opened up the bathroom door and paused to listen to the plumbing. Yup, still going. He wandered out of the guest bedroom and crept down the dark hall.

Moonlight spilled through the living-room windows, bathing the room in pale silver light, a few small shafts creeping down the dark hallway of the single-story house. Daniel held his ear flat against the bathroom door and listened carefully for a moment, watching the moonlight shaft that crept along the carpet and crawled up his bare leg. Then he turned the door handle with practiced care, and silently opened the door.

The room was thick with warm steam, Jack had already been in there a while. He could see him through the clear shower curtain, sloshing around carelessly, murmuring some random tune. Slowly he snuck on bare feet across the tile floor, watching the fuzzy figure through foggy plastic, ensuring it did not turn and see him.

"Dappa, doo doo doo . . . . bum bum bum . . . . dum daa dum . . . hmm hmm hmm . . ."

Daniel crouched near the plastic curtain. Jack was standing with the shower-head beating water against his chest while he scrubbed shampoo into his scalp like there was no tomorrow. This was the hard part. He pushed the end of the curtain forward slightly, one centimeter at a time, the metal rings sliding along the shower-curtain rod. Too much and Jack would see out of the corner of his eye for sure. Just enough for Daniel to slip in from behind . . .

With painstaking, obnoxious precision, Daniel lifted one leg and stepped into the shower, and then slowly brought his other leg in. He quietly, casually slid the curtain back into place from behind him with one hand. Jack was rubbing the shampoo into the fur on his chest, lathering it up, and Daniel smiled slowly at having gotten this far. He considered his options for his next move, mind flickering over several possibilities. He opted to just lean in slightly and shout,

"_Jack!"_

The reaction was priceless-- the poor man let out a strangled, horrified yell and tried to spin around, slipping on the shower floor and crashing backwards, barely catching himself against the opposing shower wall. Shocked brown eyes blinked through the shower stream and the fog until recognition washed over them.

"_Fuck_, Daniel! What the Hell was that?! You trying to get me killed?!"

Daniel couldn't help but break out laughing. Jack scowled at him and pushed off the wall to stand back up.

"Haa-haa-hee-hee. I could have slipped and broke my neck, you know."

"I would've broken your fall," Daniel offered.

"And broken your neck instead? That's not much better. Get over here," Jack commanded, tugging the man's wrist and pulling him forward, so that he bumped into him and joined him under the spray of the shower.

"I thought you had some stuff to catch up on at work," Jack gazed down at him seriously.

"Yeah. I caught it up already."

"You're fast."

"Maybe I was just motivated," Daniel grinned.

Jack spoke slowly,

"Hrrrmm . . . I'll have to keep this in mind for later dates."

His hands slid down a little and pulled Daniel forward as he leaned down for a casual kiss.

"Mmph," Daniel commented in mid-kiss,

"Missed you. I didn't even realize it while I was working."

Jack trailed lazy kisses on his face and down his neck.

"You're a workaholic. You need to relax more. Have more fun."

Daniel returned the kisses, trying to get Jack's face while his partner was involved with his neck, and ended up landing somewhere near his ear. Oh, that was good enough, actually. He kissed the lobe.

"Yeah. I've been taking lessons on that," Daniel said in a low voice in Jack's ear. He pulled the lobe in between his lips to suckle. Jack's body gave a surprised little jerk in response, and Daniel smiled, _Oh, you liked that, huh? _

He pulled it in a little deeper to give his full attention. Jack groaned,

"God, Daniel, knock it off. Not the ear."

Daniel released it with a parting nip, to look at Jack's face and ask,

"Why not?"

The water from the shower rolling down Jack's body, his dark eyes so totally infatuated, and his member clearly engorged and rising to the occasion, it was difficult for Daniel to wait for a response. He raised his blond brows expectantly, and with a bit of surprise at the strong reaction.

"Because," Jack growled,

"Last time we had one of our little games in the shower, my knees hurt for a week."

Daniel exhaled in humor.

"Ah, well. It wasn't my fault. I never told you to get in that position."

Jack wrapped a hand firmly around Daniel's jaw and kissed him roughly.

"Just hold off on being adorable for a while, if such a thing's possible. I want to treat you right. With minimal casualties."

Daniel smiled goofily at him.

"What? I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't catch that part."

Jack gave him a little shove.

"Very much in the not funny. Come on, you're in the way of the soap."

Daniel sighed. "Okayyyy . . . . ."

He grabbed the bar of soap and handed it to Jack.

"Nfff," Daniel muttered as his eyes blinked open, his nose squished against the mattress. He twitched and squirmed a little, trying to bring his focus back on reality after the dream world dissolved. A warm body moved and sighed, pulling him deeper into a tight, warm embrace against familiar-smelling flesh. Ah, ok, yeah. Daniel had his bearings back. His mind had been on earlier that night. He had no idea what time it was now. They were in Jack's bedroom with the curtains shut tight.

"Jack, you 'wake?"

Jack mumbled but Daniel wasn't sure what sort of answer it was. Daniel adjusted his position so that he had his head against one of the squishy feather pillows, gazing straight up at the ceiling. Jack's breathing was pretty shallow and steady, he sounded still asleep. It startled Daniel when the man spoke about ten minutes later in a low, sleep-sunken voice.

"What're you thinking 'bout."

Daniel glanced over to make sure Jack was actually semi-conscious and not just sleep-talking. Jack's faint smile told him he was in fact somewhat lucid.

"Mm. I dunno. Just everything that's gone on in the past few weeks."

Jack made a satisfied mumble.

"Yeah, my mind's turned it all into this really nice blur . . ."

Daniel chuckled.

"Yeah, I was thinking of our stuff. But I was also thinking of the other stuff. Kur."

"Oh." Jack gave a big yawn and shuffled a little so he could sit up just slightly and see Daniel better.

"What about them?"

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know. Just . . . what good we did. If any."

He paused to think more, and sighed. "It's hard to tell sometimes."

The bedroom was quiet, soft shadows in dimness and gentle voices in an insulated room.

"Well I've got a way of telling. If you wanna hear it."

Daniel leaned up a little in bed.

"Yeah, yeah, I do."

Jack exhaled and went quiet for a few minutes. Daniel started to wonder if he had dozed off, but then he finally spoke.

"I stopped keeping score years ago. Earth, ten, enemies, four, or whatever. It started to become impossible to make those kinds of measurements. I used to be able to. All my time on Earth, it was a very clear distinction, us vs. them, wins and losses, yadda yadda. It made sense to keep score. But with the Stargate . . ."

He made a helpless gesture.

"All that went out the window, y'know. We bring one bad-guy down and it only made other bad-guys stronger. We try to make friends and we only end up pissing a whole lot of people off. The lines get blurred in the details."

Daniel nodded. "That's exactly what I mean. So how did you deal with that?"

"I stopped counting." He turned and looked at Daniel, and leaned in a little.

"I just focus on the choices as they're made. Did I do what I thought was best at the time. Did my team make it out all right. Did I piss anybody off, and if so, did I try and fix things. Did we get any new toys at all for the scientists to play with back on Earth?"

Daniel smirked a little at this. He thought a while and asked,

"But isn't that ignoring the bigger picture?"

"Not really. It's just looking at it from a different point of view. I guess it's just . . . okay, don't punch me for this . . ."

"What?"

Jack frowned.

"It's just . . . understanding the trees before trying to understand the forest. Instead of trying to figure things out the other way around."

Daniel contemplated this.

"I don't know if that makes any sense at all to you," Jack added.

"No, I think I understand what you're saying."

The two of them were quiet a while.

"I guess I just feel like I especially owe it to that place," Daniel confessed to the ceiling.

Jack sighed and sunk deeper into the pillow. He murmured,

"Yeah, she did save your life. I tried explaining to her how much in debt I was for that, but she didn't understand . . ."

"Actually. . . I wasn't referring to that. But I guess that does add even more to it."

Jack gave him a curious look.

"Then what did you mean?"

Daniel hesitated. "Well. I meant the first time we were there. That planet, it, uh . . . it brought you further into my life."

Jack gave him a soft, ambiguous smile.

"That's true. And I guess it kept you from leaving mine too soon."

"Yeah." Daniel thought for a beat.

"Though if you think about it. It also put me in the danger in the first place, so, from a technical standpoint . . ."

"Daniel?" Jack interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

Jack leaned forward and gave him a slow, sweet kiss. Daniel blinked slowly and murmured,

"Yeah, sure . . . um . . . what were we talking about?"

Jack tapped his nose against Daniel's and suddenly commented cheerfully,

"I wanna go on that hiking trip with you and Carter n' Teal'c, the one she mentioned? When did she say it was?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Uh . . . next weekend, yeah. Why?"

"I think it's about time we make some sort of formal announcement. Before Carter goes and does it for us, because she's been getting pretty impatient."

Daniel smiled a little. "Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"So you've figured out what you'll say?"

Jack sunk back down into bed, still wrapped around Daniel as he appeared to be fading back asleep. He murmured,

"Yep."

Daniel prodded, "So. What is it?"

From the pile of blankets and pillows, Jack replied.

"It's not complicated. I'm just going to tell her this is the man I love."

Daniel felt a pleasant chill sweep across his skin and up his back. He settled back into bed as well, moving to fit perfectly in Jack's embrace. He gave a small sigh and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Jack."


	30. Epilogue

**Title: Kur**

**Author: JayBee-Bug**

**Chapter 30 - Epilogue**

------------------------------------

The morning dew smelled sweet on the fresh grass. The black stallion thrilled in prancing through the knee-high, immerging ocean like a young kid again. His mate always told him that it took years away from him, whenever he was running in the sea. His brown eyes took on the sheen of a child who knew only a few simple cycles of the Sun and how to play.

Faymur. That was the name the group of Elders had given this new sea. It was a beautiful place to raise his young. The grass had moved in so quickly, as had the trees. The human city of Faymur was but a few miles to the east. His hooves sunk into the orange dirt, which was slowly losing its harsh reddish hue and turning to a richer, darker brown color as it gave way to the new native plants. He sniffed through them and nibbled on some of the grass shoots and some small pink flowers. The ivory-colored grass was handsome, and the animal grinned as he gazed across the valley. Suddenly he broke into a run. Grass and flowers and bushes flew by in a colorful blur. He segued into the forest, past the multiplying Bunion trees, kicking up leaves and dirt in his wake, and galloping straight across the River where he knew it was shallow. Down the familiar, beaten paths into the older city of Keeval. Most of the villagers were still underground, in their homes or at church.

Sojourn halted his lively prance and called out to a villager passing by,

"{Hallo! Ma'am, doya know where I might find Celesal this fine morning?}"

The young woman smiled shyly and bowed,

"Elder Sojourn. She is conducting Morning Prayer today, I was on my way there now."

The ebony horse grinned and nodded at her,

"{Thank-you, ma'am, I shan't keep you waiting then. I think I'll hang 'round until she gets out, have a chat with her.}"

The native smiled and said,

"When she is finished I will let her know of your arrival."

She hurried off to the dome-shaped building and descended the stairs. Deep in the cavern of pink-purple light, she sat down on one of the ancient benches, just as the group was finishing its communal prayer. Her voice joined the others as the group echoed, _Blessings on the paths we take! _

The woman perched on the felt-green bench rose to her feet, the impressive collection of prayer-jewelry clattering about her neck and shoulders. She raised her hands and cast her gaze to the crowd sitting around her. She spoke,

"{The Fifth Apex asks if any wish to take her place in guidance on this morning. We invite the chair to any and all.}"

A woman in one of the closer rows stood to her feet without hesitation. The older woman smiled quietly at her and nodded.

"{Celesal Alderwit, I grant the chair for your guidance.}"

With a graceful stride, Juliehos withdrew from the center stage and sat down in one of the tracks. Celesal stepped down into the center and tended to the alter devotions. She put a pretty blue bean in the deep bowl and dressed the candles with gentle, easy care. When she was finished she took her seat on the ancient green bench.

Celesal took a moment to gather her thoughts about her and then lifted her chin to address the crowd.

"{This morning I'd like to tell the story of the Star-Rain. I know that many of you are visiting from the New Cities today and I welcome you all to Keeval. I think that you will enjoy hearing this.}"

She took a deep breath, and saw everyone settle down and give the Center Seat their full attention. And she began.

"{The Daemon Desert remained dry for many, many years. The curse our Golden Mare placed upon it remained intact as the rodents lived and died many lives in the maze of plants under the soil. Stars trickled down to Kur, but only one each night, and so it was very slow. So much time passed that people began to forget the Golden Mare's warnings. Some of them grew curious of the Desert, of the daemons and the machines and artifacts they had left behind in the silent sands.}"

In the pale purple light of the church, she saw dozens of faces with calm attentive expressions, among them her sister Galan, and the Apex, her mother, giving her respectful attention. Celesal glanced to the candles burning on the alter.

"{Their innocent ignorance and curiosity grew into something more when they came upon the daemon's remains. They touched the hollowed grounds and they felt greed. The cursed desert was alluring to the lost and confused. Our People had spent so much time worrying about the Black Creatures of the sky, they had forgotten where the Daemons had originally come from. The Daemons were, after all, Lost Ones of Kur. The Blackness had driven them mad. Our People did not realize what was happening in the middle of that cursed desert . . . while they looked to the skies in fear, right under their noses, the confused and curious got hold of a new power.}"

Celesal clenched her fist as her raw voice described the tale.

"{New Daemons were borne in the Desert. They began to rape the planet once more for its seed, and build machines to frighten the villagers. They once again forced the villagers into slavery, to steal from Kur, and dream glorious dreams of achieving flight so that they could enter the Blackness and join their fellow Daemons.}"

Celesal gestured to the sky, her expression shifting into one of joy.

"{Our Golden Mare watched all of this from above with despair, concerned for her kin. So she sent some of her children-- four young horses-- down to Kur's surface. They walked among the Desert and spoke to the Daemons, trying to persuade them to stop what they were doing. The Daemons would not listen. So the horses went to the village to ask for help from the natives.}"

She smiled subtly and gazed in the direction of her mother.

"{One woman knew of a plant. The _Stardust_ plant. She had studied it for many years. When a star fell each night, the plant pulled its energy into its leaves and absorbed it. They grew just along the boarder of the Desert and worked to slowly shrink its boarders each day. She suggested it might be a way to help.}"

Celesal looked to her audience and smiled, her cheerful voice echoing throughout the hollow of the entire room.

"{The horses came up with a brave and remarkable plan. They thought perhaps if they took every single Stardust plant up into the sky during the night, that perhaps they could bring down all the stars at once. And lift the Desert's curse, freeing the new Daemons of its influence.}"

She steepled her fingers and spoke more gently,

"{Dark clouds filled the skies that night, grey and thick. The four children had flown into the sky as planned. All the People looked up and watched with uncertainty, hoping the plan would work. When the clouds opened up, it poured down on Kur, and on the Desert. The ground of the orange sands flashed bright white all over. The stars were streaming down to Kur. The curse was _lifted_. The desert dwindled quickly and soon disappeared, absorbed into Kur.}"

"{The Children of the Golden Mare were very pleased. They jumped into the Gateway and returned to their mother. The Star Rain had caused the Golden Mare to grow round and ripe with fertility. She looked at her four children and spoke.

_The souls of the Desert have paid their debts and have returned to Mother Kur. Not only that, but the misguided youth have returned to their homes as well and work side-by-side with the others once again. My sweet children, we should try and not allow this unhappiness to befall our people again._

Her children agreed but were not certain what to do.

_There are still many Sky-Daemons wandering lost in the Blackness, _she said to them.

_As long as they fly those lonely skies our People will be afraid. We shall seek to soothe their bitter wanderings. My children, I want you to go forth and multiply. Brave the great beyond in search of the frightened, angry Daemons. Tame the daemons and let them find comfort and_ _peace again._}"

Celesal stood quietly. She gently wrapped up her tale.

"{The golden globe of the Sun was as a full pod of the dandelion plant. The breeze carried her children far and wide into the Universe. They scattered to become new planets and suns, each with their own People. The Blackness was planted with Kur's bright seeds, to blossom into worlds that would prosper and some day bring all of the Lost Ones home.}"

She tapped the tiny gong and it chimed softly. Juliehos rose from her seat.

"{This story is one of my favorites. While the details are not to be taken as a literal account-- you can all consult the Record Books for that--}"

The crowd murmured slight laughter.

"{--the message is what glows true. Staying together is important. But sometimes reaching out to help others, even if it's scary, can make us stronger in the end. Because then there will be less and less to fear.}"

She smiled softly and the crowd murmured pleasantly in prayer. The Fifth Apex reclaimed her seat and Celesal sat back down.

"{Thank-you, Celesal, for your guidance. It is one of my favorite stories as well.}"

Celesal nodded. "{You are most welcome, Apex.}"

---

"{Sojourn!}"

The horse grinned down at the woman's pleased exclamation.

"{Didn't expect to find you here this morning! How goes the family in Faymur?}"

"{Quite well indeed, my dear. I see you seem to be doing well yourself.}"

Celesal smirked.

"{Yeah, I guess I am. I've been studying with the First Apex, she says I've got a natural talent for the Prayer Force.}"

"{That doesn't surprise me, somehow.}"

"{Ah, now you're just flat-out flattering, Soj.}"

He nodded.

"{I have my reasons, though. Fallow's asked me to use my best powers of persuasion to compel a visit out of you to Faymur.}"

"{Oh. You know I'd love to visit, Soj. It's just been so hard to get away lately. Everyone's wanted my help 'round here. Today, for example . . .}"

The dark-haired woman glanced around her village, a sneaky gleam in her eyes.

"{Oh, screw it. They can't miss me too much for one day. Wanna go now?}"

Sojourn leaned down and Celesal hopped on board. He walked through the village with a grin.

"{Sure you don't want to tell anyone that you're leaving first?}"

Celesal waved at a few people she knew.

"{Nah, they'll figure it out.}"

He rolled his eyes.

On their way out of the village they chatted as they strolled along, passing by the green-houses with their newly installed glass roofs glinting in the sun.

They crossed the clear blue river, and wandered among the new greens. Sojourn asked,

"{How's your city's Governing Force shaping out?}"

"{Not bad at all, actually. Rovean's been very energetic and helpful organizing things. I think she's gonna turn out to be a good leader. Our green-houses have seen some amazing results with the glass installed. And she's been experimenting with new metals for the Smiths to work with.}"

"{Mm. Faymur's force is showing some strong potential as well. Safra and her team of scientists are still finding the adjustment a little difficult, but they're coming along rather smoothly under the circumstances.}"

"{Yeah. They'll settle down, I'm sure.}"

Sojourn nodded.

"{The group of Earthlings who visited last week were very useful with that. They had a lot of suggestions and ideas on what the scientists could focus on. They even offered to let the truly unhappy ones join them. The ones who felt they could never fit back in.}"

Celesal raised a brow. "{Really. Did anyone take them up on that offer?}"

"{Not that I know of, no.}"

Celesal watched small birds flit overhead as they moved through the new grass.

"{Somehow that doesn't surprise me.}"

"{Hmm? Why's that?}"

"{I dunno. The Earthlings are nice people, of course. But I don't think I'd want to actually live there. What I learned of their world while I was over there . . . well, it sounds they have their own share of hardships and flaws.}"

"{I suppose so.}"

"{Their history was so filled with violence . . . some of it still current! I was so surprised to discover the original purpose of the building we stood in. And they build things and treat their world in a very ambivalent manner, sometimes as abusive as the daemons. Yet they know the destruction of such acts and want to change. They seemed to, at least. It was quite confusing.}"

"{Didn't quite live up to expectations?}" Sojourn asked.

Celesal shrugged.

"{I don't know, what can one expect of a people that I never knew existed only a few seasons ago?}"

Sojourn didn't have an answer to that.

"{I must admit it's not like the idea never crossed my mind. That the K'laul had been right about there being other worlds. I suppose I did have a rather idealistic idea of what they might be like. It's a strange concept, thinking that in some ways, my own world is preferable to theirs.}"

"{You do sound disappointed.}"

Celesal pondered this.

"{Maybe a little. But it also seems like a bit of a relief. To be honest it seems to make me respect them more, not less. To know they have as difficult a time as anybody else does.}"

"{Mm. Fair enough.}"

The two travelers had crossed into Faymur when Celesal thought to ask,

"{I heard that Talsur was staying in the forest city here. Is it true?}"

Sojourn nodded.

"{Indeed. I have caught but a few glimpses but it is so. She spends most her time in the gardens. She is extremely dedicated there.}"

Celesal chuckled.

"{Admittedly the image is pretty amusing.}"

"{I do find it odd. For some reason I thought that she'd be one of the less cooperative ones, like Quarlen and the others. But she is perhaps the least involved of all of them in the new governing or science Forces.}"

Celesal shook her head.

"{It's not so strange. Sometimes when you're dedicated to a single thing it pushes out all other possible things you'd like to try. If you could change that and be anything, wouldn't you like to try something new?}"

Sojourn snuffed,

"{Not I. I disliked my choice at first but now I'd never have it any other way.}"

Celesal smiled and threaded her fingers through his mane.

"{Me too.}"

The horse paused to think and continued.

"{But it still is strange, Celesal. Talsur was a powerful ruler, creator of terrifying and strong technology. Now she is content to watch things grow.}"

"{Well, it's not so different, Soj. Truthfully that was her job before too. They studied the Jerr. They watched it grow. They built things from it. Now they do the same here. Just at a slower pace.}"

"{Mm. A much slower pace. I'm shocked that she seems so accepting of that.}"

"{I'm not. I think that . . . well, somehow she knew that it was for the better.}"

"{To take the long road? }" Sojourn wondered, gazing down the path before him.

"{Yes. Yes, I think that she realized that. She knew her scientists' minds were ready for such advancement. But their hearts were not. It takes strength to make that step back down. With dignity and respect, and not scorn.}"

"{Perhaps you are right, Celesal. You do seem very wise on such things.}"

Celesal laughed a little.

"{Not really, Soj. You're still the one that keeps getting my ass out of trouble.}"

"{Ah, I'd forgotten. That's true. I thank you for correcting me.}"

She laughed again as he took a turn in a fork in the path. Gliding through the new grass was pure simplicity. They both fell quiet so they could enjoy the beauty of the new day.

------------------------------------

End [7/15/04]

thanks to: my beta, all who reviewed Eden, and all the wonderful J/D fic authors


End file.
